Delsa Oneshots
by hiccups-are-better
Summary: This is a series of Delsa (Danny Phantom x Young!Elsa) oneshots. I will take requests/suggestions if you have any. I will warn you things may get to the rated M level. I will happily accept constructive criticism. But if you are mean, just know that I will retaliate. Have fun! Cover Art: pussycat-puppy on Devianart
1. Trust

**Hello there readers!**

**I noticed a severe lack of Delsa fanfiction out there and decided to take matters into my own hands. But with me being to lazy to actually come up with a full plot, I've decided to make a series of oneshots! Keep in mind that this is my first ever fanfiction so if I screw up, blame it on that. I give credit to _ShizaAssassian316_ who inspired me to write this. Go check out her Delsa and other stories as well! They are fantastic!**

**So please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Danny Fenton didn't know whether he should be worried or relieved. The new girl, Elsa Winters, was now not so new. In fact, she has become a valued member of the "Nerd Squad" and was now extremely close with the trio. Even Sam took a liking to Elsa due to her expansive knowledge on the rare flora and fauna of Arendelle, it was a good conversation starter. Elsa was now one of Danny's closest friends. He couldn't believe that a pretty girl like her would even consider hanging around with him when she could so easily be one of the A-listers. But he knew she was better than that. Elsa was kind and gentle to everyone, especially the nerds who got picked on mercilessly daily, him being one of them.

This was one of the reasons Danny developed feelings for her. He cursed his Fenton luck for falling for someone who was _way_ out of his league. Despite Sam and Tucker's reassurance, Danny knew it would be a lost cause. Still, he couldn't help the way he felt. He couldn't help that her big aquamarine eyes made him want to melt into a puddle. He couldn't help that her kind smile gave him an intense case of the butterflies. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her when she came out in a black bikini at one of her famous pool parties…what was he talking about again?

There was only one problem with being so close to Elsa. _His powers._

He hated it when the trio had to blow Elsa off just so he can go fight the latest dumb green ectoplasmic blob who felt like sauntering around. And he _despised_ it when he saw the disappointed look on her face after they had to cancel plans because Technus decided he wanted to go "shopping" for a new TV last week.

So they were currently at the Nasty Burger, hanging out and enjoying each others company.

"Hey guys, excuse me. I'm gonna go throw out my trash," Elsa said as she stood up.

"Ok," Danny said dreamily.

As Elsa walked away Tucker playfully elbowed Danny and snickered, "Hey man you have a little drool on your chin."

Danny quickly sent Tucker a glare and muttered a "Shut up man." He double checked in case he actually had any drool on his chin when he saw Elsa making her back way over to the table.

Just as she sat down there was an explosion from the back of the restaurant along with a few screams. The trio made eye contact briefly, obviously knowing who would attack a burger place, before attempting to stand up.

Keyword attempting.

A giant glob of meat flew at the table of friends. Fortunately, no one got hurt, but the quartet was separated, Tucker and Sam were flung to one side of the room while Danny and Elsa only flew back a few feet.

Elsa, having never witnessed a ghost fight in person, as absolutely terrified. She was shaking as Danny pulled her behind the meat stained table. Danny was about to make a break for it so he could defeat the old ghost in the lunch lady outfit, but he felt two dainty hands wrap around his wrist as he attempted to stand up. Danny turned to look straight into a pair of terrified eyes.

"Please, don't leave me alone." Her voice was so small. It almost made Danny cringe. As much as he wanted to stay with her and comfort her, he needed to deal with the ghost before she destroyed the town.

"Elsa...I…" Danny made the mistake of looking into her eyes again. She had him captured, with her eyes wide with fear and her platinum blond hair down in a french braid. A few pieces had fallen out due to the attack of the latest burger of the day, framing her face perfectly. It took all of Danny's strength and willpower to look away.

"Do you trust me?"

Elsa was confused, "Huh?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated in a soft gentle voice. His baby blue eyes bured holes into her. She said the first answer that came to her mind.

"Yes."

Danny stood up quickly and muttered "Stay here" before dashing off to the mens bathroom. As soon as he was safely in a stall he transformed into Phantom, turned intangible, and sunk into the floor.

Meanwhile, Elsa was running from a crazed lunch lady ghost, who had found her behind the table. Unfortunately she soon found herself cornered.

"Well hello there dearie," a sweet, grandmother-like voice said from behind her making her turn around. "Why look at you. You're practically a stick! You need some meat on your bones. Cookie?" she asked sweetly. Elsa shook her head no. "Then _**feast on my fury!**_" She roared as piles of meat formed around her and transformed into little… troll _things_. Their eyes glowed green as they advanced on her. But just as he were about to step toward her, a ray of green energy blasted through them, vaporizing them.

Before Elsa knew what was happening, she was suddenly outside the Nasty Burger in the arms of the town hero.

"Phantom!" she cried.

He put her down a quickly and said, "Go home and stay safe." Before he rushed back inside he heard her say, "Be careful." He gave her a small smile and flew inside to take care of the Lunch Lady.

When Elsa made it home she dashed up to her room and locked the door. She sat down on her bed and tried to calm her breathing. Once her heart rate returned back to normal she walked to her balcony and pushed open the french doors, welcoming the fresh night air. After a few moments, she went back inside, leaving the doors open, and tried to focus on some homework. Unfortunately she couldn't stop thinking about Danny and his friends. Why did they keep blowing her off? Heck, she didn't even see Sam and Tucker after they had been flung across the room. Her mind kept wandering to a certain Fenton boy who had been there for her when she was scared.

And then he left her.

Elsa had grown very close to the raven haired boy. _Very _close. She had taken a liking to Danny ever since Sam introduced the two teens. She thought that he might have some interest in her too, but she was beginning to doubt that theory.

Danny had the worst luck. No wait, he had something even worse. **Fenton luck**. Of course as soon as he transported the Lunch Lady from the thermos to the ghost portal, Cujo has to jump out and sprint away just as the portal doors were closing.

So Danny had to follow him and make sure he doesn't do too much damage. But the look of horror that Danny felt when he saw Cujo fly onto the familiar balcony was overwhelming. So overwhelming that he forgot to turn intangible and flew into a tree getting stuck there.

Meanwhile, Cujo was set on making a new friend. He flew into the room in his smaller form, startling the blonde who was hunched over the desk focused on homework. She quickly stood up and went over to where the small dog had crashed into the wall to make sure it was okay.

She gave it a small pat on the head to try and alert it or wake it up. The small animal took it as a friendly gesture and rubbed up against her leg. Elsa hesitatingly pet it, knowing it was a ghost from its eerie green glow. But it seemed nice enough. She found its fur to be surprisingly soft. Then she heard a whoosh and looked up to see the Phantom standing before her.

"Um hi…" Phantom greeted her awkwardly.

"Hi," she replied.

"I...uh see you found Cujo," He smiled. "Cujo?" she replied, confused. She then looked down at the ghost. "Oh! I… guess I did." Danny noticed Cujo snuggling against Elsa. "I think he likes you." She shrugged at this. "Alright Cujo enough cuddles for tonight. Say goodbye to your friend," Danny said as he pulled out the thermos. Elsa watched in astonishment as he used the contraption to suck up the small ghost.

He looked back up at Elsa after he capped the thermos, "Well sorry to have bothered you miss." Elsa immediately replied, "Oh its no trouble at all!" she paused, " And… um… I never got to thank you for saving my life before." She gave him a soft smile. "All part of the job," he replied with familiar goofy grin on his face. "Well ma'am, I bid you goodnight."

He then walked out onto the balcony and jumped off the railing. This startled Elsa as she ran onto the balcony too and screeched, "No!"

His head popped up and he asked, "What?"

Elsa could feel her cheeks heat up, for she had forgotten he could fly. "Sorry you just startled me."

He smiled, "Sorry…"

His eyes suddenly lit up as he got an idea, "Do you wanna go for a ride?"

Elsa looked into his ghost green eyes questionably. "Like fly with me?" he added.

Elsa was conflicted, "Oh, I don't know…"

"Oh come on. Do you trust me?"

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

He offered his hand to her, "Do you trust me?"

Thats when it hit her. All the puzzle pieces fit together. Danny being so distant, him disappearing every time a ghost appears, Phantom looking so familiar. It clicked.

Danny Fenton was _Danny Phantom_.

"Yes."


	2. Grease is the Word

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reads! This one is bringing out my inner theater nerd (lol cause I actually do theater). Beware, this is really long, like 11 pages on Google Docs. So I wrote this. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Danny, Elsa and Tucker were enjoying a nice lunch in the cafeteria when Sam finally walked through the double doors of the lunch room.

"Hey guys!" Sam came running up to the lunch table

Tucker gave her a skeptical look, "Whoa there Sam. What's got you in such a pleasant mood?"

Sam ignored Tucker and turned to Elsa. "Elsa~" Sam said in a sing-song voice, "Guess what I have for you…"

Elsa replied, "Uh… I'm almost too afraid to guess."

Sam merely handed Elsa a flyer. Elsa then turned it over to see what it said. She stared down at the words, confused.

"What does it say?" Danny asked. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, "Its a flyer for the spring musical."

All three heads turned to Sam to find her smiling like crazy. Sam never smiled. She nodded at Elsa. Elsa only grew more confused. "Ok I'm lost. Sam why did you give me this?"

Sam sighed in exasperation. "I gave it to you cause I think you should try out!"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Wha-... how… why do think I should audition?" she asked nervously.

Sam's smile transformed into a smirk, "Remember that time I stayed at your house and your sister got mud all over you when she hugged you?" Elsa nodded. "Well when you were in the shower and I was waiting in your room, I heard you singing. You're really good." Elsa blushed, realizing that maybe she needed to work on controlling her volume.

"What? Elsa I didn't know you could sing!" Tucker said excitedly.

"She can do more than just sing. I'm pretty sure she was putting on a full show in there."

Elsa's face fell into her hands as she tried to cover her burning cheeks.

"Aw come on Elsa, you would be really good!"

"What's the show?" Danny asked. Elsa answered with her voice slightly muffled by her hands, "Grease."

"Hey that's a good show!" Tucker said. "You should so try out! I know I would go see it!"

"So would I," Danny added.

Elsa pulled her face up from behind her hands at the sound of Danny's voice and looked at her friends, uncertain.

"Come on Elsa, at least try out. See what you get!" Sam seemed really excited about it.

"I'll think about it."

Sam gave her a smug smile, "Thats all I'm asking."

Danny, Tucker and Sam sit at their lunch table, again, awaiting Elsa's arrival. The trio had helped Elsa throughout the entire audition process. From running lines with her to walking with her to the school the Saturday of auditions. They stayed and waited for her after. They even listened to Elsa's constant stressing after the audition, constantly critiquing herself on what already happened. It turned out to be all for not when she got a callback for the following week. They also were told that a week after the callbacks the cast list would be out. Two weeks later, they announced the date it was coming out. Typical director move.

Now the trio was waiting for Elsa, who stayed behind to see the cast list, to tell them what she got. Soon Tucker pointed her out to the rest of the group as she approached their table. She was walking towards them and she looked kind of shaken up. "So what happened?" Sam asked. "Yeah who'd you get?" Tucker added, "If you, you know, even got anyone." This earned him a nice elbow in the ribs, courtesy of Sam. Elsa muttered something incoherent to the rest of the group.

"Sandy," she said, "I'm Sandy."

Sam and Tucker were shocked while Danny looked clueless. He had never actually seen Grease so he didn't know who anyone was. "Is that good?" Danny asked.

"Geez Elsa I knew you were good but I didn't expect you to get the _**lead,**_" Sam said.

A lead?, Danny thought. That's great!

Elsa shook her head, "Honestly, I'm as shocked as you are. I thought my audition was horrible."

"Apparently not," Danny said. He was really happy for Elsa. He knew she deserved that part. He was really excited to see her perform.

"Do you know what this means?" Tucker asked. Elsa shook her head no. "It means you are _**the**_ lowerclassman. No lowerclassmen are known to get leads in the productions, let alone the _main lead_. Its usually juniors and seniors."

"What did I tell you? I knew you should have auditioned," Sam said with a smug smile, obviously proud of herself.

Elsa replied, "Yeah I guess you're right." She paused, "Ugh, this means I have to do the Drive-in scene with a senior!"

"Have fun with that," Sam commented with a knowing smirk. Danny was so lost. He had never seen it so he wouldn't know. He would go home and watch it but he was excited to see Elsa's Grease and experience the story with her in it. The bell rang signaling lunch was over. The teens stood up and walked out of the lunchroom. Elsa and Sam went off to their next class together leaving Tucker and Danny alone.

"Hey Danny?" Tucker said with an evil smirk. Danny looked up at him and said, "Yeah?"

"Since you've never seen Grease, do you know what the name of Sandy's boyfriend and love interest is?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "No, what?"

Tucker's smirk grew, "Danny."

For the next two months the trio barely saw Elsa anymore except in school and occasionally on Sundays. She was swamped. She had to memorize lines, learn songs, and perform dances. It was a lot. Danny was starting to miss having Elsa around. It makes his heart heavy when she declines their invitations to hang out, always falling over herself apologizing for the fact that she couldn't come.

And Danny was finally getting the courage to ask her out, too.

Danny had gone over it in his mind over and over again of how he was going to do it. He thought it would be best if he just went up to her and asked. Of course, that ended with a big fat "I'm so sorry Danny I can't talk. I've got to get to rehearsal," before she hurried away. Danny could feel his heart sink in his chest as he walked home. At least it wasn't a rejection right?

Until finally one night Elsa could sleepover Sam's house. The trio was thrilled to finally be able to hang out with their friend. Mostly Danny.

Elsa arrived at the house at 8 o'clock sharp. She was never one to be late. Mrs. Manson said that they were down in the basement waiting for her. Once Elsa made it down the stairs, she heard multiple shouts of her name. Her friends rushed towards her as Sam took her bag and put it with the other.

"Geez Elsa, we thought maybe you dropped of the face of the Earth after school yesterday!" Tucker said.

"Well you know," Elsa replied, "I'm kind of important to the plot of the play."

"Only a little," Danny chuckled. Elsa smiled at him, making his insides feel like they were housing hyperactive butterflies.

"So…" Sam said expectedly.

Elsa gave her a puzzled look, "So what?"

Sam smiled, "Aren't you gonna give the 'behind the scenes' talk. You know tell us what's happening and everything like that."

Elsa shook her head at her friend, "Come on Sam, you know I won't do that." Sam pouted and gave her a little, "Please~" Elsa then sighed, "Ok three questions, but thats it." Sam grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled her to the couch, gesturing for the boys to follow. Once seated three friends looked at her and waited for one of them to ask a question.

"Ok first question," Sam began, "Who is playing Danny and what does he look like?"

Elsa smiled, "Tadashi Hamada. He's a senior. He's about 6 foot and has black hair and brown eyes." Sam playfully nudged Elsa, "Whoa there Elsa, gettin' all those seniors." Elsa merely laughed at Sam. "Ok so this is a personal question, so it doesn't count," Sam confirmed, "How was the Drive-in Scene?"

Elsa's eyes widened and her cheeks grew a faint blush. "S-s-sam!" Tucker caught on to what was happening and quickly added, "Yeah was he pervy enough?" Elsa buried her face in her hands and mumbled, "Yes." The two of them burst out laughing, barely being able to breathe and rolling off the couch and onto the floor. Danny was confused and looked to Elsa for answer, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of Sam and Tucker.

Elsa looked up from her hands and saw Danny looking at her, an expression of confusion on his face. _Good_, she thought, maybe he won't think _too_ lowly of her. Now that Elsa was looking straight at him, she noticed how cute he looked when he was puzzled. His big sky blue eyes wondering and waiting for an answer, his midnight bangs falling into his eyes when he tilted his head ever so slightly… Elsa swore that if Danny smiled at her right now, heck, even if he smirked, she would swoon.

Snap out of it! she thought. Elsa looked at Danny and gave him a little shrug and a bashful smiled as if saying _You'll have to wait and see_. Danny nodded, the show was only a week from today, he could wait.

"Next question!" Tucker piped up, "How do you plan on doing sexy Sandy?"

Elsa looked at Tucker with one eyebrow raised, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Tucker answered, "No offense Elsa but you're not exactly the sexiest person I know…"

Elsa smirked a little, "You underestimate me."

"Ok say you somehow managed to pull it off, how would you do it?"

"Well, my dear Tucker, you will just have to wait and see." Tucker sulked obviously not satisfied with the answer.

"I get last question 'cause Danny has never seen Grease," Sam stated matter-of-factly. "Have you tried on the leather pants yet?" Danny perked up at this. _Elsa in leather pants_… he was getting more and more excited for this show.

Elsa nodded, "Yes. But they are incredibly hard to dance in. They're too tight."

_They're too tight._ Those words echoed in Danny's ears. Ok, now he was _really _excited for the show.

The night went on, they watched movies, ate pizza, and there was no more talk of Grease, much to Elsa's relief.

A week a later the trio was on their way to closing night of Casper High's production of _Grease_. They would have gone sooner, but Elsa insisted that they go on closing night. Something about a universal theater truth that its usually the best performance out of all of them.

Danny couldn't wait. No more getting teased by Sam and Tucker about this scene from Grease or that song from Grease. He was happy that he would finally know the story. The three friends were close to Casper High when a familiar blue mist escaped Danny's mouth.

"Oh _crud_."

A pink ecto-ray came out of nowhere and slammed Danny in the chest, knocking him into an alley. Sam and Tucker waited for Danny to emerge, but when he did , he wasn't Danny anymore. Gone was the dorky high schooler and out flew the town hero. Danny, or Phantom, came face to face with the Box Ghost. Danny groaned.

"Oh come on. You couldn't have waited a few hours to attack me. I have things I need to get to!"

The Box Ghost laughed "maniacally" at the young ghost, "Foolish ghostboy! There is no stopping me!"

"Uh Danny, not to rush you but we have five minutes to get to… our thing," Tucker informed Danny.

"That's four more than I'll need." Danny zoomed at the blue skinned ghost, blasting left and right, dodging attacks. Luckily for him, he was fighting the box ghost. "A little off your game aren't ya? Not a very wise decision to come fight your opponent who has had practice," Danny smirked knowing this would be quick. "Sam thermos me!" He yelled. Sam quickly threw the thermos up to him. Danny then sucked the Box Ghost into it, resolving he would let him into the ghost zone after Elsa's performance.

"Seriously? 'Thermos me?'"

Danny flew them to school, giving them a minute to spare. Once the lights dimmed and everyone was in their seats, Danny could feel his excitement rising. The curtains opened and the first number began. Kids were singing and dancing all over the place with huge smiles on their faces and high levels of energy. The only problem, he couldn't spot Elsa. Was she just not in this number?

He got his answer when a lunchroom scene began, the conversations switching between a group of girls called the Pink Ladies and a group of guys called the Burger Palace boys. He then saw Elsa come on. She was wearing a bright yellow sweater over a white button down blouse with a yellow skirt with a pink flower pattern on it and a crinoline fril underneath. Her hair was up in a ponytail and curled. As she delivered her lines, Danny got the idea that her character was supposed to be sweet and innocent, quite the opposite of some of the others.

Soon music started and Elsa started singing about a boy who she met over the summer, while the boy did the same and in reality they were with each other during the summer. At the end of the song Elsa hit the high note and it gave Danny (Fenton) chills. Danny soon got the jokes that Sam and Tucker were making about him and Elsa, or "Danny and Sandy."

The plot was very random, hopping around from place to place. A sleepover to a car fantasy, a cheerleading tryout to the park. It was weird but fun at the same time. Elsa was an amazing actress. When she stormed offstage after "Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee" she look genuinely angry. Soon the lights came back up for intermission. The trio stood up and stretched. They talked about how they didn't realize how talented Elsa was in the field of theater. Sam kept giving Danny a mischievous smile and saying, "I know you'll love the end."

Danny had no idea what Sam meant by that but decided just to finish enjoying the show. The lights dimmed again signaling everyone to go back to their seats. The musical continued and the second act started of with a big dance scene. Elsa came out at the end just in time to see "Danny" leave with his friends while laughing and having a good time without Sandy. Elsa then began to sing another song, as one would in a musical. With every note Danny's heart fluttered. Sam was right, she was talented.

Later on in the play, Danny figured out what Sam and Tucker meant by the "Drive-in Scene." Danny Zuko takes Sandy out to a drive-in movie to apologize for letting his friends makes fun of her. As a result, he asked her to take his ring or "go steady" with him. She agrees but after she does, Danny starts to get handsy with her. She doesn't appreciate this action and leaves Danny. Danny (Fenton) was watching Elsa wiggle in attempt to get away from Danny, Fenton couldn't remember the guy's name. Um… Hamashi? No. Tadashi! Thats it.

Danny couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be in this situation with Elsa. Would she reject him? He obviously wouldn't be as forceful as Tadashi was being…

Snap out of it Fenton! he thought. Not now! Enjoy the show!

The show continued until Sandy decided to change herself for Danny. Wow, great life lessons. Anyway after Elsa finished another song and ran off stage Sam shook Danny's arm. "This is it! Pay close attention." Danny didn't know if this was a bad thing or a good thing. But when it happened, Danny realized it was a _very _good thing.

Just as Tadashi had his lettermen jacket on, showing he had changed for Sandy, Elsa walked onstage. She sauntered out in tight leather pants with a tight dressy bright red tank top, a leather jacket and bright red heels. Her hair was down from her curled ponytail and was in wild curls while she wore trashy red lipstick. Holy _wow_ that looked good on her.

"Tell me about it, _stud_," her voice came out as a purr. She started dancing and singing with Tadashi with Danny watching, wishing he was dancing with her. Soon the show was over and everyone was taking their bows. When Elsa and Tadashi came out to bow, the trio was sure to stand and cheer extra loud, Tucker even whistled . This caused Elsa to giggle slightly onstage and shake her head at them. After the cast bowed everyone moved to a new position on the stage. Tadashi started singing, then Elsa followed. Danny quickly recognized the song as "You're the One that I Want." Sure Danny was clueless but he wasn't an idiot. He thought it was a nice touch done by the directors. Elsa had told him that the movie and the play were different. But she said that they added some things from the movie into the play, such as this song. Once the songs were over the cast took their last bow together. As soon as the curtains closed, cheers and screams erupted from behind them.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker waited outside the school for their friend. They chatted about the musical, commenting on Elsa's amazing hidden talent. Tucker elbowed Danny playfully,

"Danny's favorite scene was probably the end." Danny then shoved him and glared at him, "Shut up, Tucker." Sam chipped in, "That wasn't a denial."

Soon Elsa came out… in her sexy Sandy outfit. Danny got a close up version of what he saw onstage and his eyes wandered to places they shouldn't have. Those leather pants looked tighter offstage. And her top dipped _just_ low enough for him to…

Danny tore his eyes away from her and tried to listen to the conversation. "Did you guys like the show?" she asked. "Like it?" Sam answered, "We loved it! Elsa we didn't know you were that good!"

Elsa turned to Tucker and gave him a seductive glance. "So mister 'Elsa can't do sexy,' how was the ending?" Danny felt a twinge of jealousy when she gave that look to Tucker and not him. "Yeah, it was good, sorry." Elsa's sweet smile returned to her face. Shortly after, two strong arms wrapped around Elsa's waist and lifted her up in the air. Elsa gave a little squeal and laughed.

"Dashi!"

Danny recognized the stranger as "Danny", or Tadashi. He set Elsa back on the ground and pulled her into a hug.

And Danny thought he was jealous before.

"We did it!" he said. Elsa laughed and said, "We nailed it!" They pulled away smiling at each other. "I can't believe you won't be here next year," Elsa said with a sad smile. "And I can't believe I had to do "All Choked-up" with an underclassman," he retorted with a smile of his own. Elsa only rolled her eyes and gave him a playful slap on the chest. "Are you coming to the cast party tomorrow?" he asked. Elsa nodded and said, "I can't wait." Tadashi then noticed something behind Elsa and said, "Listen Elsa I gotta go. My family is here tonight and they are waiting for me so I gotta run. I'll see you tomorrow. Great job tonight!" Elsa's smile widened at Tadashi's rush to get to his family, "Good job to you too! Now off with you! Go see your family!" He smiled at her before squeezing her once more and jogging towards the entrance of the building.

Danny's blood was boiling. He was angry and _jealous_. He hated seeing Elsa even hug another guy. Let alone _pick her up_. Danny took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. They were just friends. Elsa had clarified that after Sam's constant teasing. The ghost boy heard his name being called. He looked at his friends. He must've tuned out the conversation by accident. "Whoops sorry guys I kinda zoned out there," he said with a sheepish smile. Elsa looked at him hopefully and softly said, "I was asking if you enjoyed the show…" Danny blinked and immediately responded, "Yes! Elsa it was amazing! _You_ were amazing! When you sang it gave me chills and when you danced-" Danny stopped, realizing that he was talking _way_ too much. He also noticed Elsa's light blush.

"Why am I still talking? I am such a spaz." Danny's two friends noticed the atmosphere between the two and shared a glance. "Weeeell," Sam dragged out, "We would love to stay but Tucker and I have to get home. Bye now!" She then grabbed Tuckers arm and pulled him away from the two teens. Once Elsa and Danny were alone Elsa looked sheepishly at Danny.

"Daniel?" This grabbed Danny's attention right away. He looked at her expectantly. "Yeah?"

She bit her lip, "Could you possibly help me carry my bags home? I have a lot and Tadashi usually helps me but I don't want to bother him." Danny nodded in agreement and followed Elsa inside. He waited patiently outside the girls' dressing room for Elsa to come out. When she did he was surprised to see her in her "Sexy Sandy" costume. Not that he was complaining…

Elsa noticed Danny's stare and said, "Sorry I didn't change into my normal clothes 'cause it would take me too long to change and I wouldn't want to waste your time." Danny tilted his head to the side. "Why would it take you too long?" Elsa's cheeks turned a deep shade of red and he could barely make out the whisper, "The costume is too tight."

_Jesus Christ._

The two teens finally reached the Winter's house. While Elsa was fumbling with her keys, some bypassers were taking note of her outfit. But Danny was sure to give them a death glare then could easily be read as, _back off_. Soon Danny heard a soft _click_ and the latch of a door open. Elsa then guided Danny up and into her room instructing him to put her bag on her bed.

"Thank you Danny," Elsa said.

Danny then immediately responded, "It was no problem Elsa."

Then, Elsa did something completely unexpected. She gave his cheek a light peck. Once she withdrew from his burning cheek, she met his eyes. Blue eyes simultaneously darkened. Danny just couldn't take it anymore! He smashed their lips together, earning a squeal from Elsa.

But Danny, being the gentlemen he was, immediately pulled away, blubbering apologies to her. Elsa rolled her eyes at the dorky boy, then proceeded to cup his cheeks and kiss him. Danny immediately kissed back, moving towards her. She instinctively moved back. Her back soon hit the door causing a small gasp to make its way out of her throat. Danny took this opportunity to slip his tongue in, causing Elsa to let out a little moan. Danny was entranced by the small noise, thinking it to be as beautiful as her singing.

But he wanted to hear _more_.

Danny tentatively moved his hands to her leather clad hips, not wanting to make a move that would make her uncomfortable. Elsa, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his silky black locks.

Soon the need for air became apparent and the two teens pulled apart. Panting heavily, they looked into each others eyes. Both shades of blue had significantly darkened. Elsa arched up against Danny, moving herself away from the door slightly. Danny gasped at the sensation of her body pressing against his. Elsa then pushed her leather jacket off of her shoulders, showing off her shoulders and neck to him. She then extended her neck, inviting him in. Danny took this chance and let his eyes travel from her face to her shoulder area. Her skin was pale and pure, like freshly fallen snow. He then leaned in close to her ear, lips brushing up against it, and whispered to her, "Now, where do I start first?" Elsa's breath hitched and she shivered from his hot breath. His voice was deeper than she remembered. His eyes then dipped lower, noticing a good amount of cleavage peeking out from underneath the bright red fabric covering her upper body.

Residing to attend to that later, Danny attacked Elsa's collarbone, deciding it was a good place to start. Elsa let out a small moan that the attention. His lips traveled the expanse of her shoulders and neck, searching for that special spot. He soon found it when Elsa let out a slightly louder moan. He worked on leaving his mark on her marking her as his. Danny's hands then slipped underneath the fabric of her tank top, massaging her bare hips. Elsa let out a loud moan at this action

"D-Daniel!"

Hearing her say his name in such a way gave Danny a surge of pride, knowing that _he _was the one making her feel this way. After being satisfied with his work on her neck, his lips slowly traveled back up to hers, giving them a loving peck. Danny then pulled away, scanning her face for any signs of hesitation, thinking that she wanted to stop and leave it at that. He took note of the smeared lipstick and wild hair. He liked that look on her.

He found no sign of hesitancy.

He continued his actions, letting his lips travel south, and letting his hands travel upwards across her torso, bringing the brightly colored fabric with them. Elsa panted in anticipation. He was so close to reaching his destination when-

"Elsa! We're home!"

The two teens then jumped apart, having being startled by the loud, young voice that could only belong to one person. Anna.

"I'm in my room!" Elsa called back, "I'll be down in a minute!"

The two were panting, trying to catch their breaths from their exhilarating activities. Elsa's eyes met Danny's then traveled to his lips, making her let out a small laugh. Danny cocked his head at the blonde, wondering what so funny. Elsa then pointed to her mirror, gesturing for him to look. Once he did, he let out a small chuckle as well. Red lipstick was smeared all over his lips. He then took a tissue and wiped it of.

"I didn't see the need to do that," Elsa said from behind him, her laughter ringing like a bell, "Red certainly suits you."

Danny then rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, very funny."

Elsa then gave Danny a small smile, causing him to return it with a big goofy version of his own. Elsa's smile then faded, "I think you should go. You know, before Anna comes barging in here wondering what was taking me so long." Danny nodded and said, "I'll find my own way out. Just go down and see your family. They're probably wondering how the show went." Elsa pecked him on the lips and left the room. Danny smiled to himself, then turned to Elsa's balcony, went ghost, and flew away into the night with whoops and hollers of excitement.

Danny made a mental note to thank Sam for forcing Elsa into doing Grease.


	3. Remember

**Hey guys! Wow, I can't believe all the views I'm getting. You guys are great. Ok so warning : this chapter will give you feels. I even got the feels while writing it! Its based off a poem I read but I'm afraid that if I tell you what the poem is, you'll know the storyline. So I'm keeping it a secret. Please follow and review. Thanks! *Crawls into corner and hides***

Elsa sat in her bed, old photo albums in hand. Quite quilted the room as she remembered the best years of her life. These photo albums were specifically from her years in high school and, even more specifically, from her years with none other than Danny Fenton. A smile spread across her face as she remembered the past 4 years she spent with him. She remembered how they had first met. How the dorky teen had practically rammed into her whilst rushing off to a class he was late for. How he had apologized profusely while blushing like a dork. Elsa had personally found it adorable and was thrilled when Danny had finally gotten the courage to ask her out. The teens had remained together all throughout high school and shared an apartment during college.

And now Elsa was looking through the photos of them together, admiring how they had gotten closer through the years as she reminisced…

_Remember the time I wanted to help you with your nightly ghost patrol and I disobeyed your orders?_

"Aw come on Danny please?" Elsa pleaded.

"I don't know Elsa. It can get pretty dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Danny, I'll be fine. I don't want to sit here and feel useless," Elsa countered. She then did something that she knew Danny would not be able to resist. She tucked herself under his arm and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him against her in a loving fashion. She then looked up at him with her best puppy eyes. He was never able to refuse her when she did that.

"Please, min elskede."

Min elskede. It was Norwegian for "my love." It was a pet name she had bestowed upon him, along with a few others, when they became a couple.

Danny tried to object to her but when he opened his mouth to tell her no, his words died in his throat. He certainly couldn't say no to this ravishing blonde beauty that had practically attached herself to him now could he?

"Okay but only if you follow orders," Danny complied. In response, Elsa squeezed his midsection tighter and simultaneously pecked his cheek.

Unfortunately, later Elsa found herself being chased by a not-so-friendly ghost. She had been told to stay completely silent and not to say a word since the ghost was so close. But when she actually spotted it, she alerted Danny of where it was. Which, in turn, alerted the ghost of where she was. Luckily, Danny got there just in time, but the ghost got away. Elsa merely looked down at the suddenly interesting pavement in shame.

_I thought you'd kill me._

She suddenly felt arms envelope her in a tight squeeze, almost as if trying to tell if she was real or not.

"Thank god you're okay."

_But you didn't._

_Remember the time I dragged you to a nearby field so you could show me all of your abilities and you said it would rain?_

"And this is duplication," the two split Dannys said at the same time. Elsa wore a look of amazement, astonishment, and a little bit of pride. After all, she was dating the notorious Danny Phantom. She clapped for her boyfriend and laughed as he, or both of them, took a bow. Suddenly she felt a drop on her nose.

_And it did._

Elsa and Danny hurried under a nearby tree as rain fell from the sky in a torrential down pour, both of them now soaking wet.

_I thought you'd say, "I told you so."_

Elsa then felt a cool sensation wash over her. She was suddenly dry as she noticed a pool of water at her feet. Danny had turned her intangible and was now holding her close to his body in a warm embrace.

_But you didn't._

_Remember the time I flirted with all the guys to make you jealous?_

Elsa was angry and hurt. She had overheard Tucker and Danny talking about Paulina and it made her blood boil. So, she was going to get Danny back. She simply had to smile and make polite and/or flirtatious conversation with the Casper high football team. Easy enough, right? Well, it was until she caught sight of Danny's sad eyes that were watching her and the jocks.

_I thought you'd leave me._

She went throught the day catching the eye of all the football players in the school. It bothered her. She missed the baby blue eyes that looked at her with pure adoration. She sighed as she exited the school, happy the day was over. She walked out alone. Danny would always walk her home after school. And she assumed that he wouldn't be at their meeting place. But when she looked up, she saw him, standing where he always did.

_But you didn't._

_Remember the day I spilled the ecto-formula your parents had made on the lab floor?_

"And this is supposed to destabilize the ghost when it's injected. But it actually does the opposite," Danny explained to Elsa. She had expressed her interest in Chemistry and danny offered to show her some of the things that were in his parents lab. She was currently holding the glowing green vial he was explaining. Unfortunately, she felt it slip out of her grasp. She managed to catch it, but not before she spilled half the vial's contents onto the floor of the lab. She then put the vial back where Danny had picked it up and began to apologized while wringing her hands together. She felt guilty because she knew he would have to clean the gunk up off the floor.

_I thought you'd hate me._

Danny slipped two fingers underneath Elsa's chin so her glacier blue eyes met his. He gave her a small reassuring smile and pecked her lips.

_But you didn't._

_Remember the day I hurt you?_

"Danny could you please drop it?" Elsa whispered harshly, her emotions gathering and building up inside her. She wasn't sure ho

"Elsa," Danny began gently, "You can't just shut people out. You have friends and family that want to help you. The want to be there for you. _I_ want to be there for you. Please, let me help you."

"Danny, I said _drop it_!" Elsa pushed her hands out in a sweeping motion, creating a cluster of icicles to appear on the floor. Sadly, Danny wasn't able to dodge all of them in time. One of them had scraped his leg, leaving a sizable gash on his thigh. Elsa gasped in horror. This is what she was afraid of. Hurting the ones she loved most. She wrapped her arms around herself and hugged her body, tears collecting in her eyes.

_I thought you'd abandon me._

Elsa felt a hand cup her cheek and a thumb wipe away a tear that had escaped her eye. She looked at him to find a warm smile on his face. He gestured down to the cut and her eyes travel downward. She was surprised to see it had already stopped bleeding. She looked back at Danny questionably.

"We ghosts are fast healers."

_But you didn't._

_Yes, there were a lot of things you didn't do._

Elsa and Danny were in their senior year. And they were currently at Elsa's house alone, in her room and on her bed. The had decided they were ready to be together and to love each other fully. Heated kisses were being exchanged between the two. Elsa suddenly stopped. Danny's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"What is it? Are you not ready for this? Do you want to stop?"

"No! I want to do this. It's just…" Elsa looked down, ashamed of what she was feeling, "... I'm scared."

Danny gently lifted her chin as if she were made of fragile glass and said to her, "It's okay. There nothing wrong with that. If you want me to stop at any point, just say the word and I'll stop."

He then placed a tender kiss on her forehead…

_But you put up with me._

… kissed both her cheeks…

_And loved me._

… and finally he kissed her soft awaiting lips, gently and full of love.

_And protected me._

Elsa smiled fondly at the picture of her and Danny when they first moved in together. It was one of Elsa's favorite pictures. Tucker had taken it. Music had been playing as Sam, Tucker, Danny and Elsa were moving and unpacking boxes. It showed the two mid-dance, Danny dipping Elsa dramatically and both laughing and smiling at each other.

_There were loads of things I wanted to make up to you when you returned from the Ghost Zone._

Tears streamed down Elsa's cheeks.

_But you didn't._

**Poem : But you Didn't**

**I'm a horrible person...**


	4. Trust 2

"Yes," she answered without a second thought. Not only was this the town hero but this was _her_ Danny. She could trust him. This was her chance, she thought. This was her chance to get to hang out with Danny alone. Maybe even get to learn more about this other side of him.

Of course she can't just come right out and say, "Hey Danny you know that secret that you were trying to keep from me? Well I figured it out!" That's not exactly what someone would say if they discovered a secret, let alone one this big. She respected the fact that he didn't want to tell her yet. It had only been two months since they first met. She hadn't even told him about her powers, yet. She was seriously considering telling the three of her friends, assuming Sam and Tucker knew about Danny which she was guessing they did. After all, if they could keep a secret like this quiet, she could trust them with her's right? A secret for a secret.

Elsa gladly took Phantom's hand as an acceptance of his invitation, excited about the flight now that she knew it was Danny she was flying with. Phantom then scooped her up into his arms and took off.

Danny couldn't believe it. He actually had Elsa in his arms! She gave a little squeal of surprise when he suddenly took off. "Sorry I should've warned you about that."

The surprise only made Elsa grip Danny's shoulders tighter, making her feel the lean muscles under his tight suit. Well, she thought, I guess ghost hunting really does pay off. "I-Its fine," she replied, hesitating when she realized just how close their bodies were.

She finally looked up a took in her surroundings. In the distance she could make out the faint line of the horizon with only a small amount of light coming from the sun that set only moments ago, creating light stainings of pink in the sky, standing out in the inky darkness.

Stars.

The stars were especially bright tonight, Elsa thought. They shone against the dark landscape, making her smile in delight. She let out a small noise of astonishment when she looked down. She never thought a nice small town like Amity Park could be so beautiful at night. Lights shined from street lights and houses, dotting the ground with yellow.

Elsa's small noise made Danny look down at her. The smile on her face made him melt on the inside. Her glacier blue eyes glowed in the starlight. A small smile found its way onto his face when he noticed her looking at the stars. Elsa relaxed more into Danny's arms and leaned her head on his shoulder. Danny's face immediately burned a bright red.

"Hey… uh… do you wanna try something cool?" he suddenly asked her.

She looked up at him, slightly confused, before muttering a small, "Sure."

"Hang on."

Phantom zoomed ahead, almost 10 times the speed they were going before. He zoomed, dropped , zig zagged, and loopty looped. At first Elsa was terrified, but as Phantom started to make a pattern with his acrobatics, she got used to the sudden drops and turns. She was having fun. It was that first time in forever since she felt so exhilarated, so alive. The cool night air whipped at her hair, pushing it back. She giggled with glee at the feeling. She loved it!

Eventually Danny slowed his speed back to what it was before, smiling like crazy.

"Wow that is some stress reliever!" Elsa said, "I could stay up here forever."

"Yeah, I wish…" Danny flew by the clock tower at the city hall building. The clock said 9:30.

_Shoot!_ He had to get home. His parents would kill him if he stayed out past his curfew. But he didn't want Elsa out of his arms. He liked holding her, but he had to get home.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. I should probably take you home now."

"Okay…" she responded, but she didn't want this flight to end. It was fun.

Phantom turned and flew back in the direction of Elsa's house.

In no time, they reached her balcony. He put her down gently. She said, "Thank you, Phantom. That was wonderful!" He smiled at her, "Anytime miss, the pleasure was mine."

There was a pause before he spoke again, "Well, I should probably get going. You know, night patrols and all." She knew that wasn't what he was going to do. Elsa knew about his parent's strict curfew for him, so she wasn't offended.

"Well thank you again, Phantom," She said. "Anytime," he replied, silver hair shining in the dark, green eyes glowing. Elsa couldn't believe she didn't see the similarities before. Danny and Phantom were exactly alike. Phantom turned to fly off but he was stopped.

But before he could zoom into the night, a small hand made its way under his chin, holding him in place, while her soft pale pink lips connected with his cheek. As soon as her lips touched his cheek, both grew bright red.

She pulled away and walked through the doors, stopping halfway to glance back at a gaping Phantom who was cupping his cheek lightly, a look of disbelief plastered on his face, before turning and going inside, shutting the door behind her.

Danny almost fainted from that look Elsa just gave him. Her big blues eyes half lidded and sensuous, her lips were quirked up to one side in a small smirk, her pale cheeks dusted with pink from the night air. He did a little leap off the railing and zoomed off into the night with a "WOOHOO!" and a big smile on his face.

Elsa smiled to herself and looked back at the empty balcony only to catch Phantom flying across the night sky, thinking about what she just did.

The problem was she only wished that her mouth had connected with his. She wanted to see how his tan lips tasted. How soft they were. But she wanted that with Danny. Sure Phantom form was a hero, but Danny was the one she fell for. She fell for the sweet, dorky raven haired boy with the big baby blue eyes. She wanted her first kiss with Danny to be with him, not Phantom. Oh, how she wanted to kiss him right then and there.

But that right was reserved for Danny **Fenton.**

It had been a few weeks since Elsa figured out Danny was Phantom and she was seriously considering telling Danny she knew his secret. She couldn't help but feel left out when they would run off to fight some ghost that invaded the town. Even though she knew about his other life, she wanted to be a part of it. She wanted him to know that she accepted him for who he was.

Elsa had been doing some research on Phantom, or his former name "Invisobile," and his past run-ins with ghosts. Turns out, Danny didn't get off to a great start with the whole ghost hunting thing. He had many records of breaking more things than he saved. She was pondering this while walking through the halls of Casper High, excited for the week to be over considering it was Friday, when she saw a green streak zip through the halls.

She knew that color green anywhere.

The one thing she learned about ghosts was that not all of them are the friendliest. As for the friendly ones… well Danny sure was friendly. There were bound to be more like him right? Anyway, she knew she needed to get out of the way before she got hurt.

As she was running out of the building, along with the entire student body of Casper High, she heard a muffled, "Help!" coming from behind her. She turned and noticed Mikey trapped in the Biology lab. Everyone had already cleared the building so she had no trouble getting to him. She noticed the thing that had him trapped. A chair was somehow wedged under the doorknob, making it impossible for the person on the other side to turn it.

Dash, she thought, that jerk is in for it now. Oh, how she couldn't wait to give him a piece of her mind on Monday. But for now that would have to wait. She needed to get Mikey out of there before he got hurt. She hurriedly pried the chair from under the door knob. Once it was free she pulled the door open and Mikey dashed out. "Thanks Elsa!" he yelled in a scared tone. Elsa had never seen a nerd run so fast. She quickly scanned the room for anyone else. When she saw there was no one she turned on her heel and sprinted towards the exit, only to slam into a small man, shorter than herself.

"Oh, pardon me sir," she said.

"You are pardoned," he replied with an evil grin. "By the way, are you familiar with the ghost… oh what was his name? Ah yes! _Danny Phantom_?" Elsa politely replied, "Well… I uh… know of him, but I don't know him personally…"

"Ah, I see."

The man released a soft growl and slowly grew bigger. Elsa watched in horror as the small man grew into a large eagle-like bird. He had her cornered before he grabbed her and flew away.

Danny hated it when Spectra fought him. It wasn't like she was too powerful. He could easily take her down.

If she would shut up for 5 minutes.

When Spectra fights, she fights with her words. She points out your flaws, your weaknesses, insecurities, etc. All during the fight. It's very distracting.

Danny had dropped the thermos when Spectra had surprised him and he couldn't find a safe 3 second window to swoop down and grab it due to the fact that Spectra would not stop with the ecto-blasts! He was doing great until he heard a shriek come from the sky. He and Spectra both looked up to see a giant ghostly green bird diving down towards them. He could tell there was something in its talon but what? Danny took this distraction as an opportunity and grabbed the thermos from the ground at lightning speed. When he returned to his previous position he was surprised to see no one there.

Spectra and Bertrand, whom he assumed was the bird, were standing over an object on the roof. Danny took his chance and used both hands to zap them at the same time sending them flying off the roof.

Danny flew over to the object that was scrunched up on the floor in a ball. He immediately recognized the object, or should he say person. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Elsa sit up and look around frantically before letting her eyes rest on him.

"Phantom!" she said, her voice full of relief.

He was about to reply but unfortunately an ectoblast sent him flying to the other side of the roof. Elsa cried out to him but Spectra and Bertrand were up and ready. He saw Bertrand was back in his "human" form and grabbed Elsa, holding her back from getting to Phantom and helping him. Spectra was soon approaching him. He stood up quickly but soon heard Elsa grunting with effort. They both turned to Elsa and Bertrand to see what the commotion was about.

Elsa was fighting back. Hard. She stomped on his feet multiple times as he tried to hold her, which would have worked if Bertrand really was human. But his only response was a small grunt of pain. Bertrand was soon fed up with Elsa and grabbed her right arm and roughly pulled it behind her back, making her cry out in pain.

Something inside Danny just snapped. How _**dare**_ he even _**think**_ about laying a finger on his Elsa. Danny's eyes glowed with rage as he looked at Spectra and simply used the Fenton Thermos, barely giving her so much as a sideways glance. He turned to Spectra's henchman with murderous eyes that made Bertrand take a step back.

"Hello misplaced aggression."

He flew at him, causing him to drop Elsa and fly away. Danny was pretty sure that full ghosts couldn't bruise, until today when Bertrand proved that theory to be wrong. He was lucky to have Danny take mercy on him and finally use the thermos. But Bertrand narrowly avoided the suction, accidentally knocking into Elsa and almost knocking her off the building. She was now dangling from the edge.

Danny quickly used the thermos to suck up Bertrand and flew down to Elsa. She lost her grip on the edge and plummeted down towards the hard concrete. As she was about to connect with the ground, she felt two strong arms pull her up. She opened her eyes to meet electric green ones.

He flew them back up to the roof and set her down. Her legs were shaking so as soon as he set her down she lost her balance and fell forward. But he was there to catch her.

"Woah there. You okay?"

Elsa was silent for a moment before relief washed over her and she threw her arms around him and tackled him in a big hug, snuggling her face into his chest, happy to find something solid to hold onto. Danny was taken back; Elsa was never one for physical contact. His face heated up at an alarming rate.

"Oh Danny! I knew you would save me!" she said breathily. Elsa's eyes soon snapped open as she realized her mistake. She pulled away slightly to look at Danny, seeing if he noticed her slip up.

Danny was surprised when Elsa called him by his first name. Sure that was Phantom's first name too but his friends agreed to refer to his alter ego as Phantom just so the two didn't get confused.

Wait a second…

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by two adult Fentons bursting through the door that lead to the roof. "Ghost!" Maddie Fenton yelled.

"Unhand her you ectoplasmic entity!" Jack Fenton yelled. Phantom made brief eye contact with Elsa before flying away.

"Come back and face me like a man… ghost...boy…" Jack continued to yell but it was fruitless, Phantom was already gone.

Elsa was going to tell Danny she knew about Phantom. She decided this when Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were going on about how they would tear their son apart "molecule by molecule." She figured Danny would need all the support he can get.

Sam had invited the quartet over her house for a weekend sleepover movie marathon. Thats when she would tell him. He had a right to know. She arrived at the Manson's house at exactly 7 o'clock and knocked on the door. And guess who answered it? Danny.

This is gonna be a long weekend.


	5. Homework

**Hey guys! I realized like 2 seconds after I posted the last chapter, I didn't put an authors note. But I'm lazy so yeah. I needed to tell you guys that my finals are this week and I probably won't be updating as much as I could. Anyway, this here is a fluffy little short that I wrote on my little free time. Review and Enjoy!**

Being part of a team makes it hard to have quality time with friends. Especially if that team fights ghosts. Elsa had been accepted into the infamous Nerd Squad and was a big help to her friends. But when she started dating the town hero, things got a little complicated. Elsa and Danny kept their feelings on the down low whenever they were on missions. Even though nothing was awkward between Elsa, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, Danny and Elsa don't spend as much time together as they would like to. So when there's an opportunity for the two to have quality time, they jump at the chance.

And today was no exception.

Danny had invited Elsa to come over to his house after school since both Sam and Tucker were busy and his parents and sister were out of the house. So, they were now walking to Fenton Works together. A comfortable silence settled between the two. Danny then, as slyly as he could, slipped his hand into Elsa's. Elsa glanced down at their intertwined fingers and smiled up at him. A content smile spread across her face. After all, they don't really get to show affection in public a lot, what with them always being occupied by ghosts and what not. Danny looked away shyly as his cheeks tinted pink. No matter what happens between them, Danny always tends to feel shy when they are together in public. Not that he doesn't like PDA, he just felt coy whenever they do stuff in public. Now that doesn't say anything about when they're alone. When they're alone, he is playful and lighthearted, sometimes even a little cocky.

They arrived at his house went up to his room. Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and set her stuff down and went to take her homework out. Danny set his down as well but left it unopened as he plopped onto his bed horizontally. He glanced at her and noticed her homework. "Oh come on Elsa! We finally get some time alone and you're doing homework?" She looked at him, "Danny, I need to get this done." While still laying down, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Pleeeeeease, just put it away for a little while." Elsa rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Geez, never knew you were so needy," Elsa said in a joking tone. "And I didn't know you were such a stick in the mud," he countered with a smirk.

Elsa gasped over dramatically and put a hand over her heart, "Daniel, how could you?!" He chuckled at his girlfriend's antics. He then leaned up and pecked her on the cheek, "Aw come on. You know you love me~" Elsa crossed her arms and pouted. Danny smiled. She was so cute when she did that. "Elsa," Danny said, "Where's that smile?" She only glanced at Danny. He sat up on the bed behind her, keeping his arms around her waist. "Elsa~" Danny then moved his hands to her hips and rubbed them teasingly, earning a small shudder from her. He ran his hands back up her her waist, feeling her curves. Elsa sucked in a breath, waiting for his next move.

A devilish smirk appeared on his face as he moved his fingers in a frantic motion, tickling her. The pout immediately disappeared and a bell-like laugh escaped from her parted lips. She wiggled and squirmed in his arms and he continued tickling her. But he held onto her tightly not letting her slip from his hold. She finally gave up and fell backwards towards him, her head landing in his lap. She gazed up at him with her big blue eyes and smiling face. He leaned down to her a placed a small kiss on her lips. "There it is."

She sat up and was about to return to homework, but Danny was quick to snatch up the papers. He quickly stood up and held the papers above his head, out of Elsa's reach. Elsa was on her feet, trying to get the papers back from Danny. "Daniel Fenton, you son of a-"

"Ah ah ah," Danny interrupted while wagging his finger at her, "Language."

"Danny I need this to be done." She tried reaching for her stuff but Danny only held it higher out of her reach. She huffed in defeat, "Fine. What's your price?"

"A kiss."

"What?" Elsa asked. Well this was new. Never has Danny ever been this playful with her. Sure sure he'll crack the occasional sarcastic comment, but he rarely does anything like this.

"You heard me. A kiss. And not just some wimpy peck on the cheek. A full one, on the lips."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at this. Well he asked for it. She grabbed the red collar of his shirt and smashed their lips together. After about five seconds she pulled away with a smirk on her lips.

"Thank you," she said as she snatched the papers out of her boyfriend's hand. She turned to get back to her homework but was stopped. "Oh no you don't." Two hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to him, making their lips meet once more. His hand came up to cup her chin while his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. In return, her arms wrapped around his neck and she arched up against him, enjoying his warmth. Elsa felt Danny gently bite down on her lower lip, causing Elsa to gasp. She loved it when he did that. Danny smirked at the reaction and quickly slipped his tongue into her waiting mouth while moving his hand from her chin to her cheek. Elsa's heads moved from his neck to his soft dark raven hair. She loved his hair. How it was styled weirdly and seemed to stick up everywhere. She liked to just run her hands through it… especially in moments like this. Elsa's hands came to rest on Danny's chest, feeling the lean muscles that had been the result of ghost fighting. Her hands then traveled downward and played with the hem of his shirt. She idly wondered how warm he was _without_ his shirt. She was just about to find out when…

_Flash!_

A bright light flashed through the room and made itself known to the two teens. Elsa's eyes snapped open, thinking it was a ghost that had made an appearance. But when she opened her eyes, she met a pair of startled electric green ones. Oh, a ghost had made an appearance, alright. None other than _Danny Phantom_.

Elsa had tried to contain her laughter when she realized what had happened but failed miserably. Danny had gone ghost during their little kiss. She burst out in a fit of laughter, one hand clutching her stomach, the other covering her mouth. Danny's cheeks flared a bright red and a embarrassed smile had appeared on his face. Once Elsa finally calmed down, she noticed the embarrassed look on her boyfriends face as he looked at the floor. Elsa smiled at him. She walked closer to him and ducked her head underneath his so their eyes could meet. She smiled kindly at him and said, "What's wrong Daniel?" Danny's eyes only met hers for a moment before he glanced to the side, his form changing back to Fenton. "Come on, mister," she said while grabbing Danny's hand and dragging him to the bed. Danny looked surprised, "B-But what about your homework?" Elsa merely shrugged and said, "Eh, I'll do it when I get home." She pulled Danny onto the bed with her and burrowed her way into his arms, snuggling into the warm embrace. They spent the next couple of hours just talking about random things and enjoying each others company.

Sure they may not spend time together as much as they would like to. But that only makes the time they share even more special.


	6. One Hell of a Day

**Hello all! Yes! I am back from my unexpected hiatus! Sorry bout that guys but you know how it is. Ok so this oneshot idea was graciously given to me by ****WordSmyth****. So, anyway, before we get to the Delsa I have some news. So, as fate has decided, I have become more interested in another ship. Yes, I know it's tragic. However, I do not intend on leaving this book unfinished. I fact I still like Delsa but I just like my other ship more. So fear not! I actually am hoping to update this at least once a month. And, along with my many unfinished Delsa ones, it seems I have written a few oneshots. So I'm wondering, should I post them. The only reason I haven't is because I am positive no one else in this universe ships this. Would you like me to post one on this story then see what you think or should I just post them? Please tell me in the reviews! Thanks love you!**

The day started out as any other Saturday would. Elsa woke up, finished what was left of Friday's homework, without any interruption, and she was currently on her way to the park. Elsa made her way down the grey sidewalk with one of her favorite books in hand, _Pride and Prejudice_. Elsa just loved English literature and she was always a sucker for a classic romance. She even convinced Danny, who prior to meeting Elsa had no real interest in classic literature, to start it.

Danny. A lazy smile spread across Elsa's lips as she thought of her boyfriend. The two had been together for almost six months. Elsa chuckled at the memory of how they met. It was Elsa's first day of school. She had her locker open and _someone_ just walked right into it. She had turned to find a cute flustered boy on the floor staring right back up at her.

Elsa finally made it to the park, glancing around to try and find a free bench. She spotted one and headed towards it. But before she could reach it, someone slammed into her. She and the other person were sent flying into a bush.

Elsa sat up and rubbed her head. She opened her eyes to find green ones staring right back at her. "Danny?" she whispered. He was out of breath and panting but he nodded. "Are you okay?" she asked hurriedly, checking him for injuries. He spoke in between pants, "I'm… fine… Guys in white… chasing-" Suddenly the voices of the two government agents rang through the air, "He's gone!"

"Not for long."

Danny quickly changed back, looking for something to occupy himself with so he didn't look suspicious. His eyes landed on Elsa. He then quickly grabbed her shoulders and smashed their lips together, earning a small squeal from Elsa. He swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her arms, in turn, wrapped around his neck. They stayed like that, lips eagerly against each others, until they heard the sound of the Guys in White's vehicles motoring away.

They pulled away from each other and Danny looked around, making sure they were gone. He let out a relieved sigh as he turned back to the pretty girl in his arms, "Uh, Hi Elsa." Elsa smiled at him. "Hello Danny," she purred. Danny let go of her and rubbed the back of his neck, "Aw, jeez. I didn't mean jump you like that then, like, dive into a fake-out-make-out. I'm sorry. I-" He paused and pondered, "Actually, I'm not all that sorry." He gave her a mischievous once over. She smirked and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "I'm not sorry either."

"What's up Dipsticks?!"

Danny groaned and gave Elsa an apologetic look, "Sorry, duty calls." Elsa smiled, "Go save the town. I'll just be here, reading." He gave her a goofy grin, quickly changed into phantom, and zoomed up into the sky.

Danny cursed under his breath as he limped home, thermos in hand. Ember had recently gotten upgrades on her guitar and was really excited when she got to show them off. It was dark so luckily not a lot of people were out… or so he thought.

"Danny?!"

Danny turned to find his girlfriend staring at him in disbelief. "Uh, h-hey Elsa. Wow, two run-ins in one day? Phew, what are the odds?" he stammered trying to direct the conversation away from himself. "What the hell happened to you?!" she exclaimed, tucking her book under her arm and examining him. "I'm fine, really." "Daniel Fenton, you are not fine and you are not going home like this!" She then grabbed his wrist and dragged him to her house. Once they were inside, she took him upstairs and into her bathroom.

"Sit," she said pointing to the sink. He hastily compiled as Elsa dug through her cabinets for her first aid kit. Once she found it, she placed it beside him and took out everything she needed. "Take your shirt off." He turned and gave a funny look. She rolled her eyes, "So, I can clean you up." Though admittedly, she didn't mind seeing him shirtless. He nodded and obeyed. "Now this is going to hurt a little." A damp cloth was pressed to a cut that was on his side and he let out a low hiss. "Sorry."

As she continued to clean him up, she spoke again, "Danny, you really need to be more careful." Danny hung his head, "I know." Elsa's gaze softened and she finished bandaging him up. Once the supplies was put away she turned back to him. She gently lifted his chin up so she could look at him, "Did you get her?" Danny chuckled a bit and nodded, "Yep, I got her."

Elsa smiled and cupped his cheek, "That's my hero." She leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. She broke away but Danny wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a tight bear hug. They stayed like that for a few moments before Elsa pulled away. "Now I want you going straight home, mister," she said as she handed him his shirt, "No night patrol. I'll call Sam and Tucker and they can do it. You need sleep." Danny nodded with a broad smile, threw on his shirt, and headed towards her bedroom and to the window, "Yes ma'am."

"And Danny?"

Danny turned back to see Elsa leaning against the door frame. "I'm always here if you need to talk." His smile grew just a bit and he crossed the room to reach her. He gave a quick kiss before saying, "I know." He turned back to the window and with a flash, he was gone.


	7. Wherefore Art Thou?

**Surprise! Double update!**

Elsa leaned over the iron wrought railing on her balcony, placing her elbows on it and staring at the night sky. The stars were out and the streetlights below her were on. She stood barefoot on the white deck of her balcony. She wore a black tank top with light blue flannel pajama pants and her hair down in a french braid.

Suddenly, green eyes materialized in front of her, "Boo." "Ack!" she jumped back. Her small hands were caught by silver gloved ones. Those hands pulled her back towards the railing, bringing her face to face with the town hero, "Hey there." Elsa placed her hand on her chest, "Danny! You scared me!" Danny shrugged as he floated on the other side of the railing, "Sorry to break it to you but you are dating a ghost."

"Half-ghost actually."

"Touche."

"Why are you here anyway? Isn't it past your curfew?"

"Aw, can't a guy visit his girlfriend after a night patrol?" Elsa smiled at him, "Well, in that case," she pulled him closer so their noses were touching, "Hi." They leaned in closer to each other, arms wrapping around one another in a tight embrace.

"I am the Box Ghost! Tremble before me and my quadratical powers!"

"Seriously?" Danny groaned. He turned and took the thermos from its place around his shoulders. He easily aimed it at the Box Ghost and sucked him in. He then turned back to Elsa, throwing the thermos over his shoulder like a sash, "Sorry bout that." Elsa shrugged, "It's okay. It's the price of dating a funny," she paused, moving closer to him, "smart," she placed one arm around his neck and the other on his muscular chest, her voice slowly turning into a low purr, "strong," she moved the hand that was on his chest to his jaw, tracing it lightly with her index finger, causing him to shiver, "handsome hero."

All the sudden she let go of him, turned and moved further down the balcony, away from him, "So, how are you liking _Romeo and Juliet_ so far?" Danny's mouth hung open in disbelief, "Come on! Really?" Elsa shrugged, "Consider it payback for scaring me. Now, I asked you a question Daniel. It's rude not to answer." Danny slumped against the outside of the railing, "S'okay I guess. I mean, I would like it a lot more if my sister would stop making me memorize it."

Elsa gave him a confused look, "Memorize it?"

Danny shrugged, "She says it's good practice or something, I don't know. But one thing I do know is that it's annoying."

Elsa crossed her arms, "I don't believe you." Danny raised an eyebrow and flew over to float next to her, "You don't?" Elsa nodded, "I don't. Jazz is a little over-the-top but she' not that extreme." Danny then moved back a bit, stood up straight, and dramatically cleared his throat while pretending to hold a skull. "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she: be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off." Danny paused placing a hand in Elsa's cheek, "See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek."

Elsa laughed behind her hand at his silly performance before she stepped towards the railing, leant against it, and sighed dramatically with placing a hand to her forehead, "Ay me!" Danny chuckled at this. He then flew around to the outside of the balcony again, but this time he was a little lower so he could look up at her, "She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel. For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

Elsa smiled down at him and placed her cheek in her hand and leant against it, "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet!"

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes," she glanced down at him and winked before continuing, "Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee," she wrapped her arms around herself in a gleeful way, "Take all myself!"

Danny flew up towards, coming face to face with her, "I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Elsa's eyes widened as she acted as if she didn't know he was there, crossing her arms to "cover herself" as Juliet would have, "What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?"

"By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am: my name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written, I would tear the word."

Elsa spoke to herself, "My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound," she turned to Danny again, "Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

Danny took her hand, "Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike," and kissed it.

Elsa looked around worriedly, "If they do see thee, they will murder thee! I would not for the world they saw thee here."

(A/n: Now I'm just paraphrasing to shorten it.)

"That is a threat I worry not of."

"Ay good sir, but you should."

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear

That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-"

Elsa cut him off, "O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

"What shall I swear by?"

She shook her head, "Do not swear at all; or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry,and I'll believe thee."

"If my heart's dear love-"

"Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: it is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest!

Danny took her hand, "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

Elsa gave him a look of disbelief, "What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it and yet I would it were to give again."

"Elsa!" a voice called within the house, Anna. Elsa called to her with a small laugh, "Just a moment!" She turned back to Danny and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "A thousand times goodnight."

He smiled, "A thousand times the worse, to want thy light. Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books, but love from love, toward school with heavy looks."

As he turned to fly away she stopped, all the while staying in character, "Romeo!" He turned back, "Yes?"

"At what o'clock to-morrow shall I meet thee?" she asked remembering that tomorrow they had a date.

"At the hour of seven when dusk is near."

"Very well. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow," she blew him a quick kiss before going inside and attending to her sister. Danny, in turn, zoomed into the night towards his home.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;

The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:

Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;

Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:

For never was a story of more woe

Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

\- _William shakespeare, __Romeo and Juliet_


	8. Buses Are Annoying

**Guess who's back, back, back, back again-gain-gain? Yes it is I with another, albiet short, chapter. Still have like a bunch of unfinished ones but this one just came to me so yeah. I'll try and make the next one longer. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Guys, you still haven't answered me about my other oneshots. I don't know if i should post them or not. (Literally wrote 16 45 page oneshots in two months. Please send help.)**

Elsa sat in the blue seat of a bus, watching the skyscrapers go by as the bus traveled along it's route. She was currently in New York city visiting some relatives for the month. She was minding her own business when a man that was sitting behind her began to talk to her, "Hey there, sweetheart."

She turned to him and politely answered, "Hello." She turned back and faced front before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She only slightly turned her head to him, "Yes?" He smiled at her, "Where's a pretty thing like you off to?"

She rolled her eyes at him and spoke with a cold tone, "If I wanted you to know I would've addressed you. But I didn't so please leave me alone." "Woah there," he said, "I was only asking a question." Elsa ignored the man the best she could but he just wouldn't stop talking. No one on the bus seemed to notice her predicament. She was afraid that he would follow her off at her stop. She was alone and no one would be waiting for her.

The bus came to a halt and more people stepped onto the bus. One of them had tan skin, raven hair, and blue eyes. Their eyes connected for a moment before he noticed the man behind her, who by the way was _still_ talking. He moved towards them and sat down next to Elsa while wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Hey snowflake. Didn't expect to see you here."

Elsa was confused. She took note of his friendly and welcoming smile and realized what this stranger was doing. "Same here," she replied with a smile. "Um, excuse me?" the man behind them said to the boy, "Who are you?" The boy looked back at him, "Her boyfriend." The man sat back in his seat and grumbled to himself while the boy sent a wink to Elsa. She covered her mouth to hide her laugh. "What's your stop?" he asked.

"Greenwich and 9th." He nodded and they sat in a comfortable silence. She stole glances of him as the ride went on. He was cute. She relaxed into his arm, leaning into him ever so slightly. The bus soon came to her stop. He stood up and offered her his hand, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. She gladly took it and let him lead her off of the bus. However, before they got off, he looked back at the man and glared at him before stepping off the bus.

As they watched it leave, she turned to him, "Thank you." He smiled at her, "No problem. I'm Danny." He held his hand out to her. She shook it, "Elsa." A couple minutes of silence passed between the two before she broke it, "Is there anyway I can thank you?"

Danny playfully put a hand on his chin before smiling at her and saying, "You could let me take you out to dinner. That is unless you have plans."

"I can be late," she said shyly. He offered her his arm playfully, "Madame." She laughed and linked their arms. "Do you do this with all the other girls you rescue on buses?"

Danny winked at her, "Only the pretty ones."


	9. Masquerade

**I am so sorry guys. I was going to past this on Halloween but I got so busy and only just remembered to post it. Anyways, Happy Halloween! Expect an update tomorrow to ake up for this late one!**

**Credit for the idea goes to WordSmyth**

**P.S. This is not completely historically accurate so yeah... Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Hallow's Eve was a holiday that was spreading across 1500th century Europe at an alarming pace. The Gaelic celebration was becoming popular, specifically in the north. On this day, children roamed villages in costumes and asking for a trick or a treat. Adults and elders either handed out treats or received a trick from the children. Young adults and teenagers went to balls and parties.

Which is why Elsa and the Royal Family of Arendelle were in a carriage on their way to Hampton Court for a Hallow's Eve Masquerade Ball. Her sister Anna bounced in the seat beside her, her fall fairy costume swaying with her movements. Elsa sat, playing with the skirt or her Cinderella costume. She thought it would be clever and put a twist on the original Cinderella dress and make it light blue with butterflies on the shoulders but now she was beginning to think she looked ridiculous.

"Elsa darling, stop fidgeting," Iduna scolded her daughter softly, "You'll mess up your dress."

"Sorry, mother," Elsa said softly and she looked down at her lap.

"Don't be nervous, Elsa," her father added, "There will be plenty of people your age there. Tonight, they opened the gates to all the people in the surrounding villages. It should be fun. And, who knows? You might meet someone."

Elsa's head snapped up with her cheeks a bright shade of red, "Father!"

Agnarr laughed at his daughter, "Alright, but keep it in mind. You are almost sixteen and-"

"And I need to find a husband to ascend the throne. I know," Elsa sighed as she looked out the window. "It's not so bad, Elsa," Anna smiled up at her sister, "Maybe you'll meet a handsome prince!" Elsa smiled back at the five year old, "Maybe."

"Ugh, I hate dresses," Sam growled as she pulled her skirt up so she could continue her trek to Court. The three teenagers were currently making their way to Queen Elizabeth's party. Sam was dressed in all black, not having a specific character for the costume ball. Danny was dressed as the Phantom in mostly black with some white and a white mask covering half his face. Tucker was dressed as Leonardo de Vinci with a red beret and cape. "Cheer up Sam," Danny smiled, "It could be worse. It could be pink."

Tucker nodded, "He's got a point."

"Samantha Manson, drop your skirt immediately!" the voice of Mrs. Manson rang through the air from behind them, where the rest of the parents were. Sam groaned but obeyed. "How did you get your mom to agree to that dress anyway?" Tucker asked, "She hates black."

"I promised her I would meet two of her stupid suitors," Sam grumbled while crossing her arms, "I hate being a girl."

"At least you don't have to learn about the pains of manual labor," Danny countered, "My arms still hurt from hand plowing the fields yesterday."

Sam sighed, "Why are we even going to this? I mean, it's just a distraction from the Protestant prosecution that's happening in France."

The trio and their families reached the gates of Court to find they were open. The courtyard was filled with people. Lanterns were set up for nightfall and music filled the air. Food was being served to all the attendants as people danced.

"Maybe, but this is one hell of a distraction," Tucker smiled as he watched a group of girls walk by. "Woah there tiger," Danny warned, "This is a party where royalty and peasants mix. Be careful who you talk to."

Tucker waved him off, "You worry too much."

" … And remember Anna, don't go off with strangers and don't go outside the palace walls," Elsa said as she held her sister's hand. Anna smiled and nodded, eager to go and make new friends. Elsa let out a small laugh at her sister's enthusiasm and let go of her hand, "Okay, now off with you." Anna sprinted for the table full of desserts where a small group of children were gathered.

Elsa smile faded as she turned back to the crowd. Her parents had gone to socialize with diplomats and she was now left alone among the costumed people. At least she didn't feel out of place. Some people's costumes were far more extravagant then her's. She took a deep breath, moved her braid so it draped over her left shoulder, smoothed her dress, and moved into the crowd.

She had barely taken ten steps when a body suddenly rammed into her. She closed her eyes and waited for the collision with the concrete, but it never came. She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of a young man who look down at her, worried. He frantically helped her up while pulling off his white mask, "I'm so so sorry. I didn't see where I was going and I-" He stopped when he met her eyes, finally getting a good look at the blonde.

"It's alright," she smiled kindly. His cheeks burned when he saw her smile and he returned it with a sheepish grin of his own. Elsa examined the boy. He had raven black hair and sky blue eyes, not to mention the cute blush. "I-I'm Danny," he said holding out his hand. Elsa smiled and took it, "Elsa." Danny gently raised the delicate hand to his lips and kissed it.

Now it was Elsa's turn to blush as she turned her head to the side so he couldn't see. Danny smiled at the adorable act and gestured to the dance floor. "Uh, can… Ahem… May I have this dance?"

"You may."

Danny led her to the dance floor. The two seemed to lose track of time as the dances went on. The setting sun soon revealed the moon and lanterns were lit to spread warm and light through the ball. Elsa and Danny kept dancing and laughing as they conversed during the dances. Eventually, they stopped to catch their breath. They laughed as they made their way to the edge of the crowd. "So, your father was caught in a net in the woods until you had to come and cut him down?" Elsa asked. Danny sighed, "Yep. That's my dad for ya. Clever but not the brightest candle in the dining hall."

Elsa used her hand to stifle her laugh at his comment and dry wit. Suddenly someone called out behind him. "Danny! There you are!"

The two teens turned to find a boy and a girl walking up to them. "Dude we've been looking everywhere for you," the boy said.

"Sorry guys, I got a little distracted," he gestured to the blonde, "This is Elsa. Elsa this is Sam and-"

"Foley," the other boy said and he sent her a winning smile, "Tucker Foley." Sam scoffed, "Tucker can you leave the poor girl alone." She paused, "Wait, Danny did you say Elsa? As in Princess Elsa?"

"Princess?" Danny asked as his eyes widened when he looked back at Elsa, "You mean, I rammed into royalty and then danced with her?" he facepalmed and muttered, "Damn Fenton luck."

"Oh no, it's alright, really," she tried to reassure him, "I didn't mind at all." Sam smirked and shoved Danny forward a bit, "Well, Tuck, I think the dance floor is calling our name."

"But you don't danc-"

"Shut up and get your butt on the dance floor!" she shoved him away from the two teens.

Elsa watched them go, "Your friends are very interesting." Danny laughed, "Yeah, they're a little rough around the edges but they're there if you need them." Elsa smiled and felt a pull on her dress. She looked down to find Anna smiling up at her. "Anna!" Elsa smiled down her sister, "Are you having fun?" Anna nodded eagerly but her smiled faded to curiosity when she spotted Danny. "Oh, Danny, this is my little sister, Anna. Anna this is Danny."

"Well," Danny said as he kneeled down on one knee and overdramatically bowed, "It is a pleasure." Anna laughed at the young man and gestured for Elsa to kneel down as well. When she did, Anna stood on her tiptoes and whispered in her ear, "He's cute."

Elsa blushed and hurriedly stood up while Danny did the same. "A-Anna," Elsa stuttered in embarrassment, " Why aren't you playing with the children?"

"Mother and father said it's time to go."

Elsa glanced up at the large clock tower and her eyes widened to find it was almost midnight. Did time really go by that fast? "Oh, okay," Elsa nodded, "Tell mother and father I'll be right there."

Anna turned and skipped off while Elsa turned to Danny, "Well, I'm afraid I have to go," she gave him a sad smile, "But thank you, I had so much fun tonight." He gave her a big smile back, "Me too."

"Perhaps, we will meet again soon."

"Hopefully."

Elsa turned to go but stopped. She whirled around and quickly kissed his cheek before going off to meet her family. As she walked to the gates of the courtyard she thought back to Anna's words from the carriage.

_Maybe you'll meet a handsome prince._


	10. Broom Closet

**This is a short little this that gets a little spicy so here. Idea by WordSmyth (But I'm pretty sure I was meant to go farther on this but I have an AP test tomorrow). Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**(Unedited)**

It was dark, it was musty, and Elsa did not like it one bit. She was currently hiding in the janitor's closet. Dash thought it would be funny to play a prank on her and scare her. She rolled her eyes as she thought back to the prank. _It's not even Halloween anymore, _she thought to herself. Dash had jumped out of nowhere with a stupid mask on and a posse behind him while she was walking home. Naturally, she scream and dropped her books, causing the entire Casper High football team to burst into laugher. Had it only been Dash and his buffoons, she would've stomped off after giving them a cold harsh stare. But no, she ran, with her cheeks burning, to the nearest safe haven, which just so happened to be the broom closet. Not long after she had caught her breathe, the one and only Danny Fenton showed up.

"Elsa?" She looked up to meet a pair of worried sky blue eyes that peeked through the crack in the door. "Elsa are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Danny," Elsa gave him an embarrassed smile. They two teens had become best friends last year when Elsa transferred as a freshman. Now, they were extremely close, especially since they revealed each other powers to the other. And by extremely, I mean Elsa had a huge crush on the Fenton boy.

"You sure?" he asked, stepping into the closet. She nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest, "You saw it didn't you?" He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah."

She sighed and buried her face in her hands, "Ugh, Dash and his stupid pranks!" His smiled grew a little bit as she continued to rant angrily. "I mean, I wasn't even scared at that stupid mask. He just startled me! Plus he had like ten people behind him. And the worst part is, he forget about this until Graduation!"

"If he graduates," Danny mumbled.

Elsa let out a small laugh before sighing, "I'm just sick and tired of Dash picking on me all the time." Danny scoffed, "Welcome to my world. Besides he probably only picks on you cause you're pretty-" He stopped and blushed a deep shade of red, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

A small smiled formed on Elsa's face, "I'm afraid you did." Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he stuttered, "Oh, well… I… um-"

Suddenly the door to the closet was slammed shut. The slammed rattled through the small closet. The force of the door knocked a stack of paint cans that were behind Danny, towards him. He stumbled forward and reached his hands out to catch himself on the wall. He let out a sigh of relief but opened his eyes to find wide bright blue ones staring back at him. His hands were now on the wall on either side of Elsa's head. He hurriedly tried to move away but found he was stopped by a mountain of paint cans.

Danny suddenly became acutely aware of the fact that their faces were inches apart and their bodies were pressed tightly together. His blush darkened at the feeling of her curves against his body. He suppressed a shudder when she unintentionally arched up against him. He looked down at her lips, soft plump and pink. He was overwhelmed with the thought of kissing them in this tight little space before he tried to suppress those thoughts and try to figure a way out of the closet.

Meanwhile, Elsa was silently craving his touch as well. Their eyes were locked and she could feel his quick, warm breath on her lips. She idly wondered what it would feel like for him put his hands on her. She decided that she really _really_ wanted to find out.

"Daniel," she purred as she gazed up at him through her lashes. Their eyes connect for a split second before he smashed his lips against hers. She squealed into the kiss but none the less enjoyed it. Danny pulled back when he heard the noise, "Sorry, I didn't mean-... well, no that's a lie, I did mean it but-"

Elsa placed a finger on his lips while smiling and whispering, "I don't care. Just kiss me again."

He smiled back before leaning in a grazing their lips together. He pulled away slightly before moving his hands to her hips and smashing their lips together again but with more passion. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands fondled with hair as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His lips moved from her own to her swan-like neck, kissing every inch of her fair skin. Elsa let out a small moan when he kissed the area right below her ear. She could feel Danny smirk against her skin before he continued kiss and suck at the spot.

His hands began to slide up from her hips to right below her chest. She panted in anticipation as he continued his affections on her neck. Just as his fingers grazed the underside of her breast when his phone began to ring. He groaned in annoyance before rising from from his comfortable position against Elsa to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Danny? Where are you? You were supposed to be home a half an hour ago and Sam and Tucker say there's no ghost activity," Jasmine Fenton's worried voice reached his ear, "I'm outside of the school. Are you still here?"

Danny rolled his eyes at his sister, "Yes, Jazz, I'm fine but I'm a little busy."

"Well you better get out here because Mom and Dad aren't happy."

He sighed, "I'll be right out." He hung up and turned back to Elsa. "Jazz?" she asked. He nodded, "Jazz." She smiled, "Gotta love sisters." He grabbed Elsa's hand and phased her out of the tight space of the broom closet, "Sorry I have to go." Elsa shrugged it off, "I probably have to get home too." They walked to the main entrance of the building and, after getting Elsa's abandoned books, stopped at the curb. Elsa looked up at him hopefully, "So… to be continued then?"

His smiled grew, "Definitely."

She smiled back as she watch him get in the car and drive off before starting her walk home.

"So are you two a thing now?" Jazz asked with a small smirk on her face. Danny couldn't help but smiled at the thought, "Yeah, I guess we are."

"I'm proud of you little brother."


	11. Wherefore Art Thou? 2

**Hey friends! I should be alseep now but here I am. This isn't my November update but I wrote a short continuation of Wherefore Art Thou. Plus, I've been looking at some of my past posts and where are my line breaks?! Ugh, anyway, get hype for the Thanksgiving update. It's long and I'm proud of it. In these next few months, tis the season for AUs! Btw, be sure to check out TypicalHyphen24's Delsa oneshot, it's really good. Thanks and please review.**

"Ugh, finally!"

Danny and Elsa sat together in her room on her bed. Danny dropped the book he was holding and fell back on the bed, "I'm finally finished Romeo and Juliet." Elsa laughed at him from her position up against the pillows. "No more memorization?" she teased. He smiled back, "Yep. Jazz thought that if I could memorize Shakespeare, then I could study for anything… but now that I'm finished, pretty sure I won't remember it." Elsa smiled and shrugged, "It always happens. But, hey, if you're ever in a production of Romeo and Juliet, you have a head start."

He laughed and sat up, leaning back on his elbows, "I've got the balcony scene down." Elsa shook her head, smile still on her face, "Yes, that performance was absolutely stunning." Danny smiled and stood up, changing into Phantom. The Winters family was out while Elsa and her boyfriend did homework so he wasn't worried about anyone walking in and finding Danny Phantom in Elsa's room.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Oh, are in character now?" He simply nodded with a big smile. He bowed and extended a hand to her, "Milady." Her smiled widened as she took his hand and stood up. "Oh, kind sir," she said dramatically in a formal voice, "I am honored."

He leaned down and kissed her hand, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this, my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand," he suddenly pulled her to his chest by her waist, "To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Elsa looked down with a light blush, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch," she looked back at him and pressed their palms together, "And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

Elsa cupped his chin, "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." He leaned in closer, "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." He leaned in to kiss her but a finger to his lips stopped him. He blinked back as her as she turned away a bit, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." He gently turned her shoulders back to him, "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purg'd." Elsa stood still as Danny leaned in a kissed her softly, a small smile playing at his lips.

Once he pulled away, she looked up at him innocently, "Then have my lips the sin that they have took." She looked down as he replied, "Sin from my lips?" he tilted her chin back up to him, "O trespass sweetly urg'd!" He gripped her waist and pulled her body against his again as his voice dropped to a growl, "Give me my sin again."

Their lips met in another kiss. It was much longer and much more heated then the short one he had given her before. Well, heated wasn't the right word. It was more passionate. She cupped his cheeks in her small hands. His hands found their way to her curvy waist, but he didn't move them after that. Elsa gripped the back of his head and deepened the kiss. Her hand slipped up into his silvery hair. He began to feel more adventurous and rubbed his hands up and down from her waist to her hips and back up. She let out a low hum of approval. She felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip in a silent question. His left hand stopped on the small of her back and he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. She opened her mouth slightly, letting him in. He gently slipped his tongue in and explored her mouth, earning a small moan from her. Danny could feel his ego inflate when he heard the soft noise. They heard the front door of the house open and parted their lips.

"Elsa! We're home!" they heard Anna call. Danny changed back with Elsa still in his arms. They blinked back at each other. Elsa purred to him.

"You kiss by the book."


	12. Anything Goes

**Happy Thanksgiving! I had a bit of trouble trying to think of a thanksigiving themed one so I thought I could do this. When in doubt, just use the show you were recently in. These next few months: Tis the season for AUs! Thanks and please review.**

Disclaimer: I do not own this musical.

***Warning: this play/musical that I'm writing from is offensive and was written in the 1930s. Therefore all humor may be dry and offending. Also, sex jokes.

(Takes place in the 1930s right after the stock market crashed)

Samantha Manson (Reno Sweeney) - a goth turned nightclub singer

Elsa Winters (Hope Harcourt) - a beautiful debutante

Paulina Winters (Mrs. Harcourt) - her mother and a widow

Jack Frost and/or Jackson Overland (Lord Evelyn Oakleigh) - a wealthy Englishman with a really cheesy accent and no grasp of American culture

Dash Baxter (Elisha Whitney) - a googly-eyed tycoon

Danny Fenton (Billy Crocker) - his young assistant

Tucker Foley (Moonface Martin) - a hapless gangster, Public Enemy #13

Valerie Grey (Erma/Bonnie) - a free spirit that has a tendency to like the gangster life

It was morning and Dash Baxter found himself on a stool in a smoky Manhattan bar. Though the sun had risen an hour or so after he had arrived, you couldn't tell due to the dark tones of blacks, reds and dark browns that decorated the bar. Only a few other people occupied the bar. "You sure Fenton hasn't called," Baxter called to the redhead girl that was bartending as he downed his martini, "He was supposed to meet me a half hour ago."

"Another drink while you're waiting, Mr. Baxter?"

"Sorry, Anna. Seven's my limit."

"You sure?"

He sighed, "Okay, make it a double." Anna nodded and began preparing the drink, "I hear you're off to England, Mr. Baxter." He nodded, "Big stuff, Anna. The biggest." She set the drink down in front of him and began to dry a recently washed glass, "Business, huh?" He shook his head, "Henley Regatta. Boot the Yale boat home. Bulldog, bulldog bow wow wow Eli Yale!"

"Play ball!"

Baxter turned at the sound of a new voice to find a young man with raven hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a tailored suit and carried a bag. Dash furrowed his eyebrows, "Fenton! Where the hell have you been?! You're a half an hour late!" Danny just shrugged, "Relax, Boss, I've been taking care of business," he handed Dash a white envelope, "I've got your steamer ticket. English money. Train ticket up to Henley. And I picked up you're Yale sweater."

Dash downed his eighth drink, "What about my passport?"

Danny facepalmed, "Shit! Sorry Boss. I'll run down and pick it up and bring it to you on the boat."

"Dammit! I want you down on Wall Street as soon as I cast off-" Dash's voice suddenly lowered as he sunk back into his chair, "-to sell all my shares of Amalgamated Prestoleum." Danny furrowed his eyebrows, "But Boss, the firm's entire assets are tied up in Amalgamated." Dash leaned in and gestured for Danny to do the same. "I got a hot tip from Kwan Lee," Dash whispered, "Amalgamated is going to sink like the Titanic."

"You told me Kwan was a liar and a drunk."

Dash nodded, "He is. But he's a Yale man."

"One for the road sir?" Anna piped up, handing Dash a bottle of gin. Dash nodded in satisfaction and paid before leaving. As soon as he was gone, Danny turned to Anna, "Anybody call for me, Anna?" Anna nodded and took out a pad, reading names off of it, "Jennifer, Lauren, Quinn… two Quinns."

"How about an Elsa? Elsa Winters?" Danny asked hopefully. Anna looked through her pad, "Nope. But there was a lady who came in asking for you."

"She's wrong Danny. It was only me."

He whirled around to find a girl in a black day dress with black shoulder length hair and violet eyes that were lined with black eyeliner. His eyes widened in realization, "Sam! Oh, my God! We had a date-"

"That's okay. I'd say forget it but," she patted his shoulder as she walked to the bar, "you already did." Danny followed her as she sat on a stool, "Sam, I'm so sorry. My boss is going to London. I had to do a thousand things for him." She gave him a cold stare, "_I'm_ going to London. All you had to do for me was buy me a drink." Anna stepped up, "What'll it be?"

"A martini - only make it with rye and put an olive in it instead of a cherry."

Danny sighed and slumped into a stool, "Two manhattans, Anna." Sam studied him closely before speaking again, "You know, I'm getting worried about you, Danny. I'm not sure this Wall Street job is good for you." He looked at her defensively, "Hey, I'm making thirty-five dollars a week!"

She shrugged, "Yeah, but look at you. Look at your coat."

"What's wrong with my coat?" he asked with an exasperated sigh.

"It's got a fried egg on the pocket."

"That's an old school crest."

"From where? Casper High? You're in trouble, kid. If you keep acting like you belong on Wall Street, you'll never be able to leave."

He sighed and propped his elbows on the bar, running his fingers through his hair, "Why do I put up with this, Anna?" She elbowed him lightly, "You're nuts about me. In fact, I've got a great idea. Why don't you come to London with me?"

"Sam-"

"We'll do the town up right. Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, the bushes in Hyde Park."

"Sam, be serious."

"I am serious. Come with me, Danny. England won't be the same without you."

He shook his head, "Guys like me are a dime a dozen. You won't miss me over there."

"Why are the cute ones always so dumb?" she muttered to herself with a sigh. Danny sat there twiddling his thumbs until he took a deep breath and spoke again, "Aw hell, Sam, there's something I've got to tell you." She looked up, "Yeah?"

"I'm in love."

"I'm in cabin thirteen. Meet me right after we sail," Sam answered with a small smirk. Danny shook his head, "Come on Sam not with you. I'm in love with a girl." She let out another sigh as the smirk melted off her face and he began to ramble on, "God, she's fantastic! She's so fantastic she won't even talk to me! That's why I can't go to London. I've got to stay here and-"

"So that's it, huh?" Sam asked standing up, "All this time you were just giving me the run around."

"The run around?"

"You had me thinking you wanted to marry me!"

Danny stopped and paused for a moment, "How could could you think that? I always treated you with respect."

"Exactly. Did you ever try the get me drunk? No. Did you ever ask me up to your apartment to look at your etchings? No. We've been in a taxi dozens of times and did you ever once grope? No. Not one lousy grope. You shouldn't have led me on like that if you didn't mean it!"

"Sam, I never meant to mislead you-"

"The hell you didn't! You've never even laid a hand on me and I'm not used to men treating me like that."

* * *

"Excuse me, Captain," Danny huffed as he ran up to the Captain of the _Grey Ghost_, "Has a Mr. Dash Baxter come aboard?"

The Captain nodded, "Mr. Baxter is in the bar."

"I thought you kept the bar closed until you sailed."

"He had a note from his doctor." Danny rolled his eyes and ran towards the bar, passport in hand. The deck of the _Grey Ghost_ was filled with passengers later that day as seagulls flew overhead and a clear sky promised smooth sailing.

"Captain! Captain!" the Captain turned to find a very panicked looking Purser. "Captain! A catastrophe! We may have to delay the sailing!" The Captain looked around frantically, "What is it? Icebergs? A hurricane?" The Purser shook his head, "Worse! Charlie Chaplin just wired. He's canceling his berth and sailing on the Mauretania." The Captain's eyes widened, "Good God! The passenger list! Quick!" The Purser handed it to him and he flipped through it furiously, "Elsa Winters, the debutante - that's not bad."

"The Normandie had Jimmy Walker and Machine Gun Kelly, " the Purser argued.

"Lord Jackson Overland -"

"Nothing. Wealthy Englishman."

The Captain stopped when he read a certain name, "Wait a minute. Benjamin Franklin!"

"It's not the same one," the Purser sighed.

"Then we've got nobody! Quick, run down to the Stork Club and see if anyone's left over from last night."

The Purser nodded, "Aye, aye, sir." He rushed off to do as the captain said. "Hey Captain, where's all the celebrities?" The Captain jumped when he heard the New York accent of a News Reporter, "This tub is deader then the Flying Dutchman." He turned to greet the small party of paparazzi, " Fellows please."

* * *

"Hey, look! Elsa Winters!" one of the reporters shouted as they ran to the gangplank to meet her. "Miss Winters," one asked, stopping the small party of people, "you presiding at the Gold and Silver Ball this year? How about the Newport Cotillion?" The girl they spoke to smiled at them. Her hair was done up in a tight bun and she wore a long teal and black dress. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, her mother butted in. "Gentlemen," Paulina interrupted, "my daughter's debutante days are over. She's about to be married." The new reporters groaned collectively.

"Married?!"

"Come on!"

"Yes it's true," Elsa smiled politely, "I'm marrying Lord Jackson Overland." The reporters then noticed the man that had her by the arm. He was tall and handsome with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled at them and spoke in a thick accent, "Ello!" Elsa looked back at the reporters, "We're going to be married aboard ship, and I'm very very happy."

"Hey, Jackie, or whatever your name is, how bout a smooch?" the photographer asked.

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows, "I beg your pardon." Elsa whispered to him, "That's a kiss, darling." Jackson's eyes widened and his cheesy British voice grew louder, "No! How marvelous! You know, I'm making a collection of the expressions you Americans use." He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notepad and a pen. He flipped it open and began to write, "A smooch is a kiss." He closed it and tucked it back into his pocket before turning to her with and excited look on his face. "I say, love, how about a smooch?" Elsa smiled kindly at him and offered him her cheek. He place a light peck on it that lasted long enough for the photographer to snap a picture.

"Egad! Paulina Winters!"

Elsa watched as her mother turned to greet a tall blonde man with glasses. "Dash Baxter! I see you haven't changed in forty years."

"Me? Look at you! … You always did know how to fill a girdle."

"Dash, really! You might have some respect for the memory of my late husband." Dash nodded, "Yes of course. You know, if it's any consolation, I was just coming out of the Stock Exchange when he took off from that ledge," Dash paused and looked out into the distance, "He jumped like a Yale man." Paulina nodded and put her hand on his shoulder, "Thank you, Dash."

Danny then chose that moment to enter from the bar taking his place behind Dash but not going unnoticed. "Oh my God!" Elsa gasped when she saw him, their eyes locking for a second. Paulina gestured to Elsa, "Dash, you know my daughter, Elsa. And this is her fiance, Lord Jackson Overland." Danny's breath caught in his throat, "_Fiance?!_"

"Foreign word, Fenton. Means they're getting married," Dash explained.

Danny suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, "I don't believe it." Paulina sighed in a content way, not noticing the obvious connection between Danny and her daughter, "I still don't either. And yet in three days, my little Elsa will be a lady." Dash clapped his hands together, "Sensational! Let's have a drink!" he gestured to the crowd around them, "Come along, everybody!" Elsa locked eyes with Danny again. "Isn't Mr. Fenton going to join us?" she asked, her eyes wide and almost hopeful. Dash shook his head, "No, he's got a date on Wall Street. Get going, Fenton. Sell those shares."

Danny's heart sank. He watched as Elsa was pulled away by her mother. He sighed as the Purser made an announcement and a round minister with a bald head and blackbeard spoke to two young monks, "Seven o'clock, you'll do your morning prayers. Eight o'clock, you'll do your catechisms. Nine o'clock… you'll do my shirts." They nodded and scurried after him, "Yes, Father."

Danny began to make his way to the bar, ignoring the minister and his converts, before two guys in white stopped him. "You! Have you seen a minister?" He rose a brow, "A what?" The other guy held up his badge, "F.B.I. We're looking for a gangster dressed up like a minister. You seen him?" Danny pointed in the direction the minister went, "He went that way." "Show us," one said sternly. "I really can't. I have to see some-"

"_Show us._"

They grabbed his arms and led him to where he had pointed. As soon as they turned a corner a girl with beautiful brown skin, black curly hair and an orange dress on slipped out from behind the boiler room door. "Psst. Tuck! The coast is clear," she whispered. Suddenly the trunk next to her opened and a African American man dressed as a minister popped up. "Are we in England yet?"

"No you idiot!" Valerie hissed under her breath, "Where's Phantom? He hasn't showed."

"To hell with Phantom!" Tucker said as he climbed out of the trunk, "He's Public Enemy Number One - he can take care of himself." Valerie rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm gonna try a look for him. You stay here and try to stay out of trouble." She turned and made her way to the front deck. Soon after she left, the minister from before hurried up to Tucker, thinking him a real minister. He began to prod about Tucker's field and what he did as a minister. Not long after their conversation, Danny and the Guys in White rounded a corner. "There he is!" he shouted.

The two agents rushed forward, "F.B.I. Gotcha Foley!" But they grabbed the real minister. "What are you doing?!" he cried in outrage, "I am _the_ Reverend Lancer T. Dubson! Take your hands off me!" But the agents just dragged him down the gangplank and to a hidden police car that they had set up before investigation.

"I just wanted to wish the lady 'Bon Voyage,' Boss," Danny said as Dash emerged from the bar and he argued about staying just a bit longer. "Three words of advice, Fenton: get off this boat." Dash then stopped and began to count the words again before scoffing and stalking back to the bar.

"Tucker!" Valerie whispered as she rushed up the the man, who stood frozen not believing they just took the wrong guy. "Tucker," she snapped her fingers in front of his face, "I can't find Phantom anywhere!" Tucker sighed, "Forget about Phantom!"

"Final call! All ashore that's going ashore!"

Valerie sighed and pulled out a white envelope, "You blew it Phantom! Now, what do with his passport and ticket?" Danny overheard the two talking and gently tapped her on the shoulder, "Could you let me have them?" She furrowed her eyebrows suspiciously, "Who are you?" Tucker then swung an arm around Danny's shoulders, snatched the envelope from Valerie, and handed it to Danny, "Give him the goods, he saved my ass." Danny shot him a grateful smile as he took the envelope and opened in. "Murray Hill Flowers," he read, "Murray Hill Flowers? Where'd you get a name like that?" Tucker smiled proudly, "The Yellow Pages."

"Final call! All ashore that's going ashore! Final call!"

* * *

"Last seating for supper. Last seating for supper," the Purser said. "Excuse me, Purser," Danny said as he ran up to the Purser, who stood by the entrance to the dining room, "I'm looking for Miss Elsa Winters. Is she in the dining room?" He nodded as he checked the list, "She and Lord Overland were down for the eight o'clock seating, Mr. uh…"

"Cleaners. Murray Hill Cleaners."

The Purser eyed him suspiciously, "Murray Hill Cleaners?"

"I mean Flowers! Shit…"

"What is your name, sir?" the Purser demanded.

"Danny Fenton!"

Danny froze at the sound of Sam's voice before eyeing the Purser. He waved behind the Purser and called out, "Hey, Danny, good to see you!" Sam continued, "Danny, you came after all! I didn't see you come aboard. Where you been hiding?" Danny cleared his throat, trying to draw her attention to the Purser who was watching. "How'd you get a ticket?" He then grunted and coughed, still trying to get her to take a hint. "Oh," she sighed, "You're sore at me for last night. Listen I-"

Danny suddenly spun around and pulled her into a kiss. They stayed like that while the Purser tried to make his presence known to them. After many failed attempts, he was content with just walking away. Once he was gone, Danny let go of Sam. "You're _not_ sore at me for last night," she said in a stunned tone, "Hell, you should be - I was out of line." Danny sighed as he checked for any sign of the Purser or the Captain, "Forget it, Sam."

She shook her head and laid a hand on his shoulder, "No, no it's your love life. If you really like this girl, forget about me and go after Miss Fantastic." He tensed a bit at her cold tone, "I did. She's on the boat."

Sam sighed and dropped her hand, "Fantastic."

"Sam, I've gotten myself into a huge mess. I'm gonna lose my job, my boss is gonna lose it - all because of some… some damned dame!" he grunted in aggravation. As much as he had wanted to go after her, it was incredibly risky.

"Well, she must be some damned dame."

He eyes brightened when he thought of her, "She is. You're gonna love her, Sam. Her name's Elsa. Elsa Winters."

"Elsa Winters?!" Sam exclaimed, "The _debutante_ Elsa Winters?! The one who came out on a zeppelin?! The one who chases foxes on the cover of Life?!" He furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you saying - she's out of my league?!"

"Danny!"

"Hell, maybe she is."

"Danny-"

"No," he cut her off with a defeated sigh as his shoulders slumped, "I get it now. Guys like me deliver her groceries, they don't walk her down the aisle. Besides, she's engaged to some English guy. An earl or something."

"Danny," Sam said in a stern tone, "There goes that Fenton luck again. But you never let it rule your life. You think some tea bag can compete with you? You think he's got one tiny fraction of your brains? Your looks? That girl would be blind to turn you down." Danny looked back up at her with a small smile. She returned it and patted his back, "Now, come on. Let's plan how you're gonna woo her over." His smiled widened, "Thanks Sam."

As soon as they turned a corner, two figures emerged from the dining room. "Try taking deep breaths, dear," Elsa said in a soft tone, rubbing circles on Jackson's back, "That always helps me." He nodded and stood up straight while taking a breath before gagging and rushing to the railing of the boat. Elsa hurried after him, "Oh, dear, maybe you should lie down." He shook his head, "And leave you alone? Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I'll be right as rain as soon as we escape these swells."

"But the sea's as flat as a pancake, dear."

"Please, Elsa, I wish you wouldn't mention food just now."

"Oh, sorry. I'll fetch you some seltzer."

Elsa turned and began to make her way to the kitchen when someone passed by, "Hi, Elsa, how ya doin'?" Elsa smiled politely, "Hello, Danny…" she stopped and turned around with an excited smile, "Danny!" He did the same, "You know, you're beautiful when you're about to faint." Elsa shook her head at his wit before rushing back to him, "I didn't know you were sailing!" He shrugged, "I didn't either." She furrowed her eyebrows, "Then what are you doing here?"

He did little jazz hands as he said, "I'm selling lifeboats." He dropped them, "Elsa, I stowed away to be with you… I couldn't let you go." Elsa placed a hand over her heart, "Oh, Danny…"

They stopped when they heard a groan from behind them. "Oh!" Elsa snapped herself back to reality, "Danny, this is my fiance, Jackson Overland." Danny smirked to himself before faking a smiled and roughly grabbing the Englishman's extended hand, shaking it wildly, "Danny Fenton. Pleased to meet you!" Jackson pulled his hand away as soon as Danny stopped shaking it, "Forgive me, I'm afraid I rather overdid it in the dining room."

"Me too! Did you have the sweetbreads?"

"Oh my god," Jackson groaned.

"Best brains I ever ate."

"Ugh, I can see hell!"

"I've never seen them served that way before, with jellied eels and headcheese."

"Danny-" Elsa interjected.

"Night all!" Jackson exclaimed before running off and disappearing into a stairway. Elsa turned back to Danny with her arms crossed, "Danny, was that fair?"

"Fair?" Danny raised an eyebrow, "I find you standing in the moonlight with him. I didn't shoot him, I didn't push him overboard, I thought I was more than fair!"

"You're being terribly bad, Danny. We hardly know each other."

"Hardly know each other?"

"Exchanged looks from across rooms at multiple gatherings don't count as conversations. We just happen to be at another party. We danced, had a little too much wine. We took a little spin around the park."

"You call five hours in the back of a taxi a little spin?"

"Four hours."

"Five. Remember, you fell asleep after we-"

"I remember!" Elsa said with her cheeks blazing red. She quickly turned out to look out at the sea. Danny softly smiled and looked out to where she was looking, "Then I took you to that little cafe down by the docks." Elsa's expression softened, "We had breakfast as the sun came up." His smiled widened as he gently placed his hand over hers on the railing, "We talked about going to California, getting a little bungalow-"

"Raising kids…" she smiled before it disappeared, "Danny… that was just a… fantasy," she let out a heavy sigh, "Things like that aren't done." He looked at her, "And why not?" She stuttered as she tried to find an excuse, "Because… be-because… I-I just can't." She turned and rushed off in the same direction Jackson had gone.

Danny sighed as he whispered to himself, "But you'd be so easy to love."

* * *

Valerie and Tucker sat on their stateroom bed playing go fish when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Tucker called. "It's me, Danny." a voice said from the other side. Tucker's eyes widened, "Uh, hold on a sec! I'm sayin' my prayers!" **(A/n: Remember, Tucker is disguised as a minister.)** He mumbled a few incoherent things before opening the door, "Come in, my son. Pull up a pew." Danny raised an eyebrow and Valerie just rolled her eyes. "Thanks," he said, "I've got to lay low for awhile. I don't think the Purser believes I'm Murray Hill Flowers."

Tucker nodded, "You seem troubled, perhaps I can help."

Danny shook his head, "I don't think a minister can help me, Doc. The girl I'm in love with is going to marry another guy."

"I could kill the other guy."

"When I row on the varsity crew!" a loud drunken voice boomed through the wall. Danny's eyes widened, "That's my boss. Oh man! If he sees me on this ship, I'm dead!" Tucker thought for a moment before speaking, "He can't see you if he's missing." Valerie groaned, "Or you could just steal the guy's glasses." Tucker nodded, "That's so crazy it just might work." He then exited the room and shut the door behind him. Danny and Valerie were both silent as the conversation in the other room went on, trying to eavesdrop but only catching a few bits.

"Where the hell are my glasses?" Dash yelled.

"Are you sure you had them on when you barged in here?!"

"What? This is my stateroom!"

"Then what am I doing in here? I've never been so insulted in my life! … Why don't you put on your other glasses?"

"I don't have another pair."

"Good. That's what I wanted to know."

Tucker then returned to the stateroom with the glasses in hand. But soon after, the Captain showed up, causing Danny to dive under the bed and hide. He said that man traveling with them was not Murray Hill Flowers but the famous gangster, Phantom. Public Enemy Number One. Once the Captain left, Danny emerged from under the bed, "Doc, stop me if I'm outta line, but I don't think you're really a minister."

"Kid, I'm gonna level with you. I'm not a minister. I'm Tucker Foley, the famous gangster."

Valerie rolled her eyes, "Yeah Public Enemy Number 13. Help, police." Tucker waved her off and noticed Danny was leaving, "Hey, you're not gonna turn me in, are you?!" Danny turned back and shook his head, "Relax, Doc, we're pals."

"Then where're you going?"

"I've got a wedding to stop."

"You can't go out there. The Captain thinks you're Phantom." Danny stopped and thought for a second, "What I need is a disguise." Tucker nodded, "Yeah! A gorilla suit, or a set of armor-"

"Or a sailor suit?" Valerie suggested.

* * *

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Are you Mrs. Paulina Winters?" Elsa and her mother were currently walking along the deck of the ship until a sailor whose pants were too short stopped them. Her eyes widened as she immediately recognized him. "Why, yes," her mother responded. "Oh, no," Elsa muttered to herself. Danny then told Mrs. Winters that the ship was sinking a lifeboat was waiting for them. As her mother rushed off to gather some jewelry, Elsa turned to him, "I hope you're proud of yourself, Danny."

"Now that you mention it, I am. Twelve hours after we met up on the deck and I've got you all to myself."

Elsa then then spotted someone behind him and smirked, "Not _quite_ all to yourself. Good morning, Mr. Baxter!" Dash turned to her as she strode past Danny, using binoculars as make-shift glasses, "Morning, dear. I'm looking for a sailor." Elsa smiled and shoved Danny forward, "Take a look at this one!" Dash nodded, "I want to send a wire. This is going to Daniel Fenton, Baxter Building, New York City. Dear Fenton. Wire confirmation of Amalgamated sale at once. You got that?" Danny just nodded with a grunt. "Better have him read it back," Elsa advised as Danny shot her a look. Dash nodded as him, silently asking him to read it.

Danny then used the most ridiculous Mickey Mouse falsetto voice he had ever done, "Fenton. Wire confirmation of Amalgamated sale at once."

Despite changing his voice, Dash stared at him, "You remind me of someone…" Before Dash could raise his binoculars, Danny spotted a tea cart that was passing them, "Look out!" He quickly scooped up a handful of whipped cream from a cake and smacked it on Dash's shoulder. "What was that?!" Dash yelled.

"Biggest seagull I've ever seen!"

Dash growled and rushed off to a restroom. Danny chuckled to himself, "I didn't know how much I wanted to do that," he turned to Elsa and sent her a smile, "Gotta run, angel. I'll see you later."

Later that day, Sam and Tucker had seen each other while trying to help Danny win Elsa over. The Purser had just come and asked if either of them if the had seen "Mr. Flowers." As Danny walked by in his sailor suit, the Purser asked him to come and help find… himself.

"Who's he looking for?" Sam asked. "He's looking for Danny," Tucker replied matter-of-factly. She scoffed, "Danny ought to be a big help to him."

"What ho, it's Samantha Manson!" Sam and Tucker both turned at the sound of a comically British accent shouting at them to find Jackson Overland. "I say, Lord Jackson Overland. Might I have your autograph?" Sam shrugged, "Why not?" He handed her his notebook and she began to write in it as he rambled on in an excited tone.

"Do you know, I spent the most smashing evening at your club! 'Lawdy, Lawdy! Saints preserve us!' Your singing stirred me into a frenzy! Had me dancing like the Bo Jingles!"

"Thank you," Sam said while handing the book back to Jackson. He read it aloud, "'Are you drunk or crazy? Good luck. Sam Manson.'" He laughed, "I say, why don't we all have tea in my cabin? I know my fiance, Miss Winters, would love to meet you."

"That's very sweet, but I'm afraid-"

"She'd love to," Tucker cut in. "Marvelous! Shall we say four o'clock?" Jackson asked. Tucker nodded, "We shall." Jackson's grin reached a hundred watts, "Neaters!" He peeked into his book before closing it and tucking it away, "See ya later, elevator!" He jogged off.

"Tuck!" Sam turned to him as soon as Jackson was gone, "That's the guy that's making time with Danny's girl. This is going to be like consorting with the enemy." Tucker nodded with a smug smile on his face, "Exactly. Here's the plan. You get to his cabin early, wearing something that slips off easy. I bust in and catch him tearing your clothes off, then we blackmail him into breaking the engagement!"

"Tuck, that's despicable."

"You don't like it?"

"I _love_ it."

* * *

"Did you ring, sir?" the Purser asked as he stepped into Lord Jackson's room. Jackson stood in front of the mirror in knee socks, boxers and a button down shirt before he turned to greet the man, "Yes, you might bring me my tea, please. And step in it."

The Purser furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm sorry, sir?"

"I mean, sit on it."

"Sir?"

"Blast! Bring it right away, will you."

"Yes, sir. I'll step _on_ it." The Purser then turned and left the room. Jackson frowned as he picked up his broadsword, "Step on it? Makes no sense at all." Jackson looked down to shine his sword when he heard a knock on the door, "Come in! … I say, you Yanks are fast. Just put it down on the bed will you. I really wanted it before I started to dress. I hope it's good and hot."

"Nobody's complained yet."

Jackson turned to find Sam sitting on the bed in a black silk robe. "Dear me!" Jackson said while dropping his sword and pulling on a robe of his own, "I thought you were the man with my tea!"

"What were you gonna do if it was cold, cut off his head?" Sam nodded to the sword on the floor. Jackson bent over to pick it up and place it on his desk, "Oh, you mean Pitch Black? Old family heirloom. Mother Winters wants me to wear it for the wedding. You know, it's odd. The old beazer's as taken with things English as I am with things American." Sam smirked and stood, sauntering over to him, "Well, I'm glad you feel that way because this American is certainly gaga about you."

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows, "Gaga? I'm not sure I follow." Sam reached up to caress his neck, "Does this make it any clearer?"

"Marvelous!" Jackson exclaimed as he pulled away from her and grabbed his notebook, writing it down, "'To feel 'gaga' about a person means to rub his neck…'" Sam shook her head, "You don't understand. I mean you do things to me…"

"Do things to you?" Jackson asked as Sam plucked his notebook out of his hand and set it on the desk. "I mean you send me."

"Send you where?"

"One look at you and I get hot pants," she tried to make her meaning clear.

"Dear me, would a bit of ice do any good?"

Sam sighed, "Jack, 'hot pants' means that I'm crazy about you."

"'Hot pants' means you're crazy about me?!" Jackson exclaimed, "Smashing! Because I think you're the rat's pajamas! The absolute fleas knees!" He stopped when she laughed. "Is something funny?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "But it's also kinda cute."

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Tucker who was staring straight ahead, "Ah, ha! What's going on here? So this is what I find! You beast, you despoiler of innocent girlhood! Look at this poor child, her clothes torn off by your fiendish attack, standing there in her nakedness!" He looked over at her and noticed she was still clothed, "There's something wrong here."

"There's nothing wrong here," Jackson said. Sam rolled her eyes, "Tuck-"

"No! Stand back! I'll not permit this British Lion to twist American womanhood by the tail. Do you think your girlfriend will marry you after this? And don't think she won't know, because I'm going to tell her!"

"Oh, do! Only, make it a bit thicker. She does complain that I lack fervor," Jackson smiled.

"Now wait a minute buster. You're not taking the right attitude. I'm a dangerous man." Jackson waved him off, "Go on, Padre. You're a sweetheart and you know it." Tucker stood up straight and fixed his disguise, "Okay, you asked for it. I'm going to prove to you I'm a desperate character… Do you mind waiting a minute? I won't be long." Tucker then hurried out of the room. "You know," Jackson said to Sam, "I've noticed these clergy sometimes go a bit off."

Sam sighed, "Aw, Jackson. There's something I've got to tell you. This was a set-up."

"A set-up?" he asked picking up his notebook and flipping through a few pages. "We were going to frame you," she tried again. "Frame me?" he asked, still confused. "He was supposed to bust in and catch us in a-" she stopped as she pointed to a word in his notebook, "clinch."

"I say, do you mean he thought I'd make love to you?"

Sam nodded, "That was the idea."

"Oh, that _is_ exciting! You mean you, and me-"

The door swung open again, revealing Tucker holding a Tommy gun, "You see? Now I guess you realize how serious this is." Sam scoffed, "Tucker, are your nuts?! Put that thing away!"

"No!"

"Drop it."

"I don't wanna drop it!"

"It's all right Padre," Jackson interrupted, "You thought I would take advantage of Miss Manson here and you came to her rescue and I admire you for it. I really admire you enormously. What's the expression?" He snapped his fingers as he thought of it and pointed to Tucker, "I've got hot pants for you!"

"You stay away from me or I'll shoot."

* * *

After that failed attempt, Danny and Tucker tried another way to stop the wedding. But that failed too.

It was around midnight and Elsa was talking to some nice women she had met on the boat when she looked over to find her mother on the floor with Danny, who was wearing a fake beard, and another man. "Mother!" she rushed over and knelt next to her, "Mother! Danny, what have you done?"

"Elsa, I swear, I didn't-"

"Nevermind, I don't want to hear it, Danny."

Paulina suddenly rose into a sitting position and looked into the distance, "His name isn't Danny, dear, it's Jackson. And Jackson isn't Jackson, he's Jasper. And Jasper's really Sandy-" Elsa sighed, cutting her mother off, she had had enough of this, "I'll show you who he is!" She stood up and yanked his beard off. Chaos erupted on deck. Danny was chased away along with the other man by sailors, Sam had spilled her drink on her, and Jackson had taken her mother back to the rooms. Now only Sam and Elsa were left on deck, "How long are you gonna keep up this stupid act?" Sam asked.

Elsa frowned, "I beg your pardon."

"You're in love with him. Why don't you just admit it?"

Elsa looked down, "Look I really don't think this is any of your-"

"He may want you now, but he's not going to stick around forever. Half the women in New York are crazy about him. Why, just the other day, one of the best-looking dames I know practically proposed to him."

Elsa's eyes widened and her head shot up, "She did? Who was she?"

"Me."

With that, Samantha Manson sauntered off to the bar. Elsa sighed to herself as she sank onto the stairs that led to the upper deck, sitting on them. Sam was right, Danny was not going to chase her forever. Why must everything be so complicated? All she wanted to do was be happy. Hell, Elsa would gladly trade Jackson for Danny. But the recent crash in the stock market prevented her from doing so. Her family had lost everything and now she was forced to marry for money, at least unless Jackson opposed the marriage. Otherwise, her widowed mother would end up in the poorhouse. Tears fell from her eyes as she longed to see Danny again, to have him say that he loved her. She loved him. She overreacted a few moments ago and she knew it. She just want him to sweep her away and rescue her from this nightmare.

"Come now, dearie, why all the tears?"

Elsa looked up to see an old woman in a wheelchair with a blanket around her and a veil over her head. Elsa stood up and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry. Forgive me. I just can't help it."

"Eh?" the old lady asked, leaning in close to hear her better.

"I said I just can't help it," Elsa repeated slightly louder, "If only I had told him how I really feel."

"How's that?"

Elsa smiled to her herself, "I'm crazy about him."

"Eh?"

"I said I crazy about him!" she smiled as she said it in a loud shout before she stopped and her smiled faded, "Oh, this is tragic! I've ruined my life! I've ruined _his_ life! And now," Elsa sighed as she collapsed onto the stairs again, "Now I don't know what to do."

"Things don't look that bad." Elsa's head snapped up at the new voice. She looked to see the woman standing and taking of her veil and blanket, revealing Danny underneath. She sprung up and brushed herself off, "Danny! I-I-"

He cut her off when he rushed to embrace her, holding her close. Elsa gasped but quickly relaxed in his arms, "Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry I overreacted. I never should've-"

"It's okay," he cut her off again. She shook her head while leaning into him, "But you're now suspected as a wanted criminal and it's all my fault." He pulled away and gripped her shoulders, "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." He pulled her back to him and kissed her. She let out a soft noise of surprise but melted into the kiss. When they broke apart, she smiled up at him and gently hugged him, "I missed you." Danny's face transformed into a goofy grin of his own while he hugged her back. The hours turned to minutes as they stared out across the inky sea with the stars shining overhead just talking to each other. Eventually she sighed, "Danny, I care about you, I really do… but we can't be together." He gave her a look, "And why's that?" She shook her head and played with her fingers, "I can't tell you. You'll think less of me." Danny's eyebrows furrowed, "Elsa, I would never-"

"Elsa! Oh, Elsa!"

Elsa's eyes widened, "Oh my God, mother!" She hadn't noticed the sun had come up as she and Danny straightened their clothes and tried not to look like they were there all night. "Elsa, there you are," Elsa turned to see her mother walking up to her, "The kitchen needs an answer right away. Do you want cognac or Cointreau in the wedding cake? Of course I'll have to find out what the groom wants."

"Decisions, decisions," Danny muttered to himself sarcastically. Elsa hastily elbowed him, hoping her mother didn't notice. "Elsa, who is this?" Paulina asked. Elsa straightened up and realized she needed to tell her before things got out of hand, "Mother, I need to tell you something. I…" Elsa stopped herself and realized the risk she could be putting her poor widowed mother in. "Mother, I-I…"

"I say! Anyone have hot pants for a game of shuffleboard?" Jackson asked loudly. Elsa hesitated as she looked at all questioning faces around her. But she was interrupted by the Purser.

"Captain, it's him!"

Suddenly two sailors grabbed Danny and held him back. As he struggled to break free, the whole ship was drawn to the commotion, creating a crowd. They all began to whisper and ask questions before the Purser spoke up, "Ladies and gentlemen, the man we've just arrested is Phantom! Public Enemy Number One!"

The crowd "Oohed" in an excited way. The Purser nodded at them proudly, "Take him away, men!" The crowd then responded in a chorus of "Aws." The Captain stepped forward, "You idiot! Release that man!"

The Purser gave him a confused look, "But, I thought you wanted him clapped in irons?"

"Clapped in irons? A celebrity like Phantom?!"

Once the sailors released Danny, he turned to the Captain, "Let me get this straight: If I'm just a stowaway, you throw me in jail, but if I'm a famous murderer, you roll out the red carpet?" The Captain completely ignored him, "You'll be my guest for dinner at the Captain's table." All the passengers then erupted in cheers. Suddenly, a minister broke through the crowd.

"You know, he's not the only gangster on this ship."

"What do you mean, Doctor?" the Captain asked.

"I mean I'm not a minister," Tucker then took off his hat and replaced with with a red beret, "I'm Tucker Foley. I'm a Public Enemy, too…"

"Public Enemy Number Two?" the Purser asked.

" … Yeah." Valerie came up and tugged on his sleeve, "Tuck!" He groaned, "Shut up, Valerie!" Danny and Elsa locked eyes for a moment before she stormed off, trying to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. Before Danny could go after her, the Captain clapped Danny on the back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the honorary Captain of the _Grey Ghost_!"

* * *

That night, the entire population of the ship sat in the nightclub. Tucker and Danny sat at the Captain's table, both wearing pinstriped suits. Danny spoke to the crowd in an accent that would have them believing he was the famous gangster they claimed him to be, "You know, you break your back to cheat and steal and kill, you wonder if it's all worth it. Then something like this happens… You're beautiful." The entire nightclub erupted in cheers.

Sam then walked up to him as everyone went back to their dinners. "How do you like the royal treatment, Phantom?"

"Nice," Danny replied, trying to uphold his ruse. In reality, he wanted to run and hide from everyone on this ship. Sam sigh and spoke earnestly, "Listen. I just saw Elsa. She's all broken up."

"Aww."

"Oh, a tough guy, huh? Suppose I told you she wants to marry you." Danny's eyes widened as he dropped his accent, "You're kidding me. She said that?"

"No," Sam smirked before her expression became serious, "Come on, Danny. You know she wants to marry you. She just doesn't have the guts to say so." The Purser then made an announcement about the bar closing before Sam's service. She turned back to her Angels, or backup singers/dancers, "Come on girls, we've got a show to do." Purity, Charity, Chastity and Virtue, her Angels, followed her to the stage.

"Jackson, I really don't feel up to this. I think I'll just go back to my cabin," Elsa said as she and Jackson entered the nightclub with their arms linked. "Don't be silly," he waved her off before looking at the Captain's table, "Look! It's Phantom!" He dragged her with him as he rushed to meet the famed gangster. "Jackson, no," Elsa whispered as Jackson began to talk to Danny. "I say, Mr. Phantom, who am I?" he changed his tone to do his Jimmy Cagney **(A/n: He was an actor who played a famous gangster in the 1930s.) **impression, which was dreadful, "You dirty rat. You dirty rat."

"Noel Coward?"

"Damn!"

"Jackson, stop it!" Elsa whisper-shouted to him. "You wanna make her happy, pal? Do an impression of me," Danny replied in his cockney accent. As Jackson laughed, Elsa glared at him, "You can be terribly cruel, Danny." She stormed of to where her mother and Dash sat. Jackson followed her, "That's how he got to be Number One!" Danny sighed, realizing what he said was uncalled for, "Elsa, wait-"

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," the Captain announced, causing Danny to return to his seat, "the _Grey Ghost_ is pleased to present the world's most sensuous sermonizer, her high-stepping Holiness - Miss Samantha Manson!"

The red velvet curtains of the stage opened, revealing Sam and her Angels in white robes. Sam raised a hand to halt the applause of the passengers, "Hush! Brothers and sisters, we're here tonight to fight the devil. There's only one way to fight the devil and that's in the open." Then she and her angels yanked off their robes to reveal what they were wearing underneath. The Angels wore short white dresses while Sam wore a long black sparkly evening dress with a slit running up her right leg.

The robe Sam had thrown offstage landed on Jackson's head. He lifted it up and stared, "Lawdy! Lawdy!"

"Jackson!" Elsa scolded.

Sam smirked as she continued, "There's only one way to send the devil packing and that's to confess your sins. Who'll be the first to stand up and say 'I'm a sinner.'" A female passenger stood up, "I'm a sinner." The whole nightclub responded with, "Hallelujah!" Sam nodded in satisfaction, "Thank you, sister, who's next?" A male passenger then followed the other's lead, "I-I'm a sinner." The chorus responded again with, "Hallelujah!" "Who's next?" Sam questioned. "Go ahead, Dash," Paulina nudged the blonde man. He stood up, "Well, er… there was a time when I drank."

"What do you do now use a funnel?" Tucker called out. "Hallelujah!" the crowd cheered.

"I'm cursed with sex appeal! It's been my downfall," a girl said. Another girl stood up, "She's not confessing, she's advertising!"

"Hallelujah!"

Sam sighed and she descended the stairs of the stage and moved into the crowd, "Come on, who'll give us a real confession?"

"I say, may I have a go?" Jackson asked while raising his hand like an eager kindergartener. "Speak up brother," Sam said as she made her way over to him, "I wanna hear this." Jackson stood up and brushed himself off, "Well, when I was visiting China some time ago, there was a little Chinese girl named Plum Blossom of whom I became extremely fond. Eventually we had an UNPREMEDITATED ROMP IN THE RICE AND I ENJOYED IT VERY MUCH!"

The crowed gasped in shock as Sam pat him on the back, "I was worried about you, brother, but I feel much better now."

"Hallelujah!"

"Wait a minute! What about Phantom, we haven't heard his confession," a passenger called as the service began to end. "Yeah!" another agreed. The nightclub then began to chant, "We want Phantom! We want Phantom!"

Danny stood up, silencing the crowd, and moved to the center of the floor as he talked, not even bothering to use his accent, "All right, you want a confession? I'll give you a confession. Three weeks ago I fell in love with a girl," he stopped as the crowd "Awed" before continuing, "How did I show it? I hounded her, I embarrassed her, I made her cry just because I was so damn desperate for her to love me back," he looked at Elsa, "I'm so sorry, Elsa. I just want you to be happy," his shoulders slumped as he looked down, "I'll never bother you again."

All eyes turned to her. She placed a hand over her heart as it sped up at his words. Just as she rose from her chair to rush to him, someone yelled out, "What is this?"

"That doesn't sound like Phantom!"

"I'm not," Danny admitted, "I'm not a gangster. I'm a broken down broker."

"He's a phony!" a passenger called.

"I want my money back!"

"They oughta give him the chair!"

"Purser, clap that man in irons!" the Captain yelled. Danny moved back as the crowd hurled insults at him before Tucker jumped in front, "Get behind me, we'll shoot our way out!" He opened his violin case, expecting to find his Tommy gun but found an actual violin.

"There's something wrong here."

* * *

"Miss Manson! I say, you startled me!" Jackson yelled as Sam approached him on the deck carrying two glasses and a half empty bottle of gin. The passengers had gone to bed after Danny was caught and the atmosphere of the ship had calmed down. Sam smiled, "Sorry. I couldn't sleep."

"Nor I," he said.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways, Jack, but this time he's got me stumped," Sam said as she set the glasses and the bottle on a nearby table, "My two best friends are in the slammer and tomorrow morning-" she stopped herself before continuing, "but hey, you know all about that." She poured the gin into the glasses and raised hers, "Here's to the happy groom." Jackson then grabbed the bottle from the table and successfully drained it. "Make that: Here's to the groom," Sam corrected herself.

"Miss Manson," Jackson said as he stared out across the sea, gripping the railing tightly, "You see before you a man staggered by revelation. It hit me like a stone hammer in the middle of your service. The woman I'm destined to marry tomorrow is not one and the same with the women I love."

"You mean you're not in love with Elsa? That's great!" Sam cleared her throat before changing her tone, "I mean, gee, it's a good thing you found out. I mean, just in time and everything…"

"Ah, there's the rub. You know the Overland motto? Nostrum fulgium santorum."

"What does that mean?" she asked. He shrugged, "No one really knows. But we're not supposed to go around backing out of engagements. Ah, well… Adieu, Miss Manson." He turned to go but Sam's voice stopped him, "You know there's one thing I can't figure out." He turned to her. "That business in the rice paddy. Plum Blossom. How does that fit with 'nostrum fulgium whatever?'"

"This is most embarrassing. Must I explain?" he asked while his face turned bright red. Sam shrugged nonchalantly, "It's your motto."

"Miss Manson, I've never told this to anyone before. It's an Overland family secret. There's something dark and strange in our blood. I mine especially…"

* * *

Danny lay on the bunk in the brig as Tucker sat in one of the chairs shuffling some cards. "Take a card any card… All right, I'll take one for you. Now look at it… All right, I'll look at it for you."

"I don't want to play cards," Danny grumbled as he stared at the ceiling. Tucker sighed, "What d'ya wanna do, shoot craps?" Danny shrugged, "I was thinking of shooting myself."

"I know killing yourself sometimes seems like a good idea, but believe me, it never works out." Danny sat up and turned to Tucker, "Yeah? Give my one good reason to live."

"Nasty Burger!"

Danny sighed and stood up, pacing the room, "A week ago I was getting fitted for my first Brooks Brothers suit, now look where I am."

"This place isn't so bad," Tucker argued, "Were you ever in jail in Cicero? Not the new one - the old one." Danny stopped and face his friend, "Tuck, please. Elsa's getting married in the morning," he sighed and his shoulders slumped, "I'll never see her again." Tucker stood and wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders, "You know what you're problem is? You've got no philosophy. Life has taught me to think positive. It's like Dillinger once told me: 'Remember, it's always darkest just before they turn on the lights.'"

Tucker then began to sing completely off key, "Be like the blue bird and sing, 'Tweet tweet, tra-la-la-la-la-la!'"

"Boy, what a dump!" Both boys turned to find they had a visitor. "Valerie!" Danny exclaimed, "What's going on up there? Have you seen Elsa?"

"Yeah and let me tell you she is certainly not happy about the wedding, whining and crying." Danny felt his heart shatter in his chest as Valerie continued, "Anyway, she sent you this note." She handed him a white folded up piece of paper. He took it, opened it, and read it, "Dearest Daniel. I do love you and I need you to know that before I am trapped forever. I do want to marry you but my family is ruined and if I don't go through with this, they will end up on the streets. Please try to understand. Love, Elsa."

Danny couldn't help but smiled as he muttered to himself, "She loves me."

Not long after Valerie left, the Purser appeared with two Chinese monks and threw them in with Danny and Tucker. "Hey, you bums," Sam said as she sauntered up to the jail cell. "Sam!" Tucker called. "Boys, I got fabulous news," she said with a smile, "The greatest thing that can happen to a person just happened to me."

"You got paroled!" Tucker guessed. Danny shook his head, noticed the familiar look in Sam's eyes, "No, she's in love."

"And Jackson's in love with me!"

Danny smiled, "That's great! In fact, it's perfect!" Tucker nodded, "Yeah! You marry Jackson, Danny marries Elsa - that only leaves one problem." Danny raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"How should I put it?" Tucker mused before grabbing the bars and shaking them, "Lemme out! Lemme out! Lemme out!" Danny rolled his eyes but looked at Sam, "Sam, we've got to think of something." Tucker sighed, "If only we were Chinese…" Sam furrowed her eyebrows, "Chinese?"

Tucker pointed to the monks, "There gettin' out in an hour." They all exchanged glances before Tucker turned to the monks, "Hey, fellas, how about a little game of strip poker?"

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**(A/n: This is where it gets offensive and I apologize in advance)**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the Angels had led the way as her bridesmaids, Elsa strode across the deck in a beautiful wedding gown with sheer sleeves, a sparkly bodice that clung to her figure and a skirt that swung from her hips with each movement. Her hair was down in a french braid and a small, forced smile graced her lips as she tried to avoid the gazes of everyone who attended the wedding. Her mother led her the Captain and Jackson, who looked a little unsure himself.

"Dearly beloved," the Captain read from a little book, "we are gather here over the bodies of-" he stopped himself and flipped through a few pages, "We are assembled here to join together in the bonds of Holy Matrimony this young-"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Two voices were suddenly heard yelling at the Captain. Two men who spoke in Chinese accents and wore Chinese robes, carried bamboo umbrellas and wore bamboo hats shuffled onto the deck and bowed. Though he was wearing glasses, Elsa could easily recognize Danny's sky blues and noticed that the man next to him was Tucker Foley. But she had to admit their accents were convincing to everyone else. Instead of yelling at him to leave her wedding be like she should have, she stayed quiet. Being so close to an unwanted marriage with Jackson, she found she was hoping whatever plan he had concocted worked.

"Good Lord, what's this?" the Captain asked. Danny spoke to him, "We come long way, travel far to have big talk with English gentlemen. We arrive in nick of time." Jackson stepped forward, "If you've come in reference to my Hong Kong interests, you've come at a bad moment. I'm about to be married."

"No!" Danny said, startling everyone, "No. No can marry." Tucker shook his head, "No can marry!"

"Why no can marry?" Paulina fumed before she cleared her throat and continued in a gentler tone, "I mean, why can't he be married?"

"Listen, Listen," Danny reasoned, "I explain. I have honor to introduce Wu Chang Tuck, father of little Plum Blossom." Tucker stepped forward and dramatically bowed. "And who is little Plum Blossom?" Paulina asked.

"This is little Plum Blossom!" Danny swept his arm out, gesturing to another figure that was wrapped in Chinese robes with a bamboo hat of her own and a fan covering her face. "Little Chinese Princess," Danny's accented tone grew harsher, "Until Lord Jackson turn her her into little Chinese tramp!" The whole crowd gasped.

"Dear me! Is this really true?" Paulina asked. Jackson nodded, "I'm afraid so. East is East and all but I'm forced to admit that for one brief moment our twains did meet."

"And how!" Danny exclaimed. Tucker nodded and made a cradling gesture with his arms, "Pretty soon along came Little Plum Pudding!"

Jackson nodded, "Apologies to one and all, but under the circumstances, I don't see how I could possibly marry Miss Winters." Dash Baxter broke through the crowd at the sight of Paulina's distressed face, "Nonsense. All these people want is money. Look you two, I'll give you a thousand dollars to clear out."

"We'll take it," Tucker said as he went to shake Dash's hand before Danny stopped him. "Do not insult us with offer of filthy money!"

"I'll make it two thousand."

"Rich man cannot buy Chinese honor!"

"I'll make it five thousand."

Tucker pushed in front of Danny, "Chinese honor sold!"

"No, Mr. Baxter," Elsa stepped forward, "Don't pay him. No amount of money can settle this great wrong," she moved towards Danny, "You, sir… You are a relative of little Plum Blossom?" Danny's eyes widened as he took in Elsa's stunning wedding attire but he snapped himself out of it, trying to focus. "W-We old poker buddies."

"Then the only way to pay this debt of honor, Jackson, is for you to offer him… me!" Jackson and Danny both simultaneously brightened. "I say," Jackson said, "What a marvelous idea!" Paulina shook her head, "Elsa! No!"

"Offer accepted! Chinese honor saved!" Danny exclaimed as he pulled Elsa closer to him by the waist. She smiled and leaned into him, glad he had come to rescue her. Jackson walked up to them, "Congratulations, old boy, you getting quite the girl." Elsa smiled at Jackson as Danny shook his hand.

"Why not English gentleman join club and right wrong done poor Plum Blossom," Danny whispered harshly, slipping out of his accent near the end. Jackson looked over at Plum Blossom, "Right wrong done poor…" he then immediately recognized the violet eyes that peeked over the bamboo fan, "Oh, why not!" He then strode up to her and got on one knee, "See, here Plum Blossom, will you marry me?"

Plum Blossom then took off her robe and hat while dropping her fan, revealing Sam underneath, "Sweetie, I thought you'd never ask!" The crowd cheered for both the couples before they were interrupted by intense fake crying. "Why mother, what's the matter?" Elsa asked.

"What's the matter?! We're poor again!" Paulina wailed, "I shall have to spend the rest of my life living in hotels!"

"Like hell you will!" Dash rushed towards her and got on one knee, "Marry me, Paulina. Say yes and spend the rest of your life in the lap of luxury. Why after that Amalgamated deal, I'm so damn rich I can buy this tub and turn it into a private yacht for you." Paulina smiled and pulled him to his feet, "Dash, my savior! My knight in shining armor!"

"Um, Mr. Baxter," Danny said pulling away from Elsa and taking of his hat and his robe while handing Dash's glasses back to him. Once Dash put them on he squinted, "Fenton?" Danny waved, "Hey, boss."

"You never told me you were Chinese."

The crowd gasped.

"I'm not, sir. And I have another confession to make," Danny sighed, "I never made it to the Stock Exchange. I stowed away aboard this ship. I never sold those Amalgamated shares." Dash stared at him, "You never… but that means I'm ruined," he fell to his knees, "Ruined!" Danny hesitantly patted him on his back, "Sorry, boss." Danny retreated as Dash turned to Paulina and took her hand, "Well, at least I'll have someone to comfort me in my misfortune."

Paulina sheepishly smiled, "Well…"

"Mr. Baxter! Mr. Baxter!" the Purser ran in waving a telegram, "Urgent cable from New York! Amalgamated just went through the roof! You're a zillionaire!"

"Dash!" Paulina cried as Dash rose from the ground, jumping into his arms. Danny shook his head, "How do you do it, Boss?"

"How?" Dash set Paulina down, "Brains, guts, and the world's finest education! Bulldog! Bulldog! Bow wow wow! Eli Yale!" A sailor then entered carrying a dog, "Speaking of dogs, does this belong to anybody?" Paulina gasped, "Cheeky! Where have you been?" The sailor handed the dog to her, "We found him in the swimming pool." Paulina furrowed her eyebrows, "What was he doing in the swimming pool?"

Hiccups-are-better then jumped in out of nowhere and yelled, "The doggie paddle!" before disappearing.

Danny smiled down at Elsa and pulled her close by her waist, "Does this mean I have you all to myself now?" Elsa smiled, "It would seem so." She took the bamboo hat out of Danny's hand and held it up in front of their faces, shielding them from their audience. Elsa's other hand came up to cup his chin as she kissed him. A chorus of "Aws" sounded from the other side of the hat and they both smiled into the kiss. Once they broke away from each other, she dropped the hat and took Danny's hands. Danny smiled and turned to the Captain, "All right, Captain, let's get on with it. You've got some weddings to perform here."

"Yes!"Jackson cried, "Step in it!"

_So though I'm not a great romancer, I know that I'm bound to answer when you propose… _

_Anything goes!_


	13. Lights

**Hey everybody! Here's a little update in celebration of me starting break! Now I can write more. So this thing is a result of and idea given by WordSmyth. Not the exact one but it inspired me to write this. Anyways, have fun. Please review, thanks!**

"Wait, you're telling me that you ruined christmas last year?"

Snow crunched under their feet as Danny and Elsa walked hand in hand down the streets of Amity Park. After an all day Christmas movie marathon at Sam's house yesterday, the couple just wanted to hang out and enjoy Christmas Eve together. The night sky was clear and the moon was shone bright with some stars peeking out from behind the clouds. Danny had just finished telling her what happened last Christmas. "Yep," Danny answered, "Unintentionally, but some ghosts helped me fix it. Did you know there is a truce that on Christmas and Christmas Eve, all ghosts swear to peace?"

Elsa blinked back at him, "No, I didn't."

He laughed, "I couldn't believe it at first but, in the end, they did help me."

"Well, I'm glad your parents semi-resolved their fight," Elsa smiled up at him as she let go of his hand and hugged his arm, snuggling up to him. His smile grew as they continued to walk around the suburbs of Amity Park with their arms linked. After a while, they found a street where almost every house had Christmas lights on. Elsa's face lit up, "I adore Christmas lights. They're one of my favorite things about Christmas." He looked down at her, "Really?" She nodded.

He suddenly pulled her into an alleyway. He let go of her and changed into Phantom. She raised an eyebrow, "Danny, what are you doing?" He held a hand out to her, "I wanna show you something." She took his hand, he scooped her up into his arms, and took off into the night.

She gripped his shoulders as he flew her over the small town. Eventually, they landed on a water tower. He set her on her feet and changed back. "Okay, now, turn around." Elsa did as she was told and gasped at the sight before her. The entire town was spread out below them. Streets were lively and merry while others were asleep and peaceful. But the lights were what made her breath catch in her throat. The bright splashes of color and the stunning washes of white that lit up the town. And the snow made the whole city shine brighter.

"Danny," Elsa whispered as she turned to him, "It's beautiful."

His smile grew as he took her hand and looked back out at the landscape, "I found this place after Christmas last year. It's a nice peaceful place where I can just take a minute and breathe."

"So, did you have a good Christmas after all the craziness stopped?" she asked with a joking smile. He chuckled, "Actually, yeah. The turkey didn't try to eat us so that was a plus."

"That's always good," she laughed. "What about you?" he asked, "What do you do on Christmas?"

She thought for a moment before answering, "Well, back home, children like to go caroling. They would dress up as characters from the Christmas Story and go singing from house to house in their neighborhood. Sometimes they carry with paper stars with them. Oh, and my family lights a candle every night from Christmas Eve to New Year's Day." She stopped and sighed, "But my favorite thing is on Christmas day, when Anna and I make Norwegian Butter Cookies and hot chocolate. Then we sit by the fire and just watch Christmas movies or listen to Christmas music."

"That sounds like fun," Danny smiled, "I'm sure Anna's probably bouncing off the walls after the cookies and hot chocolate, though."

Elsa laughed, "You have no idea."

After that, Danny flew her back to her house, after she said she needed to get something, before they went back to his house. They sat in Danny's room together with their coats hanging on his desk chair. "Here," Elsa said, taking a medium sized red wrapped box from her coat and holding it out to him. He smiled as he took it and sat on the bed. She sat next to him as he tore the paper away. "'_A Man on the Moon,_'" he read as he pulled a book from the wrapping paper.

"You said you wanted to be an astronaut," Elsa said shyly, "And, I know you don't really have time to read but… I thought you might like it." Danny's face lit up as he read the back, "I-I do like it. Thanks, Elsa." He pulled her into a tight hug before pulling away, getting off the bed, on his hands and knees, getting a package from underneath the bed, and handing it to Elsa. "Ignore the wrapping paper," he said as she took it from him and he sat back down. Elsa's lips turned up into an amused smile as she looked at the green ghost paper, "Let me guess, 'Fenton Wrap?'"

His grin grew as she tore the paper away. She laughed at what was inside. In her hands sat a Danny Phantom plushie.

"Oh my god, you didn't," she laughed.

"Oh, but I did," he smiled as he took it from her and held it up, "What do you think? Is it a true likeness?" She shook her head in a fit of giggles before composing herself, smile still on her face. "No," she leaned up and pecked his cheek, "The real version is a lot cuter."

His face burned red as he blinked back at her. "I- uh… This is your real present," Danny stuttered, handing her a small white and silver wrapped box with a silver bow. She untied the bow and ripped the paper. She spoke to him as she lifted the top off the now unwrapped box, "Danny, there was no need to get me two gifts." She stopped when she looked back at the open box. There sat a silver intricate snowflake necklace on a thin chain.

"Oh, Danny, it's gorgeous… Thank you," she said in a hushed tone. "You like it?" he tentatively asked. She nodded and looked up at him with a big smile, "Would you help me put it on?" He nodded and took the box from her, taking the necklace out. She turned and held her braid as he fastened the silver chain on her neck. She faced him with her shoulders squared, her chin slightly tilted up and a joking smile on her face, "Well, how does it look?" He pulled her closer to him by her waist and smiled down at her, "Perfect." He leaned down and began to gently kiss at the base of her neck where the cool silver chain sat. Elsa broke into a fit of giggles, "Danny! Stop it!" He pulled away and smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Their foreheads touched and their lips were close when-

_Oh! I'm Helpless! Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit. I'm Helpless! Down for the count and I'm drowning in 'em! _

Elsa groaned at the sound of her phone ringing. She reached over to her coat and pulled it out. "Hello," she answered.

"Elsa, sweetie, it's mom."

"Oh, hello. What's up?"

"Dear, it's nearly ten. I'm on my way to pick you up from the Fenton's house."

Elsa's eyes widened as she looked at the clock to find her mother was right, "Oh, it's that late already? How far are you?"

"About a minute."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then."

They said goodbye and hung up. Elsa turned to Danny, "My mom's almost here." Danny jokingly pouted, "Aww…" Elsa laughed and shook her head at him before standing up and getting her coat… and Phantom plushie. He walked her downstairs, drawing some attention from the Fentons. "Bye Elsa! Merry Christmas!" Maddie called from the kitchen while poking her head out into the doorway before it disappeared again. "Merry Christmas Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" she called back. She turned and whispered to Danny, "I hope your Christmas dinner doesn't attack you."

He laughed and opened the front door for her, waving to Mrs. Winters, who waved back. "Wait!" the couple heard Jazz call from upstairs. The older sister ran down the stairs and reached the two, looking very pleased with herself. She held up a small branch with white berries and a red bow tied around it.

"Mistletoe?" Elsa asked.

Jazz nodded with a smug smile as she dangled it above their heads. "Jazz," Danny frowned, "Elsa's mom is right there. I'm not just gonna-mph!"

He was stopped when soft pink lips connected with his own. Elsa's hand cupped his cheek briefly before she pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, Danny."

**Ringtone: **_**Helpless**_ **from the musical **_**Hamilton**_**.**


	14. Victorian Christmas

**Hey folks! Here's my Christmas update! Happy Holidays!**

In 18th century England, life could be a bit… rough. Well, except for the lords and ladies of the country and their families. But that did not include Danny Fenton and his family.

Daniel Fenton was the son of Madeline and Jackson Fenton with a sister named Jasmine. He and his family lived in a small village on the countryside of England. Madeline and Jackson were scientists. They were very talented too. The only problem was that sort of job didn't put food on the table. Since Danny was the only male in the house besides his father, that responsibility belongs to him. Jasmine has chosen to educate herself while Danny set out to find a well paying job. He managed to find a decent one at the horse stables on a nearby manor, Arendelle Abbey. It wasn't the most envied job but it was enough for him to be able to support his family.

Even though he might work on one of the smaller manors in the area, he has never actually seen the family of the house. He heard tell that there was a mother, a father, and two sisters. He wondered if he'll ever see them.

* * *

Danny had been working at the abbey for a month now and was all in all pretty comfortable in his new job. The white stone walls of the magnificent structure had taken Danny's breath away when he first arrived. Though the abbey was a long trek from his house in the village, the pay was good so he had no complaints. The Arendelle family had been on vacation for a visit to their cousin's estate, Corona, when he arrived. Since no one but the staff had been there, the only job he had was to tend to the horses and keep the stables clean. His boss was even going easy on him. His name was Mr. Frost and some of the older members of the staff even called him Frostbite. But, of course, Danny knew his place and never spoke unless spoken to. He would mind his business and everyone else would mind theirs.

Until the family returned.

Danny had just gotten back from lunch and was tending to one of the horses. Her name was Winter and she was a Andalusian horse who was pure white with a golden mane and tail. She belonged to Lady Elsa. When Danny first arrived at the stables, Winter had taken a liking to him. Danny had fed her and just finished grooming her. When he was about to go tend to the next horse, he heard his name being called.

"Danny!"

"Coming, Mr. Frost!" Danny called back as he wiped his hands on a towel before hurrying out of the stall and to the entrance of the stable. He stopped dead when he reached the stable door. Next to Mr. Frost stood a young girl, about his age. She had platinum blonde hair, fair alabaster skin, and big beautiful blue eyes. She wore a navy blue riding outfit and short white gloves with her silky hair neatly tucked into a braided bun.

"Lady Elsa, meet Daniel Fenton, our new stable boy."

She gave him a kind smile and a small, "Hello." Danny couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across his face, "H-Hi." Her smile widened slightly at the stutter while Mr. Frost spoke, "Lady Elsa usually comes everyday after lunch for her daily ride. If you please, Danny." He nodded and gestured for her to follow him, "Follow me."

Once the two reached Winter's stall, Danny began to fasten the saddle on the horse. "Do you need any help?" he heard Elsa say from behind him. He finished buckling the saddle on the underside of the horse and got off his knees. "Thanks but I've got it," he smiled as he grabbed the bridle from off the wall. "Well, it is my horse, you shouldn't be the one doing all the work," she said softly. He let out a laugh at the kind gesture as he adjusted the bridle to fit Winter's muzzle, "I appreciate it but if I let you do the work, I'd be out of a job."

Elsa's face turned a light shade of pink as she realized how stupid she probably sounded. But when he turned to her, she saw his big joking smile and relaxed. He set down a stool for her and offered her his hand. Her smile soon returned as she took his hand and gracefully mounted Winter. She settled herself in the saddle and smiled down at him, "Thank you." He smiled back, "Anytime, milady."

"Call me Elsa."

With that, Elsa took hold of the reins and rode out of the stables.

* * *

After that day, Elsa and Danny became friends. She was never late for her daily ride and Danny always took extra time to get Winter ready as the two talked... not that Elsa minded. In fact, as weeks past they began to grow romantic feelings for each other.

Elsa entered the stables one brisk December day and was surprised when Danny wasn't in his normal spot. He was usually checking the water system. She heard muffled voices coming from one of the stalls. She crept over to one of the stalls and found Danny with her sister, Anna's, horse, Splat. Splat was given the unfortunate name when Anna was younger but that didn't make him any less magnificent. He was an American Paint horse with a pinto spotting pattern of white and brown coat colors. Danny suddenly spoke from the other side of Splat.

"Okay, now brush with the coat, not against it."

Elsa moved over to the other side to find he was talking to the ten-year-old Anna. "Like this?" she asked with using to body brush to groom the horse. "There ya go," Danny smiled, "You're a natural."

"What's going on here?" Elsa asked with a playful smile. Anna looked up and smiled at her sister, "Look, Elsa! Look! I'm helping!" Elsa's smiled widened, "Are you now?" She looked to Danny and he shrugged with a sheepish smile of his own. "Yeah!" Anna answered, drawing Elsa's attention away from the raven haired boy, "Danny showed me how."

"Well, as much fun it is to groom Splat, doesn't someone have lessons with Aunt Overlegen?"

Anna's widened and she dropped the brush and bolted for the stable door while calling, "Bye, Danny!" The two laughed at the younger girl as they moved toward Winter's stall. "So, you and my sister were having fun, were you?" Elsa teased as Danny got out the stool. He laughed, "Well, she came around here saying she was bored and asked what I was doing. After I told her, she asked - well more like insisted - on helping me get Winter ready for your ride." Elsa nodded as she climbed onto her horse, "Yep, that sounds like Anna. See you in a bit?"

"I'll be here."

* * *

"There you are, I was beginning to worry about you," Danny said as he watched Elsa ride in from outside. He heard her bell-like laugh as she led Winter to her stall, "Sorry, Winter and I love this time of year."

"Well, that would explain her name."

Another laugh was heard as Danny helped Elsa down from Winter's saddle. But for some reason, once Elsa stood on the stool, Winter seemingly nudged Elsa a bit, tipping her off the stool. Luckily, Danny rushed forward and caught her in his arms. She fell against his chest with her toes on the edge of the stool, causing her arms to instinctively go around his neck while his were wrapped securely around her waist. "Woah there, you've gotta be care-" he stopped when he looked up and met her wide blue eyes that were extremely close, "-ful…"

He suddenly became keenly aware of her body pressed against his and her pale face, that was dusted pink from the late December air, that was close to his. He could just barely make out a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks that he had never noticed before. Their eyes locked and for a moment and Danny reveled in the fact that this girl, this beautiful, kind, sweet girl, was in his arms. When he came back down to earth, he set her safely on the ground and let go of her waist.

She blinked back at him and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted, for the clock in the stable chimed three. Her eyes widened, "Oh no, I'm late. Sorry Danny, but I need to go." She began to back away, "I'll see you tomorrow." Danny offered her a small smile and nodded. She smiled back before her back bumped into a wooden post. She blushed before giving him a shy smile and hurrying out of the stables.

* * *

Elsa sat in the drawing room with her mother, Anna, and Aunt Overlegen as they made pleasant conversation. But she wasn't paying attention. She was dreamily smiling as she stirred her tea continuously, thinking back to her moment with Danny in the stables and replaying it over and over again in her mind. She could still feel his warm muscular arms around her as his big baby blue eyes stared into her's with bewilderment. She idly wondered what it would be like to dance with him. Would he stand tall and know what he was doing or would he be stumbling everywhere and trying really hard to get the steps right as his face turned red. _Probably the latter_, she guessed with a smile. But no matter what he did, she knew that big goofy grin she loved would be plastered on his face. She pictured him in a tux as he led her around the dance floor. When a few dances were over he would sweep her out to the gardens, lean in and-

"Elsa? Elsa!"

Elsa immediately sat up straight with a bright red blush on her face, "Huh?" Her mother looked at her with worried eyes, "Dear me, Elsa, you look feverish. Are you feeling alright?" Her aunt shook her head, "I knew letting her go riding in December was a bad idea." Elsa set her teaspoon down, "Mother, I'm alright, really." Her mother furrowed her eyebrows, "Then what's wrong, darling? Why are you so flushed?"

Anna smirked as she took a cookie from the tray, "Because she thinks the new stable boy is cute."

"Anna!" Elsa cried in embarrassment. Anna shrugged, "Well, it's true." Iduna smirked, "Is it now? Do I need to accompany you on your next ride to chaperone?" Aunt Overlegen however, was not so happy, "A stable boy?! Do you know how improper that is? To be spending that much time _alone_ with him?!" Iduna laid a hand on Aunt Overlegen's arm, "Now Agnes, I trust Elsa." Anna smiled at her mother, "Plus, Danny's really nice!"

"Oh, so that's his name? Danny?" Iduna teased. Elsa wrung her hands and nodded. "Well, it just so happens that I went for a ride this morning." Elsa looked at her mother with wide eyes. Iduna continued teasing, "I must admit, he is rather dashing."

* * *

"Mr. Fenton!"

Danny looked up from his work to find Mr. Frost standing above him. "Hey, Mr. Frost. What can I do for you?" Danny smiled as he packed away the rest of the tools and grabbed his coat. Mr. Frost handed a pouch to Danny, "This month's pay," he leaned in a little and winked, "Plus a little Christmas bonus." Danny's smile widened, "Thanks, Mr. Frost." Frostbite smirked and pulled out a white envelope from his jacket, "I was also asked to give you this. I suggest you open it when you get home." Danny took the envelope and examined it, "Thanks, but who's it-" he looked up to find Frostbit was gone, "from…"

He only shrugged, stuffed the envelope and pouch into his pocket, and began his walk home. Once he arrived at his house, he walked in and handed the money to his mother. "This month's pay," he explained. Maddie opened the pouch and counted the coins, "This is more than last time."

"Mr. Frost said it was like a Christmas bonus."

Maddie smiled, reached into the pouch, pulled out a shilling and handed it to Danny, "Here, you do the work, you deserve some sort cut for yourself." Danny opened his mouth to argue, "Mom, that's really not-"

"Nope, no ifs, ands or buts about it, mister. Now, go wash up for dinner." Danny smiled at his mother and went upstairs to his room. Once inside, he took off his coat, hung it by his bed, and pulled the envelope out of the pocket. He opened it to find a card with a winter landscape sketched on it. He turned it over and read:

_Dear Daniel,_

_Thank you for all your help in the stables. You make riding in December so much more tolerable. Merry Christmas!_

_Sincerely,_

_Elsa_

Danny smiled to himself as he look down at Elsa's neat script. Suddenly, his sister, Jasmine, appeared at the door, "Hey, Danny. What's that?" He jumped and turned to her with card behind his back, "N-Nothing." Jazz raised a brow and crossed her arms, "Really? Because it doesn't look like it's nothing." He just sighed in defeat and brought the card out from behind his back, "It's just a card I got from someone."

Jazz's face lit up in a bright smile, "Ooo, does this someone happen to be a girl?" Danny's face burned bright red, "M-Maybe…" Jazz let out an excited squeal and grabbed Danny in a giant hug, "I want to know everything! What's her name? Where does she live? What does she look like? Does-"

"Jazz!" Danny said as he wiggled free, "Look, it's not a big deal. She's just a girl that comes to the stables a lot. We're just friends." Jazz's eyes widened, "She's a part of the Arendelle line?" she smiled and hugged him again, "Aw, that's so romantic! My little brother is growing up!"

"Jazz! Will you stop? It's just a card," Danny rolled his eyes. Jazz let go of him and shook her head, "Danny, I'm a girl. I understand these things. Believe me, little brother, this is more then just a card."

* * *

The night of Christmas Eve was cool and crisp. A light dusting of snow fell from the inky black sky and covered the ground, not enough to bury the grass but enough to make your feet cold. Warm golden light spilled from the tall windows of Arendelle Abbey and music echoed through the halls as the members of the upper class danced and celebrated.

Danny was in the stables with his coat on as he continued to care for the guests' horses. He was sitting on a stool, cleaning of some horseshoes, when he heard footsteps and looked up from his work. His eyes widened as they landed on Elsa. She was dressed for her parent's Christmas Ball. Her ball gown was made of dull red satin that wrapped around the bodice and flared out at the hips a bit. It had off-the-shoulder short sleeves and barely reached her toes. Her hair was down in a loose french braid and she wore a white crystal intricate collar necklace with diamond stud earrings.

"E-Elsa!" Danny stuttered, trying to push down his nerves at her sudden appearance, "W-What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?" Elsa gave him a soft smile, " I should but, I find that crowd rather dull. I was wondering if I could accompany you while you work… That is, if you don't mind."

Danny's cheeks burned red. Did she just say she would rather spend time with him then the entirety of the ton? He stood up, "S-Sure…" She then pulled out a large pouch from behind her back, "I may or may not have also taken some treats out here." His smiled widened, "Woah, hold on. The prim and proper Elsa has smuggled treats out to a dirty old stable?" She laughed at him.

They sat down together on a pile of hay and talked while eating some of the Christmas cookies Elsa had brought. Minutes passed by like seconds as the two laughed together and shared stories. "So, these parties, what are they like?" Danny asked. Elsa rolled her eyes, "Unbearably boring. You can only watch the ton get drunk and dance around so many times until it gets annoying." The both laughed at the thought of the high society clobbering around with empty wine glasses. "What about you?" Elsa asked, leaning slightly closer to him.

"What about me?" Danny smiled.

"What's your family like? You've obviously met mine so it's only fair," she said matter-of-factly with the ghost of a smile on her lips. Danny laughed softly and shrugged, "Well, I have the standard mom and dad and one older sister." Elsa leaned her hand onto her cheek and listened intently, "What do your parents do?"

"They're scientists. Though, they're kind of having a lull in scientific discoveries."

"I see."

"Yeah. So, I work while they try to find something new. And since I work, my sister, Jazz, can go to school."

"That's so sweet," Elsa commented. He shrugged, "Jazz really likes school. Besides, I was never really good at mathematics." Elsa stifled her giggle behind her hand. She opened her mouth to speak, but the stroke of the clock made her stop. They both looked at the time, realizing how late it was. Danny turned back to her and gave her a small smile, "I think you should go back." He stood up and offered her a hand. She smiled as she took it and he led her to the door. She began to walk back across the snowy ground to the house. Danny then remembered something, "Oh, Elsa, wait!"

He ran out into the snow to her and reached into the inside of his coat. He pulled out a wood and paper rose. It's petals were a light gold color while the stem was dark brown. He had spent his shilling on it. "Here," he said, handing it to her with a shy smile, "I thought… well, I just-"

"Oh, Danny," she said as she took it with a small smile, "You shouldn't have."

"It's a little bit of a 'Merry Christmas' kind of a thing," he rambled nervously, "It's not much but-"

"It's beautiful," she whispered and she looked up at him, "Thank you."

_She's gorgeous_, he thought. Sure, she was beautiful before but right now she was elegant and dazzling. The snowflakes fell around her, almost blending in with her ivory skin and her glacier eyes sparkled with laughter. A few landed in her hair and on her dress. He realized how close they had gotten. He subconsciously leaned in and was surprised when she did the same, her eyes beginning to close.

Their lips connected and sparks shot through both their bodies. He raised a hand up and gently brushed her cheek while wrapping an arm around her waist. As his other hand dropped from her face, she gently cupped his cheeks, almost as if to make sure he would stay there. The kiss was tender and innocent and neither teen was cold from the snow. Danny's heart leapt in his chest.

Elsa's status, his family's struggles, the fact that she was so far out of his reach, it all melted away in an instant. In that moment, it was just him, her and the snow dancing around them.

_Merry Christmas._


	15. Camp Counselor

**Wow you guys are spoiled. Three updates in the span of 2 weeks? So I wrote this as a Christmas present to TypicalHyphen24 (Sidenote: go and check out their story 'A Little Frozen Rain.' I loved it). I thought, why not just post it? So here you go. Thanks and please review!**

* * *

The car drove down the dusty road. It was carrying three people. A young girl, about the age of 7, her older sibling, who was about 15, and their driver.

"So, Anna, are you excited about going to camp?" the eldest sister, Elsa, asked.

"Yes! I'm gonna make new friends and make s'mores and even more fun stuff!" the younger one, Anna, answered, practically bouncing off the walls. "I hope there's a campfire. Oh! And I hope we tell scary stories and sing campfire songs!"

The elegant blonde laughed at her sister's ecstatic mood. "Well, just be careful, okay? I promised Mom and Dad that if you went to this camp, you'll come back in one piece."

Anna laughed at her sister's statement. Lately, Elsa had become more open with her. She acknowledged her and even played with her when she was in a good mood. Elsa even offered to take Anna to her new summer camp, due to the fact that her parents couldn't take her and Elsa didn't want Anna to be alone.

"Pardon me, but we have arrived, Miss Winters," the driver announced to the two girls in the back. The trees cleared to reveal a quaint little camping ground. There were wooden cabins and a small dock leading into the lake. Children were already arriving and being assigned to their activities. "Now, hurry up Miss Elsa. Your parents requested your immediate return."

"Of course," Elsa nodded.

Anna quickly gathered her bags, which didn't take her long. The camp only lasts for about a week. The redhead wrapped her arms around her sister and opened the door. "Bye Elsa!"

"Goodbye Anna. And be safe!" Elsa called after her sister. Anna gave a small wave back before rushing to where the other kids were. Elsa closed the door and watched her sister run towards the check in stand. Yet she couldn't help but feel a little worried.

"Something bothering you, Miss Elsa?" the driver asked as he began to drive back home.

"It's just," Elsa began, "this is her first time being away from home. I mean, she's been to sleepovers before, but she's never stayed away for a full week."

"Relax, Miss Elsa," he reassured her, "Anna is a very social girl. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Danny thought that working at a camp in summer would be great. It was a great way to earn an extra buck or two. Plus he, Sam and Tucker could finally get away from all the ghost hunting, even if it was only for a week. But no, his friends had to cancel due to plans with their family. So, here he was. Alone at a camp for younger kids with no other people his age. He waited at the registration table to be assigned a kid. What would happen is he would be assigned a kid and after that they were to do everything together. Camp activities, crafts, canoeing, normal camp stuff. It was a whole "Big brother/sister" thing. Well, that's what they called it. The only thing he cared about was not getting a little brat that he had to keep out of trouble for a whole week.

"Danny Fenton!" He snapped to attention when he heard his name being called. He walked over to where the head counselor was. "Danny this is Anna, your new 'little sister.'" He looked down to meet eyes with a small girl who looked about 7 years old. She had strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes. Her cheeks were rosy and dotted with freckles. She was cute, he'll give her that.

"Hi!" she said with an excited and friendly tone, "I'm Anna."

Anna stuck her hand out for him to shake. Danny was surprised at the mature gesture but shook the hand anyway, "I'm Danny."

"That's a cool name!" she said, obviously excited about the upcoming week.

"Um… thanks," he replied, "Come on I'll show you your cabin." He turned and gestured for her to follow. She nodded her head and skipped alongside him as he walked. Maybe this kid won't gonna be so bad.

The first few days were fine. Danny and Anna got along and actually became friends. Danny learned that Anna lived in Amity Park and had an older sister. Anna also found Danny's stories about his family to be very entertaining. They were content with saying goodbye to each other at the end of each day and seeing each other again the next.

Until one night.

Danny was walking around the perimeter of the camp, checking for any kids who were out past curfew, when he heard soft sobs coming from the beach by the lake. Danny wearily walked closer to the voice, careful not to startle them. As he got closer, he recognized the small figure.

"Anna?"

The little redhead was sitting on a fallen log that served as a bench on the rocky beach. She looked up at the sound of his voice. He immediately noticed that her usually red and rosy cheeks were now wet and tear stained. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Anna, what's wrong?"

He sat next to her and set the lantern he brought on the ground. Anna looked down and fiddled with her hands, "I-I miss home." His expression softened a bit and he gave her a reassuring smile, "Hey, that's okay. Everyone gets homesick." Anna's shoulders slumped, "B-But I promised Mom and Dad that I would be okay on my own."

"Anna, it's perfectly normal to be homesick. Heck, I still get homesick sometimes," Danny tried to lift her spirits a bit. She looked up at him with wide eyes, "Really?"

"Really really," he smiled, "Here I'll make a deal with you. You don't out past curfew again and I won't tell anyone you were homesick." Anna looked down, considering his offer before holding out her hand with her pinky outstretched, "Pinky promise?"

His smile widened at the innocent gesture and he took her pinky in his, "Pinky promise." He stood up and grabbed the lantern, offering his free hand to her, "Come on, it's late and we have a big day tomorrow."

Anna took his hand and hopped off the log. Once her feet were on the ground, she tackled him in a giant hug, her little arms barely reaching around his waist. She let go of him and after recovering from the initial shock, he smiled, took her hand, and led her back to her cabin.

The end of the week came sooner then the two wanted and eventually, they were at the pick up line saying goodbye to each other.

"Aren't you happy to be going home, Anna?" Danny asked as he kneel in front of the saddened redhead. She shrugged, "Yeah, but I had fun with you this week."

"Hey, chin up, kid. I'll see you around," Danny said as he playfully mussed up her hair. Anna giggled as she pushed his hand away. Her eyes suddenly lit up, "Oh, wait!" She dug around her backpack before pulling out a small red braided bracelet. She held it out for him, "I told you I would finish it." Yesterday in arts and crafts, they had each counselor and their kid make a cheesy friendship bracelet. The green one Danny had made Anna hung loosely around her small wrist. Anna had said that it was funny that their favorite colors were also Christmas colors. At the time, Danny had found the whole friendship bracelet thing to be silly and kinda stupid. But as Anna tied it around his wrist, he found that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Anna Winters!"

Anna spun around when she heard her name being called by the counselor managing the car line, indicating that her ride was here. She turned back and gave him a quick hug, "Bye Danny." He smiled and returned it before she ran off to the front of the car line to go home.

* * *

"So, were there any hot counselors?" Tucker asked.

Danny shook his head at his friend, "Nope. Sorry, Tuck." Tucker sulked, "Aw, man." Sam then cut in, "So what did you do at the camp?" The three friends were currently walking to the Nasty Burger to grab some lunch. Danny shrugged, "Well, I was assigned this kid and-"

"Danny!"

Danny stopped and turned towards the familiar voice, only to be tackled in a giant hug. He looked down and saw a familiar head of red hair, "And, here she is."

"Anna!"

The four looked up to see another girl rushing their way. "And that's our cue to leave," Sam said with a mischievous smirk on her face, "We'll meet you there Danny." She grabbed Tucker's arm and began dragged him away to the Nasty Burger, barely giving either of the boys a chance to register what happened.

"Anna, you can't just go running off like that-"

Danny looked up to meet a pair of beautiful sparkling blue eyes. "Elsa!" Anna squealed, letting go of him and taking his hand, pulling him forward, "Elsa, I want you to meet someone!" The two teens locked eyes. Danny was suddenly _extremely_ thankful for Anna's sudden appearance. Anna let go of his hand, allowing him to straighten up. "Elsa this is Danny."

Elsa gave him a small smile, "Hello." He quickly returned it, "H-Hi." She glanced down at her sister before looking back up at him, "Is this the Danny I've heard so much about?"

"All good things I hope?" Danny tried to joke but found his voice coming out more nervous then he intended it to. Elsa nodded shyly. Anna bounced up and down, "Well, it was good to see you Danny but we gotta go. Come on, Elsa!" Anna was excited to get home to a fresh batch of cookies that Elsa had made before they left their house. Anna tugged on Elsa's hand while the older sister was still looking back at the raven haired boy. "O-Oh, okay Anna. Bye Danny." Danny waved as the sisters walked home, "Bye."

A lazy smile was set on his face as he made his way to the Nasty Burger to meet his friends. Once he was sitting in a red booth with the other two, they both gave him smirks. "What?" he asked.

Tucker nodded in approval, "No hot counselors but a hot older sister? That's definitely a score."

Extended Ending:

"So, where is Danny taking you?" Anna asked her sister from her bed as Elsa finished braiding her hair. Elsa shrugged, "I don't know." Anna huffed, "Well, hurry up. He could be here any minute!" Elsa laughed at the redhead, "Anna, it's not like he's just gonna-"

_Ding dong!_

"That's him!"

Anna jumped off the bed and raced downstairs. Elsa laughed while rolling her eyes at her sister. She made her way downstairs to find Anna chatting excitedly with Danny at the front door. "Alright you," Elsa said playfully, "Stop trying to steal my date." Danny stifled a chuckle as Anna laughed. "Ready?" Danny asked Elsa. She nodded shyly.

Anna then took the opportunity to shove her sister out onto the front steps and into Danny's arms. She waved to the two teens.

"Have fun you two! Danny, have her back by nine!"


	16. Happy New Year!

**Here's a little thing I wrote. Happy New Year!**

New Years. The time for resolutions you won't keep and getting bored waiting for the ball to drop. Also a time for loud parties.

"Man, I can't believe we got invited to this!"

Tucker, Sam, Danny and Elsa were all currently walking to Amity Park's beach where a huge New Year's party would be going on. "Of course you did," Elsa smiled, "Ever since you came to one of my Grease rehearsals and the practice went over time, everyone's been wanting you guys to come back."

"Really?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Elsa nodded, "When I was invited, they strictly asked for, 'that cute boyfriend of yours and his awesome friends.'" Danny's cheeks darkened a bit when she used the term boyfriend. They had only been dating for a little while after the small… kiss that happened after she was in Grease.

"Cool," Tucker said, "Theater kids think we're fun."

"They actually hate most of the people in our school," Elsa said matter-of-factly, "The boys only ever pretend to swoon over Paulina cause they think it's funny."

"That is possibly the best thing I have ever heard," Sam smirked.

The three finally reached the beach and quickly joined the party, enjoying themselves and laughing among the crazy dancing kids. The countdown came sooner than expected and Danny and Elsa found themselves separated from the crowd, waiting for the ball to drop. As the countdown began, their faces got closer and closer together with each second.

_5_

_When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you._

_4_

_But now that I have, I don't know what's worse._

_3_

_The way my stomach twists when you smile and laugh._

_2_

_Or the fact that I'll have to try and keep you from making anyone else feel that way about you_

_1_

Cheers roared around them as the teens kissed. A million thoughts rushed to Danny's head when his lips touched hers. She tasted like vanilla and lavender. His tongue swept out against her lips and she let him in. He filled her mouth, stroking the most sensitive spots and retreating only to return. Danny smiled as he pulled away, "Wow, this sure is the best way to start the new year." Elsa slapped his chest lightly and rolled her eyes before she grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him again.


	17. Hercules

**Hey guys! As a celebration for me finishing midterms, with startling grace if I do say so myself, here's an update. I'm actually really proud of how this one turned out so please let me know what you think. Of course this oneshot would not have happened without the amazing help of, you guessed it, ****TypicalHyphen24! ****This AU is set in Amity Park with the same general idea as the show but not really. I'm also gonna bend some of the "rules." So, yeah.**

**TypicalHyphen24 - Hyphen**

**ShizaAssassian316 - Shiza**

**Hiccups-are-better - Hic**

_Long ago in a small town named Amity Park, there was a dark age filled with monsters and ancient ghosts. Though these ghosts plagued the poor defenseless humans, there was one hero that rose above them all. But what is the measure of a true hero? Now, that is what our story-_

"Will you listen to him?!" Shiza exclaimed, "He's making this oneshot seem like the beginning of a Disney movie! Better yet, why don't we get some 'Nants ingonyama' action in here and call it Lion King?"

"Yeah, this isn't a Greek tragedy. Lighten up," Hyphen added. Hic nodded, "We'll take it from here, narrator."

_You go, girl…_

"We are the Writers," Hic introduced, "Protectors of fanfiction and Proclaimers of Delsa. And in this one shot, we are going to tell you about a hero named Danny Phantom-"

"Girl, you mean _Dam_ Phantom," Shiza added.

"Our story," Hyphen interrupted, "Actually begins way back before Danny. Many eons ago."

_(To the tune of : Gospel Truth I)_

_Over on the west coast_

_Amity Park was down on its luck_

_And everywhere gigantic ghosts_

_and monsters ran amuck_

_It was a nasty place_

_There was a mess_

_wherever you stepped_

_Where chaos reigned and_

_villains and criminals never slept_

_Then along came Clockwork_

_He fought for humans' homes_

_He zapped_

_Locked those suckers in a zone_

_They're trapped_

_And on his own stopped_

_chaos in its tracks_

_And that's the gospel truth_

_The guy was too type A to just relax!_

_Clockwork sent them packing_

_He tamed the globe_

_using the things he knew._

_Though, honey, it may seem impossible_

_That's the gospel truth!_

_In the Ghost Zone, ghosts were held and_

_Kept from the world._

_Though, honey, it may seem impossible_

_That's the gospel truth!_

"So," Hic began, "Back to Amity Park. I'm sure you know how Danny got his powers right?"

Shiza and Hyphen shared a look before breaking into a rap, "_Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just 14 when parents built a very strange machine-_"

"Okay!" Hic stopped them, "I think they know the theme song. But, do they know what happened after?"

"Picture this," Hyphen continued, "Present day Amity Park. Danny Fenton is now half ghost. Everyone knows his secret. Sam and Tucker with him the whole way. But now, he's gone from 'geek to freak.'"

"And that," Shiza smiled, "Is where our little Elsa comes in…"

* * *

"Danny, I don't know why you're so worried."

The trio of friends sat together in an isolated part of the park, trying to avoid any contact with literally anyone. Once news spread that Danny Fenton was in a horrible accident that gave him ghost powers, no one would leave him alone. Right now, the feedback wasn't negative… but it wasn't exactly positive either.

"Don't know why I'm worried?" Danny raised a brow, "Sam, I've been fighting off ghosts. What if something happens to my family? What if-"

"Let me go!"

The three looked up at the sound of a new voice. "I'm guessing we need to save 'What ifs' for later," Sam said. "Yeah," Tucker added, "Sounds like a D.I.D." Danny raised a brow as he stood up, "D.I.D.?" Tucker nodded matter-of-factly, "Damsel in distress."

"Okay, then. I'm goin' ghost!"

A bright flash of light appeared at Danny's waist and created two rings, one going up, the other going down. Once the rings were gone, Danny stood with silver hair, electric green eyes, and a black jumpsuit. He rushed off towards the sound of the scream with Sam and Tucker close behind.

"I swear, Johnny, let me go or I'll-"

"Oh, I like 'em fiery."

The trio came into a clearing that was hidden from prying eyes by trees and bushes. They found a girl who was cornered by a blonde guy in front of her and a motorcycle behind. A dark shadow was gripping her wrist as she struggled to get away. The girl had platinum blonde hair that was down in a braid and bright sparkling blue eyes.

"You know, there are better ways of getting a date."

Suddenly, a green blast of energy sent Johnny flying away from the girl. Danny quickly flew up to her, "Hey, are you al-"

"Keep moving Junior," she huffed.

" … -right? But aren't you… a damsel in distress?"

"I'm a damsel," she struggled to break the grip of the ghost holding her, "I'm in distress. I can handle this," she stopped struggling and gave him a smirk, "Have a nice day."

Johnny then flew straight at Danny and tackled him to the ground, "Hey man, no fair. I got first dibs. Honor the bro code." Danny kicked the ghost off of him. "Shadow!" Johnny called, "Attack!" The dark ghost let go of the girl and flew towards Danny.

Danny narrowly dodged the attack and heard his named being called. He turned to see Sam throwing him the Fenton Thermos. He caught it and easily sucked the shadow into it. Once the thermos was capped, he immediately flew towards the girl, scooped her up, and set her down away from the fight where Sam and Tucker were. "Are you okay?" he asked. She got on her own to feet and answered, "I'm-"

The hum of an engine cut her off and Danny looked back to see Johnny getting on his bike. He turned back to the girl, "Would you excuse me for a second?" As he rushed back to deal with Johnny, Tucker turned to Sam, "He really is getting better."

"Is Ghost Boy here for real?" the girl asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course he's real," Sam said with her hands on her hips. Tucker smoothly wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, "And bye the way sweetcheeks, I'm real, too." She rolled her eyes and shoved him away.

"See you on the other side, Johnny," Danny smirked as he sucked the ghost into the thermos. He looked up at his friends, "Ha! Did you see that?" Sam scoffed, "Okay, buster don't go getting a big head. You have to think before you barrel into a fight like that."

"Hey, at least I beat him."

"Next time, don't let your guard down because of a pair of big blue eyes!"

He moved his focus to the girl, who was leaning up against a tree seemingly trying to get something out of her shoe. He walked over to her, "Are you alright, Miss-"

"Elizabeth," she answered as she finished putting her shoe back on, "but my friends call me Elsa. At least they would if I had any friends. So," she turned at looked up at him through her lashes with a small smirk, "Did they give you a name along with that tight jumpsuit?"

Danny felt his cheeks heat up, "Oh, well… I-uh… I-I'm… uh-"

"Are you always this articulate?"

"Danny! Ahem, my name is Danny Fenton."

"Danny, huh? I think I prefer Ghost Boy," she smirked at his obvious stutter. He tried to be cool leaned up against the tree, stumbling a bit before regaining his balance, "S-So, how did you get mixed up with the… um-"

"Pinhead with a bike and a shadow? Well, you know how boys are," she joked getting closer to him and batting her eyes, "They think 'no' means 'yes' and 'get lost' means 'take me I'm yours.'" Danny blinked back at her and she sighed, "Nevermind."

She began to walk away before turning back to him, "Well, thanks for everything Phantom. It's been a real 'slice.'"

"Wait!" She turned back to him. "I-uh… do you need a ride home?" She moved back towards him, "I'll be alright," she jokingly flexed her bicep, "I'm a big tough girl," she put the hand of the arm she flexed under his chin, holding it up with her pointer finger, "I tie my own shoes and everything." She turned and walked down the path out of the park, "Bye bye, Ghost Boy."

"Bye," he waved dreamily.

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Enter."

Elsa opened the door of the mayor's office and entered. The big chair at the desk spun around, revealing a grey haired, midnight blue eyed man. "Ah, Elsa darling, come in, come in. Sit." Elsa did as she was told and sat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk. The man then pushed a button that was under his desk and the desktop flipped, changing to a map with figurines on it, resembling a battle plan. "So, tell me Elsa, what exactly happened here? Hm?" he asked, folding his hands together, "I thought you were going to persuade Johnny 13 to join my side for world domination. And here I am, without a Johnny 13."

"Vlad, I gave it my best shot but he made me an offer I had to refuse," Elsa replied smartly, flicking Johnny's figurine off the map. Vlad growled, "Then I'll have to add two more years onto your service. You 'gave it your best shot.'" Elsa scowled and sat back in the chair, "Look, it's not my fault. It was this Ghost Boy, Danny Fenton."

" … What was that name again?"

"Danny. He comes on with this innocent farm boy act but I could see through it in a second."

Vlad smirked to himself, "It seems Jack's son has taken on the role of a hero." He rose from his chair and opened a drawer, "Fortunately, it seems we can correct this little set back, hm?" He pulled out a silver collar with a red light on it that was currently not on. "What's that?" Elsa asked slightly nervous, hoping it wasn't something for her. "This, my dear, is my latest creation," he smirked, "It can bend any ghost to my will with the push of a button."

"But there are millions of ghosts out there."

"Oh Elsa, did you really think I only had one? But first, we must dispose of the 'Ghost Boy.'"

* * *

"Please, help! Please, there's been a terrible accident!"

"Elsa?"

Elsa looked up into the crowd to see Danny looking at her questionably. _Bingo._ "Ghost Boy," she sighed in relief running to him, "Danny, thank goodness."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just outside of town. Three little boys, they were playing in the gorge. T-There was a rockslide a terrible rockslide. They're trapped." Danny's expression hardened and he scooped her up into his arms, "Hang on."

She screamed as he launched into the sky, attracting the attention of the crowd that formed around them. Said crowd was following them as they zoomed towards the outskirts of town.

When they finally landed on a small ledge in the gorge, he looked down at her, "You okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just put me down before I ruin the dry cleaning."

"Help!"

"We can't breathe!"

"Hurry!"

Danny set Elsa down and hurried to help the boys. The crowd arrived and watched from the step-like ledges in the gorge. Elsa watched as Danny talked to the boys before placing both hands on the gigantic rock that trapped them. He turned himself intangible and, slowly, the bolder followed suit. The three boys scampered out from underneath the rock, complimented Danny on his powers, before running off.

"Startling performance, boys. I was moved," Vlad said as the three boys ran up to him. He stood in a cave-like part of the gorge, hidden from prying eyes. The three boys suddenly turned into three ghosts, bright green vultures. "And of course, a standing ovation for our leading lady."

Elsa sighed and looked back down at the boy in the gorge, "Get out of there ya big dork while you still can."

Suddenly, a bright green vine grabbed Danny's ankle and pulled, knocking him to the ground. He grunted and rubbed his head. He gasped when he looked up to see a giant plant ghost thing that roared, "I am Undergrowth!" He immediately leaped into action, flying around the ghost and blasting ecto rays left and right. Undergrowth roared and fell to the ground, vines that connected his limbs were now smoldering and detached. Danny landed on the ground as the crowd applauded. "Nice one, hero," Sam smirked as she and Tucker went up to greet him. He smiled but stopped when he heard a noise behind him.

"That doesn't sound good," Tucker said. Danny turned back to see Undergrowth's limbs reattaching themselves and his vines growing back. "Definitely _not_ good!" Sam yelled as Danny flew out to try and defeat the ghost again but to no avail. Everytime he made even a dent in the stupid giant plant, it would grow back faster each time.

"Would you quit it with the ecto blasts?!" Sam yelled.

A giant hand came out of nowhere and slammed into Danny, knocking him into the wall of the gorge. The same hand held him there, trapping him.

Danny suddenly felt a chill roll down his spine. Undergrowth laughed at him, "Now all the world will know of Undergrowth!" Danny felt the chill in his body grow more intense, as if it wanted to burst out of him. He growled up at the ghost, channeling this new energy, "Let. Me. GO!"

The entire arm of the ghost froze as Danny used another ecto blast to shatter it. Once he was free, he scowled at the ghost, his eyes glowing a bright blue along with his hands, "Bundle up, it's gonna get chilly."

He quickly flew down and phased into the ground. As he began to freeze the ghost's roots, everyone above ground was watching as the ghost's entire body slowly froze. Danny reappeared when Undergrowth was completely frozen. He sent one final ecto ray to the center of the ghost's chest, shattering the ice and destroying the ghost once and for all.

Danny drifted back down to the ground, drained now that the adrenaline was gone. Once his feet touched the ground, the entire town erupted into thunderous applause. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz rushed up to him. "Okay guys, you gotta admit," Danny sighed, "That was pretty heroic."

"Well, would you look at that," Elsa smiled to herself as she joined the crowd in applauding him.

* * *

"From that day on, our boy Danny could do no wrong," Hic said, "He was so hot, steam looked cool."

"But Vlad was not so thrilled at our hero's sudden rise to fame," Hyphen added, "He sent ghost after ghost to try and destroy him but each one failed."

"And each of these ghosts also had a shiny new chrome accessory," Shiza continued, "Vlad sent them to do away with the boy but with each failed attempt, the ghost was set free."

"And Vlad was not happy."

* * *

"Pull!"

Three vultures sat near a pile of Danny Phantom dolls. One threw a doll up in the air. Vlad Plasmius fumed as he shot a bright ecto ray right at it, sending stuffing everywhere. "Nice shot," Elsa commented.

"I cannot believe that Jack's son has bested me!" Elsa laughed as Vlad blasted one of the vultures out of pure anger. She stood up from her place in a lounge chair and sauntered out to the edge of the balcony of the Mayor's house, "Looks like your game is over. Ghost Boy is hitting every curve you throw at him." She looked out at the giant billboard that read, "Amity Park: Home of Danny Phantom."

"Hm, I wonder," Vlad smirked moving closer to Elsa, "if I've been throwing the right," he outlined her figure with his hands, leaving a trail of pink smoke behind, "_curves_ at him."

Elsa's eyes widened in shock as she turned to him, "V-Vlad, I-I would never-"

"Elsa, my dear, he must have a weakness and we need to find out what it is."

"But, Vlad I've done my part," she turned away from him, "Get your vultures to-"

"The couldn't handle him if he was a baby," he said coming up and gripping her shoulders, "I need someone who can handle _him_."

"B-But, I'm not sure I'd be very good at-"

"Besides, what if I offered to end your service?" Vlad added.

" … I'm listening."

"You give me the key to bringing down Daniel and you are _free_." Elsa turned back to look him in the eye, "And Anna? You'll let her go, too." Vlad took her hand, "I swear on the River Styx."

* * *

"There he is!"

Sam, Tucker, and Danny stopped at the top of the Fenton Works front steps to turn and find a screaming group of female "Phans." They all rushed at Danny, not caring that he was in Fenton form. They tackled him to the ground. "Sam, Tuck, help!" he gasped under all the girls fighting over his left shoe. Sam rolled her eyes and whispered, "Use escape plan 'Beta.'" Danny nodded, "Gotcha."

Sam used to fingers to whistle. The group of girls stopped, realizing Danny had disappeared. "Hey, where is he?" one asked. Sam pointed down the street, "There he goes! Around the block!" The girls screamed and ran with Tucker following close behind, calling, "Ladies wait!" Sam huffed as she ran after him. Danny sighed in relief as he became visible again.

"Boo."

He jumped as he turned around to see Elsa smirking up at him from the bottom of the stairs, "Elsa!" Her smirk melted into a smile as she took in his appearance. His silver hair was raven black and his usual electric green eyes were sky blue and wide in surprise. His hair was messier then usual and parts of his clothes were torn. Not to mention the lipstick smudge on his cheek was completely and utterly adorable. "So, is this Danny _Fenton_?" she asked. His jaw moved but no sound came out. Her smile widened, "Though, I imagined you would have two shoes on."

Danny looked down to see his shoe was in fact missing. "Aw, man," he sighed, "I liked those shoes, too." Elsa laughed, ascending the stairs to stand next to him, "Don't worry the sea of hormones has ebbed." She pointed to her cheek. He took the hint and rubbed his cheek, getting the lipstick off.

"So, you think your friends would go nuts if you snuck out today?" she asked. Danny's eyes widened, "Oh, jeez, I don't know-" Elsa grabbed his shirt, "Oh, come on. Through the house, out the back door, you phase us through the fence and we're gone."

* * *

"Oh man, that Hercules movie was something! Didn't like the mythology inaccuracies though."

Danny, now back in Phantom form, and Elsa were walking through the less populated part of the park, where it was more gardens then park, after going to the movies. "I have to agree," Elsa laughed. Her smile faded as she saw a familiar streak of green flash through the sky, reminding her that she was not here to have fun. She gasped as she fell forward. Danny was quick to catch her. "Sorry, weak ankles," she lied as he held her in his arms. "Here," he gently picked her up bridal style, "You should sit down then."

He set her down on a nearby stone bench. "So, do you have any problems like this?" she said, scooting closer to him and hooking her leg around his, "Weak ankles, I mean." Heat rose in his cheeks as he gently moved her leg away, "Uh… no… not really."

"No weaknesses whatsoever? No trick knee," she purred while running a hand across his knee. His blush darkened as his mouth moved to say something but, again, no words came out. "No ruptured _disks_?" she trailed her hand from his hip, up his chest, to his chin, lightly tracing his jaw. She could see him visibly gulp. He, against every male hormone in his body, turned away from her and stood up, finding his way to a nearby fountain. "No, I'm-I'm fit as a fiddle," he said in a rush.

Elsa sighed, "Ghost Boy, you are perfect."

He shrugged his shoulders with a, "Thanks," and she stood up and moved next to him. "You know," Danny said, "When this all started, I would've given anything to be normal again. To be like everyone else."

"You wanted to be ruthless and dishonest?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Everybody's not like that."

Elsa looked down at her reflection in the fountain, "Yes, they are."

"But you're not like that." Elsa turned to him in surprise, "How do you know what I'm like?"

He smiled down at her, "All, I know is, you're the most amazing person with weak ankles I've ever met." Elsa smiled at him. He took her hand, "Elsa, when I'm with you, I don't feel so… alone." Elsa's heart clenched in her chest as she pulled away and sat down on the edge of the fountain, "Sometimes, it's better to be alone."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't hurt anyone and no one can hurt you," she sighed as she fiddled with her hands. "Elsa," Danny sat next her and took her hand in his again. She looked up to meet his eyes. "I would never hurt you," he promised. "And I don't want to hurt you," she admitted, "So let's stop this… before…" She trailed off as he leaned in closer.

"Alright, break it up you two! Party's over!"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Oh, no." A girl with orange hair appeared, with Sam and Tucker close behind her, "Big sister coming through! Danny, you are in for it!" Elsa stood up, "Calm down, sister, this was my idea." Jazz placed her hands on her hips, "Well, we've been looking everywhere for him!" She pointed to Danny, who stood up. "Jazz, I can take care of myself." Jazz crossed her arms, "Tell that to Mom and Dad, who are worried sick."

He looked back at the blonde. Elsa sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Eh, it's fine," he shrugged, "They'll get over it." Danny flew up to a cherry tree, picked a blossom, flew back down and handed it to her. Elsa smiled at the adorable gesture and took the flower, admiring it. She was so focused on the flower that she almost didn't notice the soft peck on her cheek. Almost. It was gentle, light, and barely there, but she felt it.

When she looked up, she watched him get dragged away by his sister. She laughed to herself before sighing and sinking onto the edge of the fountain. Lovesick thoughts invaded her mind as she gazed at the small pink flower.

_Swoosh!_

Elsa turned to see Vlad in ghost form behind her. "Elsa, my dear," Vlad said, landing on the ground, "Tell me, what is Daniel's weak link?"

"Get yourself another girl. I'm through!" Elsa said through gritted teeth. Vlad's gaze hardened, "I don't think I heard you correctly-"

"Then read my lips!" she yelled, "Forget it!"

"My dear, aren't we forgetting that your sister…" Elsa's shoulders slumped at his words. "Well," he continued, "If you disobey me, I'll let your imagination conjure up the gruesome details."

"Ugh, Danny," Sam cursed under her breath, "Just had to drop your wallet didn't you?" She immediately shut up when she spotted Elsa in the garden with Vlad. She ducked behind a bush and listened.

"You work for me. If I say, 'Sing', you say, 'What ballad?' If I say, 'I want Daniel's head on a platter,' you say…"

Elsa sighed, "'Medium or well done?'"

Sam gasped and ran back to the football field where she knew Danny would be doing laps.

"I'm sorry, do you hear that?" Vlad asked, "It's you and your sister's freedom, fluttering away." Elsa shook her head, "I don't care. I won't help you hurt him."

"Elsa, this is just a _guy_," Vlad sighed.

"But, he's sweet, and honest, and gentle. Besides, 'Oh, great ruler,'" she looked down at the flower in her hand and smiled triumphantly, her tone growing more confident, "You _can't_ beat him. He has no weaknesses. He's gonna-"

The flower was suddenly plucked from her hand and Vlad smirked, "I think he does Elsa." He grabbed her by the arm with his other hand and the flower burned in a pink flame, "I truly think he does…"

* * *

"Way to go Fenton," Danny sighed to himself, "You just lost one of your best friends. God, I'm so stupid!" Why did he say those things to Sam in the first place? But why would she say those things about Elsa? Accusing her of working with an enemy?… And where is Tucker?

"Ah, Danny Phantom."

Danny turned at the sound of a voice to find the mayor. "Mr. Masters?" Danny asked, "What are you doing here?" The mayor shrugged, "I wanted to show you something, my dear boy." Suddenly, two black rings appeared at his waist. When they disappeared, they revealed none other than Vlad Plasmius.

"Mr. Masters… you're-"

"Just like you," Vlad smirked, "Only, I knew how to keep my secret. Now onto business, Daniel. I have a project in the works. Real estate, if you will. And you are in the way."

"Me?"

"Yes, so, I'm proposing you take a day off. It must be exhausting, all those ghosts fights and such." Danny shook his head, "No way."

"Not so fast, Daniel," Vlad said, his tone growing colder, "Because I have a little leverage you might want to consider."

With a snap of his fingers, Elsa appeared out of nowhere. "Elsa," Danny called. She shook her head and rushed to him, "Danny, don't listen to-" She was cut of by a long pink ecto-plasmic rope that wrapped around her body and mouth. Danny rushed towards her but she disappeared again. He turned back to Vlad and glared, "Let her go!" He blasted an ecto-ray at him but Vlad easily blocked it with a small yawn.

"So, here is my new offer. You give up your powers for 24 hours and Elsa here," he snapped again and Elsa appeared on the bleachers, still trapped, "is safe from harm."

" … People are gonna get hurt, aren't they?"

Vlad chuckled darkly, "My boy, this is a war. Need I say more?" He flew over to Elsa and cupped her chin, "But isn't _she_ more important?" Elsa looked at him with pleading eyes, shaking her head no.

" … You have to swear she won't get hurt."

Vlad smirked, "Okay, Daniel, I'll give you that. Elsa will be safe or your powers will be returned." Vlad flew back over to Danny and offered his hand. Elsa shook her head violently, praying that he wouldn't do it. Danny took Vlad's hand and shook it.

Suddenly, Danny fell to the ground, changing back to Fenton. Vlad chuckled as he kicked Danny over, placing his foot on his chest. "How does it feel to be just like everyone else, Daniel?" Vlad got off of Danny and snapped his fingers, making Elsa's constraints disappear. Elsa gasped for breath and coughed. Vlad took her hand and pulled her up onto her feet, "Isn't she a fabulous actress? I bet you didn't even suspect she was working for me the whole time."

Elsa pulled away from his grasp, "Don't touch me." She rushed to Danny's side but he glared at her, "You- … You lied to me." She shook her head, "Danny, it's not like that. Please, I-"

"Oh, and Elsa," Vlad said giving her a sharp look, "I'll tell your sister you said, 'Hello.'"

* * *

"Danny Phantom! Come out and face me!"

Danny stood at the front of the school, watching Vortex destroy the whole town. He barely took a step forward before a small hand stopped him. "What are you doing?" Elsa asked, gripping his shoulder, "Without your powers you'll be killed!"

"There are worst things," he said in a monotone voice, not looking away from the ghost, before walking out towards Vortex. Elsa thought to herself, trying to think of a way to stop him before he killed himself. She suddenly heard a bang from the shed by the fields. She ran to it and flung open the door, finding Tucker tied to a post. "Tucker!" she exclaimed, rushing to untie him. He scoffed, "Since when are you so happy to see me?"

"Since, Danny's in terrible danger. You know where Sam is? She's the only one who can talk some sense into him."

* * *

Sam looked out her window to see the Specter Speeder. She opened the window, "What do you want, Tucker?"

The hatch in the front opened, revealing Tucker, who was driving, and Elsa. Sam's eyes narrowed, "Why are you here?"

"Sam, I know you don't like me but right now, that's not the issue. Danny needs you!"

"Why would he need me? He's got you. He doesn't need me anymore," she said coldly.

"Sam," Elsa said in a softer tone, "I never wanted to drive Danny away from you or Tucker. I could never replace either of you. He needs a voice of reason. He needs you. Both of you."

" … Make room."

They zipped towards the center of town to find Danny lying on the ground with his clothes singed, probably from a lightning strike. As soon as the Speeder landed, Sam and Tucker rushed out to help their friend. They spoke to him while Elsa hung back, not missing the glare Danny sent her. Sam pulled his focus back on her and seemed to talk some sense into him. A giant hand came down and grabbed him. As he was being pulled up, Elsa threw him the first weapon she could find in the Speeder. He caught it in his hand and opened it to reveal the Fenton Fisher. He quickly used it to poke Vortex in the eye. Vortex dropped Danny and once he hit the ground, Danny used the Fenton Fisher to pull Vortex down by his tornado-like ghostly tail. He quickly hit the button that activated a new electricity attachment, electrifying Vortex to the point where his collar shorted out. Vortex fell to the ground, making the whole town shake.

Elsa immediately noticed the Nasty Burger sign as it began to wobble and fall towards Danny, who was trying to catch his breath.

"Danny!" she cried as she rushed over and shoved him out of the way.

_Crash!_

Complete silence fell as the dust settled and the trio saw Elsa under the heavy metal sign. "Elsa!" Danny yelled as he rushed to move the sign off of her, not caring that his enhanced strength was gone. Sam and Tucker hurried to help him. A white ring suddenly appeared around Danny's waist as he was finally able to move the sign. Once it was off of her, he looked down to find himself in Phantom form, "What-?"

"Vla-Vlad's deal is broken," Elsa gasped in pain, "He p-promised I would get hurt."

"Elsa," Danny fell to his knees beside her, taking her in his arms, "Wh-Why did you-? … You didn't have to-"

"People always do crazy things… when they're in love."

Danny's eyes widened, "Oh, Elsa… I-I…-"

"Are you always this articulate?" Danny couldn't help the small smile from forming on his lips. "You-You haven't got much time," Elsa winced, "You can still save the town. Stop, Vlad."

A cushion from the Specter Speeder was gently placed under her head. "We'll watch her," Sam said and Tucker nodded. Danny smiled gratefully at his friends before looking back down and pressing his forehead gently against Elsa's. "You're going to be okay. I promise." She lifted a hand to cup his cheek. "Go," she whispered softly. With renewed vigor, Danny stood and zoomed into the sky, determined to stop Vlad.

Elsa watched him go with a sigh. "S-Sam," she whispered. Sam and Tucker exchanged a look before Tucker nodded at Elsa, urging her to go. Sam moved to Elsa's other side and looked down at the girl expectantly. Elsa winced again, "S-Sam, Tucker, you need to hear the truth. To hear w-why I helped Vlad. So you can tell Danny-"

"You're gonna tell Danny yourself," Sam said and a soft tone.

Elsa shook her head, "And if I can't, can I trust you to tell him?"

Tucker and Sam didn't even hesitate as they nodded. Elsa let out a small sigh of relief , "My family is not the most fortunate. So, when a millionaire with a job opportunity comes along, I jumped at the chance, leaving my family behind so I could support them. Turns out, this job was less conventional then I expected. But when I began to refuse his orders, he told me he had my little sister, Anna, somewhere and she could easily be disposed of with the press of a button." Elsa gave the two a pained look, "She's only five."

_Bang!_

_Flash!_

The three looked up to see flashes of green and magenta light in the sky, revealing silhouettes behind the clouds. Elsa smiled when she saw Danny with an army of ghosts behind him. She recognized them to be all the ghosts he had set free from Vlad's control. Her smile widened when she noticed how much bigger his side was.

!

Elsa gasped and jolted at the sharp pain that coursed through her, feeling even weaker then before. She felt someone take her hand and looked up to see Sam holding her hand and Tucker smiling comfortingly down at her. She returned the smile with a small one of her own. Suddenly, a bright flash of light exploded from the clouds. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut to block out the harmful glare.

When she opened them again, she saw Danny flying back towards them, a small part of his "army" following closely behind. He landed next to Sam with Skulker, Ember, Poindexter, Dora, Wulf, and Walker on the other side of her. He didn't even acknowledge them as he took her in his arms, holding her close to his chest, "Elsa, listen to me okay, we're going to get help." He looked around frantically for any sign of help. Elsa smiled softly and reached up to cup his chin, turning his face back to her and shaking her head.

Danny's face fell, "Come on Elsa, don't… don't be like that. Y-You're going to make it." He brought their foreheads together and dropped his voice to a whisper, his voice cracking slightly, "You _have_ to make it."

"Walker," Dora whispered, careful not to interrupt the two, "Can't we bend the rules… just this once?" Walker's blank stare didn't falter but he softly called, "Wulf." The black haired creature stepped forward. "I need you to fetch something for me."

"Sam," Elsa looked up at her, "Can you do me a favor?" Sam nodded. "Find Anna. Bring her home. Tell her I-" she stopped, her vision slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. "Elsa," Danny whispered.

"Phantom."

Danny looked up when he heard his name being called. He frowned, his arms protectively tightening around Elsa, "Not now, Skulker." The ghost just stepped to the side, revealing Wulf who had another ghost in his arms. The ghost looked like Elsa, though she was barely visible. With each breath the real Elsa took, the ghost grew more visible. "If we can reunite her spirit with her body before it's too late," Dora explained gently, "It may save her."

Wulf walked towards them and Danny immediately set her back on the ground, desperate for anything that could save her. As Wulf laid the spirit into Elsa, Danny felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to Sam and Tucker giving him encouraging smiles.

They all looked at Elsa and waited with baited breath. Moments passed and nothing happened. Just when everyone was beginning to give up hope, Elsa sat up and gasped with her eyes wide. Danny's eyes lit up, "Elsa?"

Elsa let out a relieved sigh when she saw Danny, "Ghost Boy."

She practically leapt up into his arms, tackling him in a big hug, which he gladly returned, and burying her face into his chest. Elsa opened her eyes when she felt two more pairs of arms wrap around them. She smiled at Sam and Tucker as the four friends let go of each other. Danny turned to the small party of ghosts, "Thank you for-"

"Save the sap, dipstick," Ember stopped him with a small smirk, "You're the one who helped us first."

"You saved us from that bully," Poindexter added.

"So just this once, I'll break a rule," Walker said with a smile, "Just don't get use to it, punk."

Danny chuckled and rolled his eyes, "I'll try." He looked back at Elsa when he felt her take his hand in her small one. They smiled at each other but were interrupted.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss her," Skulker interjected. "Get on with it," Sam added. "Go for it bro," Tucker gave Danny a thumbs up. He laughed and turned back to her. She stepped closer to him, "Well, you heard them Phantom, just kiss me already."

"I hate to put a damper on things but I never really liked happy endings."

A magenta rope appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around Elsa's wrist, pulling her away from Danny. She landed in the arms of Vlad, still in ghost form. His clothes were tattered and he had a few burns but there was a malevolent grin on his face that made her uneasy. He roughly gripped her wrist and pulled her to his side. "Elsa," he sing-songed, "Aren't we forgetting one tiny little crucial detail?" he pulled her closer and yelled in her face, "I OWN YOU!"

Elsa winced at the shout and tried to pull away. Danny sent Vlad a glare so cold and harsh, it would make any ghost wince in fear, no matter how powerful. But Vlad didn't even notice him as he reached into his belt and pulled out a small remote. "Have you forgotten that with one press of a button, your sister will-Ack!" A small green ecto ray zapped the controller out of his hand, "Oh, cheese logs!"

Tucker blew off the smoke that was coming from a green stick of lipstick, "It's a lipstick and an ecto ray! Because I'm worth it."

"Blast!" Vlad growled before smirking and turning back to Elsa, "Not matter, you still have nowhere to run."

"Let me go!" she shouted with an icy glare.

"I don't think so, girl. I am taking you far away and this time," he tightened his grip on her wrist, "you _won't _escape me."

"Ow! V-Vlad, you're hurting me!"

_Zap!_

Vlad was sent flying back into a building by another green ecto ray, releasing Elsa in the process. Once the smoke cleared, Danny stood in front of Elsa in a protective stance that _dared_ Vlad to come near her again, fists smoldering and eyes now glowing bright green with fury. He felt a familiar chill roll down his spine as he thought of Vlad laying his hands on Elsa… No… chill wasn't the right word. It was more a _surge of power_.

Vlad stood again, laughing darkly, "Oh, has the hero come to rescue the fair maiden?" He took a step towards them and Danny tensed up, growling through his teeth, "Get away." Vlad laughed again and continued walking towards them.

"I said get AWAY!"

Suddenly an inhumane sound erupted from Danny's mouth at the end of his sentence, sounding almost like a _ghostly wail_. Sound waves shook through the town and sent Vlad flying backward into the building again. Once Vlad changed back into a human, the sound died down. Danny sighed as he changed back into Fenton and fell to his hands and knees. Elsa took her hands off her ears and knelt down to him, checking to make sure he was okay, "Danny, you… you-"

"People do crazy things," he panted weakly, "when they're in love." Elsa's heart swelled at his words as she helped him up. Tucker ran up to the unconscious man, snapping a Specter-Deflector around his waist.

Vlad opened his eyes slowly and grunted, "I can't focus my powers." Danny weakly straightened up and changed back to Phantom, seeing as Vlad was awake and was prepared for a fight. Elsa put a hand on his chest and walked up to the man.

Elsa gripped the man's collar, "Which means I don't need any to do this. So, Vlad," she swiftly punched Vlad in the face, making him fall to the ground, "Stay away from me and my sister." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Danny. "That just may be the hottest thing I have ever seen you do," he joked. She rolled her eyes at him. "Next, we find your sister," he added with a comforting smile. They looked away from each other when they heard whispers, noticing the crowd of civilians that had formed around them.

"Just kiss her already!" the two heard Sam call out from somewhere in the crowd. Danny blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as all eyes turned to him and Elsa. He gave her a shy look. Elsa rolled her eyes, grabbed the collar of his jumpsuit, and smashed their lips together. The crowd around them erupted in cheers and thunderous applause. Danny's eyes widened she pulled him closer to her roughly before they broke away from each other and laughed.

"Hit it, Writers!" Tucker shouted. Hic, Hyphen and Shiza gladly obliged as they watched their Delsa ship dance to the music.

_Here's a hero who can please the crowd._

_A star is born!_

_Come on everybody shout out loud._

_A star is born!_

_Just remember in the darkest hour_

_Within your heart's the power_

_For making you_

_A hero too._

_So don't lose hope when you're forlorn._

_Just keep your eyes upon the skies._

_Every night a star is_

_Right in sight a star is_

_Burning bright a star is born!_


	18. Meet the Parents

**Hey, hey, hey! Happy V-Day everyone! Here's a little something for you.**

Fentons:

Elsa and Danny walked up the steps of Fenton Works. "Okay," Danny breathed, "Before you meet my family, there are some things you should know. One-"

"Oh, Danny stop it," Elsa cut him off, "It's just dinner."

"Yeah, but-"

"No 'buts' mister. I've been looking forward to meeting them all week," she smiled. He blinked back at her, obviously surprised, "Uh, okay then." He opened the door for her and they both stepped inside.

"Danny? Is that you?" Maddie Fenton peeked out from the kitchen. Her face lit up when she noted the girl standing next to her son. She quickly wiped her hands around the pink and white apron that was tied around her blue jumpsuit. She hurried out to the pair that stood at the front door, "You must be Elsa. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"You too, Mrs. Fenton," Elsa smiled. "Maddie!" Jack called as he came up the stairs from the lab, "Who's at the door? Is it Danny's girlf-" The man stopped when he emerged in the family room. A big goofy grin that kinda reminded Elsa of Danny spread across his face as he elbowed Maddie playfully, "Hey, hey! You sure this one is with our boy?"

"Dad," Danny groaned. Elsa had to stifle a small laugh behind her hand at Danny's expense. "Aw, I'm just messing with ya Danny… Hey! Wanna see the new super cool invention I just made?" Jack asked Elsa.

"Well, I-"

"Great!" he cut her off as he gently led her to the lab. Danny just groaned in frustration, "I specifically remember telling Dad _not_ to show her anything from the lab."

Jazz laughed as she came down the stairs, "What? You thought he would remember?" Maddie smiled at the two a little, "Now kids, your father can get a bit excited at times but he means well," she stopped before looking at Danny, slightly worried, "But, um… you might want to go check on them." Danny's eyes widened as he dashed down the stairs to the lab.

"I call it the Fenton Phantom Foamer!" Jack exclaimed as he held up a gun that shot out ectoplasmic foam, "This baby traps ghosts in a ghost-prof foam." Just as he finished explaining, his thumb accidently pressed something, shooting some foam at Elsa's shoes.

Danny gripped his hair in frustration as he watched the whole thing from the stairs. Jack began to blubber apologies but Elsa stopped him with a smile, "It's okay Mr. Fenton, really. It was an accident."

Jack nodded, "I'll-uh… I'll go put this away."

As Jack walked off to the weapons vault, Danny retrieved a towel from a drawer in a lab table. He moved towards Elsa. "Here," he patted the linoleum counter, "I'll help you with that." Elsa shrugged and hopped up to sit on the counter. "Where'd you get the towel?" she asked.

"This happens more than you think," he answered as he kneeled down and began wiping away the foam that was on her feet. Once he finished, he heard Elsa softly coo, "Danny~"

He looked up at her. "Stop making that face," she scolded him playfully, "They're just shoes." He sighed as he stood up and threw the towel in a nearby trash bin. She got off the counter, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. His brows unfurrowed and the corners of his lips tugged up a bit at the action. He took her hand and guided her upstairs.

Once they reached the kitchen, they were met with a Maddie, apron now gone, with a green and silver metal staff. "Hi-ya!" she struck down a fast moving object. It didn't take long for the two to recognized it as the roast chicken that was meant to be dinner. The poultry growled and launched itself at Maddie. She was quick to react, swinging at it like a baseball and sending into the wall, successfully smashing it. There were a few moments where Maddie just stood there and panted before she turned to the couple, "So… who wants pizza?"

* * *

Danny sighed as he dumped the paper plates and other trash into the trashcan. Once he was finished, he felt two arms wind around his shoulders. "What's wrong Danny?" Elsa asked gently. He let out another sigh, "This dinner was a disaster."

"Well, there were no unwanted ectoplasmic guests so… that's a plus."

"The chicken _did_ try to eat my mom."

"Nevertheless," Elsa hugged him tighter, "I had fun tonight. Your family is wonderful." He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, comfortable since they were the only two in the kitchen, "You're one of the first to think that."

"Even so," she leaned in and touched her nose to his, "You're too cute to pass up just because your dad got foam on my shoes."

He smiled at her and tilted his head to give her a gentle kiss, not knowing they had an audience. His family watched from the family room before Maddie broke the silence and called, "Elsa! Look what I found! Photo albums!"

Danny pulled away from the kiss with wide eyes, subconsciously tightening his arms around her, "Oh god…" Elsa's face lit up, "Oh no you don't. I have been waiting all night to see your baby pictures and I will not let you stop me." She twisted her way out of his arms before she headed for the family room.

"Coming!"

Winters:

"Okay Fenton, you've looked evil in the face and defeated it time and again. You can do this."

_Knock Knock!_

The door to the Winters's house open to reveal Elsa, who immediately broke into a smile when she saw him, "Danny, come in." He stepped into the house and was greeted with a small kiss on the cheek. "Relax," she whispered to him playfully. When she pulled away he gave her a look.

"Danny! Danny!"

Danny turned to see a head of bright red hair running up to him. "Hey, Anna," he smiled. Anna beamed back up at him, holding onto his hand while she jumped up and down, blabbering on about something from school. Danny felt himself relax as he smiled down at Elsa's sister. He doesn't know why he was so nervous. He has faced terrifying enemies on countless occasions but the idea of meeting his girlfriend's family scared him more than anything.

"Papa," Elsa called to the man who had just emerged from the kitchen, "This is Daniel Fenton," she turned to him, "Danny, this is my father."

Danny gulped as he looked up at the man who now seemed twice as imitating.

_Well, here we go..._


	19. A Prince and a Gypsy

**Hey! Guess whose birthday it was yesterday?! Guess who forgot to update on said birthday? Yes, as a present to all of you here's an update. Enjoy!**

"Dude, you know you're gonna get in serious trouble, right?"

Three teenagers, around the age of 16, were wondering the streets of Paris. The year was 1482 and the streets were filled with peasants and vendors. One teen with dark skin wore a yellow tunic, dark green pants and a red beret. The girl wore all black and had dark hair with amethyst eyes. The boy in the middle of the two was the only one wearing a cloak with a hood over his head. The hood hid bright blue eyes and raven hair. His plain clothes easily hid the fact that he was Prince Daniel, heir to the throne of France.

"Aw, come on Tucker," the prince smiled, "When do I ever get to sneak away?"

"Never. You do it anyway," Tucker deadpanned. The prince merely shrugged while the girl piped up, "For once, I agree with him. Danny, you know you shouldn't be outside the castle walls."

"Relax Sam," Danny scoffed, "I've finished my studies, listened to my dad drone on about agricultural importance, and sat through a lunch conference with the high council. I've done everything I needed to do for today." Sam sighed, "Alright, if you say so."

"That's the spirit. Besides," Danny smiled as he watched two laughing children cross in front of them, one chasing the other, "It's kinda nice to feel normal."

"Well, in that case, it's good to have you back," Tucker said slinging an arm around Danny's shoulders, "So, lay it on me man, any new princesses?" Danny scoffed, "No. And frankly, I'm kinda glad. Last thing I want is someone trying relentlessly to get my attention. Don't get me wrong, I've met plenty of nice princesses and duchesses but some are just… Anyway, my parents are so worried about marrying off Jazz they kinda forgot about me."

Suddenly, the trio heard lively music playing and saw a little girl pull her mother towards a small crowd. They curiously followed the pair to find a band of sorts playing music. A stubby man played the lyre, another played a reed pipe, and the last one banged on a drum of some kind. They all wore brightly, albeit faded, clothing that looked to be too small for them. "Stay away child," the mother of the little girl said, pulling her daughter away, "They're gypsies. They'll rob us blind."

The teens looked back at the display and noticed the girl who was dancing to the music with a tambourine. She wore a long dress that had a black bodice with long sleeves and a long teal skirt that swayed with her hips. The deep colors of her dress contrasted her fair skin and light platinum blonde hair that sat in a loose braid. But that wasn't what caught the prince's eye. What made him gawk at the gorgeous gypsy was her sparkling glacier blue eyes.

She twirled around gracefully on her bare feet, tapping her tambourine on her hip a few times. She gave a slight nod in the trio's direction. Danny saw Sam wave back out of the corner of his eye. "You know her?" Tucker asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, she gave me dancing lessons a couple times."

A short whistle was heard over the music and the band and the girl suddenly stopped. The crowd cleared and went about their business. The men fled as the girl grabbed the small hat that was filled with coins. But as she rose from the ground a hand clamped around her wrist.

"Alright, gypsy, where'd ya get the money?" a guard sneered.

The girl scowled, "For your information, I earned it."

As the guards carried on, Danny spotted a horse on the other side of the street. He fished into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin. He quickly went up to a fruit vendor, handed him the coin saying "Just one, keep the change," and grabbing an apple.

He heard the guards groan as two of the men that were in the band ran by with the girl close behind. Danny gave a soft whistle and the horse looked up at him. He offered the apple to the horse, causing it to cross the street just as the guards came barreling through, slamming into the horse.

One of the men recovered quickly and growled up at Danny, "You'll pay for that, peasant!"

A small hand suddenly yanked Danny away, dragging him up the street and into an alley. He was pulled into a small doorway. The hand clamped over his mouth, stifling any protests as he came face to face with the girl from earlier. "Sh," she whispered putting a finger to her lips. He kept quiet as he heard the metal clanking of armor pass by along with, "They went this way!"

The girl removed the hand from his mouth as they both breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks," Danny smiled. She waved it off, "Don't mention it. You save my skin, I save yours. Now come on," she grabbed his wrist again and pulled him towards the other end of the alley, "We should go before they come back."

"I heard something over here!"

The pair heard the shouts of the guards returning. As the girl was about to turn and run he held onto her wrist. She looked back at him with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' look. He responded, "Can I see you again?"

"What?" she asked, confused. "Tonight," he answered pulling off his hood, "At le Pont Neuf?" The girl stopped when she saw his face after the hood was gone. He was handsome, she'll give him that. "Alright," she curtly nodded.

Danny quickly whipped off his cloak and put it around her, pulling up the hood, "Here take this." The guards' voices became louder. "Go," he urged, "I'll hold them off."

She turned and ran, but she didn't leave him. She turned the corner at the end of the alley onto a quiet street. She sat down and hunched over, looking like a regular beggar. She was right there in case that mystery boy got into serious trouble.

"Stop right there, peasant boy!"

Danny turned around to face that guards with a small smirk. They all stopped. One of them hit the other on the head, "You idiot! That's the prince!"

_The prince?!_ the girl thought.

"Prince Daniel, wha-what are you doing outside the palace walls?" a guard asked.

"This never happened," Danny said in a sharp tone, almost like a warning, before whistling. A black and white horse suddenly came galloping down the quiet street. "Would you like and escort to the palace, your Majesty?" a guard asked as Danny got on the horse. He shook his head and rode off, trying to get back to the palace before someone noticed he was gone.

* * *

"This is completely insane," she muttered to herself. She stood on the le Pont Neuf bridge, looking down at the inky Seine that glittered in the lamplight. The sun had set only moments ago, some light was still remained in the sky.

She whirled around at the sound of footsteps on the cobblestone to find a hooded figure. A hand reached up and pulled the hood off, revealing a raven haired boy. The girl breathed a sigh of relief and removed her own hood. "Here," she said, unclasping the cloak she still wore, "This is yours."

"Keep it," he said softly, "Believe me, I have more than I need."

There was a long silence between the two before she spoke again, "With all do respect, your majesty, what do you want?" Danny shrugged, "Was kinda hoping for your name…"

A small smile tugged on her soft pink lips, "Elsa."

Danny returned the smile and offered a hand, "I'm Danny." Elsa shook her head with a playful look as she gave him her hand, "I think I know what your name is, your Highness." He laughed, "Maybe, but I prefer Danny… without all the 'your majestys' and formalities please." With that, he rose her small hand to his lips and softly kissed it with a small bow.

Elsa thanked God above for the fading light that hid her blush. He let her hand go and smiled brightly at her. She returned it as she leaned against the stone railing of the bridge, "So, was there a reason you asked me here?"

He shrugged and copied her position, "Can't a guy ask to see the pretty girl he just met again?" His eyes went wide, "I said that out loud… didn't I?" Elsa stifled a soft laugh as she nodded. He sighed, "Well, that's just great."

"You think I'm pretty?" she teased. Danny's cheek tinted pink, "No! … Wait, yes! I-I mean… I uh-"

"Oh, my goodness," Elsa laughed, "I'm not standing next to the Prince of France. I'm standing next to the biggest _dork_ in all of Paris."

"Hey!" he protested. "Relax," she said with a roll of her eyes, "Besides, it's kind of adorable." Danny quickly looked down at the water underneath them as his face burned red. Elsa decided right then and there that she _loved_ seeing the heir to the throne flustered.

"L-Listen, I'm sorry about what happened today in the market," the prince apologized. Elsa raised an eyebrow, "What? The bozos with spears? This isn't the first time it happened."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah," she answered. Danny furrowed his eyebrows, "This is the first time I've heard of it. Vlad - er, the Captain of the Guard is responsible for keeping the peace and justice in the city." Danny seemed to be deep in thought as Elsa examined his expression. "Does the royal family really not know what happens in the streets?" Danny nodded, "That's why we entrust it to the soldiers and the Captain. We try to manage the peace outside the city, they manage the peace inside," he paused, "This is definitely something that my parents need to know." Elsa scoffed, "Won't change anything. Us 'filthy gypsies are only good for stealing and witchcraft.'"

"That's stupid," Danny rolled his eyes, "People are people, no matter where they're from or what they believe."

Elsa smiled at his statement. "Okay," he spoke again, "I _really_ don't want to offend you but I want to ask… You don't necessarily look like a gypsy. How come?"

"You mean the blonde hair and pale skin?" she asked. He nodded. She continued, "I was adopted by a gypsy family, my sister and I both were. And, by default, that means I am a gypsy." He nodded again. "So what about you?" she asked.

"Me?"

"Yes you," she playfully bumped he shoulder with her own, "Give me the insight on 'Prince Daniel.'"

"There's not much to tell," he chuckled at the way she said prince, "I'm just some kid who sneaks out of the palace whenever he can." She gave him a funny look, "Why would you ever want to leave?"

"Well, palace life isn't as glamorous as it seems," he sighed resting his cheek in his palm, "Don't get me wrong, I'm super grateful for everything I have but… I don't know… I don't have a lot of freedom. Everyone expects so much of me when I'm king…" he paused before shaking his head at himself, "Listen to me, complaining about my life when there are other people out there without anything."

Elsa put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, take it from someone in the lower caliber. There is suffering everywhere. Just because others suffer more, doesn't make yours unimportant."

He looked up at her, surprised, before his lips melted into a smile.

The distant chime of a clock tower in the distance told them that it was late. The both turned to each other and said, "I should go," before they laughed at each other. Danny smiled at the bell-like noise that came from her mouth.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he offered. She shook her head with a small smile before lifting up her skirt a bit, revealing a small dagger that was trapped by a blue band of cloth on her calf, "I'll be fine. Plus, having the prince enter the Cour des Miracles won't go over well." His smile grew as he pulled his hood up, "Well, just be careful." She copied his actions and smiled back.

"Maybe we can meet again. Preferably when we aren't running away from guards," he joked. She laughed, "I would like that."

She swiftly cupped his chin and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight, _Prince Daniel_." With that, she turned and began to cross the bridge.

He stood there with his hand over his cheek and his mouth open. He used to hate being called by his title, but the way she just said it made him love it.

* * *

From that night on, the couple would meet on the bridge that extended over the Seine midweek. Sometimes they would bump into each other in the market place. Elsa also became more friendly with Sam and Tucker.

It was late at night when Danny got back from meeting Elsa again. He went into the palace through his usual route, through the servant's entrance and up through a secret passage that lead straight to his room. As he shut the stone door behind him, he heard a voice behind him, "There you are."

Danny whirled around to find the Queen of France sitting with her arms crossed and her expression unamused. "M-Mom! Hey! How are you?" he nervously asked. "Worried sick," she answered sharply while standing up, making him wince, "Danny, I was so worried!"

"I'm fine, really," he tried to reassure her. "Where were you?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I-um…" he racked his brain for an excuse but when he met her eyes, he clearly got the message. _Don't even try to lie to me_.

He heavily sighed, "I was meeting someone." His mother's expression immediately softened. "A girl?" she asked, surprised. Danny answered with a shy nod. She brightened, "Oh, Danny! That's wonderful! I want to hear everything! Tell me everything about her. What's her name?"

Danny smiled a bit at his mother's enthusiasm,"Elsa." His smile faded a little when he said what he knew she would need to know, "And she's a gypsy."

Maddie faltered a bit at the unexpected revelation but when she saw her son's hopeful expression she smiled again, "Well, I'm sure she's a very… nice girl."

* * *

Today, the marketplace was no less crowded. Elsa was in town for flour and yeast. As she was searching for the cheapest price she could get, she bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me, sir. I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I-"

She looked up to meet familiar sky blue eyes that were hidden under a hood. "Danny," she smiled softly. He smiled back and gently gripped her wrist, pulling her through the crowd. He pulled her into a deserted alley. She laughed, "What? Are you trying to recreate our first meeting?"

He pulled his hood off, his smile bigger than before, "Sorry, I was hoping I would find you today. I wanted to talk to you in private."

"Okay. What's up?"

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small white envelope. "Well, every year my parents throw me a big ball for my birthday," he rolled his eyes, "I'm never one for parties. But it's tomorrow and Sam and Tucker always come and-" his face grew red, "A-And, I was wondering if you wanted to come…"

Elsa gently took the envelope he held out to her, shock evident on her face. "I-I know it's short notice and you might not want to go," he rambled, "And I won't be offended if you decide not to come, but-"

He was cut off by the sound of a group of guards on the opposite street. "Shit," he groaned under his breath before he looked back at her, "Sorry, I have to go. B-But," he gently cupped her small hands that held the envelope, "Will you think about it?"

Without hesitation, she nodded. He smiled, pulled his hood back up and slipped out of the alley. Elsa took a moment to gather her thoughts before she tucked the invitation in her cloak pocket and went back out into the market After gathering what she needed, she quickly and quietly made her way home.

Once she was in the Cour des Miracles, she hurried to the little place she called her own. She practically burst through the door and slammed it shut behind her. She stood there for a moment, leaned up against the door, eyes wide and panting, as she realized what had just happened. The Prince of France had just invited her to a ball. The handsome Prince Daniel wanted _her_ to be there.

"Elsa?"

Elsa looked up at the sound of two voices that simultaneously called her name. Her sister, Anna, a red headed girl who was about thirteen, and Libya, the gypsy woman that had taken Anna and Elsa in when they were children. "Elsa, darling," Libya spoke, "Are you alright? You seem winded."

"Yes, matka **(A/n: 'Mother' in Bulgarian)**," Elsa smiled as she stood up and set the basket of goods she was carrying on the dining table.

"Hey, what's this?" Anna asked as she pick something up from the ground. Elsa turned around and paled at the sight of Anna picking up a familiar white envelope. She quickly checked her cloak to make sure, confirming her suspicions when she couldn't find it where she left it. "T-That's mine," Elsa squeaked.

Anna raised a brow as her expression became mischievous and she opened the letter. Elsa rushed over to try and grab it before Anna could read it but her sister just held out her arm to push her sister back. "Dear Honored Guest," Anna read aloud, "You are cordially invited to the ball to celebrate the birthday of Prince Daniel." Anna's eyes widened as she turned to her sister. Silence swept through the room and Elsa swore she could hear a pin drop.

"Where did you steal this?" Anna asked.

"I-I didn't steal it!" Elsa argued, "It was given to me."

"Oh, yeah? By whom?"

"Prince Daniel!"

Anna's face split into an excited smile, "The Prince?!" Elsa nodded shyly before she snatched the invitation out of her sister's hand. "Is that who you've been sneaking out to see?" Anna asked with her hands on her hips. "I-It's not that big of a deal," Elsa rambled as she made her way back to the basket and began to unpack it, "Besides, I might not even go…"

"Not go? Why not?!"

"Anna," Elsa turned to face her again, "I am a _gypsy_. I don't belong up with the lords and ladies. Look at me!" she pulled the sides of her skirt for emphasis, "When has something like this ever happened?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know. Cinder-_freaking_-ella!" Anna exclaimed, "Come on, Elsa. Don't you at least want to go."

"Of course I do. But I don't have a fairy godmother who can make ball gowns out of rags!"

"Elsa."

Elsa stopped when she heard her name softly being called by her mother. "Yes, matka?" Libya smiled as she walked up to Elsa and gently gripped her shoulders, "You should go."

"But, matka, I-"

"Now, you listen here," she said, playfully but still gently, "You bring most of the income in this family. For once, go out and enjoy yourself. You're still young. You deserve some happiness. But while, you're at it, try and snag a suitor or two." Elsa laughed at the comment as her mother smiled, "You could have any man in all of France."

"Maybe even the prince, if he has any sense," Anna added with a smile. Libya laughed and let go of Elsa before running off into another room. The sisters exchanged a confused look before she came back with a small pouch in her hand. "Here," she said handing it to Elsa, "I've been saving this. I may not be a fairy godmother but it should help." Elsa eye's widened, "Matka, I-I couldn't-"

"Oh, but you must," Libya smiled, "Tomorrow is your last chance to go out and prepare for the ball. You will go out to the market and get the best dress you can." Elsa smiled back, "Thank you, matka."

Libya's smile widened before she took a deep breath and sighed, "Well, after all that excitement, I think we could all use some dinner."

* * *

Sam sighed as her mother dragged her through the marketplace. Danny's stupid ball was today and now she had to get a dress. Not that she didn't like going to it… Well, no that's a lie. But to be fair, Danny doesn't like it either. But it's always fun when the adults tap into the wine cellar and an irish jig plays.

She suddenly spotted someone familiar making their way through the crowd. "Elsa?"

The blonde turned at the sound of her name and smiled, "Oh, hello Sam."

"What are you doing? And why do you look so… distressed?"

Elsa sighed, "I got invited to Danny's ball. I want to go but I don't know the first thing about balls!" Sam smirked, "Hey, I've been surviving these things for a while. I can help you if you want." Elsa smiled, "Really?" Sam nodded and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the dress shop her mother was already in.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting," Sam said in a harsh whisper as she and Elsa walked into the Palais-Royal entrance together. "You sound like your mother," Elsa spat back. Sam gasped and clutched her chest as if she was hurt, "Take that back." Elsa smiled at her friend who smiled back. Sam gave Elsa a playful once over before facing front again, "Man, I am good."

"Stop it," Elsa elbowed her. Sam laughed, "I'm serious. Blue is definitely your color. That dress fits you perfectly. Wait." Sam reached over and tugged the top of Elsa's dress down a bit to reveal more of her breasts. "Sam!" Elsa swatted her hands away before pulling her bodice back up. Sam just laughed and shrugged, "What? Just helping a girl out."

"So, in conclusion, technology these days is-" Tucker stopped when he looked back at his friend, who was looking at the entrance of the ball room, "You aren't paying attention to me, are you?"

"Hm? What did you say Tuck?" Danny asked snapping back to face his friend. Tucker rolled his eyes with a small smirk, "Oh, sorry man, didn't mean to interrupt your daydream of big blue eyes and long blonde hair."

Danny frowned, "Hey! I wasn't-"

"Sure, okay," Tucker rolled his eyes again, "Did she even say she was going to be here?" Danny sighed, "No, I had to bail before I got an answer. The guards were patrolling." Tucker nodded in understanding before his eye caught something. "Woah," he whispered under his breath, "Don't look now dude but I think the 'fair maiden' is here."

Danny turned to see Sam walk into the ballroom. She wore black, as usual. Her black gown had see through sleeves and lace around the bodice, designed to look like ivy. But when he looked behind his friend, his jaw grew slack. Elsa stood in a long light blue gown that reached the floor. Her sleeves were see through as well. The bodice that seemed to be made of crystal. It was form fitting around her upper body and waist but draped around her hips like a curtain that swished with every tantalizing movement. Simple crystal earrings, that she had borrowed from Sam, hung from her ears. Her hair was pulled away from her face in a french braid, light blonde flyaways forming a crown on her head.

Sam took Elsa's arm, noticing her self consciousness, and led her through the room towards Danny and Tucker. Heads turned to follow the two girls. "Sam," Elsa whispered uneasily, "People are staring."

"That's a good thing," Sam smirked back.

"If you don't take her, I will," Tucker said to Danny as the two girls walked up to them. "Happy Birthday, Danny," Sam said as they reached their friends. "Happy Birthday," Elsa smiled, noticing how dashing he looked in his ball attire. Danny smiled back, very nervous all of the sudden, "T-Thanks guys."

And so the night began. The quartet laughed as some of the more scandalous dukes and lords dipped into the wine supply early. Danny was sometimes dragged away to attend to 'royal business' and such, but returned as soon as he could. About the third time Danny returned, he seemed to have a slight pout. "What's wrong, Danny?" Sam asked. Danny groaned, "The matriarch demands I dance."

Almost simultaneously, Sam and Tucker made some sort of signal for him to ask Elsa while she faced him. Danny, before he second guessed himself, dramatically bowed and offered a hand to Elsa speaking in a cheesy British accent, "Would milady grace me with a dance?"

Elsa couldn't stop her laugh before she composed herself, placed her hand in his, and replied in an equally cheesy accent, "'Twould be my honor, your majesty."

He laughed as he lead her out onto the dance floor. "Danny better not lose his nerve," Sam said to Tucker. He nodded, "She's a keeper." There was a moment of silence between the two friends before Tucker spoke again, "Should we ditch them so they can get some alone time?"

"Yes, yes we should."

Meanwhile, Elsa and Danny were on the dance floor, laughing to themselves at a couple. The man was obviously drunk swaying too much for the poor girl to feel comfortable. "If I've ever seen a drunk horse, that's what it would look like," Elsa whispered to him. Danny laughed in response and shook his head at her, "Tsk tsk, Elsa." She rolled her eyes playfully at him. His smile grew, "Besides, I've got the best dancer in all of Paris for a partner."

Elsa scoffed, "I dance for coins in the street."

"Still one of the best I've ever seen," he smiled before his face grew serious, "How come you don't do the whole 'disability act' that other beggars do? I mean it seems easier."

"Danny, put yourself in the shoes of a rich drunken man. Now think, who would you give money to? A beggar woman on the street? Or a girl who dances for you?"

Danny nodded in understanding. "Besides," she continued, "There's something satisfying about working for money than just begging." He nodded again as he twirled her around. When she faced him again, he sensed some self consciousness. "People are looking at you," she said with her eyes wide.

"Believe me," he smiled, "They're looking at you."

The music stopped and all the couples halted to clap for the band.

When Elsa and Danny returned to where they left their friends, they were surprised when they weren't there. "Huh," Elsa sighed, "Where'd they go?"

"Maybe they're out in the garden," Danny said before offering Elsa his arm. She took it and he led her through the crowd.

"Danny, where you running off to?"

Elsa sucked in a breath as she came face to face with the orange haired princess. But, really she shouldn't be surprised. I mean, she was on the arm of the prince. "Jazz, we just need find Sam and Tucker. They kind of disappeared."

"Who's this?"

"This is Elsa," Danny smile grew as he introduced her, "Elsa this is my older sister, Jazz." Elsa used her free hand to take one side of her dress in her hand before she did a small polite curtsy. "Pleased to meet you, your Highness."

Jasmine's face melted into a smile as she noticed the pretty girl on her brother's arm, "Oh, hello." She stepped aside to let the couple through, now kind of guessing Sam and Tucker _wanted_ the two to be alone. "I'll let you know if I see them."

The two continued out into the garden and Elsa gasped at the beautiful grounds in front of her. "Doesn't look like they're out here," Danny said, oblivious to Elsa's wonder. He looked over and saw her shocked face. "You like them?" he asked, nodding out at the gardens. Elsa nodded, still staring at the sight in front of her. "Come on, I'll walk you around the lawn before we have to go back inside," he said.

They strolled along the lamp lit pathway that was lined with purple, magenta, yellow, and white flowers. "To be honest, Elsa," Danny said, "I didn't think you would come tonight."

"Oh? And why not?" she asked.

"Well, it wasn't really fair of me to give you an invitation yesterday. And I would've come earlier but I had some business I needed to attend to. Besides, I saw how self conscious you were when you noticed everyone looking at you."

"Well, if you were a low class member walking into a room with kings and queens, wouldn't you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yes. That's why I thought you wouldn't come," he said as the turned a corner, now at the far end of the lawn. "Well, I did," she responded stopping in front of him and facing him. He nodded with a smile, "Yeah, you did."

"Besides," she said brushing invisible dust off his shoulder, "Very rarely do I get to see you in all your princeliness. You look rather gallant." He jokingly puffed out his chest and lifted up his chin, causing her to laugh. It wasn't long before he broke and laughed with her. Soon after they stopped laughing, silence enveloped them and they stared into each other's' eyes, only now realizing how close they were.

Elsa stared at the raven haired boy in front of her longingly. She felt so safe with him. When she was with him, they weren't two extreme ends of the social classes. They were just two people who had happened to be in the market at the same time.

"Danny," Elsa whispered softly, "When we met on the bridge that first night, did you really mean it when you said I was pretty?"

Danny summoned up all the courage he had as he took her hand in his while the other tilted her chin up. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on."

He gently leaned in a brushed their lips together, surprising her and himself with his boldness.

They were just two people.

Two people in love.


	20. The Perfect Pick Me Up

**Just a cute little thing~**

"Thanks for walking with me to school, Sam," Elsa said as she and Sam walked down the grey sidewalk to Casper High. Elsa was new in Sam's neighbor and Sam's mom had offered for Sam to help show Elsa around the high school. Sam objected at first, but after meeting the nice blonde, she gave in.

"No problem," Sam said.

Silence fell over them and Elsa looked over at Sam. "Sam?" she asked, "Are you alright? You look worried."

"Hm?" Sam seemed to snap out of her thoughtful haze. "Sorry, it's just… my friend has been under a lot of stress lately and I'm starting to worry." Elsa's gaze softened, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"He just needs something to help take his mind off of it," Sam reasoned, "A distraction."

"What's he like?" Elsa asked. "Well, he's-" Sam stopped mid-sentence as her mind began to form a plan and she smirked. " … He's our age, one of my best friends actually. Real sweet and cute." Sam emphasized the end, trying to make her friend seem more appealing.

"Cute?" Elsa asked. Sam nodded, "Oh yeah, big blue eyes and dark hair…"

"Well, you know… if you need any help I can always…" Elsa trailed off as she blushed silently. She sighed in relief as they reached the school. Sam smirked, "Elsa, you just said the magic words." She took Elsa by the hand and pulled her a tree where some lunch tables were set up. She lightly pushed her to the trunk. "Sam?" Elsa asked uncertainly, "What are you-"

"Just stay right there, Elsa." And with that, Sam hurried off.

* * *

"Dude, you don't look so good," Tucker said as he and Danny sat on one of the picnic tables outside while they were waiting for the bell ring. "Of course I don't. Skulker and Ember escaped the Ghost Zone together and I was up all night trying to catch them," Danny groaned as he sat with his head in his hands.

"Hey guys," Sam greeted as she walked up to the two.

Tucker "Hi"ed her back while Danny muttered a hello through his hands. "What's got you down in the dumps?" Sam asked. "All night ghost fighting," Danny answered sullenly.

"Well, maybe you should just cheer up and look around," Sam said slinging an arm around Danny's shoulders, "It's a beautiful morning don't you think?"

"Sam, you hate mornings," Danny countered as he rose his head from his hands and looked at her, "Besides, after last night, nothing looks beautifu-" He stopped as he looked past Sam at a girl who was standing under the shade of a nearby tree. She was looking around with her big glacier blue eyes, her platinum blonde hair shining in the sunlight.

"W-Who i-is that?" Danny asked.

Sam smirked as she used a finger to close his mouth, "Oh, her? That's Elsa. She's new."

"New?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Mhm," Sam nodded and pushed him forward a bit, "Why don't you go say hi?"

"You are good," Tucker smirked when Danny was gone. Sam and Tucker watched as Danny went up Elsa and introduced himself, managing to fall on his face by tripping on a tree root. As he was ready to wallow in embarrassment, Elsa kindly offered him a hand. He took it and stood up, smiling sheepishly as she beamed at him.

"I know that puppy dog stare anywhere," Sam smiled, "I think we'll be seeing a lot of Elsa in the near future."


	21. DEST

**Hey friends! Thought I forgot about you? This oneshot is a special birthday present to TypicalHyphen24 a dear friend who has been nothing but supportive and amazing. Happy Birthday!**

**P.S. This oneshot is based on an animated web series called RWBY. Anna is the older sister in this oneshot but Elsa is still very much over protective. And I'm going to bend some of the rules in the RWBYverse.**

Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.

Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named, "dust." Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.

Even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone… darkness will return. So, you may prepare your guardians… Build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed… There will be no victory in strength.

But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a small, more honest soul.

* * *

"Woah, woah, woah, back up. We got accepted into Beacon Academy?!"

Daniel Fenton flinched at his friend's loud exclamation, "Tucker please, keep it down." The teen was about 16 years old and wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket, matching with his dark raven hair with it's white streak. Tucker raised a brow at the statement, "Why are you not yelling this at the top of your lungs? Danny, we are moving up two years! How did this even happen?!"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all sat in Danny's room while he packed for the Academy. The three teenagers were currently enrolled in Signal Academy, a primary combat school. Beacon was highly praised and well known advanced combat school, made for training hunters and huntresses. What are hunters and huntresses you ask? They are heroes, protectors of civilization from the forces of evil.

"Well, there was a scout from Beacon here last week to look at our graduating class. Instead they saw us practicing and well, one thing led to another…"

"Well, why are you not bouncing off the walls?! Do you not want to go?" Tucker asked.

"Of course I want to go," Danny answered, "It's just… I just don't want to be the weird kid again." Tucker shook his head, "Nobody thought you were weird at Signal." Danny shot Tucker a "you're kidding me right?" look. Sam shrugged, "Hey maybe you can show off a bit at Beacon."

"I don't want to show off," Danny huffed, "I just… I don't know. I have always wanted to go to Beacon." Sam slung an arm around his shoulders, "That's the spirit. Plus we'll have Jazz in our grade. That'll be different for sure."

"Different as in she'll be hounding us about everything," Tucker huffed, "I know she means well but, well you know."

Danny smiled at his friends, "At least I'll have you guys with me."

* * *

"I can't believe my baby brother is coming to Beacon with me!"

Danny and Jazz Fenton were currently on an Air Bus on their way to the Academy. And Jazz was currently crushing Danny in a giant huge. "Jazz," Danny huffed as he pulled away, "It was nothing okay?"

"But it was something!" Jazz argued excitedly, "I saw some footage of your training."

"You what?!" Danny exclaimed with wide eyes. Jazz shrugged, "The scout from Beacon asked me a few questions about you and showed me a video," her bright smile came back in an instant, "Oh, aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited. But you have to remember, I was moved up _two years_. I don't want anyone to think I'm special."

"But you are special!"

Danny sighed, "Look, I just want to blend into the background. You know, be normal." Jazz shrugged, "Alright. But my friend from Signal has a little sister who was also moved up. Don't know why though."

Suddenly, a hologram of a blonde woman showed up in front of them, "Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attending this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

Jazz's face lit up as the hologram disappeared. She rushed to the window, "Danny, you've gotta see this." Danny followed her to the window. A small smile graced his lips when he saw the aerial view of the Vale Kingdom, his home.

It didn't take long for the Air Bus to reach the Academy. Once the siblings got off of the aircraft, they both stared in awe at the campus before them. Light stone paved walkways, green lawns, a genuine castle-like appearance. But what caught the most attention was Beacon Tower. The tower was crowned by a number of green spheres or lights, as well as an intricate clockwork mechanism consisting of many interlocking cogs and gears.

"Woah," Danny breathed. Jazz only nodded in agreement. "Danny!" He looked around to see who called his name and turned to find Sam and Tucker waving at him. He waved back but before he could go to meet them, his sister placed her hand of his shoulder.

"Oh, look! It's my friend from Signal! You know that one who has the sister your age," Jazz grabbed his arm, "Come on I'll introduce you!"

"Jazz! Wait!"

But before he knew it, he was being dragged across the campus, sending a helpless gaze toward Sam and Tucker while mouthing "I'm sorry" to them. "Anna! Over here!" Jazz called out. Finally, Jazz let go of Danny and he regained his footing. He looked up to meet two pairs of curious blue eyes. One girl, who seemed to be Jazz's age, was tall and had long red/strawberry blonde hair. She wore a green top with satin straps and dark pants. But the girl standing next to her is who caught his eye.

She had ivory skin, fairer than the older girl, and long platinum blonde hair that was tied back in a loose french braid. She wore a blue shirt with sheer off the shoulder sleeves and white high waisted shorts. Two white empty sheaths rests on each of her hips with straps and gear wrapping around her legs. On her feet were white boot wedges. _Does she fight in those?_ Danny wondered silently.

"Anna this is my brother, Danny," Jazz introduced. Danny snapped to attention, not really noticing the two older girls had been talking. "Hi," he waved. The older girl, Anna, beamed back at him, "This is my sister, Elsa." Danny met the beautiful blonde's gaze and she looked away shyly. Butterflies nervously welled up in his stomach her he adorable behavior. He felt his sister nudge him forward a little bit as the 18 year olds began to catch up.

He gave Elsa a small smile and she gladly returned it. There was a long silence between them before she spoke, "So, how'd you get moved up?"

"A scout saw me in combat practice," he answered sheepishly, "You?"

"High power semblance," she replied quietly. Before they could continue their conversation, Anna interrupted. "Come on, Elsa," Anna said, taking her sister by the arm, "We gotta get to the main hall for orientation."

* * *

"It's like a big slumber party!" Anna plopped down next to Elsa. After Headmaster Ozpin had given his speech, the first year students had made their way to a big hall where they would all be sleeping. After initiation tomorrow was when they would be assigned rooms. Everyone had gotten into their pajamas and were beginning to settle in. Elsa had curled up with a book against a wall.

"I don't think Father would approve of all the boys," Elsa said with a small smile, not looking up from her book. "I know I do," Anna said, staring at a tall blonde. Elsa rolled her eyes and continued to read.

Anna gasped, "Don't look now, but I think Jazz's brother is staring." Elsa's head snapped up at the statement. Her eyes swept to room to look for the boy her sister had mentioned. She spotted him on the other side of the room, busying himself with laying out his sleeping bag. She noticed a faint blush on his cheeks in the dim candlelight of the room.

Elsa felt her face heat up as she turned back to her book. She couldn't help but blush at the thought of the cute guy from earlier staring at her. She did have a weakness for dark hair and light eyes.

"Dude, you really need to stop staring."

Danny turned to his friend, "What?" Tucker sighed, "You've been sneaking stares at that blonde ever since she sat down with that book. Why don't you go talk to her?" Sam nodded, "He's right." Danny shook his head with wide eyes, "No way. If I try to talk to her I'll mess up or say something stupid."

Sam rolled her eyes and took his arm, pulling him up. He yelped as she dragged him towards the wall, the shadows concealing them the closer they got to it. Eventually he tripped on something and fell down, feeling the shadows around him disappear along with Sam. _What is it with people pushing and pulling me today?!_ he thought. As moved to get up, he met the gaze of bright blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, her tone soft and gentle.

It was then that he realized that he had tripped over her feet. _Smooth Fenton, real smooth._ "I-I'm fine," he stuttered offering her a sheepish smile. She shyly smiled back. He realized that he was still on the floor and scrambled to get up. "I-um… Sorry about that."

"It's okay," she said in a kind tone. There was a brief pause before he asked, "What's your book about?" She blinked back at him, seemingly surprised he had asked, "I-It's about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over his body."

The person next to them blew out their candle. Danny shuffled on his feet, "I-uh, I guess I should leave you to read it. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled up at him, "Goodnight."

Danny made his way back over to his friends, angrily pointing his finger at Sam, "There was no need to use your shadow semblance to get me to talk to her!"

* * *

The next morning all the first year students gathered on the edge of Beacon Cliff. Each student was on a small grey platform of their own. Professor Ozpin stood in front of the along with Glynda.

"For years, you have been trained to become warriors," Ozpin began, "And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda stepped forward with a small holopad in her hands, "Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates… Today."

Opzin continued, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone you could work will. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years."

_Please Fenton luck, _Danny quietly thought to himself_, please don't screw this up for me_.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet our position along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

"That's one way to motivate people," Tucker said under his breath.

Ozpin spoke again, "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Without so much as a pause he nodded his head, "Good. Now, take your positions."

One by one, the small platforms began launching people into the sky in an arch towards the forest. Elsa turned to Danny and gave him an encouraging smile before she was launched into the air.

Danny turned to his friends a little while later when he felt his platform begin to set, "See you guys at the end." They nodded back with smirks on their faces.

It was then that Danny was sent flying into the air.

Sam skillfully landed on a large branch of a tree not long after everyone had been shot off the cliff. She heard some screaming in the distance and looked up to see Tucker flailing in the air, having messed up his landing strategy. She sighed as she swung her weapon from her shoulders, a black bow and arrow equipped with a never ending supply of arrows in her quiver. She had exploding arrows, rocket arrows, and a few that could become a small gun. She slung an arrow into the string of her bow and let it rocket off towards Tucker. A loud _Biong! _echoed through the forest, followed by a distant, "Thank you!"

"Of all the people in Beacon, I'm with him," she grumbled, knowing she'd have to go get him.

Danny had landed a little while ago and was now wandering in the forest, looking for someone to partner up with him. He suddenly heard rustling behind him. "Sam? Tucker?" he called, going towards the bush, "Is that you?" As he parted the branches of the bush, a growl was heard from the other side.

"Nope."

Danny quickly rolled away as two Grimm leaped out of the bushes at him. Ursas, bear-like Grimm creatures that have a white masks and boney spikes on their backs. Danny drew his weapons from two sheaths that were slung on his back, twin swords, one white, one black.

"Alright then," he sighed, "Better make this quick." He zoomed forward, using his semblance to gain an advantage. Speed, to be exact. He left a green glow as he struck one over and over again. Eventually, the monster reared on its hind legs, allowing him to impale the monster and speed away in time. The other Grimm growled as it watched its friend fall to the ground, dead. It roared, but as Danny got into a battle stance, ready for another fight, the roar was cut off. The Ursa fell to the ground on its stomach, revealing Elsa behind it. A blue crystal-like dagger was lodged in the back of the Grimm's head and a long blue ribbon extended from the hilt of the dagger to her wrist. He spotted another dagger in her other hand.

She pulled the dagger back to her by the ribbon and caught it, shoving both into the two sheaths on her hips. He relaxed out of his stance as she gave him a small smile. He quickly returned it.

_Thank you Fenton Luck_, he thought to himself.

The two began walking north without exchanging any words. Finally, Danny decided to break the silence, "So, Elsa… where are you from? I've never seen you around Vale before."

She blinked back at him, surprised he had started a conversation. "I'm from Atlas," she finally answered. "Do you miss your friends?" he asked. Elsa seemed slightly saddened, "I don't have any friends." There was a short pause before she spoke again, "I was homeschooled by tutors and applied to Beacon." He raised a brow, "Why didn't you just stay in Atlas?" he paused for a second, realizing how rude that sounded. He stopped walking, causing her to stop, and quickly stuttered out an apology, "Sorry. I-I, um, I didn't mean it like that. I-It's not that I'm not glad you're here… b-because I am. I mean… uh."

A soft laugh escaped her lips from behind her hand, "I know what you mean. Thanks Danny."

Danny smiled at her and there was another long moment of silence between them. "So, uh, you mentioned a high power semblance earlier," Danny continued, "Care to elaborate?"

Elsa's expression suddenly became anxious and nervous, "Well… I, um…"

"Hey, it's okay," he swiftly reassured her, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Elsa stared wide eyed up at him before a small smile graced her lips and the two began walking again. "What about you?" she asked, "Speed? Is that what I saw back with the Ursas?"

He nodded, "Yep, I-"

He was cut off by a loud scream that was heard off in the distance, causing them to stop and look around. Elsa raised a brow, "I think an old lady is in trouble." Danny shook his head, his smile still on his face, "That's just my friend, Tucker."

"Red beret?" She asked. He nodded. Elsa's eyes darted to the right before she pointed, "Is that it?" They both walked over to where she had pointed. The trees thinned out to reveal a small clearing. In the center was ruins of an old temple, mainly the ruins of an open rotunda. "Huh," Danny commented, "That was easy."

Elsa looked up at the sky, "We must've been launched pretty far." The pair made their way to the temple to find chess pieces placed on low pillars. "And it looks like we aren't the first ones here," Danny said, noticing a few pieces missing. The two made eye contact and shrugged. Danny went and grabbed the first one he saw, the white rook piece.

"Heads up!"

Elsa looked up to see Jazz flailing about while falling towards them. "Elsa?" Danny called from the temple, "What is it?" She turned to him and pointed up. As they both looked up, Jazz was swept up onto a hover board of sorts. They landed a few feet away, revealing the girl that was driving the hoverboard, who had brown skin and black hair. "Thanks Valerie," Jazz said as her feet were placed on the ground. Valerie stalked off towards the chess pieces, dismissing Jazz's thanks, "Don't mention it."

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Elsa asked Danny.

A roar was heard behind them and they both turned to find an Ursa bounding out of the forest. It stopped as soon as it entered the clearing and fell on it's stomach. Anna stood up from it's back, "Well, that's broken."

"Anna," a muscular blonde called running up next to her and bending over to catch his breath, "Don't… _pant_… Don't ever do that again." Anna waved him off, walking over to retrieve a relic, "You worry too much, Kristoff."

"Did your sister just come in riding an Ursa?" Danny countered Elsa. She shrugged, "Touché."

The ground shook and Sam and Tucker came running in with a Death Stalker at their heels. It was a large scorpion-like Grimm creature with a glowing golden stinger for a tail. Elsa shook her head, "I'm not even going to ask." Danny nodded, "It's best you don't."

"Welp, the gang's all here," Anna called from behind them, "Now we can die together!"

"You're over exaggerating, Anna," Elsa called back. "Then, what are we gonna do?" Valerie asked. Sam and Tucker both suddenly were swatted by the Death Stalker's tail and fell in front of the group. The Grimm's tail drew back to strike and everyone readied their weapons. But as the golden stinger flew towards them, a loud _Clang!_ was heard.

Everyone stared as Elsa stood in front of them with her arm stretched out in front of her and her hand flexed. A wall of ice encased the Death Stalker's stinger, the Grimm itself struggling to free its tail.

Elsa turned back to meet wide eyes. She shrugged, "High power semblance?" Anna nodded in approval, "That's my little sister."

"Uh, guys, I hate to cut this little victory short but," Kristoff pointed at the sky. A large raven like Grimm began circling them. "A Nevermore," Tucker clarified. "Should we fight it?" Valerie asked.

"There's no point," Elsa said, "The relics are _right here_." Danny nodded, "Elsa's right. Our mission was to get the relics and make it back to the cliff. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live. I like it," Tucker said, grabbing a chess piece. Once every team had one, they ran for the cliff side. The ruins of a larger temple stood in their way, along with a freestanding ruined temple in between the edge of the clearing and the higher up cliff. The Nevermore perched on top of the crumbling rotunda on the freestanding temple and roared. Danny, Elsa, Sam and Tucker ducked behind a column while Valerie, Anna, Jazz and Kristoff ducked behind one on the opposite side.

All heads turned back then they heard a loud cracking sound. The Death Stalker had broken free and was now heading towards them. The eight of them turned to run for the cliffs.

As they were crossing the bridge that connected the temple to the clearing edge, the Nevermore swooped down and rammed into the stone bridge head on, collapsing a small part of it. The teens were split up again. Danny and Valerie made eye contact. "You handle the scorpion. We'll handle the bird," Danny said. Valerie nodded and the four of them turned to attack.

Elsa had been knocked off of the bridge when the Nevermore had attacked. She quickly pulled one of her daggers out of its sheath and threw it at the stone structure. It stuck and she swung by the ribbon. As the Grimm bird flew by, she threw her other dagger up at it and used its momentum to swing back up onto the rotunda ruins.

"Nice of you to drop in," Sam smirked as she landed next to Elsa as well. Elsa smirked as she twirled her daggers in her hands, "I'm not late am I?" To Sam's left, Tucker pulled out a small silver wand from his cargo pants. It extended into a small dark green and silver hand cannon on a staff. He cocked the top of the canon, making a small _Click! Click!_ noise, "Let's hit it with everything we've got."

"Wait," Elsa said, "It's tougher than it looks. I used it to swing up here and it didn't even flinch. It has armor all over its body."

Danny's face lit up, "But not inside its body. Guys, I have a plan." He turned to his left, "Elsa, I need you to freeze it to that bridge over there," he pointed to the opposite side of the temple where there was another bridge that connected to the dirt wall of Beacon cliff, "Sam, Tucker, you two help her lure it over there." All three nodded and sprung into action.

But not before the Nevermore crashed into the rotunda and made half the thing collapse. The teens were quick on their feet and used the falling rubble to get onto the sturdy part of the ruins, jumping from piece to piece of the falling stone.

Tucker used his canon to launch himself into the air. He landed on a tall pillar and activated his semblance. Graphs and chart came into his vision as he mentally calculated every possible angle for hitting the bird. He found the perfect one and aimed before firing.

The bird was knocked into the side of the cliff before it fell onto the bridge. Elsa was right there and was ready. She quickly ran and froze the Grimm's talons to the stone. Sam jumped up onto the pillar opposite of Tucker and Danny sped towards the creature. He quickly stabbed it in it's underbelly before taking the sword out and speeding out of the way. The Nevermore roared in pain and Sam and Tucker understood what they needed to do.

"I hope you're hungry," Sam smirked as she slung an exploding arrow into her bow. She and Tucker fired into the Grimm's mouth at the same time. In the same instant the blasts hit the creature's mouth, a giant icicle rose up from the ground and impaled the creature. The creature roared and it's head exploded.

Complete silence hung in the air as the Nevermore fell limply onto the stone bridge. The teens on the other side of the gorge had defeated the Death Stalker and watched with wide eyes. Elsa reached her hand out and created a bridge to the ruins for the others, replacing the one the dead Nevermore had destroyed. She turned and created wide slabs of ice for everyone to use to get up the cliff.

"Well," Tucker said as he leaped down and landed next to Sam, "That was a thing."

* * *

"And finally, Elsa Arendal, Daniel Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Samantha Manson."

The four teens walked up onto the stage in the main hall of Beacon Academy as Professor Ozpin called their names. "You four retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forth, you will work together as Team Destiny," the teens' pictures were shown on the big screen with their initials in the order DEST, "Led by, Daniel Fenton."

Danny blinked back at the Headmaster in disbelief and Ozpin only gave him half a smile, "Congratulations young man."

As the team walked off the stage, Jazz tackled Danny in a hug, "Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Elsa smiled at the sight. As Jazz let go of her brother, Sam and Tucker slung an arm around each of his shoulders. Elsa put her hands on her hips and smiled at the trio, "I think things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

* * *

"How on earth do you fight in those?"

Team Destiny sat in their dorm room unpacking. Elsa shrugged at Sam's question about her shoes, "Uh balance?"

"Yeah," Tucker said from the other side of the room, "Like when you only had a 'high power semblance?'"Danny frowned at his friend, "Tucker, we shouldn't pry."

"It's alright Danny," Elsa smiled, "You guys are my teammates now. I mean there isn't much to tell. I've been able to create ice from nothing and control it ever since I was born. Of course, I've had to work on my control but it's gotten better over the years."

"That's really cool," Tucker commented.

"Uh, Danny?" Sam called, "I think we have a problem with our stuff." The teens had been unpacking all of their stuff and storing it where they could. Eventually, the beds ended up being piled on top of each other. "Should we get rid of some of our stuff?" Sam asked. Danny thought for a moment before he got an idea, "Or… bunk beds?"

"I'm down," Tucker nodded. "Me too," Elsa said. "Let's do it," Sam nodded.

After an hour or two, they had successfully stacked the bed on top of one another. Elsa had frozen the bedposts together and created ice ladders that would never melt. "I call top!" Sam yelled. "I call the other top!" Tucker called after her. Elsa and Danny just laughed at the two and shook their heads.

After Danny had come back from getting ready in the bathroom, Elsa stood up from her bed. Sam and Tucker turned in for the night and only a lamp on the nightstand lit the room.

"Danny?" Elsa quietly asked, trying not to wake Sam and Tucker. "Yeah?" he answered. "I wanted to thank you," she smiled at him.

He raised a brow, "For what?"

"For reaching out to me," she answered shyly, "I didn't have any friends when I came here. I thought I would be the only one who had moved up. I didn't think I would be on a team of sixteen year olds. But you took the time to say hi to me and in the forest you didn't treat me any differently, even after you knew about my semblance."

Danny smiled at the blonde, "Hey, we're all friends now. You're not alone in this." She beamed up at him and he felt butterflies stir in his stomach. "Goodnight Daniel," she said softly. "Night," he replied. "And Danny?" He turned back to her. She gave him a small smile, "I've always wanted bunkbeds."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh," Danny said as he let his head fall down on the lunchroom table.

Team Destiny sat in the mess hall together with Jazz, Valerie, Kristoff, and Anna, who had formed their own team with Valerie as the leader, who sat at the table across from them. "Who knew groping for the approval of our peers could be so exhausting?" he groaned into the wood of the table.

"Just think, tomorrow we're free from classes for the Vytal Festival for a whole month!" Tucker exclaimed. "I'm excited that we finally have some time off," Sam agreed.

"Well, I for one am going to miss Professor Port's crazy speeches," Elsa joked, causing the team to laugh. "Hey," she continued, "Maybe we could go to Vale tomorrow and just, you know, hang out."

"That's a good idea," Tucker nodded. Sam smirked, "She just wants to check out the other competition for the tournament."

"You can't prove that!"

Danny laughed at his friends. In the short months that they had been a team, Elsa had really opened up to them. She even helped them with some of their classes… well, mostly him. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of the blonde when her face would light up each time he got an answer right.

"So, Vale tomorrow?" Danny asked the team. They all agreed and made plans to leave for the city in the morning.

But their visit was far from normal.

The next day the team had enjoyed spending time together, walking the streets of Vale and just talking. It was around noon when they noticed a big cargo ship pull up at the docks, which was unusual for this time of year. They collectively decided to go check it out. Once they reached the street where the dock began, something unexpected happened.

A giant Ursa burst out of one of the cargo holds on the ship. This Ursa was bigger than any other the team had encountered. It was not only larger in size but the amount of armor on it's back was also at a greater quantity.

The team was quick to act as screaming pedestrians ran past them. Each teen pulled out their weapons, ready for Danny to make the first call.

"Poison Ivy!" he yelled out, cueing Sam and Tucker to strike first. They ran forward at full speed, Tucker firing at the creature wildly while Sam ran around it while it was distracted by him. She quickly slung an arrow in her quiver and shot it at the monster, aiming for small kinks in its armor. She successfully got an exploding arrow in after a few tries.

"Ice Phantom!"

Sam and Tucker quickly lept out of the way as Elsa and Danny came forward, He held her dagger as he sped towards the Ursa, dragging her by the ribbon. When he was close enough, he stopped abruptly, launching Elsa forward. She flipped over its head and landed on its back, stabbing her dagger into its fur. The Grimm reared in pain and flung Elsa off of its back and behind Danny.

"Amethyst Ocean!"

Danny sped by the creature to confuse it. As he went past Sam, he handed her one of his swords. He was behind the monster when Sam slung the sword into her bow, careful not to cut the string. She shot it at the the Grimm's mouth but it closed its mouth before it could hit it, causing the sword to harmlessly bounce off of the Ursa's mask. "Shit," Sam cursed under her breath as Danny zoomed forward back to the other side of the street, picking up his lost sword on the way.

"Blue Violet!"

Sam slung her bow back around her shoulders and focused on the battle play. She summoned shadows to blind the Ursa. Elsa quickly froze the asphalt of the street and created skates under her heels. She skated forward and around the creature, Sam making a path for her through the shadows. Elsa struck the Ursa several times, getting a few rewarding roars of pain from the monster. It swung its claws blindly, trying to see through the darkness with no success. Eventually, Elsa was hit by a waving arm and she flew back towards the team.

Danny helped her up as he noticed the positioning of the buildings around them. They were at a far end of the street that led to the dock while the Ursa was on the other side.

"Elsa-" he began. "On it!" Elsa immediately responded, racing forward on her skates towards the Grimm creature. She quickly sweeped around him, freezing his paws to the ground. She looked back to where Danny had positioned Sam and Tucker, understanding what he was trying to do. He had talked about this play but they've never tried it before.

_No time like the present_, she thought as she raced towards Tucker. He responded immediately, throwing her his cannon while she threw him an ice dagger with the ribbon still connected to her wrist. She caught it and launched herself halfway up the building. She threw the cannon back to Tucker, who copied her actions, the blue ribbon now taunt between the two buildings.

Danny lept up, using his speed to get the momentum. He landed in the center of the ribbon, stretching it down to the ground. When it was close enough, Sam used a shadow to hold it in place while she used her hands to aim. "Only you would come up with a plan like this," she scoffed, "We should've practiced it."

"Then it wouldn't be half this exciting," Danny retorted before he was launched at the Ursa. He used his speed to gain momentum and when the Grimm got close enough, he swung his blade.

_Slice!_

Danny landed behind the monster as its head fell off its shoulders. He panted, trying to catch his breath, not realizing the limp body behind him was falling to the ground.

"Danny! Look out!"

* * *

"You can come and see him now."

Elsa, Sam and Tucker stood in the lobby of the school's infirmary. They quickly followed the doctor that lead them to his room. "Hey guys," Danny called from his bed. The trio rushed to his side, everyone coming in for a group hug. "We were worried sick!" Elsa said as soon as everyone had pulled away. "We didn't see what happened!" Sam added.

"Guys, I'm fine it was just a knock on the head that caught me by surprise," Danny smiled up at them.

"You're lucky you got out with only a few scratches," all four teens turned to see Headmaster Ozpin in the doorway, "All of you." Silence hung in the air before Ozpin spoke again, "We don't even know where the Ursa came from. What you all did today was very irresponsible." All four teens hung their heads.

"And, admittedly, very impressive."

All heads turned back to him in surprise.

"You reacted calmly and collectively, you focused on the crowd getting out first, and you did minimal damage to the city." The teens exchanged a look with each other before turning back to Ozpin.

"All in all… well done."

The group stood in a stunned silence. The headmaster showed the ghost of a smile to them, "Mr. Fenton will be able to compete in the tournament as long as he doesn't exhaust himself. But for now, let's let him get some rest, shall we?"

The group took it as a command as Ozpin turned to walk out of the room. They all said goodbye to Danny before leaving. Elsa stopped in the doorway before turning and going back to him.

She laid a hand on his shoulder while speaking in a soft voice, "I'm really happy that you're okay Danny." A small hand slid under his chin as a soft pair of lips gently touched his cheek. With that, Elsa turned and left without another word, leaving Danny there with his hand touching the cheek had just been kissed.

As Elsa walked down the hall she was met by Ozpin. "Miss Arendal?" he called, coming to stand next to her, "Would you see me in my office please?" Elsa suddenly felt nervous, "Am I in trouble?" The professor let out a small chuckle, "No, I only want to discuss something with you." She nodded, "Alright."

When they reached his office, Ozpin sat down in his chair at his desk. His office was in Beacon Tower among the clockwork and gears that ticked all around them. Elsa stared out the window at the view of Beacon Cliff. "Quite the view yes?" Ozpin asked. Elsa nodded, "I can see why you would have your office up here."

"Please, have a seat," he gestured to one of the two chairs that were in front of his desk. She compiled and sat down in front of him. He was silent for a moment or two before he spoke.

"What is your favorite fairytale?"

* * *

"Geez what's taking Elsa so long?" Tucker asked. Danny sat up on his bed and rested his cheek on his hand, having been let go from the infirmary a little while ago. "What do you think Professor Ozpin wanted?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged in response, his mind still on the kiss she had given him.

Their dorm room door opened slowly, revealing a shaken up Elsa. Seeing her distraught state, Danny lifted his head from his hands, almost forgetting about the kiss. The three looked worriedly at their friend as she stalked to her bed and plopped down, putting her head in her hands.

After a while she peeked between her fingers at her friends before she moved her hands away from her face. "Elsa?" Danny asked worriedly, "Are you okay?" Elsa plastered on a fake smile and nodded at them. But none of them bought it. "Elsa, what did Professor Ozpin say?" Sam insisted. Elsa's smile faded away as she met each of her friend's concerned gaze. She sighed and looked back up at them, "No one can ever hear of this, okay?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys know the old fairy tale _The Story of the Seasons_?"

Their silence answered her question and she began telling it herself, "A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens."

"I remember that story," Sam said, "My mom used to tell it to me when I was little."

"But what does it have to do with Ozpin?" Tucker asked. Elsa let out another sigh, "Ozpin… Ozpin told me it was real. All of it," she stood up from her bed and walked to the middle of the room, her back facing them, "He-He thinks I'm the Winter Maiden."

The was complete silence in the room before Danny stood up, "That makes sense." Elsa whirled around, "What?" Danny shrugged, "Well, if anyone asked me I would pin you as Winter." Elsa seemed deep in thought as Danny realized what he said might've been insensitive. As he opened his mouth again, Elsa beat him to it.

"Ozpin wants to train me."

Everyone froze. Sam stepped forward, "Are you leaving Team Destiny?" Elsa's head snapped up, "What? Of course not! I-I mean… I would assume you guys wouldn't want me on your team anymore." Tucker stepped up, "Why would you think that?" She shrugged, "Well, after school and with our own training, I'll no longer have weekends with you guys."

"Even more reason for you to stick with us," Sam said, "Elsa, we're your _friends_. We're here for you when you need us most and this seems like one of the situations where you could use a couple friends."

"No one is leaving Team Destiny," Danny stepped closer to Elsa, "Not on my watch."

"But I-"

"_You_ are a valuable part of this team," he finished for her placing a hand on her shoulder, "You won't be going anywhere anytime soon no matter how much you want to get away from us." He crossed his arms as his lips curved up into a smirk. Elsa stared up at him before she beamed and tackled him in a big hug, snuggling her face into his chest.

Danny was stunned for a minute before he wrapped his arms around her as well. Sam and Tucker were quick to join in on this hug. Elsa smiled up at all of them and for once in her life…

_She wasn't alone_.


	22. A Princess's Phantom

**Hey guys! Guess what? Another birthday update! Yes this beauty here goes out to my very special friend ShizaAssassian316 who actually was the one to inspire me to write Delsa. And not only does she have a book of her own "Drabbles" but she is soon starting a Delsa story! Be sure to check out her fabulous work and Shiza? I love you! Happy Birthday hun!**

War always brought hardship. It was never easy for either side, and in the end, no one really wins. War also brought danger to leaders and their families. How could they protect themselves?

It was dark outside and the moon shone overhead. Stars dimly lit the sleeping kingdom of Arendelle. The small kingdom was well hidden by the fjord around it. A figure glided through the sky. At a closer distance, one would specify the figure of a young man who seemed to glow in the darkness.

Flying aimlessly through the night was not how Daniel Fenton thought he would spend his life. Yet here he was, alone and lost.

That is, until his enhanced hearing caught the quiet noise that was made by the docks of the castle. With his curiosity peaked, the snow white haired teen flew down to further inspect what was going on. Quickly making himself invisible, he found a group of men sneaking along the sides of the castle. He followed them inside, curious as to what they were doing near a castle at this hour.

The group of men made their way inside the castle, wandering through the halls and up the stairs. Danny flew closer to listen to their hushed whispers.

"But what if we get caught?! The King will have our heads!"

"Why did we even take this job anyway?"

"Quiet you idiots! We just need to get the girl and get out."

The young ghost boy did not like the sound of that. Even though he was new to this kingdom, he was pretty sure kidnapping someone at night was against the rules. The men stopped at door and began quietly unloading things out of the bag that had brought. His eyes glowed bright as he decided that he would not let this happen to whoever was on the other side of the door.

Then he made himself visible.

* * *

King Agnarr woke from his sleep at the sound of clattering out in the hall. He quickly sat up and reached for one of the swords that lay above his bed. Quietly creeping out of bed and into the hall, the King almost dropped the sword when he saw the scene outside his door.

Five men were unconscious and piled together. The sixth one stood on shaky legs in front of an apparition. The young boy had tan skin, white hair, green eyes, and wore a strange suit that was black and white. The boy roughly gripped the man's shirt and pulled him so they were face to face. "What are you doing here?" he growled in a low tone.

"P-Please, please spirit, spare me! I am only following orders!" the man cowered. The boy smirked, "Wrong answer." He threw his head back before head butting the man, knocking him out. "Man," the ghost said to himself with a small smile, "I've always wanted to do that."

"Fight off six men or head butt someone?" King Agnarr finally spoke. For whatever reason, the ghost before him had protected the girl behind the door, and he needed to know why. The young man turned at the new voice and his eyes widened, "Oh, um… Sorry, sir. I - uh-"

"Come with me," the king said before he turned and began walking down the hall. Danny looked confused but, since he had no other plans, he followed the older man. Eventually, Danny found himself inside of an office of some sort. It was dark and he could not make out any details but he could tell that it was a very large room. A match was struck and the man lit a candle that sat on the desk before he sat down, gesturing for Danny to do the same. The ghost compiled and sat in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

There was a long silence before either of them spoke. "Why did you stop those men?" Agnarr asked. Danny raised a brow and thought for a moment before answering, "Well, I wasn't just going to let whoever was on the other side of the door be kidnapped."

"So that's what they were doing," Agnarr said to himself, "Bastards." He paused again before speaking, "Do you know who I am young man?" Danny just shrugged, "Sorry sir. I'm not really from around here."

"King Agnarr of Arendelle."

Danny's eyes widened and he blinked back at the king, "Well… I'm guessing I'm probably in trouble then?" The king shook his head with a small smile. "Then why am I here?" the ghost boy asked. The king folded his hands on the desk, "I am in the middle of a war."

"Yikes," Danny commented.

"Yikes indeed. Though my defenses away from home and inside the kingdom are substantial, that did not leave a lot of men for the personal guard. I do not want to risk the safety of my people for selfish reasons but you saw it tonight. The castle guard has been weakened. My daughter, and only legalized heir, has become a primary target."

"And you're telling me this, why?"

Agnarr stopped for a moment, thinking over what he had originally thought to be a good idea. Finally deciding on the matter he met the ghost boy's green eyes, "I want you to protect my daughter."

Danny's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but the king beat him to it, "She is being put at a great risk and having someone like you there would be an advantage. Someone they couldn't see or touch… You do not have to agree if you do not want to but what you did tonight… know that I am forever grateful," he stood up and offered his hand, "Do we have a deal?"

Danny sat there, shocked. He didn't know what to say. It would be a good thing to do, seeing as he had nowhere to go and nothing to do. Danny stood and shook the king's hand.

"Deal."

* * *

About two months had passed since that night in King Agnarr's office. As the war stretched on, more and more attacks seemed to happen. At first there were barely any. Then they became more frequent, happening almost every week or two. Danny kept out of sight, silently protecting the king's daughter.

Until one night.

There had been more men than he had planned. While some of them fought him, others snuck into the princess's room. But Danny was quick and didn't even let the men take more than 10 steps before he tackled them to the ground.

The noise woke the sleeping beauty in the bed. She sat up and looked at the foot of her bed to find about eight men unconscious on the floor. A glowing figure stood over them with its back to her. Elsa gasped in surprised, clasping a hand over her mouth. The figure turned his head to the side when he heard the noise to glance back at her. She could see his green eyes widen in fear before his body faded and he flew up and through the ceiling. She called out to him, "Wait!" But he was already gone.

"Princess Elsa!" a group of guards came to her doorway, "We heard something. Are you alright?"

The princess blinked back at them, knowing better than to tell what she had seen before she was sure. Elsa looked back at the groaning men on the floor. "Those men broke into my room," she said in a small voice.

As the guards grabbed the men to drag them out of her room and down to the dungeons, Elsa clutched her blanket to her chest. What had protected her that night? Judging by the profile of whoever it was, or _whatever_ it was, the figure was a male, about her age. She felt as though she should be frightened or even a little shaken by what happened but she was more curious than anything.

* * *

A knock sounded at King Agnarr's door. "Come in," he called. He looked up from his papers with an annoyed look on his face but it melted into a smile immediately, "Elsa, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

Elsa smiled at her father and walked over to sit in one of the chairs at his desk, "Father, I have a question for you." The king set down his fountain pen and nodded, "Ask away."

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

Agnarr's calm and friendly expression turned dark and his tone was grave, "Where did you hear about something like that?" Elsa was slightly taken back, "Well, last night, there were some trespassers, and after I woke up from some noise, I thought I saw-"

"You saw nothing," Agnarr answered calmly picking up his pen, "It was merely a trick of the eye or a lingering dream."

"But Father, I know what I-"

"This conversation is over," he cut her off in a sharp tone, "I do not want to hear of this again."

Elsa's hands folded in her lap as she bowed her head submissively, "Yes Father." Without another word, she stood and made her way to the door. "Elsa," he called. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to him. "You know I am only trying to protect you," Agnarr said in a softer tone. Elsa gave him a small smile, "I know."

* * *

For once in her life, Elsa didn't listen to her father. She wondered about what had come into her room that night. Her guess had been a spirit of some sort. She had set out to do some research but found very little information. She knew she shouldn't be digging around like this but something was nagging at the back of her mind.

From that day on, she slept late in the day and stayed up all night. No one questioned the girl's new sleeping pattern since she was confined to the walls of the castle anyway. She had hoped to talk to… it when it came during another attack. That week there were no more attacks.

Still, she waited. Eventually, she was rewarded for her patience. More men came in the night as she laid under her covers, pretending to sleep. The men's harsh whispers frightened her but she trusted in whatever-it-was to come to her aid. Sure enough, the sounds of a fight filled the room but Elsa kept her eyes shut as grunts and groans of pain were heard, along with some muffled words and curses.

The sound died down, and Elsa peeked out from underneath her sheets. Again, the figure stood over then defeated men. As he turned to fly away, she called out to him, "Wait! Please." It stopped for a moment before fading and flying up through the ceiling.

The next night there were no attacks. But there was a visitor in her room. She had stayed awake again. An hour after midnight is when she felt as though something was watching her but she didn't know what. She sat up in her bed, clutching her sheets to her chest as her eyes swept the room. Nothing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the curtain sway a bit. Her window wasn't open.

"I know you're there," she said softly, "You can come out."

There were two full seconds of complete silence. The figure she had seen last night materialized in front of her. It was, in fact, a young man. But his appearance was very unusual. He wore a strange black suit with white trimmings. Though he appeared to be smaller in build, he did not lack in muscle. His white hair shone in the dimly lit room and his green eyes never left hers.

Elsa blinked back at the boy. She reached over to her night stand, struck a match and lit a candle. She sat back on the edge of her bed and looked back up at him. He watched her movement with an unflinching stare before he spoke, "You're scared."

The statement caught her off guard. Was she a little intimidated? Yes, but she wasn't scared.

"No," she argued calmly, standing from her bed, "I only fear the unknown and right now, I do not know you."

"A ghost," he said, "I am a ghost." She shook her head, "That's not what I meant. What is your name?" He seemed taken back by what she said. "Danny," he answered with a wary gaze. She couldn't help but smile, "No surname?"

That question seemed to strike a nerve. His expression darkened, and he shook his head. There was another beat of silence before she spoke again, "I'm Elsa." Danny looked up to see her smiling at him. A small smile came to rest on his face. They stayed like that for a while before they both opened their mouths to speak. But before either of them could, the clock on her wall struck two. "You should get some rest, princess," he said to her. He then turned and flew off.

* * *

The next month was spent with little interaction between the two. First there was nothing. Then, whether the room had been infiltrated or not, he began coming to her bedside and asking her if she was okay. Then, little by little, he began showing up in daylight.

Elsa had been sitting in the library in a big red chair with a book in her hand when she felt something materialize over her shoulder. "Hello Danny," she smiled, not taking her eyes off of her book. He blinked down at the beautiful princess, "What are you reading?"

"Jane Eyre," she replied, saving her place, closing the book, then turning up to meet his gaze. Danny was always startled by her sparkling eyes that shone with kindness. Those blue eyes darted to a window before going back to him, "Would you like to go outside with me today?"

His eyes widened, "Out-Outside? In daylight?"

"No, in darkness. Yes, in daylight, silly. Come on," Elsa stood from her place in the chair, "It'll be fun. There's a garden that's within the palace walls." He hesitated, "I don't know, Elsa. I-"

"Please," Elsa took his hand in hers and made her best puppy eyes. Danny looked down at their hands in surprise, then back up at her eyes. He definitely couldn't resist those, "Fine."

Her face lit up and she turned to speed out the door, dragging Danny behind by his hand. She abruptly turned down a hall and began descending a steep stone staircase. They reached a big wooden door at the bottom and she flung it open.

Sunlight poured into the dim and musty staircase. She looked back at him, her eyes dancing with joy and excitement. He felt his heart swell a little in his chest. She gently led him out the door into a small enclosed garden. Stone walls surrounded the garden and bright flowers grew everywhere. From the delicate ones growing on the walls to the colorful ones that lined the green grass pathway, the garden was bright and full of color.

"Nice garden," he commented, leaning over to inspect some of the flowers in awe. "Thank you," she smiled, "I made it myself."

He straightened up and turned to her, "Really?" She shyly nodded, "Well, I did have some help but this garden is my own." She turned and began walking to the center of the garden with him following behind, "My sister and I used to come here all the time."

"Sister?"

"Didn't think I had one did you?" she turned to him with a joking smile, "She and my mother are in Corona, a close ally. Father sent them there when the war started," her expression dropped and she looked at the ground, "I wasn't allowed to go. Father thought it best if I were under his supervision." Danny felt his heart drop when he saw her saddened expression. His eyes swept through the garden, looking for something to change the subject.

"Hey, what's that?" Elsa looked up to see where he was looking. She followed his gaze to the tree in a corner of the garden where, on one of the roots that were above ground, a closed white petal flower sat. "That's a ghost orchid actually," she softly smiled at the irony, "The General brought it back from Cuba for me. It blooms for only a week in May. Oh, I'm so excited to see it bloom tomorrow."

The sun began to set as the two talked and laughter rang through the garden. Danny hadn't been out in broad daylight since he left his own town. But today, he was glad she had dragged him out here. Eventually, Elsa was called back inside, with Danny close behind her, invisible.

* * *

"Boo!"

"Ack!" Elsa jumped back from her desk. Her heads rested on her hips as she glared at the head on her table, "Danny! Don't scare me like that!" He laughed as floated up and out of the desk, sitting on it. She pouted at him. "Aw, come on Elsa," he leaned towards her, "You know you love me."

"That is besides the point," her lips tugged up into a smile, "I need to get this paperwork done." Danny glanced at the clock on the wall, "Elsa, it's late. You should go to sleep." She argued, "But Danny, I have to-"

"Nope," he stood and gently pushed her away from the desk by her shoulders, "As your official ghost protector I say you need to get some sleep. The paperwork will still be here in the morning."

Her eyes softened and she gave him a small smile, "Goodnight, Danny." He smiled back, turned intangible and flew through the door to stand guard.

A couple hours had passed when Danny suddenly smelled something unusual.

He raised a brow, "Garlic?"

A surge of pain suddenly coursed through Danny, making him cry out. A hand landed on his shoulder and pinched in a certain spot, causing him to feel weak and faint. He fell to his knees with his arms wrapped around his waist. A dark laugh echoed through the hall as Danny's vision faded into darkness.

* * *

"Princess, it's time to get up."

Elsa's eyes slowly opened, expecting to see her ghost protector, but she was met with big brown eyes. "Oh!" Elsa sat up in surprise. Danny was usually the one to wake her up if there had been no attacks and if there had been one, he would've checked on her.

"Is something wrong, Your Majesty?"

Elsa turned to the maid who had woken her, "No… no nothing's wrong." The maid, whose name was Lena nodded, "Well, let's get you dressed." As Elsa rose from the bed and the maid rushed to her armoire, Elsa spoke again, "Please, Lena, the most plain dress I have." She raised an eyebrow in response but followed her instructions, pulling out a plain white chemise underdress with a blue lace up bodice and overskirt.

"Lena," the princess said as the girl began to help her dress, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty," she shrugged. "You go to the market a lot, yes?" Elsa asked. The maid nodded, "Yes, Your Grace." She pursed her lips, "So… you know many people who live in the kingdom?" The maid shrugged again, "I suppose so." Elsa took a deep breath before she continued, "Do you know of anyone who I could talk to about ghosts?"

The hands tying the front of her bodice froze, and Lena remained silent. Minutes passed slowly before she spoke, "Why would you ask about such things, princess?" she shook her head, "You aren't even allowed outside the palace." Elsa swallowed hard, "Please, Lena. This is important. It may be nothing but I need to talk to someone."

Lena sighed, "Jackson Overland knows somebody. He is a kitchen boy who has always been well informed." Elsa nodded, "I will see him after I am dressed. Thank you Lena." The maid nodded as she handed Elsa a plain black cloak, "Take care, princess."

Elsa took the cloak gratefully with a smile before turning and swiftly making her way down to the kitchen. "Princess?" the jolly old cook whispered in awe when he saw her entered the big kitchen. He quickly dropped what he was doing and bowed, "How may I serve you?" Elsa shook her head and placed a hand on the cook's shoulder, "Please, I just need a word with Jackson Overland."

The cook looked up and nodded. "Jack!" he called. "I'm coming. I'm coming," an exasperated voice said from within the shelves of food. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes joined them. He looked at Elsa, acknowledging her before he turned back to the cook and jabbed a finger at her, "Who's this?" The cook slapped him upside the head, "The princess, you fool! Show some respect!"

Jackson's eyes widened and he quickly bowed, "F-Forgive me princess. I did not know-"

"It's alright," she smiled kindly, "Get up. That really isn't necessary." Jackson quickly rose to his feet. "You are dismissed cook. I would like to speak to Jackson alone," Elsa said with some authority. The cook nodded and bowed before leaving them.

"Am I in trouble?" Jackson asked tentatively. Elsa smiled and shook her head, "No, you aren't in trouble. But I really need your help."

* * *

"You sure about this, Your Majesty?" Jackson asked from the wagon the two had taken into town. Elsa turned back to him with a nod, "Just stay here and wait for me." He nodded in response. "And Jackson?" He turned back to her. She smiled up at him, "Thank you." He returned the smile and Elsa turned to knock on the door of the small hut.

A faint "Come in!" was heard and Elsa pushed open the door. She was met with a curtain of beaded strings. She closed the door behind her and called out into the hut, "Hello?"

"Ah, Princess Elsa. How kind of you to come to my humble abode," Elsa heard a voice say from within the cabin. A girl about her age emerged from the back of the room. She had dark skin, black hair and teal eyes. Elsa raised an eyebrow, "How did you know I- … Aren't you a little-"

"Young?" the girl finished with a small laugh, "Let's just say the last one's string got cut too early," she bowed, "Valerie Gray at your service," she rose to her feet, "So, princess, why have you come here today?"

"I need to find a ghost," Elsa said without hesitation. Valerie raised a brow, "You wish to make contact with the dead?" Elsa shook her head, "No, this ghost is already in our world. I just need to find him."

"Him?"

"He wasn't where he was supposed to be this morning, and I couldn't help but fear the worse. Please, can you help me?" Elsa pleaded with soft eyes. Valerie's surprise melted into concern and she turned, "Follow me."

Elsa followed her into a room in the back. Mud shelves with colorful glass bottles lined the walls and a bubbling black cauldron sat in the center. "Now," Valerie broke the silence, "This ghost, what does he look like?"

"Green eyes, tan skin, white hair, weird black and white suit," Elsa answered. Valerie blinked back at the blonde, "Uh, okay…" She walked along the walls, occasionally plucking a bottle or two from the shelves. When she was satisfied with what she had, she made her way to the cauldron. Elsa watched as Valerie added the contents of the bottles to the cauldron. Valerie picked up a big wooden stick and stirred.

"Is this the ghost you are looking for?" she asked, taking out the stick and pointing to the pot. Elsa looked over and saw a faint image of Danny in the liquid. "Yes," her face lit up, "Yes, that's him."

Danny's image disappeared and the liquid turned red. "Oh no," Valerie muttered to herself. "What? What is it?" Elsa asked hurriedly. "Your friend is in great danger," Valerie said gravely. Elsa's eyes widened and she looked down at the pot. She heard Valerie step away from the pot and come back. Valerie dipped a clear crystal that hung on a cord into the liquid. When she pulled it out, it had turned green.

"Here," Valerie held it out to the princess, "When you are near your ghost friend, the crystal will glow," she turned and grabbed a bottle from a shelf, "Take this as well. Throw it at the feet of your enemy and they'll fall asleep almost instantly."

Elsa took the items from her, "Thank you. How much do I owe?"

"Nothing," Valerie smiled. Elsa frowned, "Well, surely there must be something I can-"

"No," Valerie cut her off, "You must get to your friend."

Elsa nodded and thanked her before turning and dashing outside. As she sat back down on the wagon and Jackson drove it away from the hut, Elsa tied the cord around her neck. She held the crystal in her hand and in flickered back at her. Elsa looked up to see that they were crossing a long dirt road.

"Stop the cart," she said. Jackson pulled the horse to a halt, "What? Why?" Elsa looked down at the crystal, "Jackson please, I know I've asked for so much from you today but I need you to do one more thing."

With that Elsa and Jackson began to play hot and cold with the crystal. Jackson had no idea what was happening but followed the princess anyway. Eventually they found themselves at a cave an hour away from the city. "Stay here," Elsa said as she climbed off the cart. "But princess, I-"

"Jackson, stay here," she repeated while pulling up the hood of her cloak, "Be ready to leave as soon as I come back out." Jackson's mouth snapped shut and he nodded. With that Elsa ran inside the cave. As she went deeper into the cave, she saw a light and began to hear voices.

"Seriously, dude I have places to be, priorities. So if you don't mind letting me go-"

"Quiet!" an unfamiliar voice roared, interrupting Danny. Elsa quickly ducked behind a boulder, peeking out to see who had spoken. She saw an irritated Danny with his hands bound above his head and tied to a rock. The man who had spoken angrily wore a black tank top, one metal shoulder pad and a belt full of weapons of some kind. He had tan skin that was heavily inked and scarred and he had black hair that was shaped like a mohawk with a small thin beard on his chin.

"There is no escaping me child. Skulker: The World's Greatest Hunter!"

Danny rolled his eyes, "I know. You've told me ten times already." The man's face grew angry, "Take this ghost child!" The hunter thrust out a chain of garlic and Danny winced. The ghost boy wondered why it hurt. Garlic had never bothered him before. Then he noticed some buds on the chain, "What are those?"

Skulker raised a brow, "The buds? Roses. Blood blossoms, I think. Garlic smells terrible you know. Needs something to freshen it up." Danny paled when the hunter said "blood blossoms." He had encountered them before and hoped he'd never have to again. The hunter chuckled, "Now, I wonder what weapons work on you ghosts and what weapons don't…"

Danny gulped. Even though he could turn intangible, there were natural anti-ghost things in the world and he was not ready to take any chances. Suddenly a bottle was thrown at Skulker's feet, sending smoke everywhere. When the haze cleared, Danny saw Skulker asleep on the ground and a hooded figure standing over him. The figure reached up and pulled off the hood, revealing big blue eyes, blonde hair and a big smile.

"Elsa," Danny smiled as the princess pulled a dagger out of a sheath on her hip and cut his bindings. "You know, I think you have this whole protector thing backwards," he joked while rubbing his wrists. Elsa shook her head at him with a laugh before taking his hand, "Turn invisible. I have a ride waiting for us and I don't know how long the potion will last." He nodded and disappeared from her sight, his hand still in hers.

They ran out of the cave and climbed into the wagon with Jackson oblivious that there was a third party. They sped home and reached the castle by dark. "Thank you Jackson," Elsa said to him when they reached the servants' quarters, "You've helped me a lot today. Here," she handed him a small pouch, "30 kroners." The servant's eyes widened, "Y-Your Majesty, thank you. Thank you very much." Elsa smiled at him, "Let's keep today's endeavor a secret, alright?" He nodded before bowing and walking off with the pouch in hand.

"Danny are you there?" Elsa asked in a soft tone once he was gone. Elsa felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and she breathed out a sigh of relief. She began making her way back to her room when a guard stopped her, "Princess Elsa, your father wants to see you."

Elsa's shoulders tensed and she gave a curt nod before turning to follow the guard to her father's study. She felt the hand on her shoulder begin to slip away and she quickly grabbed it and gave it a gentle squeeze, silently begging him to stay. In response, the hand squeezed her shoulder.

Elsa entered the study and stood before her father. The king nodded at the guard and he left, shutting the door so they were not interrupted. "You were gone for a whole day," King Agnarr stated flatly. Elsa bowed her head and folded her hands, "Yes, father."

"From now on you are confined to your room. Understand?"

Elsa's head snapped up, "What?"

"Your meals and books will be brought to your room. You are not to leave it until I say."

"But father, my garden. I-"

"You are not to go to that garden."

"Why can't I go outside-"

"You are not to set foot out of your room under any circumstances!" the king yelled, slamming his fists on the desk and standing up. Elsa took a step back at the anger the king just displayed. The room was dead silent before she turned and fled the room, leaving Danny to invisibly follow her. What the two didn't know was that the king had just received some unsettling news.

The enemy had gotten past their borders.

* * *

"I've never seen him so angry."

Elsa sat on her bed with her arms around her waist, hugging herself. Danny stood by the window, unsure of what to do before he remembered something. He turned and opened the window and launched into the night sky. Elsa stared at the empty window sadly before returning her gaze back to the floor, feeling more alone than ever.

A _whoosh_ sound swept through her room and before her eyes were silver boots. Elsa looked up to see Danny's smiling face. He held something out to her. A white spider web like flower.

Her ghost orchid.

Danny tentatively reached out and gently tucked the flower behind her ear before stepping back. She stared at him in disbelief, reaching up to touch the wide petal of the flower. She lept up and tackled him in a hug. He stood there for a moment, stunned, before he wrapped his arms around her.

He pulled away and gripped her hands, "Can I show you something?"

Elsa smiled up at him and nodded. He pulled her over to the window and swept her up into his arms bridal style, earning a small surprised noise from her. Her face flushed when she realized she needed to hold on to his shoulders in order to stay stable in his arms. "Okay, now hold on."

Elsa's grip tightened as she felt a soft breeze of cool night air. She squeezed her eyes shut and hid her face in Danny's chest, "Danny, I'm not supposed to be out of my room."

"Technically, he said not to _set foot_ outside your room. Well, there is certainly no way for us to do that right now."

Elsa peeked one eye open and gasped at the sight before her. The kingdom was spread out underneath them. Only a few windows were flooded with lights on account of how late it was. She looked up at the sky and marvel at the lights twinkling back at her. "Danny," she breathed in awe, "It's beautiful." He smiled down at her, watching the starlight dance in her eyes, "Out of all my abilities, this one is my favorite."

"I can see why."

He flew them around the kingdom, zipping and zooming through the empty streets. Her bell-like laughter rang in his ears and he was unable to wipe the smile off his face. He swooped down to the fjord. Elsa carefully reached down and dipped her hand in the water. Danny looped back around to the castle, circling it before landing on the top of the highest tower. They sat there for a while under the stars until Danny broke the silence.

"Fenton."

"Huh?" Elsa looked away from the landscape and up at him. He gave her a shy smile, "My surname. It's Fenton."

They spent about an hour under the stars before he flew them back to her room. Once they were safely inside, he set her down gently.

"Elsa, can… can I tell you something?" Danny asked as she sat down on her bed. She nodded, "Of course." She patted the spot next to her, silently asking him to sit. He released a heavy sigh and sat next to her, "I… I was never supposed to be like this."

She raised a brow as he continued, "My parents, they're scientist. They were doing experiments on the dead and there was an accident… People where I lived rejected my family, terrorized them, because of me… So I left." He exhaled, "That's how I found my way here."

He was quickly enveloped in a hug. "Oh Danny," Elsa said into his neck. He hugged her back, welcoming the comfort. She ran her fingers through his hair gently and he relaxed into her.

After a little while she pulled away and looked in his eyes, "You know, when people start a new life, they usually change their name. I like Daniel. It suits you but… your surname doesn't do you justice. Maybe we should change it to…" her face lit up as she thought of one, "Phantom. Yes, that'll do nicely. Danny Phantom. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

He shook his head with a small laugh, "Sure. Danny Phantom."

* * *

From that night on, the two had become closer than ever before. Danny was always at Elsa's side and she couldn't be more grateful for the company. Protecting her was now more than a "job" for Danny. It was instinct. When anything remotely dangerous was within a 20 foot radius of her, he was right there in a crouched position, ready to fight.

But that devotion to her protection would eventually hurt him in the long run.

Elsa was up late again, reading from a chair by her bed when something came flying in into the room from the window. Elsa recognized and faint ghostly glow and leapt from her chair, her book falling to the floor. "Danny!" she rushed over to him, noticing a slash on his side and an arrow sticking out of his shoulder as he tried to get up on his own. "Oh my god, what happened?!" she panicked. She hurriedly broke off the wooden shaft of the arrow before helping him up. He leaned on her for support, wincing as he slung an arm around her shoulders and began walking, "The attackers… they-they had ghost proof weapons."

She quickly laid him down on the fainting couch behind her dressing screen, propping his head up on a pillow. She quickly lit a nearby candle and rushed around her room, gathering things she would need. She went back to his side, laying all the supplies out on a small table. "Sorry for barreling in here and startling you," he apologized as she carefully unzipped the top half of the suit he wore.

"Don't be silly," she said as she helped him out of it, "You always help me. Now, let me help you."

Elsa's mouth was suddenly dry when she saw his tan toned chest. She shook her head and grabbed the disinfectant and a cloth, scolding herself for having such thoughts when he needed her help. She dabbed the cloth on the wound on his side first, causing him to hiss a little through his teeth. "Sorry," Elsa muttered. Due to his enhanced healing, the cut was already beginning to close. Once it was clean, she wrapped a white bandage around his torso.

She moved to attend to his shoulder and, on closer inspection, realized the wound was near the top of his left peck and collarbone. "Okay, this is going to hurt," she said while placing her delicate hand on the arrow shaft. He nodded and winced as she began to pull it out. After seeing the arrow wasn't jagged or poisoned, Elsa, with one quick and fluid motion, pulled it all the way out.

"Ow! Okay, ow," he groaned as she set the arrowhead on the table in a bowl of water, the green liquid washing that covered it away from the metal slowly. She didn't even ask about the red and green coming out of his wounds. She only assumed whatever it was functioned as blood. "A little warning next time?" he asked.

"I did warn you," she answered matter-of-factly. As she cleaned the wound, she sighed, "You need stitches." She opened a drawer and pulled out a small sewing kit. As she cleaned and needle and thread, she spoke, "You were hurt because of me." He turned his head to look at her but she kept her eyes down as she threaded the needle, "You put yourself in danger to keep me out of harm's way."

"I will never let anyone ever harm you." She looked up to meet his sincere green eyes. She shook her head slightly, "Danny you can't protect me from everything."

"No," he admitted, "But I can try."

Blue and green eyes clashed as silence enveloped them. Elsa felt her heart racing in her chest. She quickly began working on his wound again, stitching it shut. He winced but made no sound. She finished, setting the needle and thread back on the table and wrapping the stitched up cut.

"You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart."

A larger hand laid over her small one, pressing it against his heart, "I think it did."

Their eyes found each other's, and they both realized how close they were. Danny held her hand against him as he leaned up and captured her soft lips with his. She easily melted into the kiss with a sigh. He carefully sat up and wrapped his arms around her. They pulled away from each other and their eyes met before he leaned in again. His lips brushed hers. Not innocently, like the first but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. She wanted to pull away before she lost herself but she couldn't seem to… His hands began to run up and down her sides. Her senses were seduced and she could no longer think straight. "Elsa," he whispered against her lips. She smiled, her heart fluttered at his voice as she tentatively ran her hands through his silver hair. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair. She never thought he would feel so warm.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Princess Elsa?"

The teens pulled away from each other, and Danny quickly turned invisible. "C-Come in!" Elsa called fixing her hair and stepping out from behind the dressing screen. A guard opened the door, "Princess, your father needs to speak with you in the throne room."

Elsa nodded before glancing back at the dressing screen and walking out of the room. As she and the guard walked down the hall, Elsa realized that this castle guard was unfamiliar to her. But, she assumed there were dozens of guards she had never seen. Still, something felt… off.

They reached the throne room and giant doors opened. Elsa gasped as the scene before her. Her father stood surrounded by men in unfamiliar armor with swords all pointed at his back. The figure in the center had auburn hair and wore navy blue trousers with black boots, a magenta cravat, blue shirt, indigo vest, black epaulettes, gold aiguillette, and a light gray-and-black blazer with patterns. What she didn't know was that Danny was floating invisibly above them, surveying the scene. She recognized who was standing in the center of the room.

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

Their enemy.

He turned and smirked at her, "Well Agnarr, the royal council was right when they said your daughter was beautiful beyond compare."

"Hans," the King growled, "This dispute is between me and you. Leave my daughter out of this."

Two guards both grabbed Elsa's arms. Danny was ready to literally rip them to shreds when he saw her scared expression but he remained calm, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Actually," Hans's smirk grew, "I need a little something from her. You see, the throne to the Southern Isles isn't exactly mine yet. No, first I need… a wife," he finished, casting a sly look at Elsa, "And since it would benefit us both, the war would come to an end."

"Do you honestly think I would agree to that?" King Agnarr asked in disbelief, "I've heard enough about your history with women, you _rake_, and I will not let my daughter be one of them. She has her own kingdom and this war can be solved without a marriage."

Hans raised a brow, "Do you know how hard it was to get past your borders? I'll admit, your army is exceptional but too few in number I'm afraid. I made all these plans to get here in person and you decline?"

"Precisely."

Hans's easy smile was wiped off his face and replaced with a dark expression as he drew his sword. Suddenly, the guards that surrounded the king were, one by one, thrown aside. Then the two guards holding Elsa were also cast away before she was picked up and flown over next to her father. The snow white haired boy appeared in front of them both, crouched with a scowl on his face directed at Hans.

Hans only raised a brow, "Huh, I heard about the ghosts that haunt this castle but when I came to visit, I didn't think I'd see one."

Danny heard the clanking of metal felt something go into his side. He looked over to find a nervous looked soldier who had attempted to run him through with a sword. It had just phased through him.

"Sorry fellas, that doesn't work on me."

Danny raised a hand and shot an ectoblast at the armored man. He flew back into the wall and landed with a thud, his sword still in hand. "Impressive," Hans muttered, "Agnarr you're a reasonable man. I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested," the king said, holding his daughter.

"Oh but I think you might be. You see, if you don't agree, I could just as easily _take _your daughter. At least this way you have a fair chance." To emphasize the point, a guard stepped toward Elsa and Danny turned, practically growling at the man. The soldier shrunk back in fear.

"My best warrior against your ghost in hand to hand combat. If I win, I get your daughter and we end this war. If you win, I'll sign that treaty you've been pushing in the council."

The guard held out a rolled up scroll. The king raised a brow, "Did you bring it with you?" Hans nodded, "Of course. When entering the enemy's territory, you must be prepared." The king glanced nervously around the room, realized that they were greatly outnumbered. His eyes met Danny's and the ghost gave him a small nod.

"Very well. I accept."

Hans smiled as two guards grabbed both the princess and the king. He snapped his fingers, "Pariah!" A big hulking man who had been standing to the side stepped forward and stood opposite of Danny. He was practically three times the boy's size with thick armor and giant muscles.

_Well,_ Danny thought to himself, _Might as well get this over with._ He simply stretched out both hands and shot green energy at the soldier. Surprisingly, it bounced off of his armor harmlessly. Seeing the spirit's confused expression, Hans briefly said, "Gypsum coated armor. Great fire-proof battle gear."

Danny turned back to see a giant fist coming at him. "Oh, crud." An uppercut hit him had in the jaw, sending him flying up at least 15 feet in the air, which was, in fact, possible due to the high ceilings of the throne room. As he came back down he spotted Pariah preparing for another punch. And when Danny was close enough, he swung.

_Clang!_

The powerful punch was blocked by the ghost's left hand. Metal bits chipped off the glove of the armor on contact. Danny felt power radiating off of him as his right hand came down to grip the man's breast plate, the metal bending under his fingers. He turn both him and the man intangible and flipped Pariah over his head and into the ground. When I say into the ground I mean it quite literally.

The warrior struggled helplessly against the marble floor as everyone stared at the spirit standing over the now trapped man. Danny turned his burning gaze to the guard holding Elsa as his fists began to glow green.

"Take your hands off of her."

The man let go and backed away from the princess. A loud clang was heard as Hans dropped the scroll on the floor. "Pleasure doing business with you," the prince sneered before turned and leaving the room with his soldiers at his heels.

"He's leaving? Just like that?" Elsa softly asked. The king nodded, "Hans didn't think he would lose. His position is below me and storming the castle is a serious offense. The only option he had was to sign the treaty and leave."

Elsa's eyes met Danny's and his immediately softened. She ran to him and tackled him in a hug, "Thank goodness you're alright. I was afraid you would be hurt again." He chuckled and pulled away to look in her eyes, "It takes a bit more than just a few big guys in armor with swords to hurt this phantom."

She smiled up at him before burying her face in his chest again, enjoying the comforting warmth as he whispered a few words in her ear.

"I'll always protect you."


	23. The Fight

**Hey everyone! Yes I am in fact still alive. But I have a small announcement. I won't be updating monthly throughout the summer and maybe a little bit of fall. Granted that's only like 2 months but I thought I should let you guys know. Anyway, I wrote this a while ago and never posted it so here. It's about time we had a fight. Don't you think? Elsa and Danny are already a couple in this.**

"Danny, this isn't worth getting all worked up about."

Elsa and Danny stood in his room. It was early in the afternoon and they had been on their way home from school when Technus decided to show up. Danny, of course, tried to kick his butt but he escaped through a nearby power line. Tucker is trying to find any trace of him by hacking into the energy company's records. Sam is at the tech shop on the lookout for any strange activity. Elsa and Danny were in his room. They were _supposed_ to come up with a plan of action but Danny was just scolding and stressing himself out.

"Elsa, he _got away_!"

Elsa firmly placed her hands on her hips, "I know that, but pacing your room is not going to help. You need to calm down."

"I need to calm down?! You're the one who is acting like nothing's wrong. I just lost a crazy villain ghost and now he could be anywhere!"

"Hey, don't raise your voice at me. I know you're stressed, I get it-"

"You _get it_?!"

"Yes Danny, I understand. I have powers too, you know."

"You _hide_ your powers from everyone! Me? I have to use mine to save others! I didn't want that kind of responsibility! But now if I screw up others pay the price!"

"That's not my fault. Why are you acting like this? We are supposed to be coming up with a plan, not arguing."

He groaned and turned away, facepalming, "You're useless."

Okay, she'll admit, that did sting a little. But now she was all worked up as well. She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking again but he beat her to it, looking at her with angry eyes and speaking through gritted teeth, "I never asked to be like this."

"I understand that but you can't go and take it out on me or anyone else."

"Like you would understand! You're not constantly fighting to keep things under control!"

"Of course I am. Maybe not outwardly but my powers give me problems all the time. Just last week-"

"I don't care!"

Elsa gasped and covered her mouth as his words sunk in. She could feel tears beginning to sting her eyes. _He didn't care_. That thought terrified her. For years she had been all alone with no one to confide in and then she found him. Losing that bond would devastate her. She had often wondered whether or not she annoyed him. Now he just told her to her face. She didn't know whether he meant it or not, but what she did know was that that sentence hurt, a lot, and she needed to get out of there.

Danny's eyes went wide when he realized what he had said. "Elsa-" but it was too late. She had already turned on her heel and ran out the door. "Stupid!" he facepalmed, "Come on Fenton. It's your fault Technus got away, not Elsa's." His mood calmed and he sadly looked at the empty doorway. He finally decided to give her some space before he apologized. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her more.

His phone suddenly began to ring. "Hello?" he answered.

"Danny!" an out of breath Sam said over the phone, "Technus is at the… _pant_… he's-"

"Hold on Sam. I'll be right there," he said, knowing where she was. He ended the call and changed into Phantom. As he flew out of his window, a paper was blown off his desk by the wind he had created. It was a science test with a big red "F" on it.

Danny reached the downtown area in no time. He immediately spotted his three friends and flew up to them. Elsa and him locked eyes for a moment and his heart dropped when he noticed her eyes were slightly red. The sound of screaming bystanders brought his focus back to the situation, "Where-"

A giant foot that was composed of several computers, phones, and other electronics stepped out of the smoke that was covering the entire computer shop.

"There," Sam answered.

All four sprung into action, targeting different spots on Technus's robot. The ghost kept calling out announcements to which Danny responded with witty comebacks. Elsa didn't pay much attention to them as she focused on damaging the leg she had targeted.

She noticed a large cable that seemingly powered the foot. She kneeled down, aimed her Fenton Mini-Bazooka at the cable and fired. She successfully hit her target, letting out a small "Yes" after she had done so. But the leg suddenly lurched forward and she was sent flying back on the pavement.

Danny stopped when Technus lurched forward and he heard a small cry of pain. He looked down at the ground to see Elsa sprawled on the pavement, seemingly unconscious.

_No. Not her. Please not her._

All thoughts of Technus left his mind as he flew down towards her. He landed and kneeled next to her, scooping her up in her arms. "Elsa," he pleaded, his voice slightly panicked, "Elsa please. Answer me." She was breathing and there was no sign of external injuries except a few cuts and bruises but Danny had no idea whether there was internal damage or not. "My god, I'm an idiot! Please, be okay, Elsa, please. I can't lose you…"

"Stupid girl! Destroyed my energy circuits!"

Danny's head snapped up at the sound of Technus's voice. That ghost, he was the reason they had been in that fight. That stupid fight. Danny looked back down at girl in his arms, and his anger burned inside of him. How _dare_ that annoying ball of ectoplasm hurt her like this. He gently laid her back on the ground before he turned to face the ghost with angry eyes. His fists glowed green with energy as he flew up to the giant robot and attacked.

* * *

"Miss Winters? Miss Winters can you hear me?"

Elsa's eyes slowly opened as she heard a voice call out to her. "Ah, there you are. How do you feel?" Her eyes adjusted to the light as she recognized an emergency room. She slowly sat up on the bed, ignoring the soreness in her muscles. "Um, alright I guess. Just a little sore."

The jolly looking doctor nodded and wrote her answer down. "Now do you remember anything? Are you having loss of memory?" Elsa thought for a second, "I was at the computer store when…" she stopped for a moment before continuing, "I, um, got knocked on the head with a computer or something."

After testing her vision, hearing, strength and sensation, balance, coordination and reflexes, the doctor spoke again, "Well, the good news is you don't show any signs of a concussion. Did you eat anything today?"

Elsa tried to remember, "I had a smaller lunch than usual. I had to take a test. And I don't think I ate breakfast either."

The man nodded, "I think the impact on your head plus your low blood sugar may have caused you to pass out. Luckily, you only have a few bumps and bruises so you'll be okay. Just take pain medication for the aches and if you experience any dizziness, nausea, or memory loss, don't hesitate to contact your doctor. Your family is waiting in the lobby." Elsa nodded and thanked the man while hopping off the hospital bed.

The doctor smiled at her, "You're lucky you know. When Danny Phantom brought you in here, I thought-"

"Danny Phantom?!" she looked at him with her eyes wide. He nodded, "Yes, he came in with you unconscious, saying you had been caught in the crossfire of the fight downtown. He seemed very concerned."

* * *

Elsa sat on her bed trying to put two and two together. Her family had been asking her what happened ever since she came out of the emergency room. She just brushed it off. After that, her mother had privately asked why she looked so upset, even went so far as to ask if it was Danny who had upset her. Elsa only told her that she was fine, just a little tired.

She wasn't fine.

Elsa not only felt saddened by Danny's hurtful words, but also embarrassed that she had taken them so seriously. Those things were said in the heat of the fight and might not even mean anything. But then again, they might be true. That's what was so confusing, not knowing how the other felt.

Her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She reached over to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey Elsa, it's Sam."

"What's up?"

"First of all how are you? Danny flew away with you before we had a chance to ask what was wrong."

" … I'm fine. Just a little roughed up."

"Well, Tucker and I were wondering if the four of us should have a movie night."

"You know to celebrate the awesome win we had today," Tucker piped up from Sam's end of the phone. Elsa heard rustling and a faint "Ow" and assumed that Sam had just pushed Tucker away. Elsa spoke timidly through the phone, "Sorry Sam, I'm not really up for it tonight…"

"Are you feeling sore?"

"No… not exactly. Um, Danny and I got into a fight…"

There was a small pause on the other side of the line before Sam spoke again, "What did he do." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"It really isn't that big of a deal-"

"Of course it is! Elsa, what happened?"

"He just said a few things. I know it's only a small fight and we'll probably get over it but... I don't know, it still hurt…"

There was a long pause before Elsa heard, "I'm coming over," and the line went dead.

Not to long after, there was a knock on her bedroom door. Before Elsa could even stand up, it burst open, revealing Sam with two bags in her hands. "Okay, so I'm not very good at comforting and chick flicks but I'll try."

* * *

"He said that?!" Sam exclaimed, slamming her empty ice cream pint on Elsa's nightstand, "That son of a - Urgh! I'm so going to get him for this!"

"No Sam don't. Danny's been really stressed lately and looked very upset after school today," Elsa reassured her, setting down her ice cream as well, "He'll come around."

"He better or I'll make him," Sam threatened.

Elsa smiled, "You know Sam, I'm so glad to have a friend like you. Even if you aren't the, should I say, girliest of girls, you're still there for me."

Sam looked down guiltily, "Yeah… Listen Elsa, I wanna tell you something." Elsa looked at Sam with kind eyes, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Sam, you can tell me anything." Sam's eyes softened and she exhaled loudly, "I, um… I used to have a crush… on Danny."

Elsa stared at her with wide eyes, "Oh Sam, I'm so sorry…" Sam gave her friend a weird look, "Huh? Why are you sorry? I'm the one who just confessed having a crush on your boyfriend."

"Well, if I had known that before, I wouldn't have-"

"Stop right there," Sam held her hand out for emphasis, "I'm not telling you this to guilt you out of your relationship. You are one of the best things that ever happened to Danny. He always seems calmer when you're around." Elsa looked down at the comforter that they were sitting on. "I'm telling you not only to get it off my chest but so you know, I understand. Danny is completely _clueless_ at times." A small smile appeared on Elsa's face at the remark. Sam continued, "Besides, before you moved here I told Danny myself. We are just friends. I'm over him anyway."

"Especially with that cute guy at your bookstore," Elsa winked in a shy, teasing way. Sam just rolled her eyes at the comment, causing both girls to laugh. "Oh, but I wish you could've been here to see the Circus Gothica incident," Sam said with a smirk. Elsa raised a brow, "The one with Freakshow? Danny's told me about him."

Sam shook her head, "I have three words for you. Red. Eyed. Danny."

Sam quickly pulled out her phone and pulled up a video. She paused the video in a certain spot and showed it to Elsa. It was a news report on robberies in Amity Park. Sam had paused it at a point where the news was showing security footage from the bank and lo and behold there's Danny in his old suit (the one without his signature DP symbol), a gold crown on his head, a large gold amulet around his neck, a dark, sly smirk, and of course, red eyes.

"Oh…" Elsa replied to the picture.

"Oh indeed," Sam smirked before putting her phone away, "Anyway Elsa, as much as I want to stay, I really should be heading home." Elsa nodded, "But send that picture to me. Like immediately." Sam laughed, "Alright. If you need anything, just call me." Sam then turned on her heel and showed herself out with Elsa waving goodbye to her.

Elsa turned to her clock on her bedside table. 9_:30 PM_. Personally she was exhausted and going to sleep sounded pretty fantastic right now. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Elsa woke at the sound of a light tap on her balcony door. She sat up and look out onto the balcony to find no one there. She glanced at the clock. _12:30 PM_. What could've woken her up? She threw away the covers and made her way to the door.

She opened it carefully, letting the cool night wind sweep into her room. "Hello?" She called out softly. A figure suddenly materialized in front of her. None other than Danny Phantom.

"Danny," she said breathlessly, taken by surprise, "What-What are you doing here?"

He silently stood there for a few seconds, eyes running up and down her small form over and over again as if he was checking for an damages from this afternoon's fight. He finally met her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said, shifting his eyes to the ground, "It's not good enough but you deserve to hear an apology. I'm an idiot. I didn't mean a word of what I said. I let myself take out my emotions on the people I care about," he briefly glanced up to meet her eyes, "On you. I made a mistake, Elsa. I-It's just... It's been getting harder," he began to pace a little in front of her, "The stress of not knowing when your enemy is gonna strike, the paranoia, the anxiety. I sometimes wonder if it's even worth it. But then," he stops suddenly and looked up at her, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips, "I look at you and all that melts away. I see you smile and laugh. You make me feel like what I'm doing is right. Like… Like I have something to protect. Something to fight for," he reached forward and gripped her shoulders, almost as if he wanted to pull her close and never let go, "I do care Elsa. I care about you more than anything in the world."

"Danny, you-you don't mean that," Elsa choked on her words as she felt a little sting behind her eyes.

"Yes, I do. I really do," he reassured her, "And I _never_ want you to think differently." They locked eyes for a moment before they both gave in and collapsed into a tight embrace. Danny buried his face in her neck and Elsa relished in his warmth, her hands running through his silver hair.

"When I saw you unconscious on the pavement, something inside me just _snapped_," Danny said to her, hugging her tighter, if it were possible, "You were hurt and it was all my fault."

"Danny, it was not your fault," she tried to say sternly but failed when her voice cracked.

He pulled away but kept her body close, brushing his hand gently on her cheek, "To think for once I failed to protect you."

Elsa gripped his hand and held it to her face, shaking her head, "You could never fail me."

"Seeing you hurt like that almost _broke_ me."

"I'm okay," she whispered soothingly, running her fingers gently through his hair, "I'm here and I'm okay. There was no serious damage." He looked down at the ground, "I can't even catch a stupid ghost without someone getting hurt. What kind of a hero am I?"

Elsa tilted his chin up to look in his eyes, "You're _my_ hero, Danny. You always will be."

He blinked back at her before his eyes softened and he leaned in to kiss her. Elsa sighed into the sweet gentle kiss. She had hated being angry at him. He broke away and Elsa spoke against his lips, "Come inside with me." Danny's eyes widened but he felt her grip tighten on his shoulders as she said, "Please."

After a long pause Danny nodded. They finally let go of each other and Elsa took his hand, leading him into her room. When the door was shut and locked, Danny changed back and the couple was settled under the covers, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. A lazy smile spread across both their faces. Before she went to sleep, one thought crossed Elsa's mind.

She would have to ask about his red eyes in the morning.

**Beta Reactions: **

"**Danny you dick."**

"**I would cry if I had emotions."**


	24. Risky Business

**Hey guys. How's life without me? Better? Oh, okay. This is just a thing I thought of. I thought I would share.**

There were few days when Danny Fenton ever had a night to himself. The ghost part of the day had happened early, like before school early, which was a pain at the time but now… now it payed off.

His parents had gone out on some wild ghost-chase and Jazz was still at the library, leaving Danny to eat dinner by himself.

But no one was home to see him so…

Clad in a white button down shirt, sunglasses, socks and his red and white polka dot boxers, Danny pressed play on the stereo before sliding into the family room.

_Bum bum bum bum bum bum_

_Bum bum bum bum bum bum_

_Just take those old records off the shelf!_

_I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself._

_Today's music ain't got -_

"Hey Danny, I got your text. I knocked but-"

Danny turned to find a blonde in the doorway with her mouth wide open. He froze, red creeping into his cheeks. Why oh why did he leave the door unlocked?! He offered her a sheepish smile, ripping the sunglasses off and hiding them behind his back as if he could hide what he was just doing, even as the music continued to play. "Oh, h-hey E-Elsa. I… um… didn't expect you s-so soon…"

Elsa couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing. One arm hugged her side as the other reached over to close the front door, leaning on it for support. Danny hunched his shoulders, trying to hide his embarrassment from his girlfriend as she leaned up against the door. Once she calmed down, she noticed his embarrassment.

Smile still clear on her face, she took her shoes off and made her way to him. "You are just too adorable," she said before giving him a long kiss on the cheek. Reaching behind him, she snatched the sunglasses from his hands. She gave him a wink before sliding them on her face. Moving over to the stereo, she replayed the song.

"But _this_ is how it's done."

_Bum bum bum bum bum bum_

She slid back over to him, making sure to lightly run into him.

_Bum bum bum bum bum bum_

A laugh escaped him before they both made ridiculous faces as each other and began to dance.

_Just take those old records off the shelf!_

_I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself._

_Today's music ain't got the same soul._

_I like that old time rock and roll!_


	25. With or Without Your Powers

**Guess who's not dead? (Well, I mean it's debatable.) Yes everyone I have returned from my unintentionally extended hiatus and I'm so sorry. School is the worst thing ever and because of it I'll try to update as often as I can but I don't know if I'll be able to go back to monthly updates. And I'm so sorry I missed Halloween! You might be getting a Halloween thing in December. Who knows at this point. Anyway, enjoy! I love you all so much!**

It sucks being the new kid in school.

Elsa Arendal knew it would be a rough first day, especially since she had just moved all the way from Norway and in the middle of the second semester no less. The brick and plaster building named Casper High seemed much more intimidating than she had imagined. She just kept her head down as she made her way to the entrance of the building, hurrying to the administrator's office as quickly as she could.

She was not in the mood to make friends today. Moving across an ocean was hard enough but in addition to that she had to face high school. _High school_. For now, she just wanted to get caught up in her classes. She could make friends later.

Elsa wasted no time getting to her locker and using the combination she was given before someone bumped into her, causing her to fall to the floor and drop her things.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! I-"

The voice stopped when Elsa opened her eyes to find a boy standing over her, frozen with his mouth open as if he were about to say something. He was smaller but lean and taller than she was with jet black hair and big blue eyes that blinked back at her.

"I-I-I-" he stuttered before stopping, seemingly realizing that she was still on the floor. He held his hand out to her, "Here." She stared at him for a moment before taking his hand and letting him help her back onto her feet. They stood still before realizing they were still holding hands. They both quickly let go, small blush forming on each one's cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry about that," he cleared his throat before bending down to pick up her fallen books.

"_Det er greit_," she replied with a small smile. The boy paused what he was doing and looked up at her in surprise. She turned bright red when she realized what she said. "I mean… um… It is alright," she tried, mentally scolding herself. Years of English classes, all gone to waste.

"So, you're new?" the boy asked, standing up with all her books in hand.

She offered him a small smile, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, the different language was a hint," he said, handing her her things and receiving a soft thanks from her, "That and I'm pretty sure I would remember someone like you at this school. I-" he stopped when he realized what he just said, "I'm talking too much aren't I?"

Elsa couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips. This boy was just _too_ adorable.

"Uh, I'm Danny," he offered with a sheepish smile, hoping to salvage the conversation.

She placed the books she didn't need in her locker and pulled out what she did need, "Elsa."

Danny smiled, a little more confident, "So… uh, what's your first class?"

Elsa thought for a moment before reaching into her locker and pulling out her schedule. "I have… Biology."

"So do I," he grinned before red began to creep into his cheeks, "Um, i-if you want… I could walk you to the class and show you the way."

Elsa's smile grew at his shy nature and she opened her mouth to respond when a burly blonde in a letterman jacket shoved him into Elsa's open locker and slammed the door before leaning up against it like nothing happened. "Hi," he said with a flirtatious smile, "Name's Dash Baxter. Star Quarter back. King of Casper High. What's your name beautiful?"

Elsa blinked back at the stranger before raising a brow in disbelief. Was this guy for real? "Excuse me," she shooed his hand off her locker as she began to unlock it, "It is very rude to interrupt a conversation."

Dash moved away and scratched his head, "Uh… Okay. Anyway, how would you like a tour of the school from the king himself?"

"No thank you," Elsa replied as she opened to locker door to find Danny staring back at her in surprise. She helped him out of the locker before hugging her books to her chest, "Danny, here is already showing me around. I don't think I'll need anymore help. Thank you." With that, Elsa turned and began to walk away with Danny following behind her, a look of shock on his face before he gave her a small smile.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to make a few friends.

Elsa ended up having a better day than she had anticipated. She made a another friend who happened to have most of her classes with her. Her name was Valerie. She was super sweet and definitely knew her way around.

"So tell me Elsa, either you wore too much blush today or you've met someone," Valerie said as the two made their way down the stairs to the front lawn of the school at the end of the day, "Tell. Me. Everything."

Elsa looked at Valerie in surprise. Was she really that see through? Or was her friend just really talented at reading people? She hesitated for a moment. Elsa wasn't really used to opening up to people.

"Oh come on," Valerie laid a hand on Elsa's shoulder when she saw her hesitation, "We're friends. You can tell me."

Elsa glanced at the ground shyly, "Well… His name is Danny. He didn't mention his sur name but… He was just really sweet and shy and… Valerie, are you alright?"

Said girl was gaping back at the blonde before she closed her mouth, "I've um… I've dated Danny Fenton before."

Elsa froze and looked at her friend wide eyed, "Oh my goodness! I-I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I only-"

"Elsa, it's fine," Valerie reassured her, "Danny and I are no longer an item. Just friends. It didn't work out anyway. But you…" she smirked as they reached the sidewalk, "From the way he's been eyeing you all day, you've got a pretty good chance."

Elsa quirked a brow, "'Eyeing?'" She was unfamiliar with that term.

"Oh right. Um, it's like slang for 'staring at.'"

Elsa's eyes widened. She leaned closer to Valerie and dropped her voice to a whisper, "He's been looking at me?"

She smirked at the blonde again, "Mhm. Anyways, we'll have to talk about this more tomorrow. I have a job I need to get to," she began to walk down the sidewalk, "See you!"

"Goodbye," Elsa smiled before turning and heading in the direction of home. It took a while but she finally reached an area she recognized. She was only a few blocks away when a loud electric guitar chord rang through the air.

Elsa reached up to cover her ears from the harmful loud noise and squeezed her eyes shut, dropping her things. This went on for a while. Loud chords randomly sounded in her ears, shaking the ground underneath her. She tried to make her way home but each time she did, more ear-piercing guitar music filled the air.

She opened her eyes again when she heard a crash in front of her. Laying on the pavement was a boy with snow white hair and a black and white hazmat suit. His green eyes widened when he spotted her, quickly sitting up. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment before a girl with blue flaming hair landed in front of them.

"New fans huh? You come here often?" she smirked before lifting her arm and strumming on her purple guitar.

Elsa closed her eyes and braced for impact but it never came. She opened them again to find the boy holding up some sort of green shield that blocked the attack. Letting the force field drop and reaching into his belt, he pulled out a silver and green thermos. He uncapped it and pointed it at the girl.

"Show's over, Ember!"

With that, the strange thermos sucked the girl in before the boy slapped the cap right back on. He let out a sigh of relief at the quick victory and turned to the girl behind him. She blinked back at him with wide blue eyes.

He glanced down at her dropped books. "Uh here," he said as he bent down to retrieve her things, "Let me help you with that." Once he gathered them all, he stood back up and handed them to her.

Ignoring the strange sense of déjà vu, Elsa took the books from him. "Thank you," she said softly before she noticed a strange glow around him, "_Herregud_, I heard about ghosts in this area but…"

He raised a brow with a small smile, "What you weren't expecting to meet one?" She shook her head, tightly hugging her books to her chest. When he saw her eyes closely examine him, he quickly changed the subject, hoping she wouldn't recognize him, "S-So, um, you're new in town?" She didn't speak, only gave him a small nod. "Well," he gave her a smile, feeling a little more confident as Phantom than he did Fenton, "As the official superhero of Amity Park, I'd like to welcome you-"

He was cut off when he heard the distant threats of the Fentons. He turned back to her, "Uh, sorry. I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe," she replied, eyes still wide.

His smile grew before he jumped into the air and flew off into the sky, leaving Elsa watching in awe. I mean can you blame her? It's not every day you see a real ghost, let alone _talk_ to one.

* * *

"Danny Phantom?" Valerie asked before narrowing her eyes, "What was that ghost creep doing? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no, not at all," Elsa assured her, "He actually saved me. He was really nice too."

She could hear Valerie scoff over the phone, "Well, I don't trust him. That ghost kid's caused me enough trouble."

As much as Elsa liked Valerie, she couldn't help but feel her judgment was a little prejudiced. Don't worry, Elsa had plenty of time to consider her opinion on the ghost boy. With Amity Park getting attacked nearly everyday, she did get the chance to see him in action. She will admit that he was quite impressive.

But she also got the chance to see more of Danny Fenton as well. She had met his two best friends, Sam and Tucker. They were nice and she hoped that they could grow closer as friends.

Regardless, today's ghost battle had cornered Elsa behind the school with no one else around. Of course, Phantom was there to save her before the ghost could do any real harm.

"Geez," he said to her as he finished sucking up the techno-ghost, "You have great timing."

"So do you," she retorted, raising a brow. She breathed a sigh of relief as he tucked the thermos away, "Who knew this town would be so dangerous?"

"Well," Danny quickly swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to summon all the courage he had, "If you want, I could take you home."

Elsa placed her hands on her hips with a teasing smirk, "A ride home from Danny Phantom himself. And who am I to receive such an honor?"

Phantom shrugged, "A pretty girl who happens to live far away." He suppressed his urge to blush at what he just said. Fenton would blush and stammer an apology, but right now he was Phantom. He encouraged himself to work with this new, and cooler, persona that he was painting for himself.

"Danny Phantom the superhero is also smooth with one liners? This is quite the day," she responded with an even bigger smile, "In that case, I'll take you up on that offer."

He quickly pulled her closer by her hand and scooped her up in his arms. He sent her a flirtatious smile before launching off into the air. She yelped in surprise, arms wrapping around his neck for support. This time he couldn't hide his blush but Elsa didn't notice. Her eye swept over the town before them, now seeing it in a whole new light. After telling him her address, he zoomed towards her house. Her laughter rang in his ears as she felt the wind whip through her hair.

They reached her house too quickly for either of their liking. "There is good," she pointed to her small balcony. He floated down and gently set her on her feet before hovering in the air again.

"There you go, Princess. Home, safe and sound," he smiled, not even realizing that he just used a pet name.

"Princess?" she asked with an amused looked, "We're using nicknames now?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Only if you want."

"Fine then, Ghost Boy," she smirked, "Does this mean I'll be seeing more of you, Phantom?"

He gave her flirty look, "Depends, do you want to see more of me?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but smiled nonetheless, "Don't read too much into that. But my balcony is always open."

"I'll hold you to that," he said with a wave before turning and flying away. Once he was far enough away, he stopped and tried to calm his racing heart. He was never, _never,_ that smooth and it was very stressful.

The next day of school sure proved to be interesting. At least the morning was. Elsa had been walking to class when she spotted Danny, Sam and Tucker over by the picnic tables. She took a deep breath and gathered all the bravery she had before making their way over to them. "Hey guys," she said once she neared them.

They looked up at her in surprise but smiled regardless, mostly Danny. "Hey Elsa," Sam was the first to speak, "What've you been up to?"

She smiled back, feeling a bit more comfortable, and opened her mouth to respond but was grabbed by the arm before she could.

"Ella, right?" The blonde turned to see two figures on either side of her who she recognized as Star and Paulina.

"Um," she shrunk back nervously, uncomfortable with how close the unfamiliar girls were, "It's Elsa."

"Of course it is!" Paulina corrected herself. "We knew that," Star played it off, "We were just joking, silly!" Paulina gripped Elsa's arm again, "So, are the rumors true? Did Danny Phantom really take you flying yesterday?!"

"Uh," was Elsa's only response, glancing back at the trio, "Yes but I was speaking with-"

"Wow!" Star beamed, "You have to tell us everything!" Paulina nodded, "Don't worry. You're pretty enough to catch attention but not enough to pose competition so-" Paulina stopped, realizing what she said, before turning and glaring at her friend, "Star, why would you say that?!" she looked back at Elsa and began to pull her away from the table, "Now, I want every last detail."

Elsa looked helplessly back at the trio as she was dragged away, mouthing, "I'm sorry."

"So," Tucker turned to Danny, "Elsa got a visit from Phantom yesterday?"

Danny blinked out of his dreamy state and stared at his smirking friends, "What? She was in danger and after Technus was caught, she was scared. So I offered to take her home."

"Well, I know I'm going to try and help her," Sam said, looking to where the A-listers had dragged the blonde, "Poor girl looked like a deer in headlights."

And that's what she was. She was lost, having heard things about Paulina and the A-listers, some bad some good. As more days passed, she tried to avoid most of them. And Paulina was the first to notice.

Danny was minding his own business and walking to have a late lunch after a short run-in with the box-ghost when he heard a soft sniffle. He followed the sound to find the janitor's closet door cracked open. He opened it to find a certain blonde sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest and her head resting on her knees.

"Elsa?" he called to her, "Elsa, what's wrong?"

She lifted her head to reveal tear stained cheeks and slightly red eyes, "Oh! Danny… It's nothing. Paulina was just picking on me. She said a few things and… really it's stupid to be crying over something like this."

"Paulina and the rest are the stupid ones," he muttered, causing some laughter from Elsa. He smiled and offered her his hand, "Here." Elsa smiled and wiped her tears away, taking his hand and pulling herself up. She shyly brushed her hair out of her face before tackling Danny in a tight hug.

He was surprised at first but wrapped his arms around her to offer some comfort. They stayed like that for a while before Elsa pulled away, wiping her eyes some more. "Now," Danny smiled, putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder, "I think we could both use some gross school lunch. What do you say?"

It may have seemed like a small act, that comment, but to her, it meant the world. Elsa laughed again, "I think that's a great idea."

Elsa had managed to escape the A-listers but unfortunately couldn't escape the rumors. Everyone bombarded her with questions, most being if she and Phantom were in a relationship. But she was quick to assure everyone that she wasn't and that she didn't want one.

And it was true. Elsa didn't like Phantom that way. She thought he was nice and she appreciates what he does for the town but he's just a friend. Besides, she's got her eye on a different Danny.

* * *

"Boo!"

Elsa gasped and jumped back as a ghost materialized in front of her. "Phantom!" she scolded him with a small pout as he laughed at her.

"I-I'm sorry," he spoke through his laughter, "I just couldn't resist."

Phantom's ghostly glow stood out against the dark sky. He had appeared on Elsa's balcony with her clad in her pajamas. This wasn't the first time he visited. This had become a more frequent thing for the two as their friendship began to grow.

When Danny finally calmed down he noticed two chairs in the balcony. "For me? Aw, you shouldn't have."

"I only did it because I got tired of standing the whole time you visited," Elsa said sitting down.

He sat down next to her and thus began seemingly endless conversations. It had been a few months since Elsa had first moved to Amity Park and she soon got used to the frequent ghost attacks and the company the town hero.

Eventually a comfortable silence fell on them as they both looked up at the starry sky. Elsa bit her lip nervously as a thought came into her mind, "Phantom? Can I… can I ask you for advice?"

Danny straightened in his chair, "Of course."

She looked down nervously, "Well, there's this guy and…"

Danny's heart sunk in his chest at the mention of another guy. He noted that she was struggling with her question and ignored what he felt and attempted to make a joke to ease her nerves, "Wow, confessing your feelings for me already Princess?"

"Shut up," she shoved him playfully, "But seriously, I don't know what to do."

"Well, who is he?" The curiosity was practically eating him alive.

Elsa turned away from his glowing green eyes shyly, "Y-You don't know him."

"Try me."

She sighed, "His name is Danny. Danny Fenton."

Danny's heart hammered in his chest at her confession. A big goofy grin spread across his face before he reminded himself that to Elsa, they were both completely different people. "I know him," Danny admitted, "And you should tell him. He'll never get the guts to make the first move."

She turned back to face him, "Well, why not?"

"Can you blame him. I would be shaking in my boots if I were confessing to someone so…" he paused when he met her eyes, "Stunning."

"Aw, Phantom," her smiled grew, "You're too sweet… but I don't know if I'll be able to tell him."

He raised a brow, "Why not?"

She shrugged, "Because, well, I'm not very good at talking to people. I get shy."

"You talk to me."

"You're a ghost."

"Fair enough."

Elsa's eyes narrowed at him, "If you tell anyone, I swear Ghost Boy-"

He put his hands up in surrender, "I won't tell anyone." His attention was caught by the city hall clock striking the hour of ten. His eyes widened, "B-But, I have to go." He floated up into the air before turning and giving Elsa a wink, "_God natt prinsesse_."

She laughed at his use of Norwegian, especially his terrible accent, but she smiled at the effort, "Goodnight Ghost Boy."

* * *

A day at the mall with Valerie sounded nice in retrospect. It started off fun but of course a ghost attack was overdue and it decided to show up in the mall. Elsa couldn't recognize the ghost that found Phantom. He had a posh voice, fangs, strange black pointing hair and a white, red and black suit with a cape to match.

He kept bragging about the ancient item around his neck, calling it a volpina. It was a black curved hook-like pendant on a chain. With it he created more ghosts. Danny was shocked at first when Skulker appeared out of nowhere but when his ghost ray passed through the ghost without it turning intangible, he realized what power this gave Vlad.

"Illusions," he said to himself before turning and flying straight towards his enemy. Vlad tried to fire an eco-ray at him but he dodged, landing a kick in Vlad's stomach and grabbing the necklace.

"Ah!"

Danny turned as Vlad fell into a shopping mall display. He found Elsa a little bit away from the door, probably in the middle of making her escape, clutching her arm. He quickly flew down and landed next to her. "Elsa," he asked hurriedly, "Are you alright?"

Elsa nodded, "The ray just grazed my elbow. I'll be okay."

Danny turned as heard Vlad groan when he rose from the debris around him. Danny's eyes glowed green and he let out a low growl. "I am going to _break you in half!_"

As he launched towards Vlad, Valerie returned to find Elsa. "Elsa? Where did you go? I was looking everywhere for you!" She grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her out of the mall.

But of course, Vlad wasn't defeated easily. He managed to evade Danny and spot two teenage girls. Having not missed the exchange between Phantom and the blonde, he swooped down and grabbed her, ignoring her furious protests and semi-successful hits.

He landed on the top of the city hall building and Phantom soon appeared. "There you are," he smirked, "Running from a fight? I thought you were crazy, not a coward Vlad."

"Oh my dear boy, I do not run away from fights. However I do believe I have something of interest to you." Vlad turned with a smirk, revealing Elsa who was gripping Vlad's outstretched arm for dear life as she hung over the building.

Danny's confidence left him as soon as he locked eyes with Elsa. "Let her go Vlad," he narrowed his eyes at the villain, "She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but I disagree," Vlad held out his other hand, "Hand over the volpina _now_."

Danny's eyes softened as he looked down at the amulet wrapped around his wrist and then looked at Elsa. "Fine," he sighed before tossing Vlad the necklace, "Now let her go."

Vlad smirked as he caught the volpina, "A very poor choice of words."

Elsa's hand was suddenly released from Vlad's grip as she found herself falling towards the ground. She closed her eyes before she felt another hand grab hers. She opened her eyes to find Phantom standing on a ledge a little lower on the building, using it for leverage so he could pull her up.

"Freeze ecto-freaks!"

The three of them looked down to find the Fenton's with their guns pointed up at them. Vlad smirked to himself as his used the volpina to create another illusion. He wouldn't let Jack and Maddie spoil his fun yet.

He held another figure above the ground for everyone to see. Elsa gasped when she looked up to find Danny Fenton dangling above her. "Fire and boy falls," Vlad called to the Fentons.

"No!" Jack, Maddie and Elsa all called at once.

"It's another illusion!" Phantom called down to Elsa, trying to reassure her while still pulling her up. Even as the Fentons put away their weapons, Vlad let go, calling out, "Whoops, my hand slipped."

"Danny!" Elsa called as she reached to grab his hand but he wasn't close enough. "No!" she yelled as she watched him fall, "Danny!"

Phantom pulled her up. "Elsa it's another illusion."

But she was in hysterics, calling down to him and frantically looking at Phantom, "Save him!"

"Elsa, it's not real," he said, arms wrapping around her waist before she did anything stupid.

She struggled in his grip, "Let me go! You can still save him!" She stopped and kneeled on the ledge, feeling tears prick her eyes. She buried her face in her hands as she began to sob.

Phantom tentatively reached out and laid a hand on her back, "Elsa?"

She slapped it away and turned to him, "Why didn't you save him?" she moved to the crevice where the wall and the ledge met, leaning against the wall, "You should've saved him… not me!"

Phantom stared at her while she sobbed. His eyes softened and a small smile made its way onto his face. She did care. She cared about him. With one last look at her, his decision was made. "Elsa," he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Elsa, look at me."

"Leave me alone Phantom!" she slapped his hands away again.

His one hand landed on her cheek. "Elsa, listen. I know that wasn't the real Danny," he gently lifted her chin so she would look at him and a bright flash blinded her for a minute, "Because I'm right here."

Her mouth hung open as she stared at Danny Fenton. "Hi," he gave her a sheepish smile, "Surprise?"

She gripped his wrist and pushed him away. "Stop," she hugged herself, "Enough! I'm tired of the illusions!"

He moved closer to her again, "But Elsa, I'm not an illusion. Just open your eyes. I know you're scared but please, look down." She peeked up at him before glancing over the edge. "Do you see Danny down there?"

"N-No."

"That's because it was a fake. But me," he took her hand and place it on his chest, above his heart, "I'm the real deal. See?" She blinked back at him as she felt his heart beat against her hand.

He offered her a small smile, "Would I lie to you Princess?"

Elsa stared at him for a moment before collapsing into his chest and holding him in a hug. She buried her face in his neck and he hugged her back. "Well," he said as they both pulled away, "Now that that's settled, I believe there's a ghost to catch," he wiped her stray tears away, "There's a door to the inside over there. Go home and get some rest. You've had quite the day."

He moved a little bit away from her before a white ring formed around his waist and he was transformed into Phantom. He gave her a small wave before launching up in the sky towards Vlad with newfound determination.

Elsa sat there for a bit, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Her face burned red when she realized that that one night, she had ended up confessing her feelings _directly _to him.

* * *

That night, Elsa waited on her balcony for a guest she knew was coming. Eventually he did show up, landing next to her and turning back into his human form. "Wow what a day," Danny tried to joke, "Definitely not how I imagined it would go. Right Elsa?" He turned to look at her to find her leaning on the railing with her elbows and staring at the sky.

There were a few moments of silence before he spoke again. "Hey," Elsa turned to meet his eyes when he continued, "A-Are you disappointed it was me?"

"What?" Elsa shook her head, "No of course-"

"Because I totally get it if you are," he rambled nervously, "I-I mean, you probably expected someone better. I really messed up today, letting Vlad get to the volpina. I'm just some clumsy careless guy. I'm not the hero you expected."

Elsa's eyes softened as he hung his head. She mustered up whatever remnant of courage she had for what she was about to say next.

"Brave? Check," she began counting off things on her fingers, "Righteous? Check. Witty? Check. Best one liners I've ever heard. Selfless? Check. Talented? Check. Handsome? Definite check. Kind? Check," she met his wide eyes shyly, "I'm using the same words I use to describe Phantom to describe you. Every one of them fits. Every last one."

She continued, "You're still the same person Danny. Whether you wear a black and white hazmat suit or jeans."

A smile spread across Danny's lips, "You're the first person to like Fenton better than Phantom."

She shrugged, "Finding out that Fenton was Phantom was an added bonus," she moved forward and cupped his cheek, "I like you Danny. _You_. With or without your powers."

They shared a silent moment before a blush began to creep up Elsa's cheeks, "And me? Well, I'm just sitting here wondering if he also likes the strange Norwegian girl who doesn't know any English slang and gets lost in the halls. But," she shyly looked up at him, "I'm glad it was you."

He stared at her for a few seconds before gripping her waist and pulling her close to him She looked up at him in shock. "I'm glad I told you," he whispered before leaning in and kissing her. Turns out he _did_ have the guts to make the first move.

Elsa practically melted at the feeling of his lips against her own. Arms wrapped around each other as they shared another memorable moment together under the stars. But one phrase kept replaying in Danny's head.

_I like you Danny. You. With or without your powers._


	26. A Letter or Two

**Hey friend, did you miss me? I'm dying slowly and painfully. How are you? Anyways, here have a cute little Christmas short.**

"Dude, you know you're staring right?"

Danny snapped to attention when he heard Tucker's voice. "Huh? Sorry Tuck, what did you say?"

Sam shook her head at him, "You know she'll never notice you if all you do is stare at the back of her head."

Danny turned to look back at the blonde at the front of the room. Elsa Arendal, a new transfer student as of a few months ago. She was smart, pretty, adorable when she messed up an English word. When he saw Sam sigh and Tucker face palming, he realized he was doing it again. Could you blame him? Long platinum blonde hair tied back in a bun, big sparkling blue eyes and a bright smile. The only thing was, this was his only class with her. Of course on top of being beautiful, she was smart.

But more importantly, she was way out of his league.

The sound of the bell was louder than he expected. He jumped up in his seat as students rushed out of the class. Tucker and Sam soon joined him.

"Come on Danny, just talk to her already," Sam said as they all stopped at his locker.

Danny raised a brow, "Talk to her? I can barely get out an introduction let alone carry a conversation."

Tucker's face was thoughtful for a moment before his eyes lit up. "What if you sent her a note?"

"A note?" Danny raised a brow, "Tucker, we're not in middle school. I'm not just gonna-"

Sam held up a hand to stop him, deep in thought, "No, I think he might be onto something."

"See?" Tucker pointed at the goth girl, "I know what I'm talking about."

Sam shook her head in annoyance before turning back to Danny, "What about a letter? Something nice but short and to the point. Something you can drop at her house so it's more private."

"You guys are insane," Danny shut his locker, "I'm definitely not the person who can write a romantic love letter."

* * *

"I can't believe I was the person who wrote this love letter," Danny sighed into the cold night air. He was currently hovering over the roof of the Arendal house in ghost form by the chimney. He looked at the letter in his hand and his eyes narrowed in determination. Come on Fenton, he told himself, Just do it. If it's a total flop, she won't even know it's you. Without giving himself a chance to overthink it, he dropped the letter down the chimney.

"I'm gonna put my flower ornament on this side," Anna hopped up from the box of ornaments that sat on the floor and ran to the half decorated tree.

Elsa laughed at her sister's enthusiasm from her position on the floor and began looking through the box for more ornaments when she heard something come from the fireplace. When she looked over, she spotted a white envelope perched on top of the black soot. She slid over and picked up the letter noticing it had her name on it. Leaning against the brick of the fireplace, she opened it and began to read to herself.

_Dear Elsa,_

_I feel like you've never known me, but I have seen you from afar and want to know you. I know you've most likely never seen me but when I walk into the room I look for you. You are smart and hardworking. But you still are the prettiest thing I've ever seen. You don't realise of course, Elsa, how beautiful you have always been, and how strangely you have grown even more so since I've first seen you. Your shining hair is sleek and perfect and though you are stunning with it in a bun, I much prefer it in a braid, flowing and free. I smile when I see you absentmindedly playing with it._

_Your eyes have the most distinct blue. Not one color can compare. And your smile is nothing but bright and happy, though gentle and kind. All pale in comparison and no matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about it._

_Though I wish I knew more about you, what I already know should be enough. Strangely, I can't stop myself from wanting to know everything about you. Likes, dislikes, passions, dreams, fears. All the things that make you human. I want to know what makes those eyes light up, what makes that gorgeous smile come out. But I fear, I will never know._

_Sincerely,_

_Your secret Admirer_

As soon as she finished reading the letter, it was snatched from her hands, "What on earth are you reading Miss Elsa?" the maid, Matilda, asked with a teasing smile, "Your cheeks are bright red."

Iduna came to her daughter's defense. "Matilda, don't pester Elsa. She's had a lot of pressure and schoolwork this winter," she commanded gently from the other side of the Christmas tree, helping Anna hang another ornament.

"Very well," Matilda smirked, "But your daughter seems to have a secret admirer." Suddenly no one was on Elsa's side and both her mother and sister insisted on Matilda reading it.

"Please don't," Elsa weakly pleaded while shaking her head. But she spoke to deaf ears as the maid began to read it aloud. The more Matilda read, the more Elsa wanted to turn invisible.

"Who could it be?" Anna asked.

"Whoever it is, our sweet little Elsa seems to have her claws in the poor boy," Iduna laughed.

The front door suddenly opened and Agnarr stepped into the living room. "What's going on here?" he asked, noticing his family all by the tree.

"Nothing," Elsa stood and snatched the letter from Matilda, "Absolutely nothing that is anyone else's business." She marched upstairs to her room and shut the door angrily. She clutched the impertinent letter in her fist and had a strong urge to rip it to shreds but something fluttered in her stomach.

She sat down on her bed and reread the letter's contents. No one had ever said anything like this to her in person. But as she reread the passionate words again and again, she found that a small lovesick smile had creeped onto her face. Clutching the letter to her chest, she vowed to herself that she would find the one who wrote the letter.

* * *

The next day, Elsa wore her hair down and Danny was the first one to notice. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face when he watched her shyly glancing around at her locker, playing with her braid nervously.

It took him a couple of days write another letter and Elsa was overjoyed when it appeared in her fireplace. She made sure that no one was around before grabbing and racing up to her room to open it in private.

She bit her lip excitedly as she sat on her bed and opened the letter.

_You wore your hair down._

_My affection for you has made me selfish. I can't go one day without thinking about you. I am forgetful of everything but seeing you. You've captured me. But I am miserable without hope of soon seeing you. You've trapped me and strangely, I don't wish for freedom._

They kept coming for the next week. Each one varied in length, tone, and subject but all of them had sincerity and passion. One day, when she was upset because of some silly name someone called her plus the pressure of school, he sent her one short note.

_Happiness is within you. So unlock the chains from your heart and let yourself grow like the sweet flower you are. Just set yourself free. Believe in yourself. I know I do._

It made her heart warm but it also made her long to know the boy who wrote so ardently to her. She tried to search for him a few nights after a letter was delivered but could never find anyone. She even tried to match the handwriting when she was at school. Still nothing until one fateful day when she was longingly reading a letter. It had been waiting for her when she returned from school but one phrase stood out to her.

_I can't stand to only write to you any longer. It's time I stopped acting like a coward. Meet me at the lamp post in the park on pine street at seven tonight._

Once she read that sentence, nerves began to well up inside her. Placing the letter in the pile on her desk, she glanced at the mirror over her vanity. What if she wasn't what he expected? What if she was much less interesting that he thought? What if, up close, she wasn't as beautiful to him?

However, despite her doubts, at 6:55, she began her short journey to the park, pulling her coat closer to her body to defend against the cold air.

To say she was surprised when she saw Danny Fenton standing under the lamppost, leaning up against it, would be an understatement. She couldn't believe it. Danny Fenton, the cute boy, who would only sometimes shyly wave at her, was her secret admirer.

When she was closer, she cleared her throat to alert him of her presence. He casually turned to see who was behind him but straightened up immediately when he saw her. She gave him a smile, "Danny?"

His eyes widened when he used her name, "I, uh… you know me?"

"Of course I know you," she raised a brow, "We have Mr. Lancer's English together don't we?"

"R-Right," he swallowed while stuffing his hands in his pocket, suddenly having nothing to say.

"So," she shyly looked at him, "You wrote me those letters?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I… um… It's kinda-"

"Well, did you or didn't you?" she asked. He dropped his head and nodded at her. "I see," she said to herself before stepping closer to him, "T-Then would it be alright if we… Oh, I don't know… got together this weekend?"

His eyes widened at her forwardness but immediately soften when he noticed a slight blush on her cheeks and her wide eyes. "Yeah," he smiled, "That'd be great."

She beamed up at him and nodded. "Well, I'm afraid I don't have much time right now but I, um, I wanted to give you this." She took her hand out of her pocket, revealing a letter in her small hand. He laughed a bit as she offered it to him and he took it. As he took it, she leaned up and placed a small kiss on his cheek. She smiled at him once more before turning and heading home.

She suddenly stopped and turned back to him, "Danny?" He looked up from the letter's envelope at her. "How on earth did you manage to send letters down a chimney?"

He shrugged with a half smile, "I have to keep some of my secrets."

Letting out a small laugh, Elsa shook her head at him and turned to continue on her journey. Danny, however, turned in the opposite direction and opened the envelope before reading its contents while walking home.

_I don't think you are a coward. In fact, it takes a lot to put one's feelings on paper. But I'm thankful that you did, because even in twenty years when we may forget each other, I'll still look at them and think that I'm beautiful, that to someone I'm amazing._

_You've made me feel that way. No one has ever expressed such passionate words to me. But it is unfair. When you describe your desire to know me, it's the only thing I can say about you. As I write this letter, there is a small part of me that wonders if I'll disappoint you. Maybe you've put me on a pedestal that is too high and in reality _I_ am not even able stand on it._

_Nevertheless, I wanted you to know how important your letters were to me. How they filled me with happiness every time I saw one laying in the soot of our fireplace. I wouldn't even let my family start a fire in fear of burning one of your precious letters._

_You are not a coward. You are braver than most. And I thank you for the joy you've given me._

_Affectionately yours,_

_Elsa_


	27. Not Much

**Boom shocka locka another one! This one is to celebrate me going on break. It's v short but also very cute.**

"Okay, gotta be quick. Just in and out."

Danny stood in Phantom form in front of the swirling green vortex that led to the Ghost Zone. His brow furrowed in determination as he zoomed into it. Flying as quickly as he could, he ended up on a jungle-like island. He swiftly landed and began to walk through the overgrowing flora and fauna. He wandered around for a few minutes before he finally found what he was looking for.

"Aha, there you are," he smiled triumphantly and took out the thermos. He pointed it a small field of flowers and used it to suck them up. Once he was done, he capped the thermos and placed it back in his belt. As he was about to get out of there, he heard something behind him.

"Stopping to smell the roses welp?"

Danny shot into the air to dodge a net that was fired at him. He glared down at Skulker, "Come on, it's Christmas Eve. I thought we had a truce."

"We do," Skulker smiled menacingly while lowering the arm that had been raised to shoot at Danny, "But that's on _Christmas_. There's a whole 24 hour difference."

"Oh crud," Danny huffed before shooting up into the sky, the hunter hot on his trail.

And then there was chaos.

Due to the incoming holiday, many of Danny's enemies wanted one last shot at getting to him. Danny had to bolt left and right, dodging ghosts as he went. He could only huff in annoyance when the Box Ghost showed up and quickly blasted him out of the way. Danny increased his speed and launched himself through the doors of the Ghost Portal, slamming the button to shut the doors.

He let out a sigh of relief as he changed back into Fenton and made his way upstairs and out the door, thermos in hand. He ventured to the snow covered park and to the frozen fountain that was partly hidden by the trees.

Even though he was hidden, he glanced around to see if anyone was near. When he saw no one, he changed back into Phantom and began to refreeze the ice in the fountain. Once he was finished with that, he took out the thermos and shot the flowers out into the snow.

Hearing the crunching of boots on snow, Danny quickly changed back and finished what he was doing.

"Danny, I don't know why you asked me to come here but I-"

Elsa froze when she saw the landscape before her. The fountain was delicately frozen, with a few mistakes here and there, and it glinted in the moonlight. Planted in the snow were exotic flowers whose green and blue glows mixed with the silvery moonlight. And standing in the middle of it all was her boyfriend with a bright smile on his face.

"Danny," she breathed, looking at all the beauty around her, "This is…"

He shrugged walking towards her, "I know it's not much but I didn't earn that much money this year what with ghost fighting and-"

A finger on his lips stopped him from continuing. "It's perfect," she beamed at him before hugging his shoulders and snuggling into his neck, "Thank you."

It was then that she glanced up and noticed some mistletoe hanging above them. "Daniel Fenton," she laughed and pulled away, "You sly little ghost you."

"Huh?" he looked at her with a confused expression but she grabbed him by the coat and pulled him in for a kiss. After a moment of shock had passed, Danny just shrugged and pulled her closer.

"This punk is lucky we like his girlfriend," Skulker pouted as he held the mistletoe above their heads and the giant group of ghost all watched them from above, completely invisible.


	28. The Ice Queen

**Hello all and welcome to the final update of this year! I hope you've enjoyed the little Christmas themed things I've done. I was going to do a twelve days of Christmas but I did not have enough time to prepare and so it didn't happen. But who knows? Maybe next year ;). Anyways I wanna take this time to thank all of you who have stuck with me, supported me, helped me, given me ideas, betaed me, etc. And to all the new readers, welcome and I hope you'll be here for next Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate). Thank you all so much and I honestly couldn't have done this without you. Without further ado, here we go.**

_Ring!_

A loud piercing bell was heard from inside Casper High before students burst through the doors, rushing out into the cold air. "Finally," Danny Fenton smiled to his friends as they all escaped their personal hell and began the journey to his house, "Winter break. No school, no projects, no homework, just a ghost-free vacation."

"And Christmas!" Sam cheered before realizing she had been too loud, "Ahem, anyway, Hanukkah begins on Christmas Eve this year and ends on New Years. Isn't that weird? And they're only a few days away."

Tucker laid a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Just, this year, please try not to destroy it."

"Hey, that was not my fault," Danny frowned before his expression softened at the crazy Christmas lights that decorated Fenton Works, "Besides, Christmas might not be so bad after all."

His friends smiled at each other before beaming back at him. His new mood about the holidays has made the whole thing more enjoyable for everyone. But as he opened the door to his house, their smiles faded.

"Ah, hello Daniel."

"Vlad?!" Danny's frown quickly returned, "What are you doing here?"

Maddie crossed her arms over her chest, "I was just about to ask the same thing."

Vlad stood from the couch and turned to the trio with a grin, meant to look endearing but Danny could see the sinister look in his eyes. "I merely wish to have a word with Daniel and his friends."

"Sure thing Vlady," Jack's voice boomed through the room as his gave his friend a thumbs up from his position on the couch.

Danny's eyes narrowed but he led Vlad down into the lab, his friends following with similar looks on their faces. Once they were all there, Danny dropped his backpack and turned to the older man. "What do you want Vlad?" he bit out.

Vlad looked disinterested, "Spare me the drama Daniel. I've come in peace." The trio's faces relaxed, but only slightly as Vlad's eyes softened. "Something is happening in the Ghost Zone. It's almost exactly like when Pariah Dark took over except ghosts aren't running in fear. Rather, they're gathering in a central location."

Danny raised a brow, "But they all hate each other. Why are they gathering in one place?"

"I have a few theories but nothing can be confirmed from watching an ectoplasmic monitor. I need to see the situation for myself and I cannot face that many ghosts on my own," Vlad sighed, "Now, in my desperation, I find myself in a humiliating position. I'm asking for your help, Daniel."

Sam narrowed her eyes, "Why should we trust you?"

Vlad shook his head, "Because, unless you want all your enemies convening in one place I suggest you help me. Truce?" He held his hand out to the young man.

Danny looked uneasy before sighing and taking the man's hand, "Truce." He knew that Vlad was hiding something. He knew something that Danny didn't. His story just didn't add up. Danny had a hunch that Vlad _knew _what was going on but wouldn't tell him. Nevertheless, he made a valid point. All the ghosts that wanted to destroy him in one place could not be a good thing. "When should we leave?"

"Now."

Danny nodded in response as a white ring formed around his waist. Vlad pulled a small picture out of his coat before changing as well. He handed it to Tucker, "I want you to research this person. Get as much information as you can."

It was obviously suspicious but at this point, they didn't have a choice. With that, Danny and Vlad entered the swirling green portal that led into the Ghost Zone.

Vlad led Danny to where the ghosts had been gathering, but when they got closer, it was easy to find. Ghosts were crowded around this big structure that was alone sitting on a rock. They landed in front of the huge doors of the castle like building.

"Well, look who decided to show up and just when things were getting good." Danny turned to see Skulker with an annoyed look and his arms crossed. "Go back to your own world, punk. Enjoy it while you can."

Danny was about to ask about that last comment when the giant doors suddenly opened. A snowman that somehow looked menacing marched out, spotted the two halfas and gesturing for them to enter. As the crowd cried in disapproval, Vlad and Danny followed the guard-like snow creature inside. They entered a large hall that had different doors on either side but led to one main door at the end. The castle was dark, yet there were some touches of light here and there. They all stopped at the door. "After you Daniel," Vlad offered.

Danny turned to the man, "Okay Vlad, why don't you tell me what's really going on here? It's obvious you know something."

But a growl from the snowman behind him stopped him from pressing the matter. Growing impatient, the snowman grabbed Danny, kicked open the doors and threw him in. He landed on the ground with a grunt and huffed in defeat before a voice rang throughout the room.

"Now now Marshmellow, you know we don't throw people."

The voice almost sounded like a purr. Danny looked up from the ground and his eyes met a leg and then another. He followed them up to find a girl smirking down at him. She wore a black dress with hints of purple in it, a high slit in the skirt and a tight bodice. She had beautiful fair skin and her lips were painted a nice red. Her blonde hair was swept over her shoulder in a french braid. But her eyes stood out to him. They were bright, electric green, much like his own.

"Danny Phantom," she spoke again with lidded eyes, standing from the throne she sat on in front of him, "I've been waiting for you to show up. Although I do like seeing you on your knees in front of me, I didn't expect it to happen before we were properly introduced."

God above please help this boy. It took every ounce of self control he had not to blush as he swallowed thickly. He shook his head at himself. He was here on a mission. He could not let himself get distracted. As he stood, her eyes found Vlad. "And Vlad Plasmius? The two archenemy halfas together in one place," her smirk grew, "Who am I to receive such an honor?"

"Who are you, exactly?" Danny asked, his hero vibrato ringing in his voice.

She raised a brow and turned back to him, "I have many names around here but most call me," she snapped her fingers and snow creature guards appeared behind her as a swirl of blue frost curled around her fingers before it disappeared, "The Ice Queen." She stepped closer to Danny and placed a hand on his chest, running her finger along his collarbone before glancing up at him and sending him a wicked grin, "Why are _you_ here?"

"I… um," was his only response, his confidence swept out from under him in one foul swoop.

Vlad stepped forward, "We want to know why half of the Ghost Zone is at your front door."

She merely laughed a shook her head facing the older man, "My Vlad Masters, never figured you to be a sarcastic. Danny maybe, but not you. You of all people should understand what I'm trying to do." When she was met with silence she sighed, turned and walked back to her throne. "Very well," she glanced over her shoulder and her eyes flashed, "I am merely trying to take over the human world."

A gasp escaped both the halfas. She turned back to face them with a dreary look on her face and a raised brow, "Come on boys, is it really that hard to understand? Ghosts outnumber humans ten to one in terms of power. All you have to do is drive them together in one cause under one _ruler_."

Danny's eyes soon narrowed, "You won't get away with this."

She laughed again, "Oh but I'm sure I will. But you can try to stop me. After all, you wouldn't be much of a hero if you didn't." She sat on her icy throne and snapped her fingers again. The guards behind her jumped into action and approached the two.

"We can't take them on without a plan," Vlad said, eyeing the creatures, "We can come back at a later time." With a nod from Danny, they both sprung into the air and flew out of the castle, blasting a few snowmen on their way.

"Your majesty," a guard turned to her, "Should we stop them?"

She shook her head, "No need. They will return. Of that, I am certain."

* * *

As soon as Danny was home, he flew to Tucker's house, leaving Vlad in the dust. "Guys," he phased into his friend's room, "What did you find?"

"Geez man! Ever heard of knocking?" Tucker jumped in his seat and clutched his chest.

Sam raised a brow, "What's wrong? You have that weird determined look on your face."

"What was the picture that Vlad gave you?" Danny demanded, ignoring Sam. She merely shrugged, seeing as he was slightly out of breath, and decided to cut him some slack. She handed him the picture. Sure enough, there she was. The Ice Queen. "So he knew," Danny growled.

"I don't know dude. Check this out," Tucker turned back to the computer and scrolled through the article. "Her name is Princess Elsa of Arendelle, a small kingdom in Norway. She had a mother, father and a little sister. She went missing a year ago and hasn't be found since. She's now legally presumed dead."

Danny's eyes narrowed, "Wait a second, click on that picture." Tucker did as he was told and a picture of the princess was now full screen. He immediately noticed that her eyes were a bright blue and her smile was bright and innocent, not sultry and sinister. "She had green eyes in the picture Vlad gave us," Sam said what Danny was thinking, "Color contacts?"

Danny shook his head, "No, but she's human right? So why is she plotting to take over the human world?"

"She wants to what?" Tucker asked, slightly panicked.

"Take over the world," Vlad said, appearing in the room.

Tucker sighed, "What is it with you half-ghosts?"

Danny ignored his friend and glared at the older man, "You knew about this, didn't you."

"I knew what she looked like, not what she was," Vlad answered calmly, "I needed to find out why and I couldn't go alone."

"Good," Danny nodded, "Because, we are going back tomorrow and we are ending that attack before it can start."

After Danny got home late and received a good long lecture about sneaking out and curfews from his parents, he filled Jazz in on the whole situation. She forced him to sleep, saying he'll need his energy for the next day. He got up earlier than he would've liked the next morning and she covered for him as he went down to the lab, surprised to see Sam, Tucker and Vlad already there, his two friends in the Specter Speeder.

He excused the fact that Vlad had let them into his house and got ready to go. Changing into their ghost forms, they flew into the Ghost Zone with the vehicle on their tails.

The ghost army that sat outside the dark ice castle was still there but they were less rowdy. Most sat around and others were even playing cards. Sam and Tucker hung back, ready to be the backup if it was needed, while Danny and Vlad burst into the castle. They made their way to the throne room and open the doors but were surprised to find it empty.

"Looking for me, boys?"

They were both suddenly trapped in ice, grunting and struggling to break free. "It was rather brave of you to attack me directly," she spoke from behind them while waltzing back to her throne, snow guards and ghosts reappearing as the giant ice hands that held the halfas followed her, "Reckless, but still, brave. Had I not seen it coming, it might have worked. But unfortunately," she sat in her throne and crossed a bare leg over her other one, smirking in triumph, "I did."

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Danny asked with narrowed eyes as the ghosts from outside began to fill the throne room, "Destroy us?"

She merely laughed and shook her head as if he had said something silly, "I don't want to destroy you."

Danny's angry look disappeared and he looked surprised, "You don't?"

"No," she smiled slyly, "I want you to join me."

Vlad glanced at the ghost boy before bowing his head slightly to her. "My lady," he spoke with an equally dark smile, "I will gladly join you."

"Not you," she looked at Vlad before turning to Danny, "Him," she turned back to the older man with a look of amusement, "Vlad Masters, you had a truce with our hero here and now you want to switch sides? You are too predictable. Did you really think I would let someone who so obviously has their own motives be by my side? Besides," she turned back to Danny and traced his jaw with a single finger, "this one's much cuter than you are. Almost every ghost in the ghost Zone has offered their allegiance to me but I want you, Danny. So, what's your answer?"

He blinked back at her before his eyes narrowed again, "I'll _never_ join you."

"A bit touchy, are you?" she only smirked, "Pity, really. You had such potential."

"This isn't you talking," he tried, his eyes softer now, "**Elsa**, why are you doing this?"

Her smirk disappeared when he had used her name. Her expression was gentle for a moment before it hardened, "There is no Elsa. She is gone."

"You're wrong," Danny said, more confident, "Elsa is still in there, somewhere. And I'm going to save her."

Again, her expression relaxed and unexpectedly, her eyes turned blue as she stared up at him with wide eyes. But the the tenderness was gone when she cried out in pain and clutched her head before the green returned to her eyes. "Enough!" she yelled, standing from her throne before turning to an ice guard, her eyes glowing bright, "Throw them in the dungeon. Let them reflect on their decisions before they watch their world crumble."

* * *

"Well this plan worked out great," Sam said, "'Storm the castle, defeat the threat at the source.' Nice going."

The two half ghosts were currently sharing a cell with ice cuffs around their wrists that prevented them from using their powers. Sam and Tucker were on the other side of the barred window.

"I got to her," Danny muttered to himself, "She's still in there. She's still human but something is making her do this."

Vlad thought for a moment, "It might be that bracelet on her wrist. It glowed after you used her name. It could be controlling her, almost like a ghostly parashite of sorts."

"Alright there's one theory," Tucker shrugged, "Even if it's true, they are taking over the human world tomorrow. And it just so happens to be Christmas Eve so that's the cherry on top."

Sam nodded, "She must know about the truce of Christmas then, trying to get them to fight _before_ the holiday but also before anyone can stop her."

"We need to get that bracelet off," Danny said aloud before a light bulb went off in his head, "I have an idea. But first, we have to get rid of the ghost army."

Then had to wait all "night" for them to be summoned back into the throne room. This was _not _how Danny imagined he would spend the first Christmas Eve that he didn't hate. Both males were pushed to their knees, hands still bonded. "So," she spoke, her smirk still on her face, "Are you going to join me, or are you going to watch your world be taken over?"

He glared at her, "Neither. Now Tucker!"

The Specter Speeder crashed through and blasted a laser towards Danny and Vlad, cutting the ice cuffs. The explosion sent her flying back onto the floor. The four turned and headed towards the door. She lifted her head and growled menacingly, her eyes glowing bright. "Get them," she commanded the guards, "But leave _Danny Phantom_. He's mine. This time, I really will destroy him."

They all moved out and while the guards and snow creatures fought Sam, Tucker and Vlad, Elsa went after Danny. He stood on a lone floating rock, waiting for her. She appeared, angry and annoyed. Her hand glowed bright blue as she glared at him, "You have a lot of nerve breaking my home." She blasted him and he lept out of the way, dodging it.

"Your home is in Arendelle," he said to her gently, "Don't you remember?"

"No!" she cried in outrage before firing two more ecto-rays.

He blocked them with an ecto shield before firing and ecto-ray of his own. "I _know_ you're in there Elsa."

"No, she's not," she denied, blocking his attacks with ice, "She hasn't been here in a long time." She tackled him, catching him off guard and allowing her to knock him to the ground. She held him down by his neck while she raised her other hand up, sharp ice spikes forming in her hand and glowing with ecto-energy. "It's time you stopped interfering with my plans," she said with a smirk, "Goodbye Phantom."

An ecto-ray came out of nowhere and suddenly blasted her from the side, knocking her off of him. He looked over to see Sam giving him a thumbs up from inside the Speeder before returning to her own fight.

Danny turned back when he heard her stand up and growl. In her anger, she charged forward with her hand still glowing with energy but Danny caught it in time and turned it away from himself. He quickly grabbed her other hand and brought them together, holding them down firmly. "Don't you remember, Elsa?" he tried desperately, looking her in the eye, "This isn't you. You need to fight it."

She merely growled and struggled in his grip, "Let go of me Phantom."

"Fight it Elsa," he urged, pulling her closer, "Fight it for your kingdom, your family. Fight it for Anna."

At the mention of her sister's name, Elsa stopped and paused for a moment. In that moment, Danny decided that Vlad's theory was the best thing he had and he ripped the bracelet off of her, letting it fly into the air.

She blinked, looking disoriented before her eyes closed and she fainted. Danny held her up but laid her gently on the ground. He turned to retrieve the bracelet but found that Vlad had beaten him to it.

"You know Daniel," Vlad smirked while holding the bright green jewelry, "I very much like these times when we work together. You've been very helpful, truly. It makes everything so much simpler." With a slight wave of his hand, Vlad zoomed off into the Ghost Zone.

Danny huffed. Of course, Vlad had an ulterior motive. Of course there was something for him to gain. Vlad knew about the bracelet being a powerful object for some reason and was after it for himself. It was Pariah Dark all over again. He was so focused on the "Ice Queen" he couldn't see it. He growled at the man as his shape got smaller in the green gooeyness of the Ghost Zone. He was about to take off after him and beat him to a pulp when he heard a soft groan from behind him and he realized that Vlad was a problem that would have to wait.

He turned to see the former Ice Queen attempt to stand up before she wobbled unsteadily on her feet. Danny quickly jumped out to catch her as she began to fall and she collapsed into his arms. Not even noticing she hadn't hit the hard ground and the superhero was now holding her up, she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Hesitantly, Danny called out her name, "Elsa?"

Big blue eyes blinked up at him and he was now at a loss for words. She was beautiful before but now…

God above please help this boy.

"Wh-Where," she started, beginning to look around and get her bearings, "Where am I? Who are you?"

He noticed her voice was softer, more bell-like, as he helped her stand. "I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?"

It took awhile but he finally conveyed the whole story to her, at least his side. They were now sitting in the Specter Speeder with Sam driving. "I can't believe it," she shook her head, "Last thing I remember was trying on a gift from someone. I was in my room and then… I can kind of remember what I was doing but it's fuzzy," she shook her head, "I only hope I wasn't too much of a problem," her eyes suddenly widened, "I didn't hurt any of you, did I?"

"Nope, we're good," Tucker gave her a thumbs up.

After a small stop in what Elsa could only describe as a frozen wasteland with a few abominable snowmen, they flew through a portal. She finally broke out of her thoughts to take in their new surroundings. "Where are we going?" she turned to Danny, who had now changed back into Fenton.

"We're taking you home of course."

* * *

"Did you have a happy _Jul_, Anna?" Iduna held her small young daughter in her arms, staring up at the Christmas tree in their private parlor.

Anna smiled up at her mother before looking down and playing with her dress, "Yes, it was good but I didn't get the one thing I wanted most."

Iduna raised a brow, "What did you want?"

"I wanted Elsa to come home."

Iduna made eye contact with her husband from across the room before looking back down at her daughter, "I know, but sometimes, we have to move on and keep leaving our lives. We can never forget her."

A guard suddenly burst into the room, sputtering and panting. Agnarr rose from his seat as the guard gasped out words, "Throne room… important… hurry, please."

Without another word, the royal family hurried to the throne room but they all stopped when they entered and saw a head of familiar platinum blonde hair. Time slowed for a moment and they only stared at each other before Anna squealed in delight and ran forward, "Elsa!"

Elsa beamed down at her sister and scooped her up in her arms, hugging her tightly. She felt a hand touch her cheek and look up to find her mother looking at her in disbelief. "Elsa? Is it really you?" she asked, her eyes watering.

Elsa nodded furiously, looking at both her parents, "Mama, Papa, I'm home." She was enveloped into both of their arms in a second and they all held onto each other tight. Danny, Sam and Tucker all smiled at the display.

After a while, the queen looked up and finally spotted them. "Thank you," she rushed over to them with a huge smile and tears streaming down her face, "Thank you for giving me back my daughter."

Agnarr nodded and approached them, looking just as happy, "Yes, thank you. How can we ever repay you?"

Danny shook his head, "No payment is necessary, your majesty… Just, if you could keep our identities a secret that would be great."

"Done," Agnarr nodded before turning to a guard, "Spread the news throughout the kingdom. My daughter is home!"

Elsa smiled at her family before she moved towards the trio as her mother began chatting with a maid about getting her room in order. Elsa smiled at all of them, "I can't thank you enough for this."

"It's no big deal," Danny shrugged with a smile.

She took his hands in her own and stared at him with big eyes and a gentle expression, "It's a big deal to me."

His cheeks tinted pink as he glanced at his smirking friends, "Well, we're glad you're home safe but we have to get back to our own Christmases on time. If you ever have any trouble like this again, you know who to call."

"Of course," she nodded, "Thank you." With that, she leaned in and gave Danny a soft kiss on the lips before returning to her family.

And holy hell Sam and Tucker would not shut up the whole ride home.

* * *

"So dear," Maddie leaned over the couch and hugged her son's shoulders from behind, "How was this Christmas? Better than last year?"

Danny looked away from the T.V. that he was mindlessly watching smiled up at his mom, "Definitely, especially since the turkey didn't try to eat us this year."

"That's the spirit," Jack Fenton nodded in approval.

Jazz sat on the couch next to him hugged her brother as well, "Merry Christmas, Danny."

_And in other news, a Christmas miracle has a occurred in Norway. After being presumed dead for over a year, Princess Elsa of Arendelle has returned home safe and sound. _The Fentons turned back into the T.V. to hear the news report. _Who or what took her is still a mystery and how she got back is even more puzzling. The royal family did not say much, but we managed to get this from her_.

"I'm just all too happy to be home and if I'm being honest, I don't remember much of the last year," Elsa said to the reporter, her sister resting on her hip and her parents smiling down at her, "But I can't say who saved me, nor will I for their own protection of privacy."

Elsa sighed and looked at the camera with a soft smile, "But if you're watching this Danny, thank you. Thank you so much."

"Huh, what a conscience," Jack said with a hefty laugh, "They have the same name you do, Danny."

Danny just shrugged nonchalantly, "Weird." He suddenly felt an arm wrapping around his own and squeezing it. He quickly tried to bat Jazz's hands away, trying to make sure his parents didn't see.

Vlad now had whatever ghost technology that had made the princess of Arendelle so powerful. It was at the twisted man's disposal and they were all sitting ducks. But as Danny watched Elsa celebrate with her kingdom with a bright, joyful smile on her face, he realized he couldn't care less. He had to make a choice and to him, he made the right one.

_Happy Holidays_


	29. Beauty and the Beast

**Happy Valentine's Day! Did you miss me? It seems as thought the world has had a drought of Delsa but do not fear, for I shall not abandon you. As busy as I've been, I've been working steadily on a few things for you guys but for now, a classic tale for a cute holiday. Enjoy!**

It's a terrible thing, not fitting in, always being left out. It's especially weird to be left out in Amitia, a mythical town that sits on the edge of reality and fantasy. Though it was a small town, it was never boring in Amitia. Ghosts of all shapes and sizes roam the woods. Some were lost and merely trying to find their way. Others were not so friendly.

No one knows why or how they got there, but they stay in the forest and do not bother the town save for a few incidents. However, traveling the woods was a dangerous thing and could be treacherous.

Elsa Arendal shivered as she glanced at the line of trees on the outskirts of town. She shook her head and looked back down at the book in her hands, continuing her journey home. She could never leave. Not with her sister. It was too risky. So, she was forced to be content with their little safe haven with books and stories as her only escape.

"Hello Elsa," the town's greatest hunter, Hans jumped in front of her.

"_Bonjour_ Hans," she nodded at him politely, her eyes still on the book. Her book was suddenly snatched from her hands. She huffed, placed her hands on her hips and glared at the tall man, "Hans, may I have my book please."

He pulled it away as she tried to reach for it. "How can you read this? There's no pictures."

She raised a brow, "Well some people like to use their imaginations."

"Elsa, it's about time you got your head out those books and payed attention to more important things," he smiled at her as she grabbed the book back, "Like me. The whole town is talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas… and thinking."

"Hans, you are positively primeval," she said as she began to turn away and make her way home.

"Why thank you Elsa," an arm wrapped around her shoulders and turned her around, "What do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies."

She recoiled from his touch, "Maybe some other time," she gently pushed away his arm, "Please Hans, I can't. I have to get home to help my sister. Goodbye."

"That crazy wench?" Dash, his little henchman, laughed from beside Hans, "She needs all the help she can get!"

The two men began to laugh with each other. "Don't talk about my sister that way!" Elsa glared at them with her book clutched to her chest.

Hans turned and glared at the younger man, "Yeah don't talk about her sister that way!"

Elsa's chin shot up in the air, "My sister's not crazy. She's a genius."

_Boom!_

Elsa turned to find smoke pouring out the cellar door to the house. She hurried back to the small cottage that was on the outskirts of town, leaving two laughing men behind her. She opened the cellar doors to let out the smoke and smog as she heard coughing from the basement. "Anna?" Elsa called worriedly as the smoke began to clear out.

A redhead with two pigtail braids, pants and an apron with a pocket with tools stuffed in it emerged from the smoke. "Argh! I'm at the end of my rope!" the girl yelled, kicking the big machine next to her.

Elsa smiled at her sister, "You always say that."

"I mean it this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!"

Elsa placed an arm around her sister, "Yes you will and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow. And become a world famous inventor."

Elsa and Anna were orphaned sisters. Though they descended from a wealthy family, no property or money was put in their name due to the fact that they were women. Luckily, the sisters' uncle, who was given the estate and all the money, allowed them a supportive financial allowance until they were married and gave them their small cottage. Thought they had an allowance, it was just enough to survive on. The sisters owned some livestock as well and made some money off of selling things in town. Anna had always loved to tinker and now the financial pressure was off of the two, she was able pursue her interests. "You really think so?" Anna asked hopefully.

"I know so," she gave her sister's shoulders a squeeze.

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Anna smiled as she dropped onto the board under the machine and wheeled herself under it, "Hand me that dog-legged clencher would you?" Elsa turned and got the tool from her sister's toolbox and handed it to her. "So, did you have a nice time in town today?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled as she set down her basket on a stool, "I got a new book," she paused as she brought out the book and stared at it, "Anna… do you think I'm odd?"

"My sister? Odd?" Anna sat up with a pair of goofy green goggles on, "Now where would you get an idea like that."

Elsa laughed and shook her head as her sister slid back under that machine, "I don't know. I just don't seem to fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about Hans?" Anna asked absentmindedly, "He's a handsome fellow."

"He's handsome alright. And rude and conceited and… Oh Anna, he's not for me."

"Well don't you worry because this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us," Anna sat up and moved her goggles to her forehead while wiped her hands on her pants, "I think that should do it. Now, let's give it a try." She smiled before she pulled the lever. The machine chugged and clanked and began to move, chopping the logs that were lined up for it.

"It works!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna raised a brow, "It does?" She looked back at the machine and smiled, "It does!"

Elsa excitedly hugged her sister, "You did it Anna! You really did it!"

"Oh Elsa," Anna took her sister's hands in her own, "Now I can win and we can get the money for protection," her eyes softened and her smile grew bigger, "And then, we'll get out of this town and travel to all those places you've read about in your books."

Elsa couldn't help her smile as her heart went out to her sister, "Are you sure you'll be alright? Traveling the woods is very dangerous you know."

Anna waved her off, "I'll be fine Elsa. I'll have Sven with me. You worry too much."

* * *

"Now let's see," Anna looked around on her horse, trying to see through the rain, "Calm down Sven. I think we just made a wrong turn. Now let's see, is it this way… or this way…"

Sven suddenly bucked up on his hind legs, knocking Anna off, and ran away into the forest. "Sven! Come back!" She froze when she heard something behind her. "Oh dear," she mumbled to herself before turning around.

"Ghosts!"

Suddenly a pack of hungry green glowing wolves appeared and began to circle Anna. Fearing for her life, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, dodging anything they fired at her as best she could. She soon came upon a large gate. Moving quickly, she raced inside and closed it behind her. She rushed to the giant doors of a massive castle. "Someone please! Let me in!"

Anna fell forward when the door opened on its own. A ginormous foyer with dark stones and gothic styles surrounded her. She shivered and pulled her coat closer to herself. "Hello? Hello!"

Soft whispers began to fill the hall. "What? Who is that?"

"Must have lost her way in the woods."

"Is anyone here?" Anna called out.

"If we keep quiet maybe she'll go away."

Anna shivered in the cold, "Please, I don't mean to intrude. I lost my horse and need a place to stay for the night."

"Poor girl… Oh Sam have a heart!"

"Who's there?" Anna picked up a candlestick and held it up to see in the dark hall.

"Over here!" She heard a voice but turned a found nothing. She felt a light tap on her head and looked at the candlestick.

"Hello."

She screamed and dropped the golden candlestick. "Now you've done it, Tucker!" a clock hopped down from the same table the candlestick was on. Black and purple, Anna picked up the strange object and began to examine it. "How on earth is this done?" she asked.

"Do you mind?" the clock said indignantly as the candlestick laughed at her. Anna set him down gently, "I'm sorry. I've just never seen a… a… Achoo!"

"Oh mademoiselle," Tucker smiled up at her, "You are chilled to the bone. Please warm yourself by the fire."

She smiled back, "Thank you."

"No no no!" Same called to them as Tucker led her to a small sitting room with an already lit fireplace and a big comfy chair, "Oh no not his chair."

"Sam," Tucker nudged him as a tea cart with a bubbling teapot and tea set served him tea, "This is a girl! The one we have been waiting for!"

"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions," Sam warned him.

Suddenly, a cold gust of wind blew through the open doors to the sitting room, extinguishing the fire and causing the room to darken.

"There's a stranger here!" a voice growled.

Tucker rushed forward, "Wait, allow me to explain. The girl was lost and-"

"Who let her in?"

Sam shook her head, "I knew this was a bad idea."

The voice rumbled, "Who are you?!"

"A-Anna," she answered.

"You're not welcome here!"

She stood, "I-I'm sorry. I just be on my way-" She stopped when she turned and saw the creature behind her and gasped.

"It's scary, isn't it?" he sneered, "You've come to stare at the beast!"

She shook her head, "No no! I meant no harm. I was only looking for a place to stay!"

"I'll give you a place to stay."

* * *

"Oh boy, Elsa's gonna get the surprise of her life. Right Hans?" Dash tittered outside the small cottage. Hans smiled, "Yep, this is her lucky day." He moved a little ways away from the cottage and to a giant area with food, a cake, a minister, a band, people and decorations. "Ahem," he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But now I have to propose to the girl."

The people erupted in laughter, finding humor in the fact that someone would ever turn down a man like Hans. Said man turned to his friend, "Now Dash, when Elsa and I come out the door-"

"Oh yes!" Dash lifted up a conducting stick, "I'll strike up the band."

Hans grabbed the man's arms before he could start to wave it. "Not yet," he warned. With that he turned and made his way to the front door. Giving it two hard knocks, he posed against the wall. Elsa opened the door and looked out onto the lawn, not noticing Hans. He cleared his throat, causing her to jump a little and place a hand over her heart.

"Hans!" she breathed, "What a… pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises," he reached behind her and yanked a flower from a flower pot, "For you, mademoiselle."

She gave him an uneasy smile while taking the flower, "Oh Hans… you shouldn't have." She tucked it back into the pot, eyeing the door to her house.

"Don't mention it. Elsa, this is the day your dreams come true," he smirked and moved towards her.

She rolled her eyes and backed up towards the door, "What could you possibly know about my dreams Hans?"

"Plenty!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, stepping into the doorway of the house, "Picture this. A rustic hunting lodge. My latest kill roasting over the fire. My little wife massaging my feet while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. Oh, we'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" she asked hopefully.

"No Elsa. Strapping boys like me!"

"Imagine that," Elsa leaned away from him as her eyes widened.

He moved so he filled the doorway, blocking Elsa from entering her house. "So, Elsa what'll it be. Is it yes or is it," he pulled her closer by her waist and purred in her ear, "_Oh yes_."

"I-" Elsa leaned even further away. Suddenly a light bulb went off over her head. She smiled kindly at him as he leaned closer, "I just don't deserve you."

"Who does?"

"But thanks for asking!" She ducked under his arm and into the house, closing the door behind her. The door slammed into Hans, knocking him down the stairs and into the dirt of the cottage lawn. Wedding music filled the air before it abruptly stopped.

"So, how'd it go?" Dash asked.

Hans growled and gripped Dash's collar while standing up, "I _will_ have Elsa for my wife. Make no mistake about that!" He dropped Dash and stormed off. The people of the town scrambled to follow him with Dash close behind.

Elsa peeked her head outside the door, "Is he gone?" She stepped out with some feed in a bucket making her way to the back stables. "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him!" she asked the chickens that tittered around her excitedly, "Ugh, _me_. The wife of that boorish, brainless…"

She stopped and took her apron and wrapped it around her head, imitating Hans's fantasy. "'Madam Hans!' Can't you just see it? 'Madam Hans!' His little wife. Ugh," she shook her head and readjusted her apron, "No sir! Not me! I guarantee it! I want much more than this provincial life!"

She walked out of the stables and onto the pasture that lay behind her house, overlooking a river that flowed beautifully through the trees that were beginning to change in the fall air. She smiled at the scene before her.

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere! I want it more than I can tell! … And for once it might be grand… to have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned._

A loud neighing and the sound of hooves made her turn. "Sven?" she gasped when she saw her sister's horse with no rider, the wagon with the invention still attached. She quickly rushed the grab the horse's reigns, "Where's Anna?" Noting the panicked look in the horse's eyes and his skittishness, she assumed the worse.

"Something must've happened," she quickly detached the wagon from the horse. "Go on Sven," she said as she climbed on the horse, "Take me to her."

The two rode through the forest. Elsa had grabbed a dark blue cloak before she left and she pulled it closer to herself, her eyes scanning the trees for any signs of unwanted visitors. When they came to the gates of a huge castle, Elsa shivered, pulling her cloak closer to herself. Sven began to rear as they got closer to the entrance. "Steady Sven," she soothed as she climbed off him.

She gasped when she spotted her sister's shoe lying on the path that led to the castle. Newly filled with determination, she approached the entrance to the castle.

"Couldn't keep quiet," Sam scolded Tucker, "You just _had_ to invite her to stay!"

Tucker shrugged, "I was trying to be hospitable!"

"Give me a break," Sam rolled her eyes.

"Listen Sam," Tucker put a candle holder around the clock, "Can you blame me for trying to maintain what's left of our humanity? Look at us. Look at you!"

Sam raised a brow, "What about me?" She glanced down at the pendulum that swung back and forth, "Oh… right."

Tucker sighed, "If he doesn't break the spell, we'll all become… things."

Sam patted the candlestick on the back, "We've just got to hold on Tuck."

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

They stopped and watched as Elsa passed by them, oblivious to their presence. "It's a girl!" Tucker yelled. Sam raised a brow, "Where are all these girls coming from?" Tucker shook his head and followed the girl, "Come on! This is our second chance!"

Elsa froze when she heard a door open behind her. "Hello?" she called again, following the light into the door. She came onto a set of stairs that spiraled upwards. "Please," she began to follow the light up the stairs, "I'm looking for my sister."

Elsa reached the top of the stairs to find the candlestick in and small slot in the wall. "That's funny," she murmured to herself, "I could've sworn I saw someone."

"Elsa?"

She whirled around when she heard her sister's voice, "Anna!" She ran to the cell where her sister sat in the tower-like dungeon.

The redhead coughed and reached through the bars to take Elsa's hands in her own, "How did you find me?"

"Your hands are like ice! We have to get you out of here." She began to rub them together, trying to warm her sister, "Who has done this to you?"

Anna's eyes searched the dungeon fearfully, "Elsa you have to go, now!"

"I won't leave you!"

Elsa turned when she felt something move behind her. In the dark of the dungeon, she could make out a figure. "Who's there?" she called. When there was no answer, she grew angry. "I know someone is there. Who are you?"

"The master of this castle," a voice echoed.

Her eyes narrowed, "Then you're the one who's responsible for this! Release my sister at once!"

"I do not take orders from anyone! _Get out!_"

"No! Wait!" she softened her voice, "Please, let her out. Can't you see? She's not well."

"Then she should not have trespassed here. There is nothing you can do."

She saw the figure begin to disappear. "Please, wait!" she called to him, turning away from Anna to face the figure. She furiously racked her brain for anything that could save her sister. "Take… Take me instead."

Anna gasped, "No! Elsa, you don't know what you're doing!"

"You!" the figure paused before he spoke again, his voice softer, "You would… take her place?"

Elsa straightened her back, "If I did, would you let her go?"

"Yes. But you must promise to stay here… forever."

Anna furiously shook her head, "No, please!"

Elsa paused. "Come into the light," she ordered gently.

The figure hesitated in the shadows. Nevertheless he stepped forward, standing tall above both sisters. A ghost. He was a ghost. Silver shining hair and bright green eyes that stared her down. He did not look friendly and he did not look lost. He looked like he knew exactly what he was doing.

Elsa's eyes widened at the man that stood before her, her hand coming up to her mouth to hide her silent gasp. She felt cold hands grip her shoulders. "Elsa, listen to me," Anna tried desperately, "You still have so much more to live for. So many things you have yet to do!"

Elsa shakily stood and approached the creature, "You have my word."

"Done."

A ghost suddenly flew out of a nearby statue and dragged Anna from her cell. "Let her go! Let her go!" Anna yelled as she was dragged away. The beast followed halfway down the steps to make sure the girl was taken care of before returning to the dungeon.

"Uh, dude," the ghost turned when Tucker addressed him, "Since the girl will be staying with us for some time… maybe you should offer her a more comfortable room." The creature huffed in response before continuing up the stairs. "Or not," Tucker sighed, "That's fine too."

He returned to find her sitting by the window, watching the carriage take her sister away. She turned to him with a glare, "You didn't even let me say goodbye!" Her eyes softened as they began to fill with tears, "I'll never see her again. My little sister… all alone…"

The creature felt his heart drop at the sight of her tears and his eyes became gentler. He hadn't thought about that. His impulsiveness was never something he was proud of and he began to rethink his decision. He never had much of a family. Never had anyone to say goodbye to.

"I'll show you to your room," he turned to leave the dungeon.

Elsa looked up in surprise, "My room?"

His anger flared at her questioning him. "You want to stay in the tower?" he asked harshly.

"No."

"Then follow me," he commanded as he grabbed Tucker by the handle and used him for light. As he led the way, his anger disappeared as Elsa glanced fearfully around the castle.

"Say something to her," Tucker whispered.

Instead of snapping at the candleholder, he eyed the girl who was slightly behind him. "What is your name?" he asked.

She looked up, surprised, "Um… Elsa."

"This is your home now Elsa," he continued, "You're free to go anywhere you like. Except the west wing."

"Why? What's in the west-"

"It's forbidden!" he snapped, causing her to take a few steps away from him. They reached her room and her opened the door for her. "This is your room. If you need anything, the servants will attend to you."

"Dinner," Tucker whispered, "Invite her to dinner."

He mustered up his courage to ask but when his eyes landed on the blonde who was cautiously walking into her room, he feared rejection more than anything.

"You will… join me for dinner. That is not a request!"

Elsa froze when she heard the door slam behind her. She turned and tried the doorknob to find it locked. The backed up and ripped her cloak off, suddenly feeling very trapped. She glared at the door as if he were there, cursing him for all he had done. She sighed heavily, dropping her glare and turning to survey her room. It was very nice, she will admit but it wasn't home. She longed for her small room in the small cottage by the small town.

She missed Anna. Her sister would know how to cheer her up. She would know how to comfort her. She would know what to do. She laughed to herself as she sat on the bed. Just this morning she was looking down on her small town with its small people. But now, she longed to return, even if it meant seeing Hans again.

She straightened her back and squared her shoulders. She would not let herself be beaten by this place. She will be alright. She will make it through.

But she still missed her sister, her only family.

The door suddenly opened and a tea cart came rushing in. A black, orange and blue teapot smiled up at her from the cart. "It's rather dreary outside, don't you think?" she nudged a teacup closer to the blonde, "Here, a nice cup of tea will help."

Elsa stood with wide eyes, "But you're… you're…"

"Jazz. Thought some people in this castle think it's funny to call me 'Mrs. Potts.'" A little teacup bounced up and down in the cart. "Oh, and this is Cujo. He was very eager to meet you."

Cujo turned to Jazz, "I told you she was pretty."

Elsa gasped when her back connected with the wardrobe behind her. "Careful, darling!" she sing-songed.

Elsa moved away, "Who… who are you?"

The wardrobe smile down at the girl, "Call me Valerie."

"This is impossible," Elsa breathed in awe.

"Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers," Valerie reached to open… herself but Elsa reached out to try and stop her, "That's very kind of you. But I'm not going to dinner." Valerie laughed, "Of course you are! You heard what the master said."

Elsa fumed at the mention of the ghost. She huffed and sat on the bed, "He may be your master but he is _not_ mine!" She noticed all the objects flinch and stiffen. She sighed, "I'm terribly sorry. It's just… this is all happening so fast. I don't…"

"That was a very brave thing you did, Elsa," Jazz said. Valerie nodded in agreement, "We all think so." Elsa shook her head and hugged herself, "I'm going to miss my sister."

"It'll be alright," Jazz reassured, "If anyone can make it here, it's you. You can't give up. We're here to see you through."

* * *

"Help! Someone help me!" Anna burst through the door of the town tavern, startling everyone inside. Hans stood from his chair at the front of the room, "Anna?"

The redhead rushed to Hans, "Please, I need your help! He's got her! He's got her locked in a dungeon!"

"Who?" a villager asked.

Anna turned to the tavern, "Elsa!" Anna rushed around the room, "We must go at once. Not a minute to lose!"

Hans stood from his chair, "Whoa, slow down Anna. Who has Elsa locked in a dungeon?"

"A ghost!" she yelled, "A horrible ghost!"

There was complete and utter silence before the tavern broke out into laughter. Anna looked around, angry that not one was listening to her. "Fine then, I'll go back there and get her myself!"

"Crazy old Anna," someone muttered. The villagers shook their heads at her as she stormed out of the tavern, mocking her as she left.

Hans sat back down in his chair, "Crazy old Anna." He smiled as an idea came to mind, "Hm, crazy old Anna." He turned to the man on his right, "Weselton, I'm afraid I've been thinking."

The old man raised a brow, "A dangerous pastime…"

"I know," Hans nodded, "But that crazy wench is Elsa's sister and her sanity's only so so. Now the wheels in my head have been turning since I looked at the girl wearing pants. See I promised myself I'd be married to Elsa and right now I'm evolving a plan!" He leaned close to Weselton's ear, "If I…" his voice became a whisper.

"Yes?" the old man asked.

"Then we…" Hans began to whisper again.

Weselton's eyes widened, "No! Would she…"

Hans raised a brow, "Guess." Realization dawned in Weselton's eyes, "Oh I get it! Let's go!"

_No one… plots like Hans, takes cheap shots like Hans, plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Hans. So his marriage we soon will be celebrating! My what a guy! Hans!_

* * *

"Try to be patient," Jazz said to the master who was pacing wildly in front of the huge fireplace. A large spread of food was set on the table that glowed in the firelight. "The girl has lost her sister and her freedom all in one day."

"Danny," Tucker said seriously, "Have you thought that this girl could, you know, break the spell."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Of course I have! I'm not an idiot."

Tucker smirked, "Great. So… you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you and poof! The spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!"

"Tucker it's not that easy," Jazz shook her head, "These things take time."

"But we don't have time! The rose has already begun to wilt!"

Danny growled lowly before stopping and leaning against the mantle of the fireplace. He sighed, "It's no use. She's so beautiful and I'm…" he lifted his hand and sadly stared at it before he got angry with himself, turning to them with his eyes glowing green. "Well, look at me!"

Jazz and Tucker shared a looked before Jazz looked down at him. "There's more to you than that. Help her see it."

He sighed again, "I don't know how."

The teapot narrowed her eyes before hopping down and over to the table, "You could start by standing up straight. Try being a gentleman." Danny obeyed, startled by the sudden motherly scolding he received. In all honesty, he did want this girl to like him. If this helped, he would comply.

"Yes," Tucker joined her on the table, "When she comes in, give her a dashing smile that could make her swoon." This earned Danny's uneasy look.

Jazz shook her head at the candlestick, "But don't frighten the girl."

"Impress her with your rapier wit," Tucker suggested.

"But be gentle," Jazz reminded him.

"Shower her with compliments."

"But be sincere."

"And above all," they said together, "You must control your temper!"

After that, the door to the room creak open. They all looked up to find a sheepish Sam. "Where is she?" Danny asked curiously, trying to see if she was coming in behind the clock. Sam winced, "She… um… She's not coming."

"Danny, try to-" Jazz sighed when she realized that everyone else had left the room in a rush, the doors still swinging closed, "So much for controlling the temper."

Danny banged on Elsa's door angrily, "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!" she yelled back.

He growled and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Danny," Tucker gave him a look, "That may not be the best way to 'woo' her."

Sam gave him a small smile, "Please _try_ to be a gentleman."

"But she's being so impossible," he argued through clenched teeth.

"I can hear you," she called through the door. Danny pointed to the door with a look like, "See?"

Jazz gave Danny a look, "Be gentle with her."

He released a long sigh, "Would you be so kind… as to join me for dinner?"

Sam cleared her throat, "Pl… Ple…"

"Please," Danny growled.

"No, thank you," her response was gentler but it still angered him. Danny growled again, "Fine! Then starve!"

Tucker stepped forward, "Danny-"

"If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!"

They watched as he stormed off down the hall. "Well, that could've gone better," Jazz sighed.

"I can't believe he said 'please,'" Sam commented. Jazz nodded, "I think that's the first time I've hear him use that word." Sam nodded before his brows knit in determination, "Tucker, watch the door. Let us know if there is the slightest change."

Tucker saluted him, "Aye aye, captain."

Danny burst into his room in the west wing. "That girl!" he grumbled to himself, "I release her sister, offered her a nice room and dinner and for what!" His angry eyes found the golden mirror that sat on the table beside the glass covered rose. He grabbed it, "Show me the girl."

"The master really isn't all that bad," the image showed Valerie and Elsa sitting on her bed, "You just have get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't want to get to know him," she replied, "I don't want to have _anything_ to do with him!"

Danny sighed in defeat as he set the mirror down. "I'm fooling myself," he said, "How can she see me as anything but a monster?" His eyes found the glowing rose that stood under the glass dome.

"It's hopeless."

* * *

Elsa peeked out from her door. Seeing no one in the halls, she crept out and quietly closed the door behind her.

The candlestick paused when he saw a figure pass in the hallway. "Oh man," Tucker panicked for a moment before he followed the blonde down where she discovered the kitchen.

"Oh,um… it's nice to see you mademoiselle," the clock offered her hand to Elsa once she entered the kitchen. "I am Sam, head of the household." She smiled as she crouched down to let her take her hand but a candlestick shoved him out of the way and took her hand instead. "And this is Tucker," Sam huffed.

Tucker smirked, "_Enchanté mademoiselle_," before he kissed her hand.

"If there is anything we can do to make you stay more comfortable," Sam rolled his eyes at the candle, "Anything. Anything at all."

Elsa smiled sheepishly, "I am a little hungry."

"You are!" the stove, who wore a chef's hat, exclaimed, "Then let us prepare something!" Jazz nodded, "Get the silverware, wake the china-"

Sam coughed, "Remember what 'you know who' said."

Jazz narrowed her eyes, "Nonsense. I will not let the girl starve." Sam sighed, "Fine. Glass of water, crust of bread and then-"

"Sam!" Tucker gasped, "She is not a prisoner, she's our guest! We must make her feel welcome here!" He smiled at Elsa and gestured to the dining room doors, "Right this way mademoiselle."

The clock sighed, "Alright dinner. But keep it down. If the master finds out it will be our necks."

"Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?"

"Music?!" Sam called as the door was shut in her face.

Elsa was led to a chair at the head of the table with Tucker in the center. He smiled at her, "_Ma chère mademoiselle_, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents," he paused as various covered dishes lept onto the table. "Your dinner."

_Be_

_Our_

_Guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test. Tie a napkin 'round your neck cherie and we'll provide the rest. Soupe du jour! Hot hors d'oeuvres! Why we only live to serve! Try the grey tuff…_

"It's delicious!" Cujo smiled up at Elsa.

_Don't believe me ask the dishes!_

Dishes with gold, purple and pink designs rolled onto the table as a lovely melody filled the air.

_They can sing, they can dance! After all, miss, this is France! And a dinner here is never second best. Go on, unfold your menu, take a glance, and then you'll be our guest! Oui, our guest! Be our guest!_

Elsa's eyes widened as serving trays and dishes danced over to her. Her and Cujo shared an excited look before picking out what food they should try.

_Beef ragout! Cheese souflè! Pie and pudding en flambè!_

Tucker slid forward, bringing a feather duster with him and dancing with her.

_We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret! You're alone and you're scared but banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining._

Every object froze for a moment.

_We tell jokes!_

Tucker twirled the duster around before she left to help Jazz.

_I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks._

The flatware began to follow his dancing.

_And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet! Come on and lift your glass. You've won your own free pass to be our guest!_

_If your stressed, it's fine dining we suggest._

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

Jazz began to lead a line of dessert trays out onto the table.

_It's a guest, it's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed. With dessert, she'll want tea. And my dear, that's fine with me. While the cups do their soft-shoeing I'll be bubbling I'll be brewing. I'll get warm, piping hot! Heaven's sake! Is that a spot?! Clean it up! We want the company impressed!_

_We've got a lot to do!_

Jazz stopped in front of Elsa. _Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest?_

_She's our guest!_

_She's our guest!_

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request. It's been years since we've had anybody here and we're obsessed! With your meal, with your ease, yes, indeed, we aim to please. While the candle lights still glowing let us help you, we'll keep going._

Sam gasped when she emerged from the kitchen as the flatware got into a formation with Tucker leading, "No, no! Not the kickline!"

_Course by course, one by one! Til you shout, "Enough I'm done!" Then we'll sing off to sleep as you digest. Tonight you'll prop your feet up! But for now eats eat up! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Please be our guest!_

Elsa stood as she furiously clapped her hands, "Bravo! Bravo! That was wonderful!"

"Okay okay everyone!" Sam shooed all the flatware back into the kitchen, "Get to the cupboards now! Quickly!"

Elsa smiled at everything that passed, unable to wipe the expression off her face, "Oh, Tucker, thank you for dinner. It was delicious!"

"Oh my goodness look at the time," Sam pointed to herself, "Now, I think you better be off to bed."

Elsa shook her head, "I couldn't possibly sleep now. After all, it's my first time in an enchanted castle."

"Enchanted?!" Sam's eyes widened, "Who said anything about it being enchanted?" She turned to Tucker, "It was you wasn't it?" The two began to fight.

Elsa had to hide her laughter at the sight of a clock fighting a candle. "I figured it out myself."

They both stopped and let go of each other. "Perhaps you would like a tour?" Tucker offered.

Elsa's smiled widened, if possible, but Sam shook her head. "I am not sure I like that idea." She leveled Tucker with a glare.

Elsa smirked, "Then maybe you'd like to take me? I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

"Actually, yes I do," Sam's chest puffed out before she moved to lead the group out of the dining room, "Right this way."

Danny floated down the hall. He looked uneasily at the tray of food in his hands, making his way to Elsa's room. He did feel terrible for leaving her without dinner. "Act like a gentleman. Compliments and be sincere. Act like a gentleman," he chanted, "Act like a gentle… man," he sighed, trying to calm himself, "This'll be good." He froze when heard voices coming his way. He instantly turned himself invisible, recognizing Sam, Tucker and Elsa's voices.

"Now this is yet another example of the late neoclassic baroque period. And, as the era continued… "

Danny smiled to himself as he heard his friend go on and on about the architecture of this place. They had found it when this curse was first put on them. His expression saddened. He missed them, his friends. But after what happened, after what he caused… he just couldn't face them. But Elsa's soft small giggle made his chest fluttered strangely and lift his spirits just a bit.

"As you were!" he heard Sam call out again then the squeaks of the metal armor heads as they looked away from Elsa. "May I draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the aviary?"

"Oh Sam, it's beautiful. If only…"

Danny's heart sunk as she trailed off. He knew what she was about to say. _If only he weren't here_. He listened to their voices until they faded completely before he reappeared. He slowly set the tray down on a nearby table. "Act like a gentleman," he mocked himself, "I'm nothing but a fool."

The tour continued for a while, oblivious to the visitor they had had. " … and thanks to some quick thinking on my part the disaster was avoided."

Elsa shook her head at the clock before they passed a large staircase. "What's up there?"

"N-Nothing," Sam tittered nervously, "Nothing of any interest in the west wing."

Elsa quirked a brow, "So that's the west wing."

Tucker elbowed Sam, "Nice going."

"I wonder what he's hiding up there."

"Um perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something else?" Sam began to lead them away, "Over here we have amazing tapestries all the way from-"

"Maybe some other time," she dismissed her, still curious about the forbidden wing.

"Perhaps you would like to see the gardens," Tucker tried desperately, "Or the library."

"You have a library?" Elsa asked excitedly.

The clock and the candlestick smiled as they finally peaked her interest. They led her down the hall and towards the library, ranting on about the different types of book they had.

Elsa didn't follow the two objects. Instead she make her way up the stairs. Her curiosity got the best of her as she reached a giant door at the top. She pushed it open to reveal a dark room that was ripped apart with only a few pieces of furniture left untouched.

Her eye immediately gravitated to the pink rose that lit up the room. She cautiously approached it, mesmerized by the strange flower. She reached out and gently touched the glass dome that surrounded it.

"Don't touch that!"

She whirled around to find Danny standing behind her. "I-I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?" he growled, moving to the side of the rose in a protective stance.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"I told you never to come here!"

"I-I didn't mean any harm-"

"Do you realize what you could have done?" In his fit of rage, Danny grabbed her arm in a deadly grip, "Get out!"

"Ow!" she tried to yank her arm away, "You're hurting me."

Danny's eyes widened as he quickly let her go, "No, I-"

"Promise or no promise, I won't stay here any longer!" She backed away from him frightfully and ran out of the west wing.

"I'm sorry!" he tried but she was gone and unable to hear him. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I-I didn't mean to hurt you," he spoke to himself, "You don't understand. There's so little left of me…" he looked down at his hands that gave off a ghostly glow, "So little left…"

He was losing himself, becoming more like an ghost as each petal fell, losing his humanity. It caused him to lose control of not only his temper, but all his emotions. He lashed out at the smallest things.

But most most of all, he was _scared_.

His head snapped up when he heard hooves pounding on the cobblestone outside. His head whipped to the window as he watched her ride out into the forest. His eyes widened as snow began to fall. She was leaving now? As a blizzard was starting in the night? He jumped up into the air and prepared to zoom off into the sky.

"Danny? Where are you going?" Tucker appeared at his door to see what the commotion was all about.

Danny didn't stop, "She's out there alone at night. It's not safe." He pushed all rational thought aside and launched out the gates of his castle, somewhere he hadn't been in a long time. But he didn't dwell on that. He needed to find her.

Elsa rode into the forest as fast as she could. But night was falling, a storm was approaching and it was getting hard to see. Sven suddenly reared back. She only had a moment to steady him before she heard the low menacing growls of wolves and could see the faint glow that was caused on the snow.

Sven turned and galloped in the opposite direction, causing Elsa to lose track of where in the woods she was. The wolves snapped at her ankles that they rode away. She quickly kicked one into a tree before Sven lept over a deep ditch.

The wolves paused, but only for a moment. They the backed up a bit and launched themselves over as well, using their ghost power and not quite giving up on their meal. The wolves eventually caught up to them and jumped in front of Sven, causing the horse to rear and throw Elsa off his back.

Sven's reigns were caught on a high branch. Elsa stood and quickly grabbed a fallen branch, knocking a wolves away from Sven's leg. She tried desperately to reach for the reigns but with Sven panicking, she couldn't.

A wolf suddenly grabbed Elsa's cloak in it's jaws and pulled her to the ground, catching her by surprise and making her drop her branch. One wolf charged Elsa head-on, but was blasted away before it could reach her.

The wolf that held her down was suddenly blasted away from her. She looked up to find Danny standing over her protectively, eyes glowing green and his fists smoldering.

Danny let his ghostly instincts control him as the wolves turned their attentions to him, attacking him. He furiously fought them, blasting ecto-rays and dodging as much as he could. The wolves whimpered as they began to retreat. Once the last wolf was gone, Elsa and Danny locked eyes.

Elsa gasped when she notice the large slash marks on his arm. His eyes began to droop before he collapsed into the snow, exhausted and in pain. Elsa stood there for a moment before rushing to his side. She stared at him in disbelief as Sven lowered himself so Elsa could get Danny on the horse. He looked… peaceful. Almost gentle. Almost… human. Elsa shook her head at the silly thought before untangling Sven's reigns and leading him back to the castle.

* * *

Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Valerie watched as Elsa wet a cloth in a warm bowl of water. They had made it safely back to the castle and now sat in the sitting room in front of a fire. Elsa turned to Danny who sat in his chair awake and clutching his wounded arm.

"Here, let me see," she reached for his arm but he pulled away. She huffed, "Just hold still." She finally pressed the rag to the slashes, earning a roar from him.

"That hurts!" he yelled.

She scoffed, "If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much."

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened," he countered.

Her eyes narrowed, "If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

He opened his mouth but stopped before he came up with another response. "Well, you shouldn't have been in the west wing!" he smirked.

"And you should learn to control your temper!"

She held out her hand and looked at him expectantly with a raised brow and sharp eyes. He growled lowly, but compiled and gave her his arm. He pouted, having lost, and rested his chin in his hand.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He perked up and turned to her curiously, "For what?"

"For coming after me," she rung out the cloth and dipped it in the water again, "I shouldn't have been in the west wing. I'm sorry."

Danny looked her, surprised. He couldn't find any word to respond with so he simply said, "You're welcome." There was a short silence and he looked away before he spoke again. "Elsa, I-" he stopped when he met her eyes. He let out a sigh, "I never wanted to hurt you."

Elsa's heart softened at the sad and regretful look on his face. "I know," she smiled. And deep down, she did.

"Well, that's more like it," Jazz nodded as the objects watched the two interact, "I knew they could get along if they tried."

Tucker nodded, "So, the ice is broken… at last."

* * *

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Monsieur Masters."

Hans, Dash and and old man with white hair sat in the dark unoccupied tavern in the middle of the night. "I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night," Vlad droned, "But this fellow said you'd make it worth my while."

"I've got my heart set on marrying Elsa," Hans smirked, "But she needs a little… persuasion."

Dash laughed, "Turned him down flat!"

Hans smacked Dash upside the head before turning back to Masters, "Everyone knows her sister is a lunatic. She was in here tonight, raving about a ghost in a castle."

"Anna is harmless," Vlad shrugged.

"The point is," Hans glared, "Elsa would do anything to keep her from being locked up."

"Yeah, even marry him," Dash laughed again, earning him another slap.

Vlad raised a brow, "So you want me to throw her sister into the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" he shook his head, "Oh, that is despicable," he grinned, "I love it!"

* * *

As the days went by, Elsa began to see more and more of Danny. Whether it be passing in the hallways, him helping her with her horse, or even when he came to check and make sure she was alright a couple of times. Any fear she had of him before was now gone.

_There's something sweet and almost kind but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

Now she didn't feel trapped. She felt… well, at ease. For her and Danny had become some sort of friends, their jokes and laughter echoing off the walls of the tired old castle. He had grown to like her as well, feeling more human every time he was around her.

Danny watched with a smile from his balcony as Elsa walked Sven in the snow covered gardens of the castle. She laughed as a footstool pranced around, trying to get Sven to play with it.

"You're staring," Tucker said from beside him. Danny shook his head before moving back into the castle, Tucker and Sam following him as he went.

"When she smiles at me… I get all choked up," he said, confused, "My heart starts pounding and I can't breath."

Sam and Tucker smiled at each other. "Good," Sam reassured.

"That's good?" Danny raised a brow.

Tucker nodded, "Excellent!"

"I've never felt this way about anyone. I want to give her something," he paused and looked down at the objects, "But what?"

"It has to be something special," Tucker said, "Something that sparks her interest." Danny thought for a moment. He remembered Elsa requesting a book or two to read. "I know," he said, turning to the two, "What about-"

"Look who's back," Sam nudged him. Danny looked up to find Elsa had changed out of her wet clothes and into a pink dress. She smiled when she saw them, moving towards the trio. A blush rose in his cheeks as he smiled back.

"Say something to her," Tucker whispered as Elsa approached, "Say something about her hair."

Danny looked confused, "It's… blonde?"

Tucker shook his head, "No, give her a compliment."

Danny's head snapped up when Elsa stopped in front of them. "That's a lovely… dress," he tried.

Her smiled widened, "Thank you."

_She glanced this way, I thought it showed. And when we touched she didn't shudder at my glow. No it can't be… I'll just ignore…_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before._

He remember his previous thought. "Elsa, I have something show you. But first you have to close your eyes. It's surprise," he said excitedly. Elsa raised a brow but closed her eyes and held out her hand, allowing him to take it.

He quickly waved a hand in front of her eyes just to make sure she couldn't see before taking her outstretched hand and leading her down the hall. When she heard doors open and felt a marble floor under her feet, she asked, "Can I open them?"

"Not yet," he let go of her hands, "Wait here."

She heard the sound of curtains being drawn back. "Now can I open them?" she asked again, excitement rising inside her.

"Alright, now!"

Elsa opened her eyes to find herself standing in the middle of a huge library with books lining every wall, floor to ceiling. "I can't believe it!" she smiled, looking around, "I've never seen so many books in my life!"

"You like it?" he asked hopefully.

She beamed at him, "It's wonderful."

"Then it's yours," he said. Elsa blinked back at him in shock, her heart softening at his big smile. She laughed slightly when she noticed how goofy he looked with ghostly eyes and a happy expression.

_New and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see._

Her eyes caught a book on the shelf. She rushed to it and pulled it out. She smiled before she brought it back over to Danny. "This is one of my favorites," she showed it to him, "It's King Arthur. Have your ever read it?"

Danny's smiled faltered, "No…"

"Well, you don't know what you're missing. I'd love to read this again," she turned to him with a kind smile, "Wait, you can read it first."

His eyes widened, "No, that's alright-"

"No, really. You read it."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No," he sighed, "I-I… I can't."

Her heart dropped, "You can't read?"

He looked down, ashamed, "I-It's just… It's been so long. I-"

"Well," she said in a happier tone, "It just so happens, this is the perfect book to read aloud," she sat in a pile of pillows by the lit fireplace, "Come here, sit by me."

Tucker, Sam, Jazz and Valerie all smiled as they watched.

_Well, who'd have thought._

_Well, bless my soul._

_Well, who'd have known?_

_Well, who indeed?_

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own? It's so peculiar. Wait and see, a few days more, there maybe something there that wasn't there before._

Sam nodded, "Maybe there's something there that wasn't there before."

"What's there?" Cujo hopped up and down, trying to see into the library. Jazz shook her head and shooed him away, "Come on everyone. Let's give them some privacy."

Danny leaned towards Elsa, listening intently as she read him the story. "'Knowing not that this was indeed the legendary sword called Excalibur, Arthur tried to pull it from the stone,'" she read, "'He tried once to no avail. He tried a second time but still he could not pull it out. Then, for the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword-'"

"So that must mean he's the king!" Danny interrupted with an excited smile. Elsa laughed at his enthusiasm, "Wait and see." Danny looked at the book with nothing but wonder, "I never knew books could do that."

"Do what?" Elsa asked.

"Take me away from this place. Make me forget… at least, for a little while."

Elsa looked at him curiously, "Forget?"

"Who I-" he stopped himself and glanced down at his glowing hands, "_What_ I am."

Elsa paused when she saw him look away from her, embarrassed. She bit her lip and searched for something to say. "We have something in common you know."

He looked up, curiously, "What's that?"

She glanced down nervously, "Well, i-in the town where I come from, the people think I'm… odd."

"You?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"So I know how it feels to be… different," she looked up and met his eyes, "And… I know how lonely that can be."

Their eyes met, green on blue, and everything around them faded. In that moment it was just them. Elsa broke the stare nervously and looked back down at the book. "'For the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword and there arose from the people a great shout. 'Arthur is king.'"

Danny leaned closer with a smirk, "Told you so."

* * *

"Alright everyone! You all know why we're here!" Sam stood in front of every object that worked in the castle, "We have 12 hours to create the most wonderful, most romantic atmosphere known to man or ghost. We must get this done before the last petals falls! Ahem, now then, you all know your assignments. Half of you to the west wing, half of you to the east wing, the rest come with me."

Tucker shook his head as everyone rushed around. "Sam, you gotta lighten up. Let nature do it's thing."

"It's obvious there's a spark between them," Jazz nodded.

Sam smiled, "But there is no harm in fanning the flames. Tonight must be romantic and spontaneous if we are ever to be human again!"

"Ah human again," Tucker sighed.

Every servant in the castle was bustling about, humming as they went. They were all excited at the promise of being human again.

Oblivious to the commotion outside the library, Elsa and Danny sat by the fire. "' … And when Guinevere heard that Arthur was slain, she stole away to a convent. And no one could ever make her smile again,'" she closed the book and smiled hopefully at at Danny, "The end."

He sighed dreamily, staring at her, "That was a beautiful story."

Her smile widened, "Oh, I knew you would like it!"

"You love books more than anything, don't you?" he asked.

She raised a brow, "How can you tell?"

"The way you read them," he said simply, "You let yourself be taken away in those pages. You get caught up in the story and let it surround you and you… Sorry I'm rambling. That made no sense."

"No no," she reassured him, "That was beautiful." She paused and bit her lip nervously, "I-I'd like to ask you for something."

"What's that?"

"A second chance," she looked up at him hopefully, "Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

Danny's eyes widened, "Dinner?! Me? With _you_? Well, that would be… I-I mean, um… yes! Yes I'd like that!"

* * *

"Tonight is the night," Tucker smiled up at Danny, "The night to confess your love!"

Sam and Tucker stood on the vanity as the coat rack left the room, having finished getting Danny ready. Said boy stepped out from behind the mirror. "I don't know if I can do that," he said fixing his clothes. He down at them, unsure, before turning to the two. "How do I look?"

He was dressed in a black tailcoat with silver trimmings and a white shirt with matching pants. "Positively dashing," Sam nodded in approval. Tucker shook his head, "But you must confess tonight!"

"You gotta be bold, daring," Tucker added, "There will be music, romantic candlelight. It's all set up for you Danny. You just have to speak from the heart."

Danny nodded, "I will speak from the…" he sighed, "I can't."

"You care for her, don't you?" Sam asked. Danny nodded, "More than anything."

"Then tell her," Sam urged.

The door suddenly opened and Valerie entered, tittering excitedly. "Your lady awaits."

Danny's heart caught in his throat but when he reach the door, his jaw dropped when he saw Elsa. She emerged from her room wearing a light blue ball gown with sheer off the shoulder sleeves and a bodice that seemed to be made of crystal. It was form fitting around her upper body and waist but draped around her hips like a curtain that swished with every movement. Her hair was in a sparkling braid and rested on her left shoulder.

He shook himself out of his trance and made his way towards her. They bowed and curtsied to each other. "Wow," Danny breathed, "You look…" He trailed off, trying to find words that seemed to be stuck in his mouth.

Elsa's smiled faded a bit. Throughout her life everyone always said she was beautiful. The word had no more meaning when it was directed to her.

" … Enchanting."

But he didn't use that word. And for some reason, it made her heart soar, her smile widen and her face flush ever so slightly. "Thank you," she smiled shyly.

Danny offered her his arm and she took it, letting him lead her down the stairs and towards the dining room.

_Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly. Just a little change, small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared, Beauty and the beast._

Elsa smiled as they finished their dinner, noticing the music in the background. She stood and made her way next to Danny's chair. "Dance with me?" she asked, holding out her hand to him.

His eyes widened, "Oh, no. I don't-"

"Dance with her!" came Sam and Tucker's harsh whisper.

Looking back at her big blue eyes, he stood and took her hand, letting her lead him into the ballroom. "I-I'm warning you," Danny said as they walked to the center of the room, "It's been awhile since I've danced."

"Well," she took her hand in his, "Our right hands go like this." She took his other hand and put it on her waist, "Then yours goes here," she placed her hand on his shoulder, "And mine goes here." She smiled reassuringly at him, quietly laughing at the red blush that rose in his cheeks. "Then you just follow the music."

_Ever just the same, ever a surprise. Ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise._

Straightening up, Danny took the lead in the dance, letting himself remember when he used to dance all night. Elsa smiled as he twirled her around, surprised at his new confidence.

_Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange, finding you change, learning you were wrong_.

Elsa felt herself relax in his arms before letting her head rest on his chest. Danny looked down, surprised at her action, before looking back up at Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie with a smile that said "Guys, look!" They all gave him some sort of positive response before he turned his attention back to the blonde in his arms.

_Certain as the sun, rising in the east. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast._

The candlelight around them dimmed as their dance slowed and came to a stop. Danny bowed and held out his hand to Elsa. She smiled before taking it and letting him lead her out on the balcony.

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme._

_Beauty and the Beast_.

Elsa sat down on the wide stone railing of the balcony, looking up at the stars as Danny sat next to her. "Elsa?" Her gaze turned back to him as he gently took her hands in his own. "Yes?" she asked.

"Are you," he paused, looking nervous, "Are you happy here?"

She smiled, shyly looking at the ground, "Oh, yes. Everyone's been so kind. Jazz, Tucker…"

"With me?"

Her eyes widened as she looked back up at him. His green eyes were hopeful as he awaited her answer. He used to frighten her. This… boy who now held her so gently and looked at her so tenderly used glare and shout at her. She nodded, "Yes."

His eyes lit up at her answer but softened when she looked back out at the forest. "What is it?" he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I just miss my sister," she answered, "She's so young… and I worry so much about her. I wish I could see her again, even if only for a moment."

Danny understood that now. He knew why she wanted to see her sister. Because now, that was how he felt about her. He suddenly got an idea. "I think there's a way I can help you," he said, standing up and pulling her with him.

He led her through the castle and into the west wing. He led her to the table where the rose sat and picked up a golden hand mirror. "This mirror can show you anything. Anything you wish to see. Just ask," Danny explained. He handed it to her and she took it gently.

"I'd like to see my sister, please," she asked softly. The mirror began to glow orange before it revealed a picture of Anna struggling in the woods. "Anna? Oh no… Anna!" Elsa gasped, "She's in the woods. She's sick and I-" she stopped realizing that she couldn't leave.

Danny could see Elsa's distress. "Then… T-Then, you have to go to her," he said looking away and gently touching the glass that covered the rose.

She looked up from the mirror, "What did you say?"

"I release you Elsa. You are no longer my prisoner," he met her wide eyes, "You haven't been for a long time."

"Thank you," she breathed, handing him the mirror.

He shook his head and said, "Take it. So you'll always have a way to look back and… remember me."

She stepped closer and brushed his cheek with her fingertips. "I could never forget you," she said, "Thank you for understanding."

Sam, Tucker and Jazz scurried in as she rushed through the door. "Well, I say that tonight was a success," Sam smiled, "I knew you had it in you."

"I let her go."

"You what?" Sam exclaimed. Tucker shook his head, "How could you do that?"

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry guys… but I had to."

"Why?" Jazz looked up at him.

"Because…" he looked longingly out his balcony, "I love her."

Tucker looked excitedly at the others, "That's in then. That should break the spell!"

Jazz shook her head, "It's not enough Tucker. She has to love him in return." The objects turned and sulked out of the room. "Then it's too late," Sam sighed before closing the door, leaving Danny alone.

* * *

Elsa found her sister passed out in the woods and got her home as quickly as she could. Tucking her into bed, Elsa tried to warm her sister up. "E-Elsa?"

The blonde sat on the bed at her sister's side. "Shh," she soothed her, "It's alright Anna. I'm here."

Anna smiled as she sat up, taking her older sister in a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I missed you so much," Elsa snuggled into her sister's arms. Anna pulled away, "But the ghost. How on earth did you escape?"

Elsa shook her head with a smile, thinking of Danny, "I didn't escape, Anna. He let me go."

"That horrible monster?!"

Elsa shook her head, "He's not horrible. He just… there was more to him. At first, I was so frightened. I thought it was the end of everything. But somehow… things changed."

A sharp knock was heard at the door and caused Elsa to go and answer it. Her eyes widened in fright when she opened it, "Monsieur Masters, may I help you?"

"I've come to collect your sister," he said sinisterly.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, "My sister?"

"Don't worry mademoiselle, we will take good care of her," the man pointed to a wagon outside their house with the words _Maison des Lunes_ printed on it. A crowd of people with torches gathered and watched.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and stepped towards the man, making him step back, "My sister is _not _crazy."

"She was raving like a lunatic about some ghost," Dash piped up before turning to the crowd, "We all heard her didn't we?"

Murmurs of agreement swept through the crowd. "No!" Elsa yelled as men approached her front steps, "I won't let you!"

"Elsa?" Anna called gently, emerging in the doorway.

"There she is!" a villager called. Two men shoved Elsa out of the way and grabbed Anna, dragging her back down the steps. Elsa followed them down, trying to stop them, "No, you can't do this."

Hans emerged from the shadows, "Poor Elsa. It's a shame about your sister."

Elsa whirled around and moved towards him, "Hans, please, you know she's not crazy!"

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding if…" he trailed off. Elsa raised a brow, "If what?"

"If you marry me," Hans said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What?!"

Hans pulled her closer, "One little word Elsa. That's all it takes."

She roughly shoved him away, "_Never_!"

"Have it your way!" Hans turned to Vlad, "Take the witch away!"

Elsa quickly ran inside as Anna was dragged away. "Elsa!" Anna turned to the men, "Unhand me!"

Elsa reappeared with something in her hands, "My sister's not crazy and I can prove it!" She looked down at the mirror, "Show me Danny!"

An image of Danny on his balcony idly playing with his ecto-ray appeared. "That's him!" Anna pointed to the mirror. The villagers gasped as she brought it down for everyone to see. "Is he dangerous?" a woman asked, holding her baby tighter.

"Oh no," she reassured everyone, "He'd never hurt anyone. I know he looks frightful but… he's really very kind and gentle… He's my friend."

Elsa felt a hand on her shoulder before she was turned and faced Hans. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for this monster."

"He's not the monster Hans! You are!" Elsa practically growled back.

Hans yanked the mirror out of Elsa's hands, "She's as crazy as her sister!" He turned to the townspeople, "She says this creature is her friend. Well, I've hunted ghosts and I've seen what they can do! The ghost will make off with your children, he'll come after them in the night!"

"He would never do that!" Elsa helplessly yelled.

"Forget the little wench! I say we kill the Beast!" Hans turned to the crowd. The all raised their torches, "Kill him!"

The baker turned to the men around him, "We're not safe until he's dead he'll come stalking us at night."

A woman, cradled a baby closer to her chest, "Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite."

Vlad released Anna and joined the crowd, "He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free."

Hans jumped up onto the wagon so the whole crowd could see him.

_So it's time to take some action boys, it's time to follow me!_

_Through the mist, through the wood, through the darkness and the shadows, it's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride. Say a prayer, then you're there at the drawbridge of a castle and there's something truly terrible inside._

As the villagers began to whisper among themselves, Elsa grabbed Hans's arm as he hopped off the wagon. "I won't let you do this!" she yelled.

"Try and stop us," he pushed her into her sister as he rallied the crowd.

She turned to her sister, "Oh Anna, this is all my fault. I have to go back and warn him!"

"I'm coming with you," Anna nodded. "No," Elsa shook her head. "Look whoever this ghost may be, he let you go," Anna took her sister's hand, "I lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again."

Elsa sighed, "Then we better hurry." The two of the snuck through the crowd to the stables, climbing on Sven and riding away.

Hans stood at the front of the mob, "We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me?"

Dash was the first to speak up, "I am!"

"I am!"

_I am!_

_Light your torch! Mount your horse! Screw your courage to the sticking place! We're counting on Hans to lead the way! Through a mist, through a wood where within a haunted castle something's lurking that you don't see every day!_

The mob began to journey through the woods, following Hans as he led the charge.

_It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain. We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased. Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword! Grab your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go! _

_We don't like what we don't understand in fact it scares us and this monster is mysterious at least. Bring your guns! Bring your knives! Save your children and your wives. We'll save our village and our lives. We'll kill the Beast!_

Hans stopped and yelled to the men, "Cut down a tree, and make it a big one! Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is _mine_!"

_Hearts ablaze, banners high, we go marching into battle unafraid, although the danger's just increased! Raise the flag! Sing a song! Here we come, we're fifty strong! And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong! Let's kill the beast._

The villagers reached the castle and used the cut down tree as a battering ram for the giant doors.

_Kill the beast! _

_Bang!_

_Kill the beast!_

_Bang!_

"Kill the beast!"

_Bang!_

The doors burst open and the people began to wander in, looking curiously at all the objects.

"Danny," Tucker burst through the door to the west wing. "Leave me alone," Danny said lowly, his eyes on the rose. Tucker shook his head, "But the castle! It's under attack!"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Just… let them come."

"Oh boy," Tucker sighed, turning and leaving the room.

Dash looked around frightfully, "This place give me the creeps." Hans shushed him harshly. "Well, it does," the young man argued. "Shut up," Hans growled.

A small teacup was wheeled in on a tea cart. Every stared at it strangely as they saw it move on it's own.

"Charge!" Cujo yelled before the cart launched into the mob of villagers, scattering them.

Valerie found the baker all alone. "Say, you know, you're kind of cute." The baker blushed shyly, "Nahhh…" He stopped when he felt his pants burning and turned to find a candlestick by his pants. He turned and ran, frantically waving at his pants. Tucker gave Valerie a wink before they watched Sam run by, chasing some villagers and yelling, "Tally ho!"

Jazz smiled down at a group. "Looks like you could use a nice cup of tea!" she called down. The entire tea set poured hot tea down onto the people, making them run away. "Take that you brutes!"

Dash looked around the room he found himself in, "Hey, where is everyone?" He turned to find a wardrobe glaring at him. Valerie smirked before she charged at him.

Hans had slipped away from the chaos and began searching rooms. Elsa and Anna entered the castle and managed to avoid all the fighting, especially as people rushed out of the giant doors. "Stay safe Anna," Elsa turned to her sister, "I'm going to find him."

Danny faced his balcony, a dying enchanted rose in his hand. He stared at it sadly before the doors behind him burst open. "Ha! You're even more ghastly in the flesh!" Hans's voice rang out before Danny was pushed down onto the ground. Danny weakly landed and dropped the rose, not having any fight left in him.

"What's the matter _beast_?" Hans laughed, standing over him, "Too kind and gentle to fight back?" He swung his hard boot forward to deliver a hard kick to Danny's stomach. He groaned as Hans laughed before noticing the rose on the floor. "What's this?" he asked as he looked down at Danny who merely avoided his eyes.

"Oh, you were in love with her?" Hans asked with a smirk while picking it up and examining it. He chuckled, "Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?" He dropped the flower to the floor before stepping on it, causing Danny to wince.

Elsa raced to the west wing as fast as she could. She froze in her tracks when she heard Danny yell in pain. The doors to his room were open and Hans stood tall in the doorway, his bow in hand. "Hans!" she ran in front of him, "Whatever you think you're doing-"

"Don't try to get in the way Elsa," he pushed her away. But she was persistent. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back, noticing Danny was pulling an arrow out of his shoulder.

"You have not right!" she yelled desperately, "He never hurt anyone!"

Hans roughly gripped her wrist and pulled her off of him. "You're wasting your breath Elsa!" he roared, squeezing her wrist as she tried to yank it away, "You should learn your place."

"Ow, stop it! Hans, that hurts!"

Hans was suddenly thrown off of her and she was brought into a hard chest, a hand on the back of her head clutching her close. A warning growl rumbled in Danny's throat before he turned and looked down at her with gentle eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked hurriedly.

Before she could answer, Danny quickly pushed her out of the way as Hans tackled him. They both crashed through the window. Hans pushed Danny over the balcony onto a lower roof. Rain pelted the stone structure around them and lightning flashed in the sky. Danny groaned as he sat up.

Hans grabbed a piece of a gargoyle and ripped it off, using it as a makeshift club. He raised it above his head, ready to strike Danny.

"No!" Elsa called desperately form the balcony, "Hans don't!" She searched for some way to follow them down but there was no way she could get to them, let alone help him.

As Hans swung the stone down, Danny caught it in his hand, standing up and pushing Hans back with a dark glare. The two fought furiously across the rooftops. Danny knocked Hans down and managed to hide himself in the array of statues, disappearing from view. "Come on out and fight!" Hans called, picking his club back up and walking across the rooftop.

A triumphant smile crossed his face as he spotted Danny, "It's over ghost! Elsa is mine!"

A blast knocked away Hans's club before he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and held him over the edge of the giant cavern under the castle. Hans's confident hunter attitude melted into cowardice when he met Danny's glowing eyes. "Let me go!" he cried, clawing at Danny's hand, "Let me go! I'm begging you!"

Danny was so tempted to drop him right then and there but he saw the fear in the man's eyes. Before a certain blonde had come to the castle, he would have dropped the redhead without a second thought. But now, it seemed, he was too human.

He brought Hans close to his face. "Get out," he growled before releasing him.

"Danny!"

He turned when he heard his name. He smiled when he saw the blonde on another balcony a little higher up, "Elsa." He flew up over rooftops, forgetting about Hans. He smiled when he reached her, "You came back."

"Of course I did," she said, taking his hand in her own.

He smiled at her before he roared in pain as Hans stabbed him in the back. Danny reared, throwing Hans down into the cavern with a scream. Elsa grabbed Danny's shirt to prevent him from the same fate.

She helped him over the balcony railing and laid him down on the stone. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker stopped in the doorway, a mixture of sadness and shock on their faces as they observed the scene. She cradled his head in her lap, holding him close to her. "Y-You came b-back," Danny choked out again.

She smiled down at him, tears forming in her eyes, "Of course I came back. I couldn't let them… Oh, if only I'd come sooner…"

"Maybe it's better this way," he panted.

"Don't say that!" she scolded him before her tone became soft and she stared at him with big eyes, "I never should have left. I'm sorry."

He smiled up at her, "Have I ever told you that you have the most… beautiful eyes."

Elsa's heart swelled in her chest and the tears began to fall.

Danny shakily reached up a wiped a tear away, "D-Don't cry. Eyes… too pretty to c-cry…" Danny was struggling now, taking deep breaths that were uneven and far apart. He thought of those eyes. He was so happy to be able see them right now.

Elsa gently shushed him, clutching his hand closer to her face, "Sh, you're fine. You're going to be okay. We-We're together now. You'll see."

A small smile found its way onto Danny's face, "At-At least I got to see you… one last time..."

_We are home. We are where we should be forever. Trust in me, for you know I won't run away. From today this is all that I need and I that I need to say._

_Don't you know how you've changed me? Strange how I finally see._

_I found home._

_You're my home._

_Stay with me…_

"Elsa… I-I lo- … "

She looked at him expectantly but found his eyes were closed and his hand had gone limp. "No," she shook her head, "No! Don't leave me. Please… please," she collapsed onto his chest, tears flowing freely as rain pelted down from the sky.

"I love you."

Sam, Jazz and Tucker paid no attention as the last petal on the destroyed rose fell, their eyes on their fallen friend. Elsa didn't even notice the flash that appeared around his waist as the rain that fell around him grew harsher and she clutched him closer.

Elsa didn't even notice the glow that enveloped him until she look up when a groan fell from Danny's lips. She opened her eyes and jumped back in surprise. The person laying before her looked like Danny, but he didn't have his silver hair, his ghostly glow and his clothes were torn. Danny sat up and rubbed his head. He opened his eyes, revealing big baby blue ones. He looked at his hand, realizing it was human. He stood up and stared her, "Elsa? You-you…" he trailed off leaving the question unasked.

Elsa practically tackled him in a tight hug, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh my goodness, Danny! Don't you ever do that to me again!" She buried her face into his chest, before pushing him away and giving him a good slap on the arm. "Ow! Hey!" he said in surprise.

She put her hands on her hips, "That was for leaving me!" She grabbed his shirt, "And this, this is for everything else!" She pulled him by his vest and kissed him. His eyes widened but he soon got over the initial shock and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away and giggled at the dreamy look on his face.

"Wow, remind me to play dead more often," he remarked, dazed.

He pulled her to his chest. She reached up and cupped his cheek, almost as if to make sure he was real. He let out a soft sigh and pressed her small hand to his face.

A shy look appeared on her face, her bravado from before gone, before he pulled her closer and their lips met again. Sparks flew between them as they pulled each other closer. Neither of them felt the rain stop or the wave of magic that swept through the castle at that moment, returning it to it's former state. When they let go of each other, the sun was shining like never before and Danny turned to find three people in the doorway to his room, staring at themselves in wonder.

"Oh," the redhead smiled. "The spell is broken!" the one with a buret yelled.

"Tucker!" Danny ran to them, taking them all in his arms in a group hug, "Sam! Jazz! Look at us!" They all laughed together. He let them go and turned to the blonde, taking her hands, "Elsa, let's go find your sister." She smiled at him as they both excitedly ran through the door, laughing with each other.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, all three of them exiting the room.

Tucker smiled proudly, "I knew he had it in him."

"That was not Danny," Sam raise a brow, "Was it?"

"I mean, did you see that hair?"

"Hello?" a call came from the bottom of the staircase, "_Bonjour_, handsome!"

Tucker's eyes widened as he approached the maid, "Valerie, you look… good." She smiled, "I never thought I'd see the day when Tucker Foley was speechless."

They all looked up and watched as Elsa and Danny re-entered the ballroom with Anna smiling proudly at her sister. Sam piped up with a smile, "You think they're gonna live happily-ever after now?"

Jazz smiled back, "Somehow, I think they'll be alright."

_Two lives have begun now. Two hearts become one now. One passion, one dream, one thing forever true: I love you!_

_Certain as the sun rising in the east._

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast._

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme… _

_Beauty and the Beast._


	30. A Day Off

**Hello everyone! Guess whose birthday it is...? Mine! I've had a great day and wanted to share this cute little short with you. Enjoy!**

"Finally," Danny smiled as he walked up the stairs to Elsa's front door, "No school, no work, no ghosts, just me and Elsa." He rang the doorbell and eagerly awaited an answer. The past few weeks had been beyond crazy both in his superhero life and his actual life. So when a traveling carnival had come to Amity Park, Danny was beyond excited to ask his girlfriend to go with him. Call him cheesy but a day out with Elsa is always fun to him. Sam and Tucker even offered to patrol for him.

Sure enough, his beautiful blonde opened the door but unexpectedly with a look of disappointment on her face. "Danny," her voice was slightly shocked, "You're early."

"I hope it's not too much of a problem," his smile faded.

"No, no it's not," she reassured him, "It's just… um, would you like to come inside?"

He quirked a brow at her behavior, "Uh, sure."

She led him inside and closed the door behind him. "Hi Danny!" a familiar ball of energy raced to the door and beam up at him.

The ghost boy couldn't help but smile down at the redhead, "Hey Anna."

"Danny, I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to take a raincheck on our date," Elsa said sheepishly, "I know we've been planning it but," she stopped and glanced own at her younger sister, "But our babysitter canceled on us and my parents are out. I have to watch her until they come back."

"Well… why can't she come with us?" he asked.

The blonde blinked back at him. "I…" she trailed off, "I mean, would you be okay with that?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "Two Arendal sisters in one day? What could be more exciting than that?"

"Well… I don't see why not," she agreed.

Danny smiled again and kneeled down to the younger girl. "What'dya say Anna? Are you up for a day at the carnival?"

She gasped and jumped up and down excitedly, nodding her head in agreement. Elsa couldn't help but smile down at the two, "Alright, let's go before the lines get too long."

It was a nice day outside and Elsa made sure to keep a tight hold on Anna's hand. Knowing her younger sister, Elsa had already given Anna some rules. They were mostly just 'don't wander off' or 'meet us here if you get lost.' But seeing Anna's face when they entered the carnival made Elsa soften a bit. Her sister's eyes were full of wonder as she pulled both teens toward a few rides. A little later in the day, Anna gasped and pulled them towards a game.

"Look! Look!" she said, pointing at the stuffed snowman that hung as a prize for the game.

Elsa smiled and crouched down to her level, "Do you wanna play for it?" Seeing her sister nod eagerly, Elsa laughed and stood back up. "Come on then." As Elsa reached for some money to pay the guy at the stand, Danny beat her to it. "Danny," she huffed.

"Oh come on Elsa," he smiled charmingly, "What kind of guy would I be if I let you pay?"

She shook her head as Anna hopped up onto a stood at the game's counter and took hold of the ping pong ball gun. "You're lucky you're cute."

"The game is simple," the guy said with a bored look, "Knock over the alien spaceship and you win." He pressed a button and the spaceship began to move around. Anna then fired as many ping pong balls as she could. After a few shots, the timer went off and the ship stopped moving.

"One more try," Danny smiled at Anna as he paid the guy again. "Okay, so what you wanna do is aim where the spaceship is going to go," he advised her as the game started up again.

After a few shots, Anna actually hit the spaceship. As they were about to celebrate, the timer went off again and the sign said, "You lose."

"Hey," Danny turned to the guy with an annoyed look, "What gives?"

"Look man," the guy pointed at the spaceship, "I said you gotta knock that over. And see that? See how it's _not_ knocked over."

Danny's eyes narrowed at the guy's tone but Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come on Danny. Let's go try another game."

"I'll be right back," he bit out before stomping off.

Elsa sighed before going back to her sister. "It's okay Anna," she smiled comfortingly, "How about we get some funnel cake? It's your favorite."

"I don't think that'll be necessary."

Both Arendal sisters turned when a voice beside them spoke. They both gawked at the superhero that smiled down at them. "My turn," he smirked at the vender handing him some money. As the game started, Danny stepped back a bit before his hand glowed green and he shot and ecto-ray at the stupid spaceship. In mere seconds, it disintegrated. He smirked at the guy before plucking the snowman off the shelf, "I'll take that."

He turned with a big superhero smile to the little girl who was staring up at him in awe. "Here you go. I believe this is yours," he handed her the toy. With that, he took off into the sky.

"Woah," Anna breathed before turning to her sister, "Did that just happen?"

Elsa smiled, "Looks like someone's looking out for you Anna."

"Hey you two, did I miss anything?" Danny Fenton came waltzing back up to them.

Anna turned to him with a huge smile, "Danny Phantom just came!"

"Woah what? Really! Aw man, I miss all the cool stuff!" Danny said before placing his hands on his knees and leaning closer to her, "You have to tell me everything."

Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him along as she eagerly went on about the ghost boy, "He was amazing! He just came out of nowhere and boom! He used his ghost ray and won me this. He's the coolest. He's the best!"

"You're right Anna," Elsa interrupted, giving Danny a smile, "He is." When her sister wasn't looking, she quickly sneaked a kiss on his cheek.

The day went bay fast and soon the sun was beginning to dip into the horizon. The trio sat on the ferris wheel, their last ride of the day. Anna had fallen asleep on the seat next to Elsa, her new stuffed snowman cuddled up against her cheek. Elsa smiled at the girl but she paused when she heard Danny whistle casually and slyly wrap an arm around her shoulders.

She couldn't help but laugh at his dorky move but she cuddled up against him anyway. "I'm really glad we came today," she said as she watched the sky change colors against the city landscape, "Even if we did bring a five year old with us."

He laughed, "I didn't mind. She's always fun to be around."

"She loves you, you know," Elsa said, wrapping an arm around his neck and running her fingers through the soft raven hair at the nape of his neck, "You're so good with her."

He shivered, "But what about the other Arendal girl? The gorgeous blonde? What does she think of me?"

Elsa let out a small laugh before leaning in closer to him, "Well…" she paused and with her other hand she absentmindedly traced patterns along his chest, "She thinks you're sweet and kind and caring. She loves that fact that you were willing to go ghost just for her sister. She _loved_ seeing you spring into action."

"I like where this is going."

He felt her laugh on his lips before her eyes leered at him again. They were inches away when Anna yawned and sat up next to them. They both pulled away from each other, slightly disappointed. As Anna rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, the ferris wheel began to move again, crushing any hope the ghost boy still had of getting some _alone_ time with his girlfriend. "Anna," he huffed, "You have the best timing I've ever witnessed."

Danny had Anna on his back as they walked home, her slight snoring causing him to maintain his smile the whole way there. As they neared their front door Elsa spoke. "I know it's not what we planned but," she looped her arm in his and gave it a small squeeze, "I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too…" Danny trailed off as the door opened, revealing Elsa's father.

"There you are," he smiled at his daughter, "Right on time."

"Hi Papa," she smiled back.

Danny gave the man a sheepish smile, not really able to straighten up due to the sleeping girl on his back, "Hi Mr. Arendal, sir."

"I see you've managed to get my girls home in one piece," the older man said.

"Yes, sir," he nodded.

Agnarr cracked a small smile, "Good. Now Elsa, your mother just put dinner on the table."

"Coming Papa," she told him as she moved to take Anna from Danny's back.

"Goodnight, Danny," Agnarr nodded to the boy before retreating inside the house.

Danny straightened up as Elsa took her sister in her arms, "Night, sir."

Elsa reached out to squeeze his hand. "See? I told you he liked you," she reassured him. She held his chin as she leaned in to give him a kiss before taking her sister inside. "Bye Danny. I'll see you tomorrow."

He gave her a goofy grin, "Bye."

As she turned around, he noticed Anna was now slightly awake. She yawned and rubbed her eyes again, giving him a slight wave. With a smile, Danny waved back at her before turning and making his way home.


	31. Better Than Planned

**Guess who decided to glitch on? Yeah so I posted this a few weeks a ago and I don't know if it ever went through and if it did I'll just repost it. **

**Hey there everyone! This little update is a very special belated birthday present to my darling friend** **TypicalHyphen24**** who has been nothing but wonderful and supportive and a great friend. I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for them. Thank you so much my knight and I hope you had a wonderful birthday!**

"Well, I've gotta admit, this is the best stakeout we've ever been to," Tucker smiled as he took in his surroundings.

Danny frowned as he spoke into his earpiece, "We're not here for the festival Tucker."

"I know."

"Then stop messing around," Sam scolded him, "We actually have to be on top of things. There are a lot of people here today. It's dangerous."

"Just blend in, both of you," Danny advised, "We don't need Ember and Skulker knowing that we're here."

"You got it."

"Already on it."

Danny sighed as he finally got a good look at the festival. It had been a long time since a music festival had come to Amity Park. Music of some artist Danny didn't even know was being played over the large lawn that spanned out in front of the stage. People came dressed in a multitude of things and carrying whatever they could. Most carried lawn chairs and towels and the smell of grills from tailgates and smuggled alcohol wafted through the air.

As the sun was setting and glow sticks began to appear along with more and more performers on the stage, Danny was beginning to get bored. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to split up with Sam and Tucker. Sure they could cover more ground but he wouldn't be surrounded by half-drunk teenagers all by himself under a tree. Luckily no one from school recognized him yet. He had laughed when Sam refused to wear a pink crop top but shut up as soon as she forced him into a leather jacket, saying it was only fair.

They knew nothing else other than Skulker and Ember were planning an attack tonight and they had learned that from the box ghost after a battle and capture. The ghost claimed Ember and Skulker would be looking for them so different dress was in order.

"Danny?"

He froze when he met a familiar pair of blue eyes. "Hey Elsa," he sheepishly smiled, suddenly feeling ridiculous in his jeans and leather jacket. _Thanks Sam_, he mentally fumed.

She was dressed for summer, like everyone else. Jean shorts, blue lacy top and hair down in a braid. She quirked a brow at him, "I didn't know you would be here."

"What?" he offered her a joking smile, "Not excited to see me?"

A smile broke her curious expression, "No, of course not but um… you don't look like you're having much fun."

Danny then realized how suspicious he probably seemed, sulking under a tree on the outskirts of the festival crowd. "Jazz kinda forced me to come," he lied, "She's off with some of her friends."

"Ah, I see," Elsa teased before offering him a genuine smile, "Well, you can come join me if you want."

Danny's cheeks heated before his heart sunk when he remembered his mission. "Oh, I-uh," he tried to find an excuse as her expression dropped.

"It's fine," she assured him with a small smile, "You don't have to hang with me."

"No! No, it's not that, I just… Jazz'll kill me if I don't go meet her in a bit," he answered. He only received a small "oh," before he gathered up the courage to say something to her, "B-But Sam and Tucker and I were planning on coming back tomorrow so… if you want, you could come with me… I-I mean us!"

Elsa smiled, "I'd like that."

He smiled back. _Nice move Fenton_, he praised himself, _Managed to get a kind-of date with the pretty girl from English_. But his smile dropped when he saw some blue flames appear on the stage. "Oh no," he muttered to himself as he swore he saw Ember's eyes flash his way before she lifted her arm to strum on her guitar. "Look out!" he grabbed Elsa and shoved her against the tree covering her ears as Ember struck her cord on her guitar.

Danny barely had any time to enjoy how close he was to Elsa before he sensed the crowd making their way towards them. "Elsa, I need you to turn and run home as fast as you can," he urged her. She glanced behind him and her eyes widened before she shook her head.

"What about you?" she asked, eyeing the crowd behind him.

He shook his head, "I come from a family of ghost hunters, I'll be okay but I need you to go straight home."

She hesitated before she took note of the determined look in his eyes. She nodded, "Be careful." She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and ducking around the tree to sneak out of the park.

Danny didn't even get any time to dwell on the kiss before he felt the crowd surround him. Sure enough, each teenager's eyes were glowing red with Ember's mind control. He surveyed the crowd as he changed into Phantom. He quickly flew up a second before they all charged at him. He wasted no time and flew to the stage. He smirked when he saw Sam and Tucker taking down Skulker backstage before turning to Ember.

"You know," he said looking around at the teens, "I was kinda in the middle of something."

Her eyes narrowed, "Nobody steps into my limelight, dipstick!" She strummed her guitar again, blasting Danny back.

* * *

"Why did it have to be a stupid love spell again?" Sam fumed as they all sat in her basement, "I mean please, show some originality."

Danny couldn't help but laugh, "You don't mess around Sam, you had Tucker down in less than five seconds."

Tucker smirked, "What can I say? The ladies can't keep their hands off me."

"I'll put my hands _on_ you if you don't shut up."

Tucker froze and swallowed before nodding viciously. Being a Friday night, they decided to camp out at Sam's house after the fight. Skulker had gotten some upgrades and promised Ember she could sing in Amity Park, prompting the friends's stakeout. Danny still couldn't wrap his head around the idea of them dating but it didn't stop him from catching them.

He then remembered Elsa. He hope she got home okay. He hoped she was safe.

"Danny? Danny!"

He shook himself out of his trance and turned to his friends, "Huh?"

"Dude, we asked you what movie you wanted to watch but you just like zoned out," Tucker said.

Sam raised a brow when she saw Danny's cheeks color a little bit before realization hit her. "Did something happen when we weren't there with you?" she smirked.

Danny's eyes widened. How the goth could read him like an open book, he had no idea. "I-I, um," he paused, "I ran into Elsa, that's all."

"You mean that hot girl from Lancer's class?" Tucker asked, earning a glare from both Danny and Sam.

Sam shook her head at her friend before turning to Danny, "So, what did she say?"

Danny shrugged, "Nothing much we just talked for a bit before Ember showed up… But I may have told her that we would be there tomorrow… And I invited her along."

"Oh man, but I'm tired," Tucker whined. Sam punched him in the arm before turning to Danny, "Don't worry, Tucker and I are the ultimate wingmen. We've got you."

* * *

Danny smiled at the scene before him. He felt more at peace now that he didn't have to worry about a ghost and he and his friends didn't have to dress weirdly. The pretty sunset helped too. "Thanks again guys," Danny smiled at the two.

"We got you man," Tucker smiled.

Sam leaned in to whisper his ear, "You know the plan right?"

Tucker nodded with a small smirk, "Oh yeah."

"Danny!"

All three turned to find Elsa smiling brightly and waving at them. Danny's eyes widened when he noticed what she was wearing. Ripped jean shorts and a see through crop top and a black bra underneath. Little did he know that she dressed for him.

Hey, a girl can flaunt what she's got if she wants to.

As she got closer, it gave him time to find his voice. "H-Hey Elsa," he smiled, "Have you met Sam and Tucker?"

She beamed at the two, "Hi."

The two blinked back at her. No one ever considered Elsa the party type. But she looked to be completely in her element. That only made their plan a lot easier. They all turned to the stage when the lights turned on and the first act appeared and this time it wasn't a ghost. "Well, come on," Sam urged, "We gotta get a good spot."

Elsa nodded as she took Danny's hand and dragged him through the crowd while following Sam. He honestly didn't even mind but he was surprised. Elsa Winters, the smart, sweet and beautiful girl from his class had suddenly become sexy, fun and alluring all in one. He did not mind one bit as they finally found some space and everyone began dancing.

After a few songs Sam and Tucker smirked at each other as the song began to change. They strategically moved further into the mosh pit to urge Danny and Elsa with them. Soon enough they successfully squashed Elsa into Danny with a good shove. Danny had been quick to catch her and held her to him by her waist to help steady her.

They both stared at each other with wide eyes as the song playing sounded less like a rave and more like a good 80s song that no one could name. Elsa was never like this. She _never_ acted like this. But it felt so _exhilarating _and she knew that she didn't _need_ to act like this to get Danny's attention. Admittedly, she knew she already had his attention. However, this wide-eyed puppy dog stare was something she could get used to and nothing else was stopping her.

She gave him a smirk before pressing her body more firmly into his, gazing at him with lidded lashes as she began to dance against him. Danny, though he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying this kind of attention from her, was kinda lost. Eventually he picked up on what was happening around them and joined in.

"I wonder how that worked," Sam wondered aloud a little further away. She and Tucker had escaped as soon as Elsa and Danny were shoved together to give them a little privacy.

"Guess we'll find out later," Tucker shrugged dismissively.

The night continued with crazy music and good dancing. The group eventually reunited but split up by the end of the night when Danny offered to walk Elsa home. And all on his own too, receiving a pat on the back from both of his friends.

Elsa laughed as she stopped at her front steps, "I can't believe that guy kissed me."

Danny couldn't help but laugh. Though at the time he had been a little jealous, it was kinda funny because the guy intended it to be a romantic gesture and he thought Elsa was someone else. At least the guy apologized. Elsa paused and glanced at her door. "Well, this is me," she paused, "We should do this again."

"What? Try not to get killed by a ghost at a festival then try again the next day?" he offered more confidently than he expected.

She laughed again before shaking her head, "No, a date." When she saw Danny's shocked expression, she immediately burned red. "I-I'm sorry," she looked around awkwardly, "Was this not-"

"No!" he shook his head, "I-I mean yes! … Uh, I mean we should go out again sometime but… I honestly didn't think you would come out with me with first time."

She quirked a brow at him before shaking her head. "I mean it took you long enough," she teased.

"What?"

"I mean, I've been waiting for you to ask me out for a while now," she said placing hands on her hips and sighing, "You seriously didn't notice?"

He shook his head with wide eyes.

She let out one last laugh before cupping his chin. "You're lucky you're cute," she teased before leaning up and kissing him. Danny was just completely frozen before he reveled in how soft her lips were and he pulled her closer to him. They deepened the kiss, the distant sounds and music of the ongoing festival ringing over their heads. Elsa pulled away with a satisfied smile, "See you in fourth period."

With that she gave him one last smile before turning and retreating into her house. Danny stood there for a moment and he was sure he heard a small squeal of happiness and some dancing before a giant goofy smile grew on his face.

"Yes!" he cheered to himself before turning up at the sky, "Thank you Fenton luck!" Quickly checking his surroundings, he changed into Phantom and launched into the sky with a cheer. "Yes yes yes yes!" he chanted as he flew home.


	32. A Turn of Events

**Whoo! I'm still kicking!**

"Who the heck is that?!"

Elsa and Sam both ducked onto the ground as two figures zoomed overhead. Elsa watched as the girl dressed in red fired at Danny from her hoverboard. "That would be Valerie," Sam said with a look on her face, "She's always had an eye for ghosts, Danny especially."

They ducked behind the counter at the mall food court as Danny was blasted back into it. "Huh," Elsa quirked a brow, "I knew Valerie didn't like Phantom. But I never would've thought she would want to hurt him."

It had been the standard ghost attack. Someone showed up and began to terrorize everyone and Danny had to spring into action. Elsa had been astonished that, when the fight was over, someone else showed up and picked a fight with him.

"This is the first time in a while she's showed up," Sam observed, "Not only does she not like Danny but she's also pretty vigilant when it comes to other ghost hunting."

Danny suddenly appeared beside them and changed back into Fenton. Valerie flew over to them and peeked over the counter. After she mumbled a few words to herself, she flew out of the wrecked mall, leaving the three alone.

Danny let out a sigh of relief as Elsa laid a hand on his shoulder. "Danny?" she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Never been better," he gave her a small reassuring smile.

She blinked back at him, "Why did you never mention Valerie before?" Danny glanced at Sam, who merely shrugged.

"Look Elsa, she was one of your first friends here. I didn't want you to resent her. She doesn't know who I am."

"But didn't it worry you?" Elsa asked with big eyes, "Your girlfriend is best friends with one of your enemies. If I had known I wouldn't have-"

"Wouldn't have what Elsa?" he cut her off with a soft look, "I can't ask you to not be friends with someone. Besides, Valerie is my friend too," he gave her a small smile, "You're not the first one to bond with the enemy here."

She shook her head at him and gave him a soft laugh. Sam smiled at the interaction, "I'll leave you two to it. I've got to be getting home anyways." With that, the goth stood and climbed back over the counter, exiting the mall.

"So," Danny offered her his hand and he changed back into Phantom, "Need a ride?"

"No," she smiled as she took it and he scooped her up into his arms, "But I'd love one."

He laughed as he launched up through the roof. Once outside, he made his way back to her house. Elsa sighed in content at the view below her. The sun was just beginning to set and the different shades of light washed over the rooftops below them. This is one of her favorite parts about dating Danny. Up here it was just him and her. They didn't need to talk or make conversation. They could just take in the view in a comfortable silence. Granted, she would still like him even if he didn't have ghost powers but it was a part of who he was. And getting to snuggle up in his shoulder wasn't a bad thing either.

"Are your parents home?" he asked. Elsa didn't answer, too comfortable in his arms to look up. She shook her head no and he laughed at her. "Alright, balcony it is."

She pouted when she felt him land, tightening her grip around his neck to indicate that she did not, in fact, want to let go. He laughed again, "As much as I would love to stay like this all night, I do have a curfew and the town won't patrol itself."

"Alright fine," Elsa let him set her down. "Go be a hero or whatever," she sighed and rolled her eyes playfully.

An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to him. "Your hero," he clarified before giving her a kiss.

Elsa smiled and pulled away. She chewed her bottom lip as something came to mind, "Danny? Would you mind if I talked to Valerie?" Seeing his concerned face, she continued, "She won't know your secret, I promise. But maybe I can try and convince her that you're not the worst threat."

He looked a little uneasy, "Fine, but just be careful okay? I don't want you to get roped into any of this."

"Danny please," she huffed before speaking in a gentler tone, "I want to help you. One less problem to deal with can't be all that bad. I just want to try."

He smiled at her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," she gave him a kiss on the cheek before he took off into the darkening sky.

* * *

"Valerie?" Elsa approached the girl after school that day.

Said girl smiled back at her, "Hey Elsa. What's up?"

Elsa found herself chewing on her bottom lip again. "I, uh," she began, "Valerie I'm worried about you." Seeing her friend's confused expression, she went on, "I-I'm seeing less and less of you. You seem tired, your grades are dipping a bit."

"So," came her harsh reply, "What's it matter to you?"

Elsa was taken back by the defensive attitude, "I-I just wanna know if you're okay."

Valerie softened at the big blue eyes that blinked at her. "I'm sorry Elsa," she shook her head, "I've been under a lot of stress."

Elsa hugged her books closer to herself, "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Not really," Valerie answered.

"I see," Elsa seemed a little disheartened before she gave her friend a weak smile, "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know you can always come to me." With that, Elsa turned and left Valerie alone.

After that, Elsa's concern had stayed with Valerie. Elsa was her best friend yet, she didn't know her secret. Was she really ready to reveal a secret that big to someone? Well her dad knew, but other than that, she had never told anyone else. Elsa was her best friend and had been for almost a year now, never once turning her back on her even when the A-listers gave her attention.

Don't get the wrong idea, Valerie trusted Elsa. But a secret this big that you've been keeping to yourself for a long time can be hard to admit. Which is why Valerie waited almost a week to tell Elsa.

"Now you have to promise you won't freak out," Valerie urged her, "And you can't tell anyone."

With a firm nod, Valerie revealed her secret to her friend, who, coincidentally, already knew. After that, the two were closer than ever. Whenever Elsa wasn't with Danny, Sam or Tucker, you could guarantee she was with Valerie. It took another few weeks for Valerie to be completely open with her friend.

"It's not the Ritz but it's home," Valerie joked, leading her friend into her and her dad's apartment.

"It's lovely Valerie. Don't worry about it," Elsa smiled as her friend led her to her room. But the blonde paused in the doorway. Plastered all over the walls were not only classifications of ghosts, but almost all of them were Danny. "I take it you're not a fan of Phantom?" she asked tentatively.

"That's putting it mildly," Valerie frowned, tossing her bag on her bed, "That ghost's caused me nothing but trouble. I can't wait until he's gone and out of the way."

Seeing her friend beginning to seethe with anger, Elsa decide that the topic of Danny could wait. They worked well into the night on their project for history. As they began to pack up their things, Elsa tentatively spoke, "Valerie? Can… Can I pry about your ghost hunting for a moment?"

"Pry away," Valerie offered.

"Well," Elsa looked shyly up at her friend, "Why do you hate Danny Phantom so much? I mean, sure he's done some stuff in the past and made a nuisance of himself-"

"He ruined my life," Valerie cut her off, "He's the reason my dad was fired, the reason I live in this hole in the wall, the reason my life was turned upside down."

Elsa quirked a brow, "But did he ever hurt you intentionally? I might not have been here but I know that he messed up in the past. As much damage as he's done, he's done a lot to help people when he could easily turn a blind eye and let us fend for ourselves. He has to hold back in fights with you cause he doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"What do you know?" Valerie snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, "It's not like you know him. You only just found out about me a week ago so mind your own business."

The dark skinned girl's temper had shown itself again and Elsa was, again, the brunt of the attack. The blonde didn't mean to offend her friend. She was only trying to help not only Danny but Valerie too. "Okay," she answered in a small voice, standing with her bag, "I-I guess I'll see myself out."

As Elsa made her way to the door, Valerie's glare softened, "Elsa… wait."

"It's okay. I'll get out of your hair. I'll mind my own business. But just remember," Elsa spared Valerie a glance, "He's only around for so long. Who better to ghost hunt than a ghost?"

Those words had stuck with her as the days passed. Their distance was a shock to everyone around them, considering how close they had been before. Valerie was so frustrated she couldn't even properly focus on anything anymore. But as much as much as she wanted to blame Elsa, she wasn't mad at her but at herself. She shouldn't have snapped at her friend like that but the ghost kid was recently making himself a nuisance again. Add that to her grades dropping, not to mention high school itself. She's been under a lot of pressure. Which was why she was so eager to jump into action when Danny Phantom attacked the school.

Little did she know that Skulker had paid Danny a nice little visit today at three. He had just finished capping the thermos when he saw the familiar red suit out of the corner of his eye. "Oh come on," he huffed before he began to dodge the purple ecto-rays that were fired at him.

"So," Sam spoke from beside Elsa as they both paused to watched the fight unfold on the school grounds, "How's the 'get Valerie to be pro-Phantom' campaign going?"

Elsa gave Sam a look then gestured to the fight, "How do you think?"

Danny zoomed left and right to avoid all kinds of blasts and weapons. He could tell Valerie must've been very riled up to be able to carry out a fight this long. Usually he would be able to evade her but at every open window, she was quick to ensure he didn't have a chance.

But it was one particular shot that he dodged when he heard the cry of a familiar voice. _Please tell me it's not her_, was his immediate thought before he turned and looked down to find her laying near a bush on the school ground, her clothes smoldering the same pink color as the ghost hunter's ecto-rays.

Without even giving his opponent a second glance, he zoomed down to her, taking her in his arms as soon as he could. "Elsa?" he asked, "Elsa, please tell me you're okay." A slight nod and a soft groan that fell from her lips offered him some comfort and his shoulders relaxed in relief. She was okay, maybe a little scuffed up but nothing serious.

His eyes snapped open when he heard a hover board near them. He turned to see Valerie stepping down onto the the ground, barely able to make out the horrified expression behind her mask. His eyes narrowed and he pulled the blonde closer to him. "Haven't you done enough?" he warned her with a dark expression, "Stay away."

Valerie paused mid step, registering the look on Phantom's face. For the first time ever, he looked… menacing, like he could actually hurt someone. Like he was ready to hurt _her_ if the need arose.

_But did he ever hurt you intentionally?_

No. Not once. Not ever. He had never done anything evil or immoral. Her heart sunk as, even though he stared her down with a dangerous look, he cradled her friend gently and protectively to his chest. The friend that _she_ had hurt.

Valerie backed away from the couple and returned to her hover board. With one final glance, she turned and flew into the sky.

It was the first time she had ever willingly retreated.

* * *

Valerie fidgeted nervously as she continued down the school hall towards Elsa's locker. "Hey," she said once she was close enough.

The blonde turned to her, "Hey."

"Are you okay?" Valerie asked, her eyes slightly desperate.

Elsa nodded, "Oh yes, I'm fine."

Valerie shifted on her feet, "And… you weren't too badly hurt?"

Elsa couldn't help but smile at her friend's concern. "No, I wasn't." Valerie nodded and looked back down at the floor but it seemed like her shoulders relaxed just a bit.

"Look I," she paused and took a deep breath, "I didn't _mean _to hit you. I just-"

"Valerie," Elsa cut her off with a small laugh, "It's okay, really. Why don't we go to history?"

The girl smiled at the blonde and they both turned to walk down the hall together. And thus the rift was mended. Elsa practically had to shove her hand in Valerie's mouth to get her to stop apologizing. Danny was even a little cold towards her but Elsa made sure to fix his attitude.

After school, when Danny was doing his night patrol, he spotted a familiar figure on a nearby rooftop, one that he recognized to be Valerie's. With ecto-rays ready he flew towards her. "Relax ghost," she said with crossed arms, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Danny raised a brow, fists still glowing green, "Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that."

"I'm serious," Valerie said, stepping off her hover board. Danny blinked back at the girl but lowered his hands and floated down to stand in front of her. She sighed, "Look, our fights have been getting out of hand lately and people could seriously get hurt. For whatever reason, you and I both don't want Elsa to get hurt."

"Elsa?" he nervously shrugged, "Wh-Who's Elsa?"

"Don't play games, ghost," she placed her hands on her hips, "I know you know her. I don't know how but you do. But we both want to keep her safe. So here's the deal, you don't interfere with my life and I'll try not to blast you peices."

He blinked back at her before looking down at her offered hand in surprise. He looked back up at her expectantly, "Is… Is this a trap?"

She scoffed, "If it were a trap I wouldn't reveal myself to you, ghost punk. That's basic hunting 101."

"I've been in too many traps to count. Eventually they all start to blend together," he deadpanned before shaking her hand, "You must really care about Elsa."

"So do you," she defended letting go of his hand, "If you even try to interfere with her or even Fenton, I'll break you in half."

"Noted," he nodded before jumping into the air, "Until next time." He gave her a salute and a small smile before zooming away.

Valerie shook her head, not really believing what she just did, "Heh, yeah. Next time…"


End file.
